Sweet Temptations
by LillianBroderick
Summary: Successful in business, Edward keeps his personal relationships shallow. Then he meets sweet young Isabella who seems too good to be true. Strong, kind, determined and fiercely independent, will she let Edward help her to achieve more than just having the best croissant recipe in town? Jaded and suspicious will he let Bella show him love can be sweet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and bless her for sharing her dream with us all. Meanwhile, I am having fun with my own ideas for these characters.

Thanks to my patient Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (oh and I am Australian so our 'English' is Australian English, just sayin')

Chapter 1 - fresh, warm and buttery

My favourite part of the morning. If you asked why I, Mr Hot Shot Edward Cullen, walk three city blocks and pass six 'fashionable' cafes to come to this quaint little place for coffee each morning, I would tell you it is because the coffee is rich and chocolatey and that the croissants are fresh, warm and buttery so that they melt in my mouth. What I wouldn't tell you is that Mr Hot Shot Edward Cullen drinks the coffee and savours the flaky croissant while quietly and surreptitiously admiring a certain luscious brown haired beauty working behind the counter.

Most days she has a light dusting of flour on her cheek and her hair is gathered up in a loose bun on top of her head with one long mahogany lock that always falls loose which she repeatedly pushes away with the back of her hand.

It takes everything I have not to walk over to her each time and curl that lock behind her ear, wipe the flour from her face and kiss her gorgeous mouth. I imagine her taste as the flavours of the coffee and chocolate croissant linger on my tongue. I resist the urge and instead breathe a deep cleansing breath, the air sweetened by the scent of the freshly baked sweet temptations surrounding me. The sight of her together with the delicious scents filling the shop combine to make me feel content, warm and happy.

It's been like this since the first day I stumbled on Bella's Bakery. She has become the eye of my storm, a calming influence on my volatile nature.

It was raining that first day, of course, it is Seattle after all. I was in a foul mood and had exploded out of my office desperate for fresh air to help me regain my composure after losing my temper violently when firing my damn cousin James. Bastard. I never should have hired him in the first place, serves me right for doing a favour for my Uncle Aro. Fuck it! I'm not thinking about James anymore.

I stormed out and just started walking to let off steam. I have been known to lose control when I get angry and walking always helps. I have a bit of a temper over the years I've learned a few tricks to help me control it but James' treachery combined with a lack of sleep just sent me over the edge that morning. I'd walked angrily, with no doubt a stormy 'fuck off' expression on my face for three blocks before I was back under control. At that point I stopped to answer the persistent and annoying ringing from Emmett. As my brother and my Office Manager Emmett knew me well enough to know what I was doing when I walked off but was probably concerned where I might have gone. I had no idea where I was until I looked around me and noticed the sign for Bella's Bakery. I promised to stay where I was while he organised my driver Tyler to come and collect me to bring me back to the office so we could sort this shit out.

I was furious with myself and not a little embarrassed that I had let James' treachery make me lose my temper and control. I resolved to maintain a more even-tempered manner and get the control back that I love as I pride myself on being the man in charge of himself and those around me. So I reset my face to my usual arrogant, cool as a cucumber mask and once again allowed my 'king of the world, what's it to ya' persona to return as I stepped into the cafe to get out of the rain and that's when I saw her.

I was made breathless and everything in that moment stilled. I was watching her through the window behind the counter which gave anyone who cared to look a view into the bakery kitchen. So beautiful, young and graceful. Like a magnet she pulled me towards her. She had flour on her face that day too.

She came to the counter where I just stood staring at her. It was as though there was a bubble around us, I didn't see or hear anyone else around us. She looked up at me and smiled. It was warm, I felt warm. Then her honey voice asked if she could help me. Could she? Would she?

Oh, order something idiot. "Coffee black, please" I whispered.

She smiled again. Damn, I needed to sit. My body was reacting to her without my permission, where the hell was my control now? She offered something sweet and all I could think was that I bet she is sweet, I know she is. I wanted to taste her. I licked my lips.

Oh, order something idiot! I didn't even look down into the cake display I could smell the croissants she had carried from the kitchen so I ordered one.

"These are chocolate, I just baked them, I hope you like them" she said.

Oh god she bakes! I love it when women bake, so damn sexy.

She looks delicious, I want to reach over the counter and taste her.

She looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes and I realised how small she was a foot shorter than me, she would fit perfectly in my arms as I held her close. What am I thinking? Why am I still standing here just staring at her? I cocked my head to the side and smiled at her as I imagined her under me as I licked every inch of her. She blushed.

Oh god she blushes!

I paid her for the coffee and croissant but I still didn't move. Oh go sit down you idiot!

"Mr Cullen, I have the limo out front ready sir". Wait, what? Oh Tyler, yes must go. i need to sort out the security breach and the mess left by James. I turned to leave and realise I don't even know her name. I turned back to thank her for the coffee and croissant and notice her name tag, "Thank you, Isabella" i said looking directly into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Oh god, even her name is delicious. I must go but I will be back my beauty. My Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and bless her for sharing her dream with us all. Meanwhile, I am having fun with my own ideas for these characters.

Thanks to my patient Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (oh and I am Australian so our 'English' is Australian English, just sayin')

Chapter 2: interesting and complex flavours

Riding back to the office in the back of the limo, sipping my coffee with the delicious smelling croissant in a bag on my lap, I resolve to go back and find out more about my delectable Isabella.

I arrived back to the office a good deal calmer than I had left it earlier that morning. I was back in control back and I knew what had to be done. I dropped the bag with the croissant onto my PA Jessica's desk and asked her to warm it for me and then to call in Emmett and Alec, it was time to decide our next step.

"You seem calmer. How the hell did you know that James had betrayed us?" Emmett hadn't even sat down before he began his questions. "Tanya" I said flatly.

Alec looked lost and Emmett looked surprised.

"What does that vapid, sorry Edward but she really is, bitch have to do with anything?" I chuckled as I noted that he apologised for calling my girlfriend vapid but not a bitch. But of course that was because it was widely known that she was a bitch. It was part of her appeal initially, that take no prisoners, don't give a fuck attitude so like my own. Vapid was right too, and now I knew she was double dipping as it were I had a few more names for her. Thank god I always followed Carlisle my adopted dad's advice "always keep it under wraps kid" he told me when I was fifteen and he handed me my first packet of condoms.

I met Tanya at one of Alice's 'events'. That should've been the warning flag right there. The woman is a fashion nazi, Tanya, not my sister Alice. She was always trying to tell me what to wear and where the fashionable places were to be seen and she certainly liked to be seen. It never bothered me, I never did anything, wore anything or went anywhere I didn't want to anyway. I always do just what I want. Tanya was eye candy to take to events. She kept her mouth closed when I was talking business and her legs open when I took here home; her home, which I bought for her, never to my home. Tanya was, I am ashamed to admit, convenient. I probably should feel guilty about saying that but I don't. Fuck it, the arrangement suited her too. I told her from the get go that this was a relationship of convenience and she was always quick to assure me that she was okay with that. I was always generous with her and she got to be seen at fashionable places, wearing fashionable clothes, talking to fashionable people. Our photographs were in the society pages and she gave good head. What? I'm a guy we like getting head, so sue me. But she knows I don't share and now that I know she's being doing James on the side and playing me for a putz, well I don't feel guilty and that's for sure.

"When I took Tanya home last night she offered me a nightcap while she 'slipped into something wicked'" I sneered as I remembered her attempted seductive voice. "I went over to the bar to pour myself a whiskey and there was an unopened bottle of Connemara Cask Strength Peated Single Malt Irish Whiskey". Alec sighed and Emmett laughed. Yeah, they all remember that night. Last week the boys and I were out celebrating closing another successful business deal, a high profit venture too, so I took them to a whiskey bar. I love whiskey and I particularly like the unusual labels, the ones that others overlook. Yes, I love the known luxury whiskey brands but it is fun to find the unusual small distillery brands. It's a hobby, anyway I had bored them to death with stories of this brand and that brand but my new favourite was this Connemara brand. Not expensive, certainly not by my spending standards but oh such an interesting complex flavour. Irish, of course. But I digress as no doubt I did that night. Alec argued that if I wanted peat whiskey then the Isle of Islay whiskeys were the best, Emmett argued that beer was a man's drink and that I was a pussy for knowing about 'interesting and complex flavours'. I didn't even respond to that! James ... well James drank whatever I put in front of him and listened like I was giving the sermon on the mount. I thought it was a mentor thing but I was wrong. I told him that it was the best and wherever possible you should always have the best. Yeah, pretentious, I know. I was a few drinks in and we'd had a good day, sue me!

"So did you ask her where it came from?" Alec asked. I could see he was not surprised at all.

"She said she always wanted the best for me and 'wherever possible you should always have the best'" i told them. Emmett and Alec both threw their hands up and shook their heads, they knew. Yeah she repeated my words to James straight at my face like I was a fiddle she was playing. I knew right there that James had been indulging in pillow talk and I wondered what else he'd shared about my business other than my choice of whiskey.

"So I put down my drink made my excuses not even noticing her 'something wicked' lingerie and high tailed it back to the office, to check things out and confirm my suspicions".

I went on "I spent all night going through files, looking through the share sales reports on the last few large Venture Capital deals we've done with James on board and it was all there glaring out at me. Not illegal trading but damned questionable. Denali investments has been shadowing our activity just one step behind us and one step ahead of the market. I'm not sure yet who is the money or the brains behind Ms Tanya Denali's sudden healthy investment portfolio but James is definitely the leak."

I was wild with frustration and anger when James strolled into my office early this morning for our morning briefing meeting. Ignorant of how I had spent my evening and what I had learned he stupidly joked to Emmett and Alec about me not having a home to go. I looked up from my desk and fixed my eyes on him.

How did I not see it? How had I been fooled by my idiot cousin. My lack of sleep, my anger at his betrayal and Tanya's slutty behaviour as well as my frustration for being taken in by this deception converged and I lost my carefully crafted control.

I leapt from my chair, strode towards him and punched him so hard right in his mocking face that I knocked the fucker out. I stormed out and left the building walking to who knows where until I stopped outside Bella's bakery.

The memory of the beautiful Isabella and the soft touch of flour on her cheek, her chocolate eyes and her warm smile combined with the delicious aroma filling my office from her warm croissant which was now sitting on my desk made me sigh softly and calm.

Emmett and Alec looked at me with matching quizzical expressions and I realised that once again Isabella had mesmerised me.

I lightly shook my head as I refocussed on what needed to be done. I passed Emmet and Alec a copy of the draft summary report with the data I collected overnight.

"Emmett, we need to get James off our books cleanly. I don't want any HR bullshit, I want him gone for good. I think Angela is ready to step up, she's been 2iC in James team for a year and I like her take on new venture proposals." She's probably been doing James' work all along. I'll need to set up a meeting with her later today to talk with her.

"Alec I need your team to review this asap. I need to know that Cullen & Masen Inc hasn't been compromised."

"What are you going to do about Tanya?" Emmett asked as he tried to steal my croissant. I wasn't having that shit and knocked his hand away and I think I may have growled at him. Why did I growl at him over a pastry? At that moment my iPhone rang with Tanya's ring tone. I smiled at the guys as I waved them off dismissing them both saying "Speak of the devil".

Well i hope you are enjoying this so far. i would love to hear from you. i have other chapters written and will update soon. thanks for reading - cheers~


	3. Chapter 3 Petit Fours

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and that is that. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (sometimes though i may use spelling or expressions that seem odd but I am Australian and we are an odd bunch anyway but also we speak Australian English :).**

**I am so excited so many people have joined me for this little adventure. A special shout out to those who have left me a review. Appreciate every comment.**

**Chapter 3 - petit fours**

After releasing a heavy sigh I answered the call impatiently "Tanya?"

"Oh, Edward, you left so quickly last night I was worried about you. Is everything all right honey?" Tanya whined. I hate it when she calls me honey.

"Yes, sorry, I had some urgent work at the office last night and this morning I had to let a senior staffer go" I told her flatly. I wondered if I mentioned James by name if she would react.

"Oh, that's too bad honey. Who was it?" she asked. Yes, sounded like she knew already but I wanted to see her reaction.

"James, y'know … my cousin" I told her. There was a short pause but then she recovered herself "I don't think I know him honey. Oh dear, it must've been a serious issue for you to fire your cousin. What did he do?"

Her enquiry confirmed for me that she did indeed know him and that my suspicions about them were correct. She has never shown even the slightest interest in the people in my office and even though she had visited my office on occasion I don't think she ever spoke to anyone but my PA. Tanya was always such a bitch to poor Jessica that I'm pretty sure Jess was scared of her.

I just wanted to tell this bitch what I thought of her over the phone and just kick her to the curb but I needed to find out what I could from her first. I needed to know who had initiated her relationship with James. I also needed to know which of these two masterminds was behind setting up the Denali investment portfolio which was using the leaked information from James to get ahead of the market thus putting the reputation of not only my venture capital investment division but my whole business in jeopardy. The financial community is fickle and one fuck up or even a hint of a fuck up and your reputation is shot to hell.

I am going to have to meet with her, damn, I really don't want to spend another minute with this treacherous viper.

I took another calming breath and tried to sound eager "Oh Tanya _honey_" I sneered as the endearment honey came out of my mouth, "I don't want to bore you to death with the machinations of my office politics; so dull. We can talk about much more pleasant topics when I can see you next".

"Edward honey you know I'm always _open_ to seeing you" she emphasised the word open and I felt myself vomit in my mouth a little but playfully cooed to her over the phone chuckling at her very unsubtle innuendo.

"Yes I know just how accommodating you can be Tanya" and apparently so does James and god knows who else, I thought, but went on with the charade "why don't I come over and 'visit' with you this evening, say around 9.30?"

"Of course, honey, I'll see you then. Bye" she purred.

I hung up and held the phone out and strangled it a little in frustration just as I wish I could strangle her but I had to control my temper.

I sat down heavily at my desk and pulled up my calendar on my computer. I started nibbling on the croissant which I had defended so vehemently from Emmett.

"Oh god, oh god" I moaned as the flaky butter pastry melted in my mouth. I picked it up and bit down greedily. The chocolate centre burst into my mouth and I moaned out again "Oh god". Oh Isabella what are you doing to me? This pastry is positively sinful.

Jessica's voice interrupted my musing over the intercom "You okay boss?"

"I don't know Jessica" I said, "I think I may be in love with this pastry."

She chuckled "Whatever floats your boat, boss!"

After licking the last of the beautiful pastry from my fingers and then washing my hands in the private washroom off from my office I stopped by briefly at Jessica's desk. "Jessica, get me a meeting with Angela from the New Proposals team for after lunch please and can you organise a small celebration with that team for half an hour after that in the boardroom. Make sure the Exec team are all invited too. My diary is clear until then so please hold my calls and no walk-ins today ."

"Sure thing boss, I'll take care of it" she enthused. I like working with Jessica. No frills, no formalities. She likes her job and she's good at it, so refreshing.

I went back into my office and shut the door behind me. I set my alarm to 15 minutes prior to my meeting with Angela, stretched out on my couch and slipped off to sleep, exhausted after no rest the night before.

When my alarm woke me I threw water on my face and brushed my teeth to wake up fully from my nap, ready for the rest of the day.

My meeting with Angela went really well. I told her that James was no longer with the company, although I didn't go into the specifics. When I offered her his role to take over leadership of the team she was excited to say the least. I explained that this new position would mean she would be part of the Exec team briefings in my office each morning and she would be in a position to pitch new opportunities on behalf of her team. As she spoke of her willingness to accept the role and her ideas for the team she confirmed my suspicions that she's been preparing the briefs James has been presenting as his own work. Now she'll just be presenting her ideas in person and get the recognition she deserves. She was also excited to hear of the substantial raise which comes with the role.

Angela shook my hand "Thanks for this opportunity Edward", we're all on first names basis here in the office on most days, except of course when I am in a foul temper like I was this morning when everyone just seems to naturally call me Mr Cullen, because I'm just that fucking scary when I get in a mood. "You've earned it Angela" I assured her. She had earned it too. She's worked her butt off for us since joining the company straight out of Harvard where she'd worked hard to graduate in the top 10% of her class. She had a scholarship for her Harvard studies which was quite an achievement considering she'd come from some tiny arse town about four hours drive from Seattle.

Jessica reminded me that everyone was now waiting in the Board Room. "Come on Angela, let's share the good news with your team" I ushered her out of my office and towards the Board room where her team were milling around chatting and no doubt wondering why they are all there.

Everyone quieted as we entered the room, no doubt expecting some sort of announcement. I called for everyone's attention as I moved to the centre of room "Okay settle down you rowdy lot, we have serious business to discuss here." Standing next to me Angela was smiling a broad Cheshire cat grin across her face. Everyone chuckled a little but settled down to listen. I noticed members of her team smiling at Angela, obviously relieved that this must be good news since we were both smiling.

"I am here to announce a change of leadership for our very important New Proposals team. James Volturi left Cullen & Masen permanently this morning." There was considerable muttering at this and a few members of the team had similar expressions of relief as Angela had on her face when I told her the news earlier. I made a mental note to ask Emmett to check in with this team and make sure there was nothing unprofessional going on under James' leadership.

"But I am thrilled to announce that Angela has accepted the leadership role and will be taking over effective tomorrow. At Cullen & Masen we believe in rewarding effort and success. We like to promote from within rather than always importing talent. I think you'll agree with me that with Angela and her team we have plenty of talent right here. I hope you'll join me in congratulating Angela to this new role." There were a rousing chorus of cheers and plenty of shout outs of 'about time', 'well done Ang' and even a 'you go girl' shout which made everyone laugh.

While I was speaking I noticed the room was filling with delicious smells so enticing I licked my lips. I noticed trays of delectable looking sweet and savoury treats had appeared on tables around the room.

"Jessica has kindly organised some tasty treats which I must smell delicious and some refreshments so please take the rest of the afternoon to enjoy some time together and congratulate Angela on her new role" I said as I gestured to the platters of delicacies filling the room with their delicious aroma.

Everyone broke up and started mingling around Angela to make a fuss and congratulate her. People were also fussing over the food, they were moaning and groaning their pleasure at the tasty treats and the smell was so enticing I had to go and try them. I picked up a small savoury tart, took a bite and was immediately hit with the most delicious taste "Oh God… what the … what the hell is this?" I stammered to Jessica who was standing next to me enjoying a sweet pastry. "Jessica where did you get the catering it is incredible. You didn't make this yourself did you?"

Jessica gave me her best bitch brow "Yeah Boss I zipped home and whipped up this array of goodies in the three hours since you asked me to pull this shindig together!" She shook her head condescendingly.

Okay, so it was a fucking stupid question but I really hadn't had much sleep in the last 24 hours.

"Actually Boss" she said in a more pleasant tone, as I was eating another savoury tart, "I got the name of the place from you." I cocked my brow at her questioningly. I may not have had much sleep but I really don't remember chatting about fucking catering companies with anyone… ever!

She went on "That croissant you asked me to heat this morning had the name and details of the bakery cafe on the bag. So I called them." That got my attention. The food was from Isabella. "You seemed to really enjoy that croissant this morning, I mean _really really_ enjoyed it" she said smirking at me "so I thought I'd check them out and they're great. Isabella, the baker who owns the cafe delivered the stuff herself".

What? Isabella was here and I missed her? She probably came while was napping in my office like a toddler. It would've been good to see her away from the bakery. I wonder if she would still wear that apron. I'm such a neanderthal but the site of her in that full apron with a tray of sweet treats freshly baked, with her hair falling about her face. So sexy. Damn. Shake it off you idiot you're surrounded by co-workers.

What? or Jessica, right she's still talking. "She was really nice and she left some petit fours for me and some for you too as a thank you for the new business. Smart idea. I left yours on your desk Boss, but now I've tasted how good her stuff is I wished I hadn't told you. I should've kept them all for myself" she teased. What did Jessica say? Isabella left something for me?

"Ok, thanks Jess, great work" I said hurriedly as I rushed off to head to my office.

Like a love-struck school boy I burst into my office and darted over to my desk to see what she'd left for me. Pathetic Cullen! There on my desk was a small white box tied with a royal blue ribbon with a business card sitting on top. The card had Bella's Bakery on it. I picked it up and turned it over and there was a handwritten note "Mr Cullen, I have packed you a box of my petit fours to enjoy as thanks for trying our fare for your function. I hope you enjoy and will use us again. Have a good one! Bella" It was hand written! Bella, short for Isabella of course. And she'd put a smiley face under her name I normally find that sort of thing so annoying but I couldn't help but smile "So fucking cute" I muttered.

"Who's fucking cute?" Emmet asked as he strolled into my office carrying a plate fully loaded with Bella's pastries from Angela's function. "Hungry Em?" I teased him and avoiding his question. "Are you kidding this is the best food we've had in this place…. ever!" he said as he popped a little fruit pastry in his mouth.

"Anyway I just popped in to remind you that we are going to Ma's for dinner tonight" he raised his eyebrows at me, with that you're not going to pike out. I grimaced as I remembered that I was meeting Tanya tonight.

"_Aww, c'mon Edward_. You can't cancel on Esme again, man" Emmett clearly saw my intention to cancel.

"No, no Emmett I will be there but I need to get away in time to visit with our favourite viper Tanya" I told him.

"You are cutting her loose right Edward?" he looked at me willing me to agree.

"Oh yeah she's done" I affirmed to his relief.

"Emmett" I said, "I nearly forgot. Can you spend a little time with Angela's team. I got a strange vibe from her and from some of her team today when I spoke about James. I want to make sure nothing inappropriate has been going on there."

"Now we've discovered what a rat James has been I am concerned there may be other sins to add to his list" I mused aloud.

"Sure man, no drama, I'll get to that tomorrow." he said as he slapped my hand away from his plate. "Hey don't make me growl at you the way you did at me this morning." he joked. "what was that about anyway? Anyway I am off, I'll see you at the 'rents at 5.30. Should be a good night Ali will be there too" he called over his shoulder as he was leaving my office.

Should be quite the night. I really wish I'd had more sleep.

**A/N: Poor Edward missed on seeing Bella again but I think he really did need that nap. I can't help but think how cute he'd look all curled up on his couch. anyhoo! A big night ahead for Edward dinner with his family and then a rendezvous with the naughty Tanya. Should be fun. I hope you'll join me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline.**

**Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker. Please note that I am Australian and sometimes we speak our own brand of English.**

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews. I am posting two chapters tonight - first is dinner with the family where we meet the Cullens and the second is Edward's confrontation with Tanya. I couldn't get them into the one chapter and I didn't want to leave you hanging so that's why I am posting them at the same time. Okay - here we go!**

**Chapter 4 - home made cookies and a hug**

Family dinners are a weekly Cullen tradition. My brother Emmett, my sister Alice and I all went our separate ways for College we have each returned to Seattle and each maintain almost daily contact with each other. Emmett and I work together so of course we see each other every day but there is barely a day goes by I do not speak with Alice on the phone or at least swap texts back and forth. We are a strange pastiche of diverse individuals but what we have two things in common, our fierce loyalty to each other and our deep gratitude and love for our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I was their first addition, though I am not the eldest child. It sounds like a riddle doesn't it but it is simple really, Esme and Carlisle were unable to have children of their own. Esme had what she always describes as, but we never believe, an accident when she was pregnant to her first husband, who was by all accounts a complete bastard. Unfortunately as well as losing her baby she also lost the wherewithall to have another, yeah he was a piece of work. She started divorce proceedings while still in hospital.

Some months later Carlisle was the attending physician in the emergency room the night she was brought to the hospital after she'd accidentally overdosed on sleeping tablets , yeah don't believe that story either. The way Carlisle tells it she was closer to death than life but luckily she'd been found by her best friend Elizabeth, my mother, in time and rushed to hospital thus saving her life. He talks about how he kept visiting her during her stay in hospital and continued to visit her even after she was released to my mother's care. Carlisle patiently grew his relationship with Esme for two fucking years before he proposed and then he took another year before they got married. Esme just needed time and Carlisle just wanted Esme. Man, I have no idea how he did that but there is something very special about the way Carlisle and Esme love each other. It is calm and constant, they understand each other without words; they are solid. That's no other way I can describe it.

Carlisle always tells me that he feels a sort of kismet at work in our lives with Elizabeth saving Esme and them adopting me in when my parents died. A life for a life kind of deal.

My birth parents were another couple who were totally in love with each other but where Esme and Carlisle are quiet and calm in their love for each other my parents were passionate and possessed in their love. I was a product of that love and they loved me, no doubt about that, but even as a little one I just felt like I was intruding. They loved me but they just loved each other more.

Oddly enough that's kind of why they died and I didn't. Every year my parents would take off for a two week annual honeymoon where they would take their love fest on the road and I would stay at home with a nanny. That year I was at home torturing the nanny with evil pranks and generally pain in the ass behaviour because I was 12 years old and what almost teenage boy wants a fucking nanny. My parents had gone for a Caribbean cruise. While there they'd hired a car to go sight seeing in the Cayman Islands and apparently dear old Dad was driving their hire car on the wrong side of the fucking road. Honestly, they were probably making out at the time because that is the thing I remember most about them - they were always kissing. When I was really little and they were kissing all the time I used to grab one or other of them and shout 'my turn, my turn', they'd laugh as though they'd forgotten I was there but then they'd cover me with kisses.

They left me well taken care financially as both my parents came from old money plus dear old Dad was quite the business man so there was a sizeable inheritance which I've barely tapped since I was unable to access it until I turned 21.

It is thanks to my parents clear instructions in their will that I found a home with Esme and Carlisle. They got temporary custody of me as they were my god parents and my mother wanted me to live with them. Both their Wills stipulated very clearly that I was not to go live with either of my mother's brothers Aro or Marcus although they could have visiting rights. There was a bit of fighting back and forth over it, thankfully it didn't go to court or anything but it soured things for awhile between the adults concerned. I was too busy feeling miserable that my kissing obsessed parents were gone and I would never see them again.

As it turned out Esme and Carlisle were already registered with the appropriate agencies and approved for adoption and were just waiting for a child. So my transition from Masen to Cullen was pretty slick. They called me their little blessing and I called them my god send. Esme was my mother's best friend and I had know them both all my life, they already loved me and I already loved them. We're not overly religious people but I honestly think a higher power was watching over me when they brought me into the Cullen household.

I didn't have long to dwell on the loss of my parents because just three months after my arrival the call finally came from social services that a child was available for adoption. That's when Emmett McCarty joined the family and became my brother. At 13 years of age he was only a few months older than me but he looked more than that cos he was already fucking huge.

Emmett was loud where I was quiet. He was huge where I was lean. He was demonstrative where I was reserved, despite my very kissy, huggy parents. We were so different but Emmett and me, we became brothers and were joined at the hip from day one.

He arrived all full of piss and wind after having been bounced around foster homes for a few years he thought he was pretty tough. He was tough actually and when we started playing football that year in school he got to show just how tough he could be. I took up residence in the position of quarterback and he settled right beside me as left tackle. We kept those positions right through high school. He's always been my wingman.

Emmett's mother relinquished her parental rights after her third arrest on drug charges, which is why adoption was an option. He hadn't actually lived with his mother for years and practically from birth he'd been in and out of foster homes.

When the formal adoption papers came through we both decided to take the name Cullen but keep our original family names as middle names. I became Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and he became Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Esme and Carlisle basically went from zero to 60 in a matter of months as parents. They went from childless to the parents of two teenage boys. We were like non-identical twins. We were in the same year at school, although I was in advance program classes and Emmett needed tutoring, which I was more than happy to help with. We played the same sports and we got into the same trouble. Black eyes, dirty clothes, detention, study sessions and church. Life was good. I still missed my parents and Emmett still suffered bouts of depression from years in the social system but all in all we were happy, we were loved and we were grateful.

The testosterone in the house was almost palpable. Poor Esme. Then just over a year after Emmett arrived another call came and Alley Cat joined the motley crew. Her parents were dead like mine but she'd gone to live with her grandmother for a few years. When her gran died she needed a home and quite frankly Esme needed a daughter. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was two years younger than Emmett and I.

So to add to the drama caused by the excess of testosterone Alice brought teen girl hormones to the mix. Emmett and I adopted Alice just as Esme and Carlisle did. We were incredibly protective of our little sister and any fucker who tried to mess with her at school had us to deal with. Alice would've been an easy mark without us cos she was tiny. Feisty but tiny. As she got older she was feisty, tiny and drop dead gorgeous, so Emmett and I had a hard time keeping the horny toads away from her. We insisted Esme enrol Alice in martial arts classes which we went to as well. We knew eventually we'd be heading off to College and we wanted to make sure she could protect herself. Our little Alley Cat grew some claws then because she became a black belt in Karate. She and I do cardio kickboxing together twice a week at Cappy's Boxing gym and she has kicked my arse on more than one occasion. My little sis is tiny but she is scrappy!

While we protected Alice from the bitchy teen girls and the horny teen boys, Alice in turn protected Emmett and I from teen fashion suicide, which according to Alice is a thing. She bought our clothes and made sure we were dressed in the latest whatever the fuck fashion look that was trending. God forbid we wear last season's jeans! Sometimes it drove me crazy, I'd just get my jeans to the point where'd they were broken in and she'd steal them out of my room and replace them. I took to hiding my favourites in the oddest places and sometimes I'd forget where they were. I'm sure Esme has found them over the years and wondered what the hell my jeans were doing in her linen cupboard.

I loved growing up in the Cullen household. It was loud and it was loving. Esme believed everything could be solved with home made cookies and a hug, Carlisle believed everything should be talked through. So that was how we survived every teen drama and there were plenty of them. Esme would hug us and give us cookies and Carlisle would reason out the problem. When we each left for college Esme wept and Carlisle gave us more condoms (even Alice)!

As close as we are and as loving a group as we are I've grown increasingly distant over the years. I'm sure a therapist would try and tell me that is has something to do with fear of intimacy or some bullshit because the people I loved the most died and left me behind and i'm afraid to get that close to anyone again. I am sure they'd think that my having the worst taste in women probably hasn't helped with that - apparently I can pick for beauty but not for character - go figure, I am a guy! My selection of women in the past has led to some fucked up situations which is why I had my arrangement with Tanya and that whole plan has blown up in my face.

Anyway, I've been a little delinquent in my duties with the family of late and i've skipped more than a few of our weekly dinners making them more of a monthly dinner for me, which I feel kind of guilty about but there it is.

Realising I was at risk of cancelling again because of my late night rendezvous with the not so lovely Miss Tanya Denali, Emmett called everyone and arranged for dinner to be moved to forward so I had no excuse.

So there I was at 5.30 pm outside my family's beautiful home in Denny-Blaine, Seattle. Before I had a chance to turn my key in the front door it was flung open and Esme pounced on me. I just barely managed to rescue the box of petit fours Bella had left me which I had brought as a sort of peace offering for missing so many dinners, before I was gripped in an almost strangling momma bear hug from Esme.

"I am so glad you're here tonight." she said dragging me into the house. "Carlisle is out at the grill with Emmett and Alice is helping me with the salads in the kitchen. We thought we'd grill since we're eating so early. How are you dumpling?" I cringed, Esme always called me dumpling. I loved it really but always pretended not to "Ma, I'm 27 years of age you can't keep calling me dumpling" I teased.

"You'll always be my dumpling. Can you lay the table please dinner's almost ready" she called over her shoulder as she headed back into the kitchen.

I loved this house, it was big but tasteful so it wasn't ostentatious like so many houses in the area. It was full of memories happy and sad but mostly happy.

I went to the linen cupboard to get a tablecloth and while I was there I checked the top shelf to see if my old jeans were still there, I smirked to myself, yup still there. Ha, Alley Cat hasn't found them yet.

We always had a full setting for dinner when we were all home, tablecloth, cloth napkins, silverware and good crockery. It was nice, solid and it was home.

"Hey son, when did you get here" Carlisle called to me as he came in carrying a large platter covered in steaks and beef patties.

Before I had a chance to answer Alice was hugging me "Good to see you big brother. I like your suit, very GQ."

"Thanks Alley Cat" I said as I hugged her back. "Stop calling me that" she said as she punched my arm. She loved it really.

"Oh you finally decided to join us" bellowed Emmett as he came in carrying wine and beer for the table.

After the salads were placed on the table we all sat down and settled into a natural moment of quiet. Carlisle never said grace as such but he always said something to symbolise the beginning of the meal "I am so pleased we are all here together tonight. Thanks everyone." We all muttered our agreement that it was good to be home and good to see each other and then the noise began. Passing the food around the table we all shared stories of what was latest in our lives.

Alice worked with Esme in her events business "The Hot Ticket". Esme's speciality was weddings, parties, celebrations, large and small for society's elite. Alice's speciality was fashion events and fundraisers. Alice told us about flying to Paris next week for talks with what she called a boutique independent designer to discuss the possibility of Alice designing and running their Fashion Week events. This was a pretty big deal. I was impressed and very happy for her and told her so.

Esme was working on a wedding for a celebrity couple, it was all very hush, hush. Apparently everything about the wedding had to be kept secret or the paparazzi would overwhelm the event and it was very challenging but you could tell she was having a good time with all the drama.

Carlisle told us about the new batch of interns at the University Washington Medical Centre where he is head of emergency care. Carlisle is a great mentor by all accounts but he loves to test the mettle of his new interns and messes with them every year. A Baptism of fire he calls it. I am so glad I didn't follow him into medicine.

Emmett and I shared a look and we knew it was time to bring up the issue with my cousin James.

"I fired James today" I said flatly. "He's been leaking information to a private investment group about where we are investing. And he's also been sleeping with Tanya behind my back." Okay I think that should stimulate some interest.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone spoke at once. Esme came over and hugged me, Emmett was spitting profanities and threatening to beat the shit out of James, Alice was cursing up a storm about what a bitch Tanya was and Carlisle shook his head mumbling to himself about Aro. This wasn't the first time we'd had trouble with Aro's part of the family.

The family knew I'd been seeing Tanya for a while, hell all of America knew I was seeing Tanya, our photo was in the tabloids and on all the gossip sites. On top of that I actually met Tanya when she was modelling at one of Alice's fashion events. But they didn't know that my relationship with her was more contractual than emotional. So Esme was thinking I was broken hearted. I could hardly tell her the truth, that would upset her even more.

"Have you spoken to Aro yet" Carlisle asked. "No" I replied "I suspect he may be behind the whole thing so until I know more I'll wait until he comes to me."

"Oh, Dumpling, what are you going to do about Tanya?" Esme asked, still hugging me.

"Kick her to the curb man, once a cheater always a cheater" Emmett declared.

"I really hate that bitch, Edward, I always have but I put up with her for your sake. Can I please stop inviting her to my events now?" Alice pleaded. It was no secret that Alice and Tanya did not get on, but my alley cat is loyal so she invited Tanya to her fashion shows even when Tanya wasn't modelling. Alice would be catty with Tanya and Tanya would sneer at Alice. It was fun to watch actually. What? I needed something to amuse me at those damn fashion shows, the women are all stuck up and never eat anything while the men are either really into the fashion which I am not or they are bored and looking for the open bar. There was definitely no love lost between Alice and Tanya.

"I am heading over to her place after we finish dinner so I can break it off with her." I announced "I won't stay with someone who's cheated. Tanya and I were really more convenient than a real relationship anyway Ma. It was time to break it off even without her cheating on me." I tried to sound emotional but I don't think I succeed. Fuck it. I never brought Tanya around the family as she wasn't really my girlfriend she was more of a rent-a-date. Anyway, Alice hated her and I wouldn't make Alice uncomfortable at home.

"Okay, I'll get the coffee." Esme said as she headed into the kitchen. "Oh and Edward brought some petit fours to have with coffee tonight isn't that nice." Esme was trying to cheer me up, she was so sweet.

As I laid the box of pastries on the table, Emmett pounced immediately "Edward are these from the bakery that did the catering at work today?"

Before I could reply Emmett became very animated "Dad, Mom you should've seen Edward today, he growled at me" he emphasised the word growled, damn it i knew i wouldn't get away with that, "and he wouldn't share his croissant from this bakery that makes the best food." He was telling on me in this kid voice which made me laugh my arse off.

"Honestly dad I have no idea what came over me. Emmett reached for the croissant and I turned into a caveman. It was weird, but y'know it was a really good croissant" I confessed.

Everyone was laughing as we passed around the bakery box to select a pastry each. "Are we safe Edward or are you going to snatch the food from our plates" laughed Alice.  
"Taste it Alice and you tell me if that isn't a pastry worth fighting for" I defended.

At that point the room went quiet except for small moans of pleasure as each person ate their mini pastries. Mine was a small eclair and it was fucking delicious. "Oh God, not again. So delicious" I moaned louder than I meant to. Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Edward" Esme admonished, "No sex noises at the table." They all burst out laughing again and I blushed. I fucking blushed, but I couldn't help it, it just tasted so good.

Alice grabbed the business card that was still attached to the box. "All kidding and Edward's sex noises aside, Esme, we have to go to this bakery." she said as she passed the card to Esme. "Oh yes, good idea Alice. I need a new supplier. I wonder if they do wedding cakes. Edward, dumpling, how did you find them" Esme asked me.

"Mum, you'll love the bakery, it is a cafe too. Bella smells amazing and she bakes it all herself. The coffee is great too." I rambled.

The table went quiet again and everyone looked at me.

"Bella smells amazing?" asked Emmett.

"What? No, I said the shop smells amazing" I protested, emphasising the word shop. I did say shop didn't I?

"No you didn't" said Esme smiling her knowing smile "you said Bella smelt amazing and you said she does all the baking. Who's Bella?"

At this point Alice handed the business card to Esme which had Bella's Bakery's contact details on it.

"I don't really know Isabella. I only met her this morning. After firing James" and punching him in the face I thought but didn't say, "I went for a walk to calm down. I'd walked quite a few blocks and while I waited for Tyler to come and collect me I went into this bakery cafe and Bella was there. She had a tray of freshly baked chocolate croissants and her apron was covered in flour, she even had some on her cheek." I was smiling and rambling like an idiot. I just couldn't seem to shut the fuck up. Finally I put a stop to my word vomit when I noticed the whole family was looking at me with these bizarre smirks on their faces.

Fanning herself with Bella's business card Esme said conspiratorially "Yes Alice, we definitely need to go to this bakery and meet this amazing smelling Bella." I think my mother was about to stir up some trouble.

"Ah Esme, I… I'm not sure….if you should….well, I only met her once.. there's nothing…" but before I could finish my ridiculous stammered protest Carlisle leaned over and patted my forearm saying "give it up Edward, you won't stop them, you just made this the most exciting game ever, they won't stop so you might as well leave them to it" he was smirking at me like I was an idiot. He was right I should have kept my mouth shut. I sighed heavily and slumped back in my chair.

"All right everyone. Time to stop teasing Edward. C'mon bro' you can drop me off at my apartment on your way to Tanya's" Emmett said as he slapped me on the back.

"And in the car you can tell me all about his Bella" he said and waggled his eyebrows.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: So that was the Cullen family - I love them - how about you? Now Edward it is off to Tanya's. I know quite a few people have been very keen to see how Edward handles the viper Tanya. May i say that Edward is a very naughty boy and has come up with an interesting way to deal with her….. want to know more? Just click next. thanks for reading everyone :)**


	5. Chapter 5 just dessert

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my responsibility. Sometimes i may spell things differently or use unfamiliar expressions and that is because I am an Australian with Irish parents.**

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Chapter 5 - just dessert**

"Emmett before you start there is N-O-T-H-I-N-G going on with me and Bella. I don't even know her" I decided offence was the best form of defence so as soon as we got in my car I tried to head Emmett off at the pass. "I will admit when I saw her in the bakery I was somewhat affected by her looks and I will also admit that something about her baking makes me lose my shit" this wasn't helping, I needed to put a lid on this conversation. "But I repeat there is nothing going on" I tried to convey a finality and disinterest in my voice that even I didn't believe.

"Okay" said Emmett smirking, "But tell me this. You're splitting up with the witch queen tonight, right?" I nodded. "Good, so you're single, a not bad looking guy, fairly successful" I gave him the bitch brow on that one, hell I was very fucking successful even though we were a smaller outfit that some others Cullen & Masen was ranked in the top three investment groups in Seattle.

"Okay" he condescended "you're _very_ successful. So, why the hell wouldn't you ask this Bella chick out for a fucking date? Aren't you Edward hot shit Cullen?" he was trying to challenge me. It was working.

I sighed, what Emmett didn't know was that I don't date and I haven't dated in years, not since college and the whole Kate disaster.

"Emmett, you know I have the worst history with women" I said quietly, no more games, it was time to be honest, "Right now, Bella is perfect. She's beautiful, she has a smile that makes me smile, she has warm chocolate eyes and thick mahogany hair. She's petite but soft and round where a woman should be, not sharp like the society harpies. Really Em you should've seen her in that apron with flour on her face and a tray of chocolate croissants in her hands. It was like the Eve with the Apple. It went straight to my cock."

I took a breath. "But if I ask her out, then she won't be perfect anymore. She'll go after my money and cheat on me like Irina did or crush my heart and cheat on me like Kate did or deceive me and cheat on me like Tanya did" I really had the worst history with women. "Seriously Em, I just think I want to enjoy her from afar where she can stay perfect." I sighed again, it was hard for me to admit to being such a failure when it came to women.

There was a long pause. I kept driving and Emmett just looked out the window. We were almost at his apartment when he turned to me and spoke quietly, "Edward, I know you've had a rough trot with women in the past. I'd seriously like to strangle Kate if I ever saw her again" he took a breath to calm himself, "but you've always gone for women who have selfish bitch written all over them. Back in high school you could've gone for anyone, you were the Quarterback of the football team for christ's sake, you were well off, good looking, smart as hell and thanks to Alice you were even fashionable. I admired you and so did just about everyone. There were nice girls you could've gone out with but you chose Irina, the biggest bitch in school. It's like you want these women to treat you bad.

"Irina cheated on you because she had no depth to her at all, she didn't care about you or anyone else. She just wanted to be wanted. I'm no shrink but the girl had issues. All she wanted was to be seen with the best looking, most popular guy and to have free access to your credit card. My point is that was a mistake. Okay move on and get over it.

"But no instead of that as soon as you got to Dartmouth you went after an Irina clone named Kate. Those bitches could've been twins they were so alike. Only Kate was a little older and smarter than Irina so she did even more damage." He paused for a moment but I could tell he wasn't done so I waited. We'd arrived at his apartment building and I'd parked so I turned in my seat so I could face him.

Emmett went on "What Kate did" another pause "well, man, I would've had as much trouble as you did in recovering from that. To find out she'd been pregnant with your kid and that she'd had an abortion without ever telling you, but just kept on with your relationship for a year after that like nothing had happened." He blew air out forcefully, obviously emotional. I hadn't realised I was holding the steering wheel in a death grip, so I released my hands to fall in my lap and dropped my chin to my chest. "I can't even imagine how you handled that." he said sadly.

What Emmett didn't know was that she told me about it when she was breaking up with me because she'd been having an affair with one of her professors and wanted to leave me with a clean conscience. Yeah, thanks Kate, so glad you felt better telling me in one sitting that she'd been cheating on me, that she was leaving me for her lover and that she'd had an abortion before without ever giving me a chance to say what I wanted. It' a woman's right I know that but surely I should've had some rights. I mean it was my kid. Damn it , I don't want to think of this again.

Emmett continued "If you continue to just date women like Irina, Kate and Tanya because they can't possibly hurt you because you don't really care about them, well man that's just sad. You'll get exactly what you expect to get and you'll end up alone."

I didn't say anything because he was right. I knew Tanya was selfish and mean, that was part of her appeal. There was no way she'd break my heart, I didn't even like her. What does that say about me? Fuck that, I'm not going to start analysing myself. Tanya was a bad decision which I will rectify tonight, but he's right I am in a repeating pattern.

"Man, I love you. We've been best mates, brothers, since the day we met. I don't want you to grow old as a lonely, cynical, pathetic rich guy with this year's bimbo on your arm."

Ouch, that was harsh. I gritted my teeth and was about to tell him to fuck off when he continued. "The first 13 years of my life were total crap Edward but some one was looking out for me when I came to live with Carlisle and Esme, became a Cullen and yours and Alice's brother. I'm not going to look that gift horse in the mouth, I am going to count my blessings and have the best damn life I can."

He smiled at me a huge goofy grin "I plan to find a gorgeous woman who loves me and I am going to spoil the shit out of her. I am going to kiss the ground she walks on, marry her and have as many kids and she'll give me. I'm going to leave behind the sad memories of my poor old drug addicted mother and all the crap from being bounced around multiple foster homes. I'm going to have it all, Edward. And I want you to have it all too."

I looked at my brother in wonder, I think that was the longest speech Emmett has ever given. I breathed deeply to get control of my emotions because I knew that what Emmett wanted, I wanted too. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. But could I have it? Could I try again to date for real? I am such an untrusting bastard now, I honestly didn't know if I could risk my heart again.

I owed Emmett the truth since he'd be so honest with me, so I told him "Yes Emmett, I want that too. I want all of it. I just don't know if I have the courage to try again. But I promise I will think about it, okay?" Em nodded, "Good deal, bro" and offered his fist for a fist punch and then he left.

I watched him walk away and disappear into his building and took those few minutes to think about what a lucky son of a bitch I was to have a brother who was a huge bear of a man but who despite having every reason to be angry about his early childhood just looked to the future with hope and determination.

I would think about what Em said as I promised, because he was right I was fast becoming a pathetic caricature and I needed to change soon or it would be too late.

I took a deep breath and shook off all these emotions. I had a job to do. I looked at my watch, damn it I was running late. I needed to head over to Tanya's and get this bitch gone from my life.

I reached over to the back seat to grabbed the package that my IT guy Ben had given me before I left the office. I checked the contents to make sure everything I needed was there. I turned the car around and headed towards Tanya's apartment getting myself into a very different frame of mind as I drove. If I was going to pull this off I needed to focus.

Finally, I arrived outside Tanya's apartment building and I was ready to get this farce over and done with to move on with my life. I grabbed my brief case, added Ben's envelope to the other papers I'd placed in there and headed in.

I waved to the doorman and he told me he'd call Ms Denali and let her know I was on my way up. Riding up in the lift I was actually getting excited about this little drama I was going to play out.

When the lift doors opened Tanya was standing in the hall leaning against the wall opposite the lift doors. She was wearing a pale pink chemise which barely covered her torso and over that was a barely there pink silk wrap which was undone at the front and half off her shoulder. She was pulling out all stops tonight. I was shocked to say the least but decided to play the possessive boyfriend, "What the hell Tanya, anyone could've been in the lift and seen you like that, get back in the apartment" I demanded.

She smiled "Edward I was just so excited that you were here, I just couldn't wait a minute longer. I've missed you baby" she was pouting as she stepped towards me placing her hand on my chest.

"Well, Tanya, that's very sweet but I'd rather the whole world didn't see what only I should see" I thought I'd start right in on the issue of monogomy.

I ushered her into the apartment and placed my brief case on the coffee table next to my chair.

"You look tired Edward, you work too hard honey. What can I do to help you relax? hmmm?" she was leaning over from behind my chair and running her hands up and down my chest. I pulled her arms and then walked her around my chair so that she was standing in front of me and then I tugged her down into my lap.

"Tell me about your day Tanya" I said as I rubbed my hands up and down her long bare legs. "What have you been up to? hmmm?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked. She looked a little confused at first and then started to speak but I interrupted her almost immediately. "I was thinking about you today and wondering who and what you were doing." I moved my hand to rub the inside of her thigh and she parted her legs slightly to give me more access.

"Who I am doing? What do you mean Edward" she asked indignantly.

"Sorry baby" I cooed, "I meant who you were with? Not who you were doing? Of course. We have an agreement, don't we baby, you won't see anyone but me and I'll look after you now and when we part ways." I spoke softly as I nuzzled her neck and moved my hand higher up her thigh towards her sex.

"Oh… of course honey. No one but you. Oh Edward, so good baby… but please don't talk about us parting ways, it makes me sad" she pouted again. Really did she think that was attractive because it wasn't, at all.

I smiled to myself as I continued to nuzzle and kiss around her neck. She tilted her head to one side so I could continue down past her collarbone, as she moaned and tried to move her hips so that my hand would move higher up her thigh. I used my free hand to shift her silky chemise enough that I could kiss along the top of her artificially perfect breasts. Meanwhile my other hand slid along her the softness of her thighs to cup her sex. She sighed and tilted her head back.

"It's just been such a long day honey. What with having to fire my cousin" I said quietly. She stiffened a little at the mention of James. My fingers slipped into her panties and gently teased the lips of her bare pussy. She moaned lightly and tried to kiss me but I moved my face down to her breasts taking one of her pert nipples into my mouth and licking around it wetly. I circled her nipple with my tongue and then bit down not enough to really hurt but certainly hard enough to get her attention. At the same moment I pushed my middle finger into her wet core and she let out a soft cry. My thumb circled her clitoris with slow but deliberate movements. She moaned some more "Yes, Edward, please honey, more."

"Yes it has been a long day." I said softly. "I had to question James for some time to find out who he was working with." She stiffened at that so I moved my mouth to her other breast, licking and biting her nipple while I increased the pressure and speed that my thumb worked her clit. I slipped another finger into her core and started to pump in and out of her.

"Oh Edward, please ….. relax… and oh, my…. please don't talk about business now baby" she stammered. Her climax was building and just as she was about to cum I removed my hand and my mouth from her body.

"You're right Tanya" I said calmly as I stood up and almost knocked her to the floor. She grunted, disappointed, frustrated and confused, whilst trying not to fall on her arse.

I moved over to the bar "I need a drink after the day I've had interrogating James" I said. Now with my back to her I couldn't help but smirk to myself for teasing her that way. I recovered my game face and asked "Tanya, honey, where is that Connemara Irish Whiskey you mentioned last night? I'd love some of that?"

She scrambled over to me almost tripping over her own feet to get to me, I had her completely befuddled. She tried to regain her sexy, seductress mojo "It's right here honey" she cooed and she passed me the bottle.

I poured myself a small amount of the beautiful rich liquid, I didn't dare have any more, I needed to stay on top of this bitch. "It's so odd that you have this particular whiskey Tanya. How did you come to buy it? I didn't think you knew anything about whiskey" I asked innocently.

"Umm… I don't remember now, I think..." she started to scramble for the lie she was going to spin but I interrupted again "Yes, very odd. It is not a common whiskey, just a small distillery. I was only telling James last week how much I enjoy this particular whiskey." Her head snapped to me and she had a panicked look in her eye.

"…. oh" I said, tilting my head slightly to look at Tanya pretending to be puzzled by something.

"Very odd" I said again and took my drink back over to my chair. I opened my briefcase and pretended to look for something in there. When I sat back into my chair I left the case open so the documents inside could be easily seen.

Tanya said nothing at this point, it was clear she realised that I knew something and she was starting to panic as I am sure she was now worrying just how much I knew.

I knew she'd betrayed me, but I didn't know who else was involved other than Tanya and James. It was time to find out.

"Tanya" I said as I sat back in my chair placed my glass on the coffee table and opened my brief case. "Come back and sit here with me" I asked gently.

She came over to me, moving a little more cautiously and I pulled her back down onto my lap making sure to position her so she could see the contents of my brief case with a little effort.

I ran my hands gently up and down her arms. "Tell me Tanya, how do you know my cousin James?" I asked as I circled my fingers around her wrists.

She gasped lightly and turned to look me in the eye. "Edward, why are you asking me that? and why do you have a copy of our contract in your brief case?" Yes she saw it as I intended her to.

"Oh" I replied "After what James said to me this morning, I wanted to review the terms of the contract…. the clause on monogamy and the one on termination."

She jumped up off my lap and stood up but I still held her wrists, more firmly now but not enough to hurt her. "What are you asking me Edward? What is going on? What did James say, because he is a liar you know that" she said, panic in her voice.

I pretended not to notice that she had just admitted to knowing James after having flatly denying it earlier. "Shhh, honey, don't get upset" I said as I pulled her back onto my lap this time turning her so that she was straddling my legs while facing me. I released her wrists and placed my hands on the cheeks of her butt and dragged her towards me. She smiled cautiously but started to grind against me. I slipped the straps of her chemise off her shoulders to expose her breasts to me again. I leaned forward and placed a wet open mouth kiss on her left breast. She moaned and ground against me a little harder. I reached down and ripped her panties from her body. She cried out as I am sure the cloth tearing burned her a little but gripped her hands into my hair as I continued to devour her breasts moving from one to the other. I moved my hands down her body and slipped two fingers back into her core with my thumb moving back to her clitoris.

I moved my face up to her neck again and bit down firmly but not too roughly on the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. She cried out and her body started to tremble, she was about to cum. I stopped and pulled my hand and mouth from her body again.

I tilted my head and looked quizzically at her and said "Wait, Tanya, I thought you said you didn't know James".

I jumped up feigning shock. This time Tanya did fall on her arse and she flustered and flounced trying to get up "No Edward, I don't know him, really I don't" she almost shouted.

"Oh no, Tanya" I said with sounding shocked and hurt, "Have you been sneaking around behind my back with my cousin, with James?" I could barely keep a straight face as I watched her fussing and getting red in the face. She lost her cool completely and that just wasn't Tanya, she was the ice queen.

I continued with the charade, shaking my head slowly and looking forlorn I said "James told me he was seeing you and you were asking him questions about my business and forcing him to find out more, but I didn't believe him" I paused for effect "but now I don't know. Tanya are you behind Denali Investments?" That was the hammer that hit the nail right on the head. She stood stock still with her mouth gaping open, her make up smudged, her clothes askew, her hair dishevelled.

Several minutes passed in complete silence as Tanya looked to start talking but didn't. She remained standing in front of me but her eyes looked anywhere but at me. Finally she broke the silence "I… I…." She couldn't seem to gather her thoughts.

I put my finger to her lips to silence her and said "Tanya, as you know the contract for our little arrangement stipulates that in exchange for me paying the rent for your apartment, providing you with appropriate furnishings, a clothing allowance and a living allowance that you are available for me when I need you, that you are monogamous to me and that everything that passes between us remains confidential." My voice was firm and my arms were crossed across my chest. "Am I to understand that you have not been monogamous and that your chosen partner has been my own cousin" I emphasised the word cousin.

"Edward, I haven't…. I don't…" She tried again to defend herself but I took a step towards her letting my anger seep through my charade of the wounded lover. She took a step backwards but her legs were against the coffee table and she almost fell but settled herself.

"Tanya in that briefcase are discs provided to me by my security team, do you know what is on those discs?" I asked, it was a rhetorical question but she shook her head silently. "There is footage from the security cameras for this apartment" I let that information just sit there for a moment as her face shifted from puzzled to awareness to panic within moments.

"I have my security team's report but how about you tell me what or whom I am going to see coming and going from this apartment, other than me. Hmmm?" I demanded.

Tanya looked at me for a few minutes, clearly deciding whether to protest, deny or tell the truth. I thought I would assist her make her choice.

With my head tilted to the side and bending down slightly to make direct eye contact with her, I lowered my voice to a deep, calm almost whisper "Tanya, do you remember the exit clauses for our little contract?" She looked at me again with alarm. "Yes, I see that you do. If I choose to end our contract with no non-compliance on your part with the rules of the contract then I would offer you three months notice to vacate taking all the clothes, furniture and gifts I have given you with you plus a tidy little sum as settlement with thanks for your loyal service."

She simply nodded again and I could see wetness in her eyes as though she was about to cry.

So I went on "But if I end the contract because you have broken even one of the terms of our agreement then our contract becomes null and void, you will be evicted immediately, no notice period, no furniture or clothes, no tidy sum - nothing."

I took her by the shoulders and turned her and pushed her gently but firmly into my chair, and then standing over her as she sat her mouth agape, I went in for the kill "Tanya do you have something to tell me."

She lowered her head down into her hands which were in her lap. I could hear a small sobbing sound and as much as I am a sucker for a woman's tears, crocodile tears do nothing for me at all. Tanya was a tough cookie, this was just another ploy.

I leaned down, placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up so I could look directly in her eyes. I spoke plainly without any emotion but in a deep controlled tone "Tanya, I am completely unmoved by your tears. Can you give me any reason why I shouldn't call my security team and have them evict you immediately? If you tell me who you've been seeing, who you've been swapping information with and who else is involved I will consider leniency. Speak now, I will not wait for you to compose more lies."

I walked over to the chair on the other side of the coffee table, the brief case sitting open on the table between us.

She took a deep breath and stopped pretending to cry. As I said, she's a tough cookie. She looked at me and smiled, I wanted to reach over and strangle her but knew how important it was to stay in control of my temper "Edward, you have to believe me this was all James' idea." Unlikely, I thought, James just isn't that bright, apart from a very skilled survival instinct James has very little to offer in the brains department, but I would hear her out.

"James started talking to me at that fashion show in New York I went to and tried to get you to come with me remember, but instead I was there all alone but James was there and starting flirting with me." Was she actually trying to implicate me for not attending some fucking fashion show, I hate those things and unless Alice is involved and I have an obligation to attend I avoid them like the plague. I didn't respond I sat still as stone letting her squirm, so she continued "that was the first time we were together. After that he starting coming over here and talking with me" I raised my eyebrow at her and she amended "yes, we were doing more than talking Edward" she pouted. She fucking pouted again. "It was his idea to start Denali investments but Edward it is my name only, I don't get any money or very little of it anyway. James just gives me an allowance."

I knew someone else had to be involved. So I swivelled the brief case and took out the package from Ben. I looked at Tanya "Who else Tanya, tell me now."

She looked nervous and if I didn't know that she was made of cast iron I would've said she looked frightened. She twisted her fingers around the corner of her chemise. She puffed for a moment, looked up at me and quietly said one name "Caius."

I leaned back into my chair. Caius Volturi was my uncle Marcus' son while James was my uncle Aro's son. Damn it. Well that makes sense. While James is an idiot, Caius is not. He is smart, cunning, wily and unscrupulous. Okay I have what I needed.

It was time to finally cut this bitch loose.

I clicked the brief case closed. I stood up and Tanya stood at the same time. I walked over to her, leaned down to place a kiss on her neck just under her ear and said quietly in her ear "You have until Friday to remove yourself from this apartment. I will send in my security team to change the locks and remove you if you are still here. The building security will be alerted that you no longer have permission to enter the building. You may take your clothes and any personal items, but the furniture stays. There will be no cash. If you attempt to speak to me or any other Cullen in public I will expose you to the world for the whore that you are and your precious public image will be ruined. Good bye Tanya."

I went to the bar, picked up the bottle of Connemara Whiskey tucked it under my arm and left the apartment and Tanya behind me for ever. I would send the furniture to Goodwill and call the realtors in the morning to sell the place.

Done.

**A/N: … um … well Edward that was an interesting way to "handle" Tanya…. you sexy man. Now that he's kicked Tanya's cheating arse to the kerb will he take Emmett's advice and ask Bella out on a date? And what will he do about Caius and James - Volturi cousins! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 short but sweet

A/N: I don't own Twilight, that's for sure.  
A huge thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline - check out her stories, they're awesome. Mistakes are my own and yes I am still an Aussie so sometimes my spelling may seem alien to non aussies!

btw this chapter got so long it was almost ridiculous considering the title is 'short but sweet' so i have split the chapter in two - but i won't leave you with a cliffie - i am posting chap 7 'delicious good-night kiss' at the same time.

**Chapter 6 - short but sweet**

"Yes Jess? what can I do for this morning?" I mock surprise at her call but she was calling me each morning since she knew I was stopping in here on my way to the office.

"Boss, can you pick me up one of those little …. " her voice tapered off and I could hear some chattering in the background.

"Jess?" Who was she talking to?

"Sorry boss", she said "Angela, Emmett and Alec are giving me their orders too" she chuckled.

"Orders Jess? Are you giving me orders now?" I chuckled.

"Look boss you can't come into the office every morning with that stuff and not share, Esme would be very upset with you" she said.

Oh now I know that blow came from Emmett.

"Jess, you tell Emmett if he plays the Esme card I won't get him anything!" I said as sternly as I could manage around my smirk.

I sighed. "Okay Jess, have you got your orders straight because I am almost at the counter and Bella is looking at me disapprovingly for talking on the phone like a yuppie prick".

Bella was smiling at me but narrowed her eyes accusingly at me. I had learned a few things about my luscious brown haired beauty watching her each morning as she bustles around her bakery.

She greets all her customers with a friendly smile but her regulars, and there are lot of regulars, always received a genuine warm smile. She gives those to me now because I come in each morning and always have a small chat with her.

Apparently she does not enjoy the wet and cold, hello she lives in Seattle! She likes watching soccer but her favourite sport is baseball because her step-father was a coach or scout or something for the Seattle Mariners. Her eyes look a little sad whenever she mentions family. I am pretty sure she is a Democrat. She listens to music in the kitchen and even dances about a bit sometimes, which makes me smile.

Bella reads a lot, there are well loved books left with the pages dog-eared, dreadful habit, all around behind the counter and in the kitchen. An eclectic range of books too, cookbooks, novels, business books too I was pleased to see. She laughs a lot and it is a lovely sound.

She has at least eight staff that I have seen when I am in the shop and although she is friendly with all of them, she is especially close to a gorgeous, buxum blonde who seems to manage the busy front counter.

But one thing I had observed that Bella definitely did not like was when customers talked on the phone when they were at the counter placing their order, she really hates that!

"Morning Edward" Bella was smirking while giving me a light hearted bitch brow while looking at the phone against my ear.

"Okay Jess, got to go or Bella will ban me." I said trying to end my call with Jess and giving an exaggerated sad face to Bella.

"Okay Boss, I don't want you to get banned from your favourite food porn" she said.

I laughed my arse off at that, cos she was more right than she knew.

"Just get a range of things but Emmett is threatening violence if he doesn't get a chocolate croissant. ooh and we all want coffee too boss, please? Will you be right with all that - do you want me to text you what we want?" Now she asks.

"Yes Jess, Edward can order cake and coffee!" I said earnestly. "Tyler is outside to help me bring it to the office", which reminded me to get his some brioche and a coffee, he loves that shit.

I ended the call and put the phone in my pocket, mouthing sorry to Bella.

Bella laughed shaking her head, "You're a strange CEO, Edward"

I love it when she says my name.

"Isn't your PA supposed to get you coffee?" she asked.

"Now when you say strange, you mean good strange right?" I teased her.

"Yes, Edward, you are definitely good strange" she said shyly, giving me that killer warm smile.

I really don't know what the fuck I am doing right now, I haven't flirted with someone like this in a very, very long time. I am loving it though, it is actually fun.

The gorgeous blonde rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed Bella in the rib while giggled at our silly flirting. Seriously the blonde was crazy gorgeous, slim but fully rounded, piercing blue eyes, tall as a statue and hair pulled back in a tight bun. If I wasn't completely intoxicated by the cinnamon sweetness that is my Bella I would definitely have gone for the blonde although there was something hard or austere about blondie.

"Anyway, Edward" Bella continued, giving back the blonde a playful elbow to the ribs, "what can I do for you today?"

I love it when Bella asks me that. There are so many things she could do for me, I've been composing a list! A seriously fucking sexy list and an oddly sweet list too. Fuck, this woman was killing me. I had to ask her out, time to man up, Edward!

"Well Bella" i said enjoying saying her name, "it appears my executive team are as addicted to your baking as I am, so if you could put a selection together for the five of us to enjoy over our morning briefing with a large coffee for each of us that would be perfection. Of course I need a brioche and coffee for my driver Tyler too. We wouldn't want him feeling left out, it might dangerous for me."

She was watching my mouth as I was speaking and I just couldn't help teasing her a little by lightly licking and then biting on my bottom lip just a little before smiling at her.

"Bella" the blonde amazon elbowed her again trying to break her out her staring at my mouth. I really like that Bella seems to like me.

"Oh, yeah. … of course, Edward…" she stammered a little breaking her gaze away from my mouth and smiling again. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for you having a hard ride."

Her eyes widened as she realised her accidental innuendo. The Blonde burst out laughing and I bit down on my lip for real this time trying not to laugh and embarrass her further.

Bella dove behind the counter filling a box with treats for my team meeting with a separate bag for Tyler's brioche and when she surfaced again her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink. God she is gorgeous.

Do it Cullen. Ask her now!

"Here are the pastries Edward, I included some fruit tarts the pastry crust is short but sweet. Rosalie will get the coffees and put them in a carry tray for you" she said without making eye contact.

I handed her the money, she rang up the order on the till and gave me the change which I placed in the staff tip jar on the counter as I always did.

"Bella?" I said quietly, "Could I speak to over here for a moment?" I pointed to a corner at the front of the shop where there were stools and a bench which customers sat at to watch the outside world go by as they drank their coffee.

Personally, I preferred to face inside the store so I could enjoy watching Isabella greeting other customer and talking with co-workers. I hated it when she disappeared in to the kitchen when I could only see her through the small window opening behind the counter. Although I did enjoy watching her move around her kitchen, she enters a whole other state when she was in there. I couldn't hear it but I was pretty sure she listened to music in the kitchen because she seemed to sway and glide as though she was dancing around the room. My favourite part was when she emerged from the kitchen with a new tray of delicacies. The smell was mouthwatering.

"Okay" she says shyly breaking me from my musing, "can you cover for me for a moment Rosalie?"

Ah, Rosalie, that's the blonde's name.

Bella moved over to me and looked up to me, she is so petite, so perfect, I took a nervous step closer to her so I could look down to her beautiful face. I love her looking up at me.

She spoke before I could begin my pitch for a dinner date. "Edward, I want to apologise for embarrassing you just now."

What was she saying? Oh that was too cute, she thought I was angry and moved her over to the side to reprimand her.

She was looking up at me with these big brown eyes and I just smiled at her. I wanted to get closer but I was as close as I dared. I reached out and did what I'd wanted to do since the first day, l took her loose curl and tucked it behind her ear running my fingers along her cheek and down to her chin. She smiled at me. Damn, I am lost, completely and totally lost.

"Bella" I said shaking my head slowly "I'm not cross with you, sweet one, I asked you over here so I could ask you to have dinner with me…. tonight."

She looked surprised and blushed that perfect pink, I couldn't help it I licked my lips again. She just smelled so edible - cinnamon and something else - whatever, I wanted to taste her but thankfully I kept control of myself.

My fingers were tingling from when I'd brushed them down her cheek and I was trying hard not to do it again.

Finally she spoke, "um… Edward… I don't know, if I can …."

Well that wasn't a no, time to get this deal sealed. "C'mon Bella, wouldn't it nice to have someone cook for you? I'll be a good boy and look after you, I promise. Won't you have dinner with me, please?"

I gave her my half-smile and looked into her eyes with the full force of my desire hoping my eyes would show her how much I wanted this.

She gasped a little. Her eyes locked on to mine and glazed over a little. It was like she was in a trance. Keeping eye contact with her, I nodded my head slowly hoping she'd follow and nod agreement. She started to nod and I smiled leaning my face down to her, just one little kiss, that would be okay wouldn't it.

Just at that moment Rosalie came up to me with the coffee tray, which she placed on the bench behind me next to my box of pastries. She lightly tapped my arm and gave me a bitch brow, "Don't dazzle the poor girl" she laughed.

Dazzle her? Yeah, I guess that is what I was trying to do. Wow, I didn't think it would work this well, oops.

Bella shook her head and started to mumble in the cutest way, "oh.. sorry… um… Edward I would really love to go to dinner with you tonight but I…. "

What's this? Was she going to say no? She seems to like me and she said she wants to go out with me so what is the problem? I'll just have to "dazzle" her again.

Before I could push Bella again, Rosalie spoke up.

"S'okay Bella" said Rose touching Bella lightly on her arm and giving her a reassuring look , "I'll look after everything. I'll crash in your spare room tonight. You go out with Edward and have some fun for once." With that she turned and went back to serving behind the counter.

Bella smiled after her friend and then turned back to me with the most brilliant smile. I smiled back. We were just two grinning idiots standing in the middle of morning bakery chaos. I really had no fucking idea what I was doing but in that moment I just felt happy.

"So Isabella, can I pick you up at seven tonight?" I asked, deciding to just take her smile as agreement that she would go out with me.

"Yes, Edward, I would love that. I live upstairs so just come here and I'll be ready" she looked up to me and giggled lightly.

She reached for one of the bakery's business cards sitting on top of the counter. She took out a pen and scrawled her mobile number on the back of card.

"Here's my number to call me if you need to change plans. Okay, I need to get back to it, morning rush and all, and you need to get that coffee to your PA or she might take her revenge out on your diary and you'll be late for our date."

I laughed and told her I'd see her tonight. I grabbed the coffee tray and all the delicious goodies to head out to the car.

I handed the brioche and coffee to Tyler who smiled "Satisfied your fix Mr Cullen, shall I take you to the office now Sir?"

Cheeky bastard.

"Yes, Tyler I think I can handle the office now that I've had my morning fix, thanks" I said.

My Bella fix, that is. The cakes and coffee are great but she is like my own special drug. His teasing couldn't spoil my mood, I had a date with Isabella.

In the privacy of the back of the limo after checking that Tyler wasn't watching me, I stuck my nose into the top of the carry bag filled with Bella's sweet temptations and I breathed in the delectable scents of cinnamon, sugar, caramel, chocolate and buttery goodness and something else that was uniquely Bella. I leaned my head back against the seat and moaned. That scent just overwhelmed me.

Looking out the window of the limo I realised it had been a week to the day since I literally dumped Tanya on her arse. In that week I had been thinking a good deal about my conversation with Emmett and I realised that he was right, expect the worst and you won't be disappointed. He was also right about wanting more. I wanted the whole fucking brass ring. I wanted to love someone who loved me. Watching Bella each day as she worked in her bakery I wondered if maybe I could have it all with her.

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviews - it is so lovely hearin your thoughts and theories. click next for the big date!**


	7. Chapter 7 delicious good-night kiss

A/N: I don't own Twilight, that's for sure.  
A huge thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline - check out her stories, they're awesome. Mistakes are my own and yes I am still an Aussie so sometimes my spelling may seem alien to non aussies!

**Chapter 7 delicious good-night kiss**

The rest of my day flew by busy with meetings and planning sessions. I focussed on our new upcoming projects with Angela. Working with Ang was working out better than I had hoped. She was smart, creative and funny as hell. She was a great addition to our executive team and we just seemed to firing on all cylinders working together.

After his research Alec was satisfied that we were covered from any legal implications from James' and Tanya's underhand activities building Denali Investments from stolen knowledge of Cullen & Masen business. It also seemed that Denali Investments had not traded at all in the past week, no surprise there since that is when I shut down both James and Tanya access.

I desperately wanted to know if my uncle, and James' father, Aro knew anything about what James and Caius were up to. So I had a lunch meeting booked with my Uncle Aro for the next week. I hoped Aro was not involved but I needed to be sure. My uncle Marcus, Caius' father, was living in Italy having retired last year. After talking with Aro I would contact Marcus and check on his knowledge this whole distasteful business.

Emmett had the HR side of things wrapped up with James' dismissal. At my suggestion, Emmett followed up quietly with different members of James' team and found that he had been behaving in a less than appropriate way with several team members. It was certainly enough to justify his dismissal.

Emmett promised to work with these team members to ensure James' behaviour hadn't adversely affected their careers with us. I didn't want to lose good people to James' lewd and bullying behaviours.

I made sure I got away from work at 5.30 giving me enough time to shower and dress in time for my date with the enticing Isabella. I had booked a table for dinner at my favourite french restaurant, Le Pichet. I knew Bella loved French baking so I hoped she also loved french dining.

Like an over-eager school boy, I toyed with my phone as I paced in my room to fill in time once I was ready. I didn't want to arrive too early. I was a little nervous, I hadn't been on a real date in some time.

Despite delaying as long as I could bear it at home, Tyler and I still pulled up outside the bakery a few minutes before seven. I was about to get out of the car when Bella emerged through the bakery door, she turned to wave at someone upstairs, Rosalie I supposed, and she headed to the car. Tyler rushed to make it to open the car door for her.

"Good evening" Tyler greeted her formally.

She looked at him, smiled and held out her hand "You must be Tyler, I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, lovely to meet you." she said.

Tyler had a slightly bemused look on his face. He took her offered hand to shake it. "Delighted to meet you Ms Swan" he said smiling though ignoring her request to call her Bella.

Tyler also called me Mr Cullen, no matter how many times I asked him to call me Edward, so I wasn't surprised that he still called her Ms Swan.

I was however delighted that she was so friendly towards him. Tanya and the society harpies I have been with don't even see drivers, or PAs or housekeepers like my Mrs Cope. They just walk on past them like they don't matter. I was delighted to see that Bella didn't do that.

Tyler returned to the drivers seat after seating Bella in the car and we headed off to the restaurant. "Good evening Ms Swan" I said, lightly mocking Tyler's greeting. "Good evening Mr Cullen" she replied. And we were grinning at each other like idiots again.

I chuckled then sighed.

"You look gorgeous" I said. And she did. Most woman who tried to get my attention wore slutty, no-need-for-imagination dresses or things that looked more like lingerie than dresses.

However, Isabella's dark blue dress was modest and sexy hugging her slim, curvy frame without being revealing. It was tantalising. The colour made her skin look even more delicious. She was small but she had lovely curves, long legs and a simply delicious arse. I am sure i licked my lips as I admired her beautiful body wrapped in this deep blue wrapping tied up with a bow to the side of her waist. She looked like a present I wanted to unwrap.

I needed to stop my thoughts right there, as it was I had to cross my legs away from her to adjust myself discreetly. As if to taunt me, she crossed her long legs drawing attention to the cheeky high heels she was wearing which were colourful but not gaudy at all, just sexy and fun.

She was so oblivious to her own sexiness.

She smiled at me "Thanks Edward. You look very nice too…. and look" she said excitedly "… we even match" pointing out that we were both wearing dark blue.

I'd worn one of my favourite Armani suits, it was deep blue and I matched it with a slightly lighter blue button down shirt with dark blue tie. She obviously approved as she got that dazed, dazzled look on her face again. I smirked at her, raising my eye brow at her to show her I'd caught her ogling. We both laughed and relaxed into the drive.

When we arrived at the restaurant and Tyler opened the door for Bella. When she had just stepped out to saw where we were and turned excitedly to me, losing her balance a little. I caught her in my arms and smiled at the opportunity to put my hands on her little waist.  
"Sorry, Edward." she said as she righted herself. "I am so excited. I've always wanted to eat here."

I smiled smugly to myself. Well so far so good, she liked the way I looked and she liked the restaurant I'd chosen. It's been a long time to actually go on a date with someone where I didn't have the outcome of the evening bought and paid for, so I was relieved it was going well so far.

Bella thanked Tyler, which was sweet, and we headed in to the restaurant. I held the door open for her and followed her in.

"Welcome back Mr Cullen, I have your table ready for you and your delightful dinner companion" Robert, the maitre d', approached us immediately greeting me warmly as I was a frequent guest.

I was about to introduce Isabella when he looked over to her and his face broke into a huge smile.

"Isabella, finally you are coming to eat in our restaurant" he said as he reached forward grabbing the tops of her arms and leaned forward to kiss both her cheeks enthusiastically.

Shocked that he was touching her I reached over to grab her away from him when she reciprocated to him in kind.

"Thank you Robert, I am so happy Edward brought me here tonight." Kissing both his cheeks, she is warm and familiar with him.

What the hell?

I was left in their wake as Robert walked Bella on his arm to our table, chatting away to each other like old friends, she asked if he was over his cold and he assured her he was well. She touched his arm and then turned to me smiling. I was ready to strangle Robert.

How the hell did they knew each other? Didn't she say she'd never been here? Had she lied to me? already?

Robert was about to pull out her chair for her, so I took my opportunity to slip between them casting Robert a look to kill.

"Bella wouldn't you prefer the cushioned bench seat, it affords a lovely view of the whole restaurant? " I offered.

She was delighted "Thanks Edward, that's sweet of you."

Ha, take that Robert! What the hell, was I, Edward fucking Cullen, competing with the restaurant maitre d' for a girl?

"You're welcome Bella. I am sitting here so I can focus on you all evening" I said sitting in the chair Robert still had his hand on which faced Isabella. She blushed at my attention and I felt myself calm again at the sight of her lovely pink cheeks and shy smile.

Robert gave us the menus and touched Bella's arm once more, which caused me to growl, before excusing himself quickly to head back to the front of the restaurant. I can't believe I growled at him. I needed to keep control of myself.

"Isabella?" I asked trying to assume a casual tone and hoping she didn't hear me growl at Robert, "I thought you said you had never been here before?"

"I haven't and I am so pleased to be here, thank you Edward" was all she said.

Was she lying? If she was, this was going to be the shortest dinner in history. I decided to push a little further.

"So how do you know Robert?" I asked quietly but unable to keep the accusatory tone from my voice completely.

She tilted her head slightly looking at me. I think she was taken aback by my tone of voice. But then she smiled lightly and said simply "I bake the bread for the restaurant. I actually supply them with croissants and some of the pastries too. "

"Ahhh" was my brilliant reply.

Well that makes sense. I feel a little foolish at the wave of relief i feel, realising that she hadn't lied to me. Was I really just jealous … of Robert, middle aged, married maitre d'? I admonished myself for being so quick to lump her in with the liars of my past. Have a little faith, you suspicious fucker.

"Do you supply to other places too?" I asked in a softer almost apologetic tone.

"Oh yes, quite a few" she said without any more detail.

I smiled. I felt quite proud of her, genuinely impressed to hear that Bella seems to run such a successful little business. I took a cleansing breath to calm myself, I wanted to get this date back on track and get my suspicious nature under control. Put the focus back on Bella, you idiot.

"Would you like a cocktail or some wine before dinner" I asked.

Bella looked a little embarrassed and shifted slightly in her seat as though uncomfortable.

"Edward" she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially "I am only 19 and not legally able to drink. I'll be 20 soon but … well, I …. I hope that's okay."

I gasped slightly and leaned away after having leaned in to hear her whispers.  
"Oh" was my brilliant response.

Wow, I thought she was young but she is only 19. I had just turned 27 last June. Was it ok? It's an eight year age difference. Was I okay with that? Well, yes I think I was okay with that.

She's young to run her own business, I wonder how she managed to do that.

I realised she was looking at me sadly probably thinking I was going to call off the date and leave her so I tried to put her at her ease.

"Bella, of course that's okay… um.. would you like a soft drink or….?" I stuttered.

"Sparkling water would be fine, thanks" she said shyly.

So I ordered sparkling water for both of us and Bella smiled a sweet smile which was better than any Bordeaux could possibly have been.

We ordered our meals and took a few moments to look around the restaurant. She was really very happy to be here.

She relaxed as our entrees arrived and we chatted about french cooking which was definitely a passion for her. I spoke about my sister Alice's upcoming trip to Paris. She seemed excited by the idea so I told her how much I loved the city despite its dirtiness and the low esteem most of its inhabitants have of Americans.

We laughed over my stories of rude french servers who assumed that because I was an American businessman that I couldn't speak french and catching them out on several occasions as they spoke rudely about me or my colleagues thinking we couldn't understand them.

"I met Alice yesterday" she said.

I looked at her with surprise.

"and Esme" she continued.

I knew Alice and Esme would jump at the chance to meet Bella but I hadn't realised they had done it already.

"Yes, they came in to try out our products and meet with me about doing some catering jobs for them." she seemed so mature and confident as she discussed her business.

"Actually, I'm doing a huge wedding cake for one of Esme's clients." she said. Then leaned in to me and i leaned in as well as she whispered to me "Some celebrity's secret wedding." She put her index finger to her pouted lips to show a secret.

I leaned back and laughed, she was so damn cute.

"I believe from what Esme said that I have you to thank for the referral" she smiled at me gratefully.

"Your cooking won them over" I said truthfully. "I took that box of little cakes you left for me over to a family dinner. The family fell all over them and Alice stole your business card from the box."

"That's a good business idea, giving a gift box like that to new customers" I told her with a hint of pride at her good business sense.

"Yes" she said "I get a lot of new business that way. Proof is in the pudding I suppose" she laughed.

It was a very pleasant meal and the food was delicious but our dinner would be over soon and I realised we hadn't really spoken about anything too personal. So as we enjoyed our dessert of 'Chocolate Chaud with fresh cream' I thought I would open with some innocent questions.

"Bella you are very young to own and run a bakery, that's very impressive".

I hoped this would open to her sharing something of her story with me but all I received was a small shy smile and a humble "Yes… thank you".

O-kay, I tried another approach, asking her "Have you always wanted to cook?" There that should get her going and it did.

"Oh yes, I love to cook. I started very young. My mother, Renee, was a wonderful free spirited person who was simply terrifying in the kitchen."

A small smile was on her face as she spoke of her mother but there was a sadness in her eyes.

"I learned very early that if I wanted something remotely edible or nutritious I should make it myself, so I did. I started simply with microwave dishes when I was seven or eight. When I found my grandmother's recipe book I started to try to prepare those dishes. My mother bought me a french cook book for Christmas when I was ten and well I was lost to all things french cuisine from then on".

She smiled broadly and I could see that this was a genuine passion for her.

I was about to ask her more about her family but just then Bella looked at her watch and exclaimed "Goodness, is that the time? I am sorry Edward but I need to go home." she grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. "The downside of owning and running a bakery is that I need to be up before dawn every day."

"Of course, Bella. I understand, just let me just pay the cheque and I will take you home. I need to make sure you get enough sleep to be up to make those delicious chocolate croissants I love with my morning coffee. You have me addicted to those things, y'know" I joked. "Seriously, I am going to have to add extra time to my workout sessions because I am not going to give them up."

I signalled to Robert for the bill and texted Tyler to let him know we'd be out in a moment.

"Thank you for dining with us again this evening Mr Cullen" Robert said a little cooly, as he returned my credit card. He turned to Bella then and with more warmth in his voice said "and it is so lovely to see you out and about Bella, you should get out more and have some fun, you deserve it."

He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand and I felt myself get agitated again but tried to control myself this time.

I wonder why she didn't get out more? Rosalie had said something about that too. Running a bakery at her age would cramp your social life I supposed.

I left a nice tip for Robert and his staff, it had been a delightful meal and I felt a little guilty for being a bit of dick to Robert earlier. I've got to get a handle on this growling thing.

Tyler was waiting for us as we left the restaurant. Bella greeted him warmly and he smiled and nodded as he held the car door for her.

As we settled back into the car she turned to me and teased "So you're just interested in me for my pastries then Mr Cullen?"

Okay, two can play at that game.

"I am definitely interested in all your sweet temptations Isabella" I half smirked at her and she blushed her shy blush. So beautiful.

We headed back to the bakery. I noticed when we arrived that the lights were on and someone was moving around upstairs but I didn't think too much of it remembering that Rosalie had said she'd stay in the spare room for the night.

After we got out of the car I walked Bella to her front door with my hand resting lightly on the small of her back and I was again struck by how small she was but what a lovely fit she was against my body.

She turned the key and opened the door a little before turning back to me.

"Thank you for tonight Edward. I had such a lovely time. I've always wanted to eat at Le Pichet and it was so worth the wait" she looked up at me. Her eyes were warm and she smiled shyly.

"I really enjoyed your company too, Edward." she said softly.

I chuckled to myself as this was such a sweet scene. I hadn't been on a real date in such a long time. With Tanya the evening would end as pre-arranged in her bed. This was sweet and innocent and so very Bella.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I hope you'll come out with me again soon" I asked hopeful as I stepped a little closer to her.

"I'd love to Edward. I like you and I would love to get to know you better" she almost whispered.

I smiled a broad relieved smile. She is so sweet and genuine. Not fancy or polished but so beautiful inside and out. Yes, I really want this.

"How about Friday night?" I asked, not caring if I seemed eager.

She immediately countered "Could we do Saturday instead. I don't open the shop on Sunday so I don't have to be home so early if we go on Saturday. If that's okay?" she seemed anxious.

"Saturday" I confirmed. "I want to take you to a club after dinner. We'll go dancing."

I thought she'd like that if I was right about the way she moved in her kitchen. I was silent partner in a popular club downtown called Twilight. It had a restaurant upstairs and a huge club in the cavernous basement. She'll love it.

"Sounds great. I love dancing although I have never been to a club so that will be another first for me" she was bubbling with excitement.

I chuckled again at her sweet unguarded enthusiasm. Never been to a club? I suppose she is only 19, she is so mature, it is easy to forget.

I stood a little closer again, I liked it when she had to look up at me.

I asked softly "May I kiss you good night Isabella?"

Before I could consider how she might answer she reached up and circled her hands around my neck to draw me down to her and her lips were on mine.

She kissed me sweetly yet enthusiastically. I smiled against her lips and dropped my hand to the small of her back to draw her closer to me. As her body pressed gently to mine I moved my other hand to the back of her neck and up into her luscious hair. I touched her lips with my tongue, she opened her mouth and I deepened our kiss. She moaned softly as our tongues touched and the sound went straight to my groin.

I gripped her a little tighter trying not to be too forceful with her. She softened against me giving me total control, I loved it. She leaned into me her hands now in my hair. I moaned approvingly.

I knew I had to stop so I slowed us down and moved back gently. We both looked at each other and smiled.

I licked my lips and said "You are as sweet as I thought you'd be."

She blushed again.

I leaned down, kissed her forehead lightly and said a quiet "Good night my sweet one".

"Good night Edward" she whispered.

I watched her go in to the shop, lock the door and disappear into the darkness before heading up the lit stairs at the back of the kitchen.

I stood there for little while. I touched my lips and sighed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, turned and headed back to the car.

Tyler opened the door for me and asked if I was heading home. I just nodded and smiled.

"She's a very, sweet girl Mr Cullen" Tyler commented.

I turned to him and smiled "Yes, she really is".

He drove me home and once there I went to directly to my room and stripped down to my boxers and fell into the bed. Licking my lips I realised I could still taste her on my lips.

"Isabella" I said to no one.

I pulled out my phone and typed in a text "Good night my sweet one, your Edward"

I pressed send, put my phone on its stand next to the bed.

The phone pinged to signal a new message, I opened it immediately as I saw who it was from "Thank you for a lovely evening and a delicious good night kiss, your Bella"

I rolled over and tried very hard not to think placing kisses all over Isabella's beautiful body. I tried but it was very, very hard.

**A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed that. i know i did. yummy first kiss. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8 pour ma douce une

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I am just having fun of my own with the characters.**  
**Many thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline. Mistakes are my own.**

**thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews: *mwhah* **

**Chapter 8 - our ma douce une**

"Someone got laid" Emmett almost shouted in my ear as we were walking into the gym. I pushed him away and punched him in the arm.

"I don't want the gory details of your sex life Emmett" I deflected. I knew he was fishing for details of my date with Isabella.

"Not me" he said "I meant you."

"What makes you think I got laid, you nosey fucker?" I smirked at him.

"That's not a denial, bro" he laughed as we headed towards the lockers to stow our gear, "that's a deflection."

Smart arse.

"Morning boys, ready to get sweaty with me" Lauren's sultry voice interrupted our brotherly banter.

"Do your worst Lauren. Edward here needs to up the pace though. He's been eating too many french pastries" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Edward, I have a bone to pick with you" Lauren said accusingly and narrowed her eyes. "Jess and I have added extra miles to our weekly run total to work off the tasty treats she gets from you and that bakery."

"Bella's Bakery should be off limits for all of us" Emmett joins in "but I love the food and Eddie boy here just can't stay away from the place. Isn't that right Eddie?" he teased.

I couldn't help my smug grin, 'cos he was right I can't stay away from the Bakery or Bella.

"It's worth the extra work out Lauren, believe me" I state simply. I turned to Emmett "and don't call me Eddie or I'll cut you off, no more patisserie treats for you, how about that?"

At that Emmett grabbed me in a head lock and started trying to wrestle me to the ground shouting "Don't threaten me, Eddie."

"Okay boys break it up we have some good cooking to work off. I've designed a new program for each of you which should compensate but let's keep the tasty treats in moderation shall we?" Lauren assumed her Personal Trainer authoritative voice as she handed us our new workout regimens.

I liked working out with Emmett, we'd always played sport together and now as adults it was a good way to keep our fitness up and spend time together. A testosterone bonding activity that didn't involve beer!

Lauren was the Personal Trainer I hired to run the gym I had built in our building. It's a decent sized gym with all the latest gadgets as well as a lap pool, a running circuit and a squash court.

All the staff at Cullen & Masen have free access to the gym and Lauren designs the regimen for each staff member who wants one.

Lauren is fabulous, tough as nails but so dedicated. She runs Tai Chi classes, yoga classes and some sort of music boxing classes which I have no idea about but are very popular.

The fact that Lauren is Jessica's partner is just icing on the cake for me. They're a fun couple and really dedicated to the company.

Reading the new workout sheet she'd prepared for me I started to whine "Oh Lauren. Do I really have to do that many laps of the pool?" I'm not a big fan of swimming, I like to run.

"Yes," she said "it'll be good for your joints and for your breathing stamina" sounding a lot like Esme. There's no arguing with that motherly tone.

"C'mon Emmett let's get started on the rest of this new circuit and then we'll swim to finish" I said heading to the jogging track.

"Good deal" he said. Emmett was a natural athlete and never whinged like I always did.

After some stretches we began our jog starting slow and Emmett jumped right back on fishing exercise "So?" he said "Did you?"

"Did I what?" I said, taking the inside track.

"Did you get laid?" he asked pronouncing each word like I was simple.

"I'm not telling you that!" I dismissed. I was not going to give him any intimate details from my date with Bella. I have done nothing but think about that good night kiss, she was right it was delicious.

"You did take her out didn't you?" he asked more seriously now.

Telling him what I could I said "Yes and she is lovely. I am taking her out again on Saturday night. I want to take her dancing so we're going to Twilight."

"You're smiling an awful lot for someone who didn't get laid." he said to me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up you fucker! I'm not falling for that" I punched him in the arm again.

"Damn, Edward. I was just asking. No need to be so violent." he moaned feigning injury.

"I'm glad you went out with her and I'm glad you're going out again" he said.

"Me too Emmett. Me too." I said.

"Let's lift the pace" he said "loser pays for coffee today."

"You are not coming to the bakery Emmett, you'll only make her uncomfortable with your teasing" i said firmly. I meant it too. Fucker will scare her off.

"Well then I guess you'll have to beat me, huh" he said and we raced in earnest.

After our workout I washed, dressed ready to go to Bella's Bakery for our morning treats and to get my Bella fix.

I benched Emmett, it's too soon to expose Bella to my bear of a brother. Fucker thought he'd out race me - forget that - he may be stronger but I'm faster and he knows it. Well he definitely knows it now.

I jump in the back of the limo and head straight to Bella's.

"Morning Rosalie" I said when I got to the counter, looking around for Bella.

"Hey Edward, how are you today? You want your usual?" said Rosalie with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks. Is Bella here?" I asked.

"Sorry Edward, she's just popped out for half an hour. You're later than usual, Bella always pops out at this time each morning" said Rosalie.

"Good to know. I extended my workout session so I finished later than usual" I explained. Hell, I'll have to start earlier instead of finishing later, I don't want to miss my morning Bella fix. Damn.

"She had a nice time last night" Rosalie said smiling at me. I looked up and smiled.

"And you're going out again on Saturday night." she said. It wasn't a question. I wondered where this was going.

"Make her happy and we'll be friends. Hurt her and I'll hunt you down and feed you your balls." She smiled the sweetest smile as she said that to me. Why is it even scarier when a woman threatens you and smiles at the same time. Fuck.

"I won't hurt her Rosalie. I like the sound of her giggle too much to ever make her sad. I promise." I meant it too.

"Great" she said as if we'd been discussing the weather and not her removing my gonads.

I paid and dropped my change into the tip jar as usual, gathered my goodies and headed out. I was frustrated, I didn't get my Bella fix.

In the back of the car, I took a deep breath inside the bag of pastries and thought of my beautiful Bella.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text:

'Missed you this morning. No Bella but I have Bella's pastries. :( Edward'

'Sorry I missed you. No Edward for Bella today :( B'

'Tomorrow? E'

'I hope so, your usual time tomorrow? I hope Rose looked after you? B'

'Oh yes. Rose was as sweet as her name, thorns n all :) E'

'? did something happen with Rose? B'

'No sweet one. She was just being a good friend for you. E'

'Ah, Yes she is fiercely loyal :) B'

'See you tomorrow, ma douce une xxx E'

'What does that mean? I'll have to look it up. Nice kisses - til tomorrow xxx B'

I headed into the office, spreading the goodies out for the morning executive team meeting.

The meeting went well and I poured myself into work the rest of the day.

After lunch I decided I wanted to send Isabella flowers but I didn't want to just send roses. I wanted to send her something unique or special.

"Jess, what's a nice flower to send someone after a first date?" I shouted from my desk. She strolled into my office and sat in the chair opposite my desk and raised her eyebrow.

"I take it this is for our favourite baker Miss Bella?" she asked.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Oh I know" she said excitedly "You should do what that guy did in that movie. Maggie Gyllenhaal was this beautiful baker and he was a boring accountant" she smirked at me when she said that and I just raised my eyebrows back at her. "Not that you're a boring accountant boss" she said condescendingly.

"Just tell me what happened in the movie, would ya" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay" she laughed "Well the boring accountant dude, that's you, gave the beautiful girl, that's Bella, flours."

"That's what I said before you came in here. I want to give her flowers, but I don't know what kind to give her" I said.

"No, boring accountant man, he gave her flours. y'know the stuff you bake with" she looked at me waiting for the penny to drop.

"Oh" now understanding her meaning "mmm. … well that's cool but I can't do it if it was in a movie. But I should try and send something interesting like that?"

I had no idea what I was doing but I wanted to send her something nice.

"What does she like?" she asked.

"Cooking. She started when she was really little cos her mother was useless in the kitchen and then she got this French cooking book for Christmas and that's what started her off" I told her.

Jess tilted her head to the side and smiled at me "You really like her don't you, Edward?"

"Yeah, Jess" I said simply "It's early days. I want her to like me too but I don't think expensive gifts would impress her very much."

I sound a little pathetic but it was true I did want her to like me and I really had no idea what I was doing.

"Hey" having an epiphany of my own "Maybe I could get her a book on french baking, sort of show I really was listening when she was talking last night?"

Jess ran to her desk, brought back her iPad and sat back down in her chair "Let's search online and see what we can find boss."

She searched on her iPad while I jumped on my Macbook and we both searched for cookbooks which might be of interest to a professional baker. Jess found a few but none of them really sounded right.

Then I landed on the New York Journal of Books website and found a review of an excellent book by renowned French cook Ginette Mathiot, 'The Art of French Baking'.

"Listen to this Jess" I said "'experienced cooks and bakers will enjoy the thrill of working with recipes written like the ones our ancestors cooked from, demanding flexibility and ingenuity'' that sounds perfect for Bella." I looked up at Jess and she was nodding.

"Let me find who stocks it boss and we can get it couriered over here" she said

"Thanks Jess. I want to write something in it before we send it to her" I said as she walking back out of my office to her desk.

Later when the book arrived. I wrote on the inside cover

**_pour ma douce une_**  
**_vous êtes la plus douce tentation de tout_**  
**_votre Édouard_**

_(translation: for my sweet one - you are the sweetest temptation of all - your Edward)_

I also included a copy of the New York Journal of Books Review with the section I'd read to Jess highlighted. I wrote next to the highlighted section 'this made me think of you'.

I still wanted to send some flowers in case she didn't like the book so I walked down to the florist a block from my building. What? I'm new to this dating thing, I don't want to fuck it up.

Apparently all different flowers have different meanings which I just thought was risky as hell. I didn't want to send her flowers that said 'sorry for your loss' or something weird. So I asked the florist to help me out.

There was a lot of blah, blah, blah about different meanings for different flowers and even different coloured flowers. What the hell! I eventually chose blue Iris. They apparently mean faith and hope which is what I am feeling for Bella, other than horny of course but I didn't ask what flower that was but I'll bet there was one.

The florist put the book into a gift box for me and we decided to add some other flowers for colour but I wanted the blue iris ones to be the main message. When he saw the title of the book he told me the Iris was the emblem of France too. I felt pretty smug about my choice after hearing that.

I told him I wanted to send a bouquet to my assistant as well for helping me find the perfect gift. He told me camellias meant thanks so I asked him to make up a colourful bouquet of those and deliver them to Jessica.

While paying for the flowers and delivery I took one of his business cards from the counter and placed it in my wallet. I had faith and hope that I would be needing him to send more flowers to my Bella in the future.

**A/N: he is really trying hard to do this whole dating thing right - he's sweet though. So what did you think? do you think Bella will like the book? and the flowers? how about Rosalie - she's a tigress isn't she! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9 cherry surprise

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and that is grand. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters.**

**Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline. Mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker.**

**Thank you for the follows and favourites. A huge thank you for the reviews, it is such a treat to hear your thoughts. This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it. Let's go shall we!**

**Chapter 9 - cherry surprise**

I was in the back of the car as Tyler drove me over to my parents house for our family dinner. With everyone's busy schedules we moved family dinner to tonight. We didn't really have a set night we just tried to get together for a meal at least once a week.

I was grateful for the distraction. I wouldn't see Bella until tomorrow night and I was dying to know if she liked the flowers and book I'd sent. The florist texted me as I had requested to confirm their delivery direct to Isabella and no one else but that was an hour ago. I was nervous that I hadn't heard from her, was the gift too much? or was it too little? I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

At that moment my phone pinged with a text, I hurriedly grabbed my phone out of my pocket but the message wasn't from Bella it was from Jess, she must've received her flowers too.

_'You big smoothie, thanks for the flowers boss … Jess'_

I smiled. Jess isn't one for big shows of affection or sentiment but she secretly loves it. My phone pinged again, at last, but again it wasn't Bella.

_'Edward, are you trying to make me look bad by sending flowers to my girl. Jess is grinning like she won lottery, btw. Nice one :) …. Lauren'_

I laughed out loud at that one. I was about to shoot her a text back when my phone started playing Katie Noonan's song Sweet One "come here sweet one, lay down here with me and sing me your tale" … it was Bella's ringtone.

"Hello Isabella?" I answered quickly, I was a little nervous. Then I was worried because there was a muffled sound but no answer.

"Um … hello… Isabella …. Is that you? Are you alright" I was starting to panic.

"Ed.. Edward…. Hi… yes, it's me Bella."

Thank god she's alright, but her voice sounded like she was crying.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the beautiful flowers and the wonderful book. You have no idea how much I love that book and the flowers are so beautiful. I wanted to call you right away but I was crying and then I had to google the french words you wrote in the book … I really should learn to speak french… and your words were so beautiful and the flowers. Oh, Edward…" she rambled on and on until she finally took a deep breath. I think she was crying again.

So adorable.

"Sweet one" I spoke softly "Don't cry."

She took one of those shaky, deep breaths through her nose you take when you try and breathe after crying or running or whatever. Fuck this was no good I didn't want to make her sad.

"I am just so happy" she said as if she'd read my mind. "You are so sweet Edward."

No I'm not but I am trying.

"How did you know?" She asked sounding much happier.

"How did I know what?" I asked.

"About the author" she replied "Ginette Mathiot is a kitchen goddess. She's written over thirty of the best cookbooks every written on French cooking. She was even honoured by the French government, they gave her a medal. She's one of my heroes Edward."

Fuck me. I did good.

"Oh and the flowers Edward. Flowers have always been sad for me. Funerals and hospitals." she said sounding like she was going to cry.

What was this? Whose funeral? Who was in hospital? Had she been ill?

"But these Edward, they're so beautiful, you've made me so happy" her voice was very soft, sultry and sexy as hell.

There was silence for a moment because quite frankly the sexiness of her voice had gone straight to my crotch and I was now the one taking a shaky breath through my nose.

"You are very welcome sweet one" I told her "I am just glad that you like them. I wasn't sure about what kind of flowers to get you but the florist assured me of their meaning and it seemed right - faith and hope. That's what I feel about you and me, Isabella."

She gasped lightly. "Edward" was all she said and hearing her whisper my name just made me think of her lips and our delicious good night kiss when I took her home the other night.

My voice became very low and husky "I can't wait to see you tomorrow night, sweet one." I really was struggling with myself. I wanted to tell Tyler to turn around and head to the bakery but I knew I couldn't, my family was waiting and I had to keep control of myself or I'd scare her away.

"I want you too Edward" she said, so low I almost didn't hear her. I was shocked. What did she say?

"Oh" she giggled "I mean I want to SEE you too, Edward. I am so embarrassed"

We were both laughing now. Well if that was a freudian slip and she actually does want me that is just about the best news I have ever heard.

"Well I guess we'll both have to wait until tomorrow night. I am going to have dinner with my family now." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Say hello to Esme and Alice for me won't you. Oh and enjoy dessert. Alice picked it up about half an hour ago." Oh god that's right, my mother and Alice have met Bella.

"Gotta go sweet one, I've arrived. See you tomorrow night. We'll have some fun at the club" I said, not really wanting to leave our conversation but the car had arrived at family's house.

"Ok, well thank you again so much Edward. I'm going to curl up in bed early tonight with my new book, good night" she almost sang her good night before ending the call.

I groaned at the thought of her curled up in bed with the book I'd given her. I bet she'd be wearing some cute shortie pyjamas and her beautiful hair would be strewn all over the pillow. Damn, now I was hard and about to walk into my mother's house. Fuck.

I had to think of something else…. Emmett dancing naked and singing… yup, that did it. Bye bye erection. My poor dick, sorry my boy but you can't come out to play yet. For once in my life I want to take things slow.

Tyler held the door open for me and I jumped out now that my not so little problem was no longer a problem. "Ok, Tyler, I'll catch a lift home from Emmett or Alice. I'll see you tomorrow evening before we pick up Bella. Good night"

"Good night, Mr Cullen. See you tomorrow evening." he said. One of these days he'll call me Edward but not today apparently.

Dinner with the family was fun. Carlisle was excited about some new procedure I didn't have a clue about but it was great to see him so excited about his work. He was a great doctor, so passionate and dedicated. Apparently some of the interns he'd been mercilessly taunting just last week were turning out to have some real potential as emergency room doctors.

"It takes a certain toughness to work in the ER" Carlisle said "that's why I give the newbies such a hard time. Those that can't handle the pressure don't belong in the ER. They might suit other departments better but not the ER. But this year we've got a few really good interns. It is gratifying."

"I've said it before Dad" I smirked at him "but I wouldn't cut it in your department. I love pressure at work, it's exhilarating but I wouldn't want a boss like you breathing down my neck. You are too tough for me!" I was teasing him, but I meant it too.

"Oh you would've done just fine with me Edward" Carlisle said with just a tinge of sadness there.

Once upon a time Carlisle really hoped I'd follow his footsteps into medicine but it turns out I had more of my dear old Dad in me than I thought and just like him I thrived in the business world. But Carlisle is proud of me and respects my choices.

"Now tell me Edward, what are you doing about your cousin James? Have you spoken to Aro yet?" Carlisle asked. The rest of the family quieted their conversations then and listened. I know they wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Uncle Aro next week. I want to find out if he was involved." I said.

"I hope not, dumpling. Uncle Aro is a lot of things but he does love you. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. " Esme said.

I smiled at her "I hope not too Ma, but we'll see."

I turned back to Carlisle then after shooting a look at Emmett.

"James and Tanya were working with my cousin Caius" I told him, but everyone was listening.

"Damn it" shouted Emmett. "I knew that prick would be involved. James isn't smart enough and don't even get me started on that vapid idiot Tanya."

He was mad.

"I'm sorry, Edward" Alice's voice was soft as she touched my arm. She was sad to see my birth family causing me trouble.

Alley always felt I was lucky to still have family who had wanted me enough to fight Esme and Carlisle for guardianship of me after my parents died.

Fuck, I shiver at the thought of growing up with either of my cousins James or Caius as my adopted brother. I look at my brother bear Emmett and my sister Alley cat and I count my blessings.

"Yes, he set up the fake investment group with Tanya as titular head. She wasn't even getting much out of it, such an idiot she could've had it all and never realised it.

"Aro and I will meet. Then I'll need to call Marcus in Italy to find out if he knows what his son's been up to.

"Marcus and Aro owned fifty per cent each of Volturi Inc. When Marcus retired he signed over two-thirds of his share of Volturi Inc. to Caius giving him thirty-three per cent of the company. While Marcus retained control of seventeen per cent.

"Of course Aro still owns fifty per cent and thank goodness so far he hasn't shown any signs of signing over any control of the company to James who is just too easily manipulated by Caius.

"One thing for sure if Aro and Marcus weren't involved in this very risky and let me say borderline illegal activity they're going to be pissed. Because they're still legally liable for any legal infractions or debt incurred by the business given their ownership. Caius has been a very naughty boy."

Everyone was quiet as they reflected on what I'd told them.

"Do you have a plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I have several Dad" although what I'd really like to do is just kick Caius arse.

"It all depends on whether Aro and Marcus turn out to be friends or foes. I have contingencies for either event but I won't play my hand too soon.

"Right now I am grateful that Alec has checked into our legal liability and we are not in any way at risk. Emmett here has done a great job cleaning up James' mess within the company. On top of that Angela is doing a great job taking over the reins of James' team. So all in all, we're okay." I tipped my wine glass to Emmett and he tipped his back to me. Always my wingman!

"Well let us know how things go with your Uncles and if we can help in any way" Carlisle said this but everyone else nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well, now for the really serious business of the evening" Esme hit the table lightly. We all turned to her. "Dessert" she exclaimed.

Emmett and I cleared the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher while Alice laid out the dessert plates and brought out the coffee.

"I called Bella and told her what we were having for dinner and asked her to choose a dessert for us, which Alice picked up on her way tonight" Esme said while carrying a warm dish.

I knew it was going to be something delicious because my mouth started watering at the smell coming from the dish.

"What the fuck is that? The smell is divine" I moaned.

"Oh here he goes again. Edward settle down for heaven's sake. No sex noises at the table, I am warning you" Esme admonished pointing her finger at me.

Everyone was laughing and Carlisle was shaking his head "What is going on with you Edward?" he asked.

"Dad, Bella has him tied up in knots. He goes to the bakery every morning and brings us delicious morsels to share with coffee at our morning Exec team briefings. It's awesome but we've all had to up our exercise regimen to cope with all the buttery goodness" Emmett told him.

Alice starting reading off the card "_Dear Edward and Cullen family_" that got my attention.

"What have you got there Alley Cat?" I asked as I tried to grab the card from her. But she hit my hand and leaned away.

"Stop it" she said "It's from Bella to tell us what we're eating for dessert."

"If you don't behave I won't read what she says" Alice was mimicking Esme's mom tone while giving me serious bitch brow. Fuck that, if this is from my Bella I want to hear it, so I waved for her to continue.

"_Dear Edward and Cullen family_" she repeated then went on "_I've made you a Cherry Clafoutis for your dessert tonight. It should complement your dinner as Esme described it. The Clafoutis is a rustic looking country-style dessert from the Limousin region in South Western France. It can be made with unpitted cherries but I have pitted them for you as it is easier to eat. I have adapted the recipe to add substitute in some almond flour as I think it gives it a richer flavour and aroma._

_"Esme you'll need to warm this before serving and sprinkle it with icing sugar before serving. I have included a container of organic crème fraîche. Please add a dollop of this to each person's serving. I hope you enjoy it._

_"Please give Edward a generous serving as he is a very sweet man who sent me flowers and a wonderful book. He must come from a lovely family to be such a gentleman. Have a lovely evening. à partir de votre douce une"_

_(from your sweet one)_

The room was silent and I could feel all eyes on me. I couldn't help it, I blushed. I fucking blushed. Carlisle was shaking his head while grinning. Emmett started chuckling at me for fucking blushing while Esme and Alice got that seriously evil look women get when they're mapping out the rest of your life for you.

"votre douce une?" Esme said. "Well I must say she is lovely Edward, very sweet indeed. She is so accomplished for someone so young. I was astounded that she's only nineteen."

"She's only nineteen? Edward?" Carlisle looked concerned.

Before I could answer him, Esme spoke up "But Car she's very mature and does amazing work. I've booked her to make the wedding cake for my hush-hush celebrity wedding and you know I wouldn't take any chances with that event."

"I've booked her to do hors d'oeuvres for our next fashion evening. I am still working on the theme for that one but once I do Bella is going to make food to match. It's going to be awesome."

"Edward, I hope you're taking it slow with this girl, if she's so young" Carlisle said quietly.

"He gave her a huge vase full of Blue Irises Dad and some french cook book" Alice told him to show that I was being a gentleman.

"Blue Irises, hmmmm, they mean faith and hope don't they Alice?" Esme turned to Alice who was nodding.

What, do all women know this shit? Thank god I checked with the florist or I would've fucked it up for sure. I might have to put that guy on a retainer.

"Oh dumpling" Esme smiled at me "that is so adorable."

I fucking blushed like a sixteen year old virgin again and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. All at once the whole family laughed hysterically at the thought of me being adorable and my blushing.

I just shrugged them all off and held out my dessert dish to Esme, "Ma, can I please have the promised generous serving from ma douce une's delicious smelling dessert?"

Everyone was given some Cherry Clafoutis, which I think is my new favourite Bella dessert, and we all ate enthusiastically.

I tried very, very hard not to make any kind of noise while eating but it was just so rich and delicious. The cherries burst their sweetness into my mouth and the smell of the cherries and the almonds was too much. I closed my mouth over the spoon and released a loud, long moan of pleasure. I opened my eyes and gave an apologetic look to Esme which was so pathetic the entire family fell about laughing hysterically… again.

"That's it, Edward, I warned you about sex noises at the table" Esme shouted trying to keep a straight face, "Someone take that dessert off him."

Emmett immediately leapt up and started chasing me around the house, with me guarding my dessert, sticking spoonfuls in my mouth and groaning each time.

When I had eaten the last spoonful, I stopped and turned to show the empty bowl to Emmett.

"No seconds for you Edward" Alice shouted.

Emmett and I looked at each other and then both rushed back into the dining room. "There's more?" we asked in unison.

I knelt next to Ma with my empty bowl held up and begged "Please Ma may I have some more?"

"No, Oliver Twist you may not. You are cut off" Esme declared and kissed me on the forehead.

We all settled down after that, finished our coffee and cleaned up the dishes. After dinner was all done I caught a lift home with Alice.

She spent most of the trip telling me more about her next event, which unfortunately I would have to attend. Then the thought struck me that if Bella was doing the catering maybe she would be there too? That thought made me smile. Alice gave me a quizzical look and then went on with her chattering. I tried very hard to pay attention.

When I got home I stripped off, had a long hot shower, pulled on some sleep pants and crashed into bed. I went to the hamper digging into my trouser pockets to find the card Bella had included with the dessert and which I had slipped into my trouser pocket while no one was looking. I read it again "à partir de votre douce une".

I grabbed my phone off the charger beside my bed and texted to Bella:

'Merci pour le délicieux dessert. Dormez bien, ma douce une'

_(Thank you for the delicious dessert. Sleep well, my sweet one')_

I put the phone back on the charger, I knew there'd be no reply tonight. She kept baker's hours and had to be up at the crack of dawn each morning except Sunday.

I lay back in bed reliving the taste of the plump cherries with the hint of almond of our dessert and I tried hard not to think about Bella's plump lips or kissing her long and deep.

I tried but it was very, very hard… again.

I slept a long time and my morning wood, well afternoon wood given the hour, was proof that I was excited about my date with Isabella. I took a long shower and handled the situation myself.

I enjoyed a light brunch while reading the weekend newspapers which I loved to spread out all over the kitchen table to read.

I wanted to take a long run to clear my head so I changed into running gear, warmed up and then headed out. I loved to run it was a great way to think things through or to just think nothing at all.

As I ran I thought about my meeting with Aro this week and ran through all the possible plans for handling things but I still remained hopeful that neither of my Uncles were involved.

Caius has always been a selfish, jealous prick. He was Uncle Marcus' and Aunt Didyme's only son. Marcus values family relationships above all else. He was the one who fought hardest for custody of me after my parents died. He felt strongly that I should be with family instead of my mother's best friend and her husband.

Fortunately the law recognised my parents' wishes which were clearly stated in their wills but Marcus still insisted I spend time with his family whenever possible.

I loved both Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme. She was so beautiful, she had this way of just making you feel better, happier whenever you were around her. Sadly she died of cancer about five years ago and Marcus seemed to lose his interest in life after that.

Two years ago he signed over most of his interest in the company he'd built up with Aro and then retired to Tuscany. I should visit him next time I am in Europe. That is of course if he didn't have anything to do with this mess, but honestly, I just couldn't imagine it.

But Caius, I could definitely see him trying to take advantage. Always wanting more of everything and always wanting what other's had. He was never satisfied. You could call it ambitious if he wasn't such a prick about it. Even when we were young he was the type of kid who always had to have the biggest piece of cake and even then wanted yours as well.

James wasn't much better. He wasn't cruel like Caius but he was easily led. I could easily see James doing whatever Caius told him to. Idiot.

James' father, my Uncle Aro was smart though and he and his wife Sulpicia always treated me with love. James was their only child, more's the pity.

When I had completed my degree in business and then finished my MBA, Aro asked me to join Volturi Inc. However, I knew with Caius about to take over Marcus' part of the business that I couldn't work there. I also had this dream to follow in my birth father's footsteps and go out on my own. I like owning my own company and I'm doing very well thank you very much.

Aro wants to retire and enjoy his money taking his wife around the world. But even Aro knows his son isn't up to the job and he was hoping that if I joined the company that he could hand over control of his share of the business to me.

When I made it clear that was not going to happen and when Cullen & Masen starting to excel Aro asked me to take James under my wing and help him learn the right way to do business. Well James fucked that up didn't he. I'll find out Aro's part in all this next week and then I'll deal with Caius and James. Fuckers.

By the time I was back home after my five mile run I was sure of my plans. I was also feeling calmer and more in control for my date with Isabella.

I warmed down with some weights and then took another very long hot shower.

Still wrapped in my towel, I checked my phone for messaged. There was a text from Alice telling me to have fun with Bella and another from Emmett telling me to have A LOT of fun with Bella. Fucker!

There was another text and this one was from Isabella from a few hours ago, I hoped she wasn't cancelling on me.

'I did sleep well thank you Edward. The shop was busy today but I've been smiling all day thinking of dancing with you tonight'

Oh yes, dancing … dancing means holding. I get to hold her tonight while we're dancing. I like that idea. I think we'll do a lot of dancing tonight. I sent her a text back .

'Looking forward to dancing with you in my arms tonight, my sweet one. See you soon.'

I grabbed a sandwich and then went to my wardrobe to decide what to wear.

Thanks to Alley's fashion connections I am blessed with a pretty nice collection of the latest Armani, Gucci, Burberry and whatever the fuck, without having to actually shop, which I loathe.

I wanted to keep my look a little more casual for clubbing but we were going to dinner first so I matched a simple black jersey v-neck Armani shirt with my favourite Armani black straight leg jeans, these things were soft as butter. I pulled on a new black Calvin Klein slim fit blazer and I was done. Yeah, that worked.

I shot off a text to Alley thanking her for the blazer and she sent me back a comforting 'nice choice' text.

Almost immediately she sent me another text begging me to send a photo of Bella and me while on our date. I laughed but sent a text back promising I would.

Tyler picked me up and we headed to the bakery. I stood to get out of the car and was about to step over to front door to collect Bella when she burst out of the front door with a huge smile on her face.

My god, she looked so gorgeous. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open as I stood there watching her walking towards me.

She was all legs and tits and free flowing hair. It was like she was walking in slow motion in a music video. My eyes must've been bugging out of my head.

The dress was black in a soft textured material, it had long sleeves and the design made it look like a suit coat without the pants or shirt. It was split down the front past her beautiful, perfectly sized tits and it had small ruffles all the way down to the hemline.

It snugly hugged her hips the way I wanted to and the length stopped at her upper thigh, not slutty high but teasingly high.

On her feet were beautiful sexy black high heels which added several inches to her tiny size but also made her legs look edible.

Her hair was out and it was all silky and shiny. I wanted to grab it as I threw her down on the back seat of the car to ravage her. Jesus. Ravage? What the fuck? I think all the blood rushed from my brain and into my pants.

She'd nearly reached me and I still wasn't breathing. Oh god. I took a huge breath as she smiled up to greet Tyler.

"Good evening Tyler, it is lovely to see you again" she said.

"Good evening to you Ms Swan. You look lovely this evening" he replied. I felt a growl in my chest at his words before I could stop myself.

My possessiveness kicked in and I reached out to her "Good evening sweet one. You look miraculous" I said as I drew her close to me.

She smiled shyly but reached her hand up to cup my cheek "You look quite miraculous as well Edward."

She reached up to kiss me but even in these fan-fucking-tastic shoes she was wearing she was still too short to reach me, so I leaned down to meet her lips with mine.

We shared a soft and tender kiss.

"You look stunning Isabella" I whispered to her.

"Oh before I forget I promised Alice a photo of us on our date, would you mind terribly if Tyler took a photo with my phone?" I pleaded with her.

She laughed "Only if you send the photos to me too."

Tyler put his hand out for my phone.

"Take a few please then send them to Alice and to Bella's numbers. Be sure to get a full body shot or Alice will be nagging me about what shoes Bella's wearing and I don't have a clue."

Tyler chuckled and Isabella giggled, fucking loved that sound.

I took Isabella into my arms and held her close both of us standing next to the car while Tyler took photos.

"Done and sent" said Tyler.

"Miss Cullen has replied already, sir. She says" and chuckling he used a ridiculous girly voice to read her message "OMG that's a Balmain mini-dress from this year's collection and those are Jimmy Choos shoes. I love her Edward."

We broke up laughing at Tyler's 'Alice' voice and at Alice's enthusiasm for Bella's outfit.

Tyler went to get in the car and I turned to help Isabella into the car.

I looked her up and down slowly and said "I don't know who any of those people Alice named but I do know you look fuck hot." I kissed her shoulder and breathed her in.

Isabella turned in my arms with her beautiful face smiling up at me "I never went to a Prom but I imagine this is what is was like."

"Oh this is much better than Prom, sweet one." I promised.

"The food will be better, the music will be better, the company will be infinitely better" I kissed the tip of her nose.

"And I promise not to try drag you off to a hotel room to steal your virginity at the end of the night." I teased and waggled my eyebrows at her.

Bella's eyes snapped up to mine as she blushed more than I had ever seen her blush before.

"How did you know I was a virgin?" she asked.

"I … didn't… what… you… you're a…. oh" was my brilliant reply.

**A/N: Surprise Edward! Well he said he wanted to take things slow…. **  
**I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts, please leave me a review. More soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 scallops and crab puffs

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and I am very happy for her. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters.**

**Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline please check out her stories. Mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker and I am still Australian, mate.**

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and most especially for the lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 10 - scallops and crab puffs**

"Edward?" she tilted her head and looked a little worried "Are you okay? You've gone a little pale".

Was I okay?

She's a virgin! A fucking virgin… wait, you can't be a fucking virgin, it's an oxymoron…. and that is the not issue right now is it, Edward! You're the moron.

Why was she looking at me like that? I was standing there with my mouth open just starting at her. Speak to her you idiot.

Finally I managed to speak outside of my own head, "Um…" brilliant start moron, "Isabella" better, now keep going "I'm okay, sweet one, you just look so beautiful, you took my breath away." Nice save… maybe.

She was still looking at me with a concerned expression.

"C'mon beautiful, let's get in the car so we can go to the club, okay?" I took her hand and helped her into the back of the car.

I turned in my seat to face her, I cupped her cheek with my hand and I leaned in to kiss her. Kissing her just felt so good, I just wanted to kiss her all night, that would be perfect.

She leaned away after the kiss and giggled.

"That's a lovely sound sweet one. I want to hear you giggle more and more." I told her honestly.

"I'd like that Edward" she told me simply.

"Edward?" she turned as best she could to face me with a serious look on her face.

So adorable.

"Isabella" I replied in a slightly teasing tone.

"Was I right to tell you that I am a virgin?" she asked. I wished she'd stop saying virgin because it messed with my head.

She was on a roll.

"I have never been on a date before and this is our second date. When you mentioned 'stealing my virginity'" she used air quotes, which was very cute "Well I know you were joking but then I realised you probably do want sex"

Oh god, my pants were getting very tight and she kept talking "and I thought you should probably know that I am a …." I leapt forward and kissed her passionately. I had to stop her saying virgin or sex again because honestly I think I would jizz in my pants if she said those words again.

It wasn't a brilliant tactic, I realise that but I really needed to think about this for a moment.

My dick was rock hard and pushing against my zipper, sorry boy down you go because I want to just kiss. We are going to do this right if it kills us. Kissing. That's what I want to do right now, just kissing.

I slowed our kiss and looked into her beautiful face, her eyes were glazed over and she licked her luscious lips. Good she's too dazed to talk for a while.

I leaned back on the chair and dropped my head back.

"Sex is very nice, my sweet one, but right now I just want to kiss you… a lot" I smiled at her and she laughed sitting back on her chair and leaning her head back but turning her happy face towards me.

"Don't get me wrong, love. I definitely want sex in our future but I want to take it slow" I told her. I wanted to be as honest with her as she was being with me.

"Isabella, I want to be completely honest with you, is that okay?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

"I am so attracted to you. I think about you all the time and I will admit that many of those thoughts are not exactly innocent thoughts.

"Although I have had more relationship and sexual experience than you…. a lot more experience than you apparently … most of it has not been good. The sex has been good but the relationships have not.

"Without wanting to sound too melodramatic I've been hurt and it has left me with some serious trust issues. While I am owning up to stuff I should tell you that I can be a little jealous and possessive at times." I looked at her a little coyly. I wasn't sure if she'd noticed that about me yet.

"Is that the growling thing?" she asked. Yes, of course she'd noticed.

"Well yeah. But I'm trying to control that as much as I can. It's just that I like you a lot and that makes me a little over-protective. I want to keep you all to myself.

"What I am trying to say is that, I want to get to know you and for you to get to know me. I want us to take this relationship one step at a time and I do want a relationship with you." I said to her softly.

"I want that too Edward. I like you very much and I want to get to know you. There is a lot about me that you don't know but I want you to know me" she looked a little sad as she spoke.

I reached forward again and kissed her softly.

"I like kissing you" I said again. She giggled and shook her head.

"I like kissing you too Mr Cullen. Kissing like this is new to me but I really like it." she said as she blushed a delightful pink.

"So, enough with the heavy" I declared slapping my hands down on my thighs.

"We're going to have a delicious dinner." I started listed off our agenda "We're going to talk and get to know one another a little better.' I looked over to her and she nodded.

So I continued "Then we're going to go dancing downstairs in the club, so I can hold your delectable body close to me and make myself crazy all the while knowing we are not going to have sex tonight but we're both okay with that. Yes?" I turned to face her and gauge her reaction.

She laughed and held my cheek "You forgot the kissing!" she said.

"Oh, yes, and I am going to kiss you …. a lot." I stated.

"Better" she said touching my thigh as she leaned over to touch her lips to mine.

"This will be perfect Edward, there is so much I want to tell you and so much I want to know about you" she enthused.

I kissed her again, I couldn't help it and she ran her fingers through my hair which made me moan into her mouth.

I leaned away and dropped my head back against my chair and looked at her.

"So beautiful" I whispered to her.

She smiled.

After Tyler pulled up at the front entrance at Twilight the Valet attendant opened Bella's door and I guided Bella past the line for the Club to the door for the restaurant entry where the doorman held the door open for us and greeted me by name. Bella gave me a quizzical look but said nothing.

We entered the glass lift and I pressed the button for the restaurant level. When the doors closed and we started to rise slowly, she turned to enjoy the view down into the Club.

"Been here before Edward?" she asked, probably wondering how the doorman knew me.

"Mmm" I spoke softly. I didn't want to make a big deal and appear boastful but I wanted to be honest with her "I am one of the owners of this place."

She seemed relieved at that, which I found curious, and then she asked me "How many owners are there?"

"Two. I own half of Twilight. My the other owner Garrett brought the venture to me. He had an excellent business plan, beautiful layout designs and great enthusiasm but he need a financial backer. So rather than loaning him the whole amount, I loaned him half for him to pay back which he already has and I bought half of the business to keep. It looked like a good investment." Again I tried to sound matter of fact.

I actually am part owner of a lot of businesses and she will need to get her head around that I plan for us to be together for a while. A long while.

"A good investment by the look of it" she said looking down through the glass walls of the elevator to the crowded dance club below us.

"Yes it is." I didn't want to say more. "We're here" I announced unnecessarily as the elevator doors opened to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Twilight" the hostess said warmly. Her eyes popped a little when she realised who I was but she didn't let it throw her, which was good as I don't like to be fussed.

"Mr Cullen, we have your table ready sir." she said in a very professional but warm tone. Smiling at Isabella now she said "Please follow me."

When I booked I had requested a more secluded table and as the hostess walked us through the busy restaurant to get to our quiet little nook I was appalled at how many men were ogling my Isabella.

She looked amazing so I shouldn't have been surprised by other men and some of the women admiring her but I was fighting the urge to grab her and cover her with my jacket.

I was determined not to act like a possessive pig tonight and resisted the urge to growl at them, like I had done with poor Tyler earlier. But I did pull her closer to me and kissed her shoulder to let them all know she was mine and to back the fuck off.

She looked up at me and grinned. I think she knew what I was doing. But hey, I was trying. I gave her an apologetic look and then leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips. I just couldn't help it she's so deliciously sweet.

Once we were seated I ordered sparking water for us and we were left to peruse our menus. When the waitress returned we each ordered our food and then we were finally alone.

"I know" she enthused "to get through the simple questions about each other we'll take turns asking questions which we both have to answer. Does that sound okay?"

So adorable.

"Yes sweet one, that sounds like a great way to get started. I want us to know all of each other's secrets."

"I'll go first, since the game was my idea. We'll start off easy, okay?" she asked. I nodded and waved my hand for her to start.

"Your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Brown, like your eyes", I smirked. "What about you?"

"Green, same reason" she said.

"Age and birthday?" I asked.

"Nineteen but I turn twenty on September 13" she said. I smiled at her. Good, that's not far off.

"I turned twenty-seven on June 20" I told her. She looked a little pensive, obviously thinking about the seven to eight year gap. She smiled. I think she's okay with it too.

Our entrees arrived and we paused to thank the server and to enjoy our food. Bella had ordered scallops and I had ordered crab puffs. I was relieved that she seemed to enjoy her food. I certainly enjoyed mine.

"You have a beautiful body Isabella" I stated. Her eyes widened with shock at me blurting out such a bold statement, seemingly out of the blue.

"So my question is" showing her that my comment was part of our Q&A game "how do stay so gorgeous when you cook such delicious food?"

She laughed "Oh, okay. Well I love to run. I try to run about five miles a day. I used to travel around a lot with my Mother so I found running was something I could do anywhere we lived.

"I had a small running machine so that when we were somewhere I didn't feel comfortable running around or if the weather was bad, I could still run. I find it helps me to think more clearly about problems and sometimes to just not think at all."

Interesting that she travelled a lot with her mother. I wonder why?

I smiled as she spoke about running because we had this in common.

"I like to run too. Actually we have a gym in our building, so I work out every work day which always includes some distance of running. I try to run at least once on the weekend too. I ran 5 miles today in fact" I told her proudly.

The server came and took our empty plates. Bella made a point of telling her how much she'd enjoyed her scallops. I liked that she always seemed to take the time to say something to people doing things for her. So unlike Tanya and the society harpy set.

I looked at her for a moment, I wanted to ask more serious questions but was nervous. I really wanted to know more about her, she was such a mystery to me. Suck it up Cullen and just ask her.

"Isabella, I want to ask bigger questions now. The sort that need bigger answers. Is that okay?" I asked. If she didn't want this she'd just say no, right?

"Okay" she said.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"Forks. A small town about four hours drive from Seattle. My father, Charlie, was Chief of Police and my mother, Renée, was a kindergarten teacher. We lived there until I was a bit over thirteen years old."

She took a sip of her water and I wondered if she would go on or if she would ask me a question but I was pleased that she chose to continue her story.

"Charlie was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was about eleven I think. He battled for about two years but in the need it beat him." Her eyes were wet as she spoke of her father, so I reached across the table to hold her hand.

"After he died my mom couldn't bear to stay in that small wet town as she called it." she chuckled a bit as she said this. "She rented out our house and bought a large sort of camper. She arranged for me to be home-schooled and we took off to tour the states.

"It was fun and I loved travelling with my mom. The battle with cancer was hard on Dad of course but it was hard on us too and we were both deeply sad. Hitting the road and leaving behind those sad memories to wander from place to place was perfect.

"Renée would pick a spot on the map and we'd drive there. Some places we stayed for months and some places weeks and a few places just a couple of days."

Bella laughed at that and I smiled. I could well imagine there would be some places that would look great on a map and be pretty horrible when you got there.

"We stayed in caravan parks and the like" she continued, "Renée would get any kind of work to cover our expenses until she wanted to move on. We saw a large part of the country. Renée even made me a quilt with all the t-shirts we'd collected from the more touristy spots."

She took a deep shaky breath. I didn't want her to get more upset so I thought I would jump in and answer for myself.

"I grew up here in Seattle. I was an only child until l was almost thirteen." she looked at me a little quizzically trying to understand that and I realised that of course she had met Alice. So she knew there was less than thirteen years between us.

"My parents died in a car accident" I explained and her eyes filled with sympathy and she squeezed my hand.

"Anyway, I went to live with my god parents Esme and Carlisle. I had two Uncles who also wanted me to live with them Aro and Marcus Volturi" I told her.

"Volturi Inc, the investment company?" she asked. I wondered how she knew that but just nodded to confirm.

"Anyway, my parents had stipulated in their Wills that if anything should happen to them that I should live with Esme and not with my Uncles. There was a bit of legal haggling but in the end I as adopted by Esme and Carlisle. I spent holidays and lots of weekends with each of my Uncles and their families."

"A few months after I came to live with the Cullens, Emmett joined us" I smiled as I mentioned Emmett. "He and I are very close. Actually he works with me at Cullen & Masen. A little while after Emmett joined the family Alice came to live with us too."

"So lovely that your Uncles wanted you but also that the Cullens wanted you too" she said.

"Yes, I have been blessed" I said simply. It was true but I didn't want to talk about my fucked up cousins tonight.

"You are a Cullen" she said, not really asking anything, so I just nodded. "So who is Masen?" she asked.

"Oh, well that's me too. My birth parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. When I became a Cullen I kept Masen as a middle name so I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I explained.

"My father, Edward Senior, was in investments and ventures just as I wanted to be so when I started the company I thought it was a fitting tribute to name my company after the two influences of my life." I smiled shyly at her a little embarrassed by my sentimentality.

"That's beautiful Edward" she reassured me, "You've been very successful, with Cullen & Masen being in the top three investment firms in Washington."

I frowned a little wondering how she knew this.

"I read about you in the business section ….. and I googled you" she explained. Of course she did.

So adorable.

Our mains arrived. We'd both ordered the Porterhouse Steak in mushroom sauce. It was tender and tasty.

Our server topped up our water and once she had left I went straight back to finding out more about this gorgeous woman sitting across from me.

"So when did you and your mother move to Seattle?" I asked, hoping to pick up her story where she'd left off earlier.

"When I was fourteen we were living in Chicago. Renée was waitressing in some sports bar where she met Phil Dwyer. He was on the coaching staff for the Chicago White Sox. Even though Phil was a little younger than my mom they fell in love. They got married within a few months of meeting each other.

"Anyway, less than a year after they were married Phil was offered a position with the Seattle Mariners coaching staff. I had received an offer to study at UW as I'd finished my high school certificate already.

"But you were only fourteen?" I interrupted.

"I was fifteen when we moved here. I'd been on an accelerated learning program since I was eight. So even with home-schooling and travelling all the time I finished my high school certificate when I was fourteen." she said almost embarrassed.

"Wow, Bella that's amazing. Did you go to UW?" I asked.

"Yes and No" she said cryptically.

Her voice got a little husky, she'd stopped eating and moved her cutlery together to show she'd had enough though she hadn't had much at all. I was about to check and see if the food was alright when she started talking again.

"Not long after we'd all moved to Seattle. Mom wanted to take Phil to see Forks and to check on our house. It was raining, of course, and the road was slippery. We were hit by a semi trailer carting huge freshly cut trees. I remember the huge logs and the smell of the wood and then the blood" tears were flowing down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Both Phil and Renée were killed. I was quite badly injured and spent a long time in hospital" she was almost whispering.

"Sweet one… love… I am so sorry" I moved my chair to be closer to her and block her from anyone's view. I wanted to give her some privacy as she was softly crying.

I kissed the top of her head. She wiped her cheeks, looked up at me and gave a sad little smile.

"Whoa" she blew out a huge breath and a tear fell down her cheek.

"There is more to tell Edward but I really can't talk about that any more tonight. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course Bella, of course." I said as I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you ask me two questions since you've been so open and giving to me, huh?" I smiled to her.

"Okay, but I think we'll go lighter again now if that's okay?" she looked at me pleadingly.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. Poor sweet one had lost everyone and was alone. I had lost my parents but I not only had Esme and Carlisle but Emmett and Alice as well, not to mention my Volturi uncles fighting to look after me. Poor Isabella. I just wanted to hug her but she was right about it being time to move on to lighter subjects.

I smiled as best I could "Do your worst? Ask me anything?"

She took a cleansing breath and winked at me "You already know that I've never had a boyfriend or been kissed before and that I've never had sex. So I think I need something personal from you to even things up. Who was your first girlfriend? and When did you lose your virginity?"

I laughed, of course she would ask me that "Okay well I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and it was with my first girlfriend Irina who was a horrible girl. But I will tell you about her another time because you are right we have had too much heavy tonight."

She looked shocked "Fifteen? That's very young isn't it?"

I just shrugged. Honestly I didn't know the answer to that question. By the time we were fifteen, most of my friends at school said they'd had sex but I later found out most of them hadn't. Liars.

"Was Irina very horrible to you?" Bella asked.

"Yes. But in truth she wasn't even the worst girlfriend I've ever had" I told her honestly.

The server came to remove our plates. She offered us the dessert menus but Bella declined so we just ordered coffee instead.

Bella took the opportunity to glance around the restaurant quietly. She was thinking about something, I could see that, so I thought I'd leave her be and just enjoy watching her. It was becoming one of my favourite things to do.

When our coffee arrived, she turned to face me and after a little w

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "there is actually a lot more I need to tell you about myself and my life. That's if you meant what you said in the car about wanting a relationship with me."

"Isabella, the more I learn about you the more I want to know. And yes I most definitely meant what I said in the car about wanting a relationship with you." I held her hand as I spoke and brought it to my lips to kiss the tips of her fingers.

"Well then I think we are going to need another date because there are some things you definitely need to know before we go much further, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she went on "How about we get together in the afternoon on Monday? You could meet me at the bakery around 4.00, can you get away then?"

"The good thing about being the boss is setting your own hours. Monday at 4.00 it is." I smiled at her. I was really glad that she was taking the initiative and inviting me.

"Now, if you are finished your coffee" I said giving her a playful expression "It is time to go dancing so I can get my hands all over you because I've been dying to hold you close since we arrived.

"I am going to thank the staff in the kitchen for our meal, so why don't you visit the ladies room and I'll meet you in the foyer in a few minutes" I offered.

She nodded and I lead her to the ladies room and then made my way to the kitchen.

I thanked the chef and then went out to the hostess thanking her for running such a tight ship and left a sizeable tip for the staff.

I was looking out the huge glass windows when I felt two lovely arms circle my waist. I turned and ran my fingers up her arms.

"You have such lovely toned arms Bella" I told her.

"Baker" she said simply. Yes, I suppose working dough and running a busy bakery kitchen would be very good exercise.

I took her hand and led her to the elevator "Ready for some fun and frivolity, my sweet one?"

"More than ready Mr Cullen" she smiled at me. Things did get very serious over dinner, I wanted her to relax and live up to my promise of giving her a fun evening.

We stepped into the lift and I pressed the button for the club level. Isabella moved to the back of the slow moving glass lift to face out and down so she could watch the club as it came into view.

I stood behind her admiring the view of her long legs going all the way up to her plump round bottom, she had a small waist but what I liked most from this angle was her shape, she was deliciously curvy. I reached out to run my hands across her shoulders and she leaned back into me.

I let my hands glide down her shoulders, gently smoothing my fingers down to her waist, I stepped forward so that I was pressed a little closer to her and snaked my arms around her waist.

She ran her hands along my arms and hugged me to her. Her head lay back against me and I nudged her head to one side gently by gliding my cheek along the top of her shoulder to her neck. I placed a wet kiss just below her ear, she moaned slightly and shifted the weight on her feet to lean into me more.

Oh god, she was delicious and so responsive. Her smell was just heaven.

I placed soft kisses up her neck until I reached her ear. I nibbled on her ear lobe and then moved my lips to whisper into her ear.

"I think you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I am going to struggle keeping my hands to myself." I whispered. She grinned and rolled her head back against me.

I chuckled at how she was responding to my words, so I continued to tease her.

"Dancing is a lot like sex you know my sweet one." I started to sway gently, "Our bodies moving together. Our touch exciting one another as we find our own rhythm."

She gasped softly.

"We're going to be so good together, love. Your body and my body" I continued to coo softly in her ear as I pulled her back against me just a little firmer and slid my hands down her dress until I reached her hem line.

I tickled my fingers around her thighs where the soft fabric touched her beautiful skin. "Touching together. mmmm, yes, we're going to be so good love."

The lift was almost down to the Club level. So I turned her quickly in my arms. I reached up behind her neck and wound my fingers into her hair and pulled gently to turn her face up to me. I leaned my face down to her and I took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Our mouths opened to each other and she moaned lightly as our tongues danced together. With my other hand placed on her lower back I pulled her body closer to mine as we kissed.

She was right there with me in that kiss, just as needy as I was. Her hands reached up into my hair as she tugged gently to bring my face closer to hers and to hold me to her.

Just then the lift doors opened so we slowed our kiss, parted and looked at each other. She smiled up at me and licked her lips lightly. I took a deep breath.

"C'mon sweet one. Let's go have some fun" I said, taking her hand and stepping out into the club.

**A/N: So i think he recovered really well on the virgin status news, don't you? And we know a little more about them now. Our darlings even had a little sexy time in the elevator … anyhoo.**

**Next chapter should be posted later tonight - our date continues and we are on to the Club for some schmexy dancing: Chap 11 Virgin Margarita.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 virgin margarita

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters.**

**Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline. **

**Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.**

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and most especially for the lovely reviews. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Chapter 11 - Virgin Margarita**

The Club was dark and pulsing with music, people and an amazing light show. One of the things that drew me to invest in Twilight was the fabulous layout design. It was a huge cavernous space but by placing different bars and multiple dance floors around the Club it created many different hubs.

Another thing I loved about the design was that for a price you could reserve a private lounge booth in the VIP areas. The booths were different sized to cater for different sized groups but they were all partitioned from each other for privacy and included comfortable lounge chairs, bar service so you didn't have to go to the bar or wait for ever to be served and you had a great view of the whole club.

I reserved one of the smaller lounge booths since it was only Isabella and myself tonight and after walking her around the main floor a little to show her all the different bar hubs and features of the Club's main floor, I took her to our reserved lounge booth.

Even as one of our smaller rooms it was quite spacious with several large lounge chairs and small drinks tables. In the corner of each lounge booth was a small lockable cupboard supposedly for valuables but mostly they were to keep women's purse things safe while they were dancing. I showed Bella this so she could stow her little clutch purse thing, I put the little key in my wallet took my jacket off and placed it across the lounge. We sat and relaxed on the lounges.

"Edward this place is amazing" she was practically bouncing on her lounge chair as she enjoyed the view that the elevated VIP level afforded of the whole main floor.

The bar server came quickly and handed us drink menus. Bella looked at me with a slightly panicked lost expression. So I winked at her, took the menu and handed it back to the server. I ordered myself a beer, a virgin margarita for my sweet one and a savoury nibbles platter for us. Bella hadn't eaten much of her dinner and I didn't want her to be hungry…. well not for food anyway. After the server left Bella gave me a sweet smile of thanks.

After our drinks and food arrived I moved to sit next to Bella with my arm lightly around her waist. I kissed her shoulder and just enjoyed watching her watch everyone else.

She tasted her margarita "mmm, delicious" she told me. I was actually pleased it was non-alcoholic a I didn't have to worry about her drinking too much.

As we drank and nibbled our tasty savouries we each pointed out interesting things we could see going on around the club.

I asked Bella if she was wanted to dance and she nodded enthusiastically. So I took her hand and we guided her to the nearest dance floor. As we joined the throbbing pack on the dance floor Macklemore's silly song 'Thrift Shop' began and Bella looked at me excitedly. I couldn't hear her as it was so loud but reading her lips was easy enough as she said "I love this song".

I laughed but then stopped as soon as Bella started dancing next to me. She was flicking her hips and stepping up close to me looking at me seductively. Oh God, I was not expecting that. Not only was she dancing, she was singing along and she knew every word. Like everyone else dancing around us Bella was singing along with Macklemore except instead of the swear words she would bite her lips lightly. I laughed my arse off at her sweetness and just danced along with her. She was having a great time.

She turned had her back to me and was working her way up and down swinging her hips from side to side. It was fucking awesome.

A gorgeous african american woman in the group next to us starting dancing up to Bella and they were mirroring each other's movements moving closer and closer to each other. Damn it was like a wet dream.

The woman and Bella laughed then hugged before Bella turned back to me smiling.

She turned her back to my front and shimmied her delectable arse against me. I didn't have to be asked twice and I grabbed her hips.

At the end of the song I turned her around her to me kissing her mouth as hard as I could.

Usher's 'Climax' started playing. Bella was grinning like crazy and turned in my arms so my chest was to her back again, she slowed her movements and was leaning back into me.

Our bodies were moving in time with each other and to the music. I was holding her close, running my hands up her thighs until I reached the hem of her dress. I made slow circles on her skin. Her head was tilted to one side so when she leaned back on against me I had access to her neck. Her hands were reaching back to hold my thighs and my lips were kissing up from her shoulder to her ear.

As we swayed to Usher's sexy track, I whispered in her ear "Sex is as easy a this my sweet one. Your body, my body moving together finding our own rhythm…. so good." I bit her ear lobe lightly.

The song finished and she turned in my arms and raised her arms to rest on my shoulders and her fingers were playing in the hair at the back of my neck.

"You can trust me, Isabella. I'll take care of you" I promised. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Shall we get another drink, love?" I took her hand and guided her back to our booth. As we left the dance floor Bella waved at her new dance friend who waved back, and we headed back to our lounge.

I ordered us another round of drinks while Bella went to the ladies room.

When she returned her drink was waiting for her. I welcomed her on to the lounge to sit between my legs so I could wrap my arms around her waist.

Bruno Mars' 'just the way you are' was playing and we swayed slightly to the music as we sat close and cuddled on the lounge watching people dance and enjoying our drinks.

I was stroking up and her down her arm slowly. Once we'd finished our drinks we headed out to the dance floor again.

Some techno track I didn't know was playing but Bella seemed to know it as she followed the beat and flow of the song perfectly. I was content to just move with her and enjoy watching her. Her movements were fluid and natural.

I tried to keep my focus on her and block out the lustful looks men all around us were giving her as they watched my sweet one's beautiful curvaceous body swinging and clapping along with the song. Her hips waved like a hypnotist's watch. I was under her spell completely.

I took Bella protectively into my arms as Rhianna/Ne-Yo's 'hate that I love you' started to play. Though I couldn't hear her I could see that Isabella was singing along to all the words as she danced in my arms. I can't say that I was listening to the words I was just mesmerised with the way Bella moved against me.

She rubbed her hands slowly up and down my arms and leaned into my hold letting me sway her as she rested her head on my chest.

We stayed close together as my hands slowly moved down her arms and then over her gorgeously rounded hips and then back up her back.

She sighed this sexy as fuck sigh, leaned a little closer to me and flattened her hand behind my head as I leaned my head back into her hands.

Keeping one hand in the small of her back holding her to me, I slowly ran my hand up her back until I reached her shoulders and ran my finger gently along her collarbone. She shivered a little and I smiled at her, so responsive. My finger ran along her cheek bone down toward her mouth. I cupped her cheek in my hand and she leaned her face into my hand turned to put a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "Let's go Isabella."

She looked up at me and simply nodded. We left the dance floor and went to retrieve our things from our booth. I texted Tyler that we were ready and then paid the bar tab leaving a tip for the server.

As we got back in the car I asked Tyler to take us back to Bella's Bakery but to take the long way and to take his time.

Once we were seated in the car I reached for Bella and she came closer willingly. I held her chin and leaned down to kiss her. It started as a soft gentle kiss but then Bela reached up and pulled my face down to her further, opened her mouth to me and our tongues were dancing together.

I moaned into her mouth and that's when Bella completely took me by surprise. She reached down to undo her seat belt and reached across to pull herself into my lap straddling me while never once breaking our kiss. It was impressive and hot as hell.

I pulled away from her lips as I started kissing down her neck. My hands were running up her legs and pushed her flimsy dress up higher and higher up her thighs.

I went back to her lips passionately consuming her mouth once more while my hand reached under her skirt and gently ran my fingers over her cloth covered sex. I could feel that she was wet and so I gently slipped my fingers under the flimsy fabric to tease her.

She gasped breaking our kiss and looking into my eyes with shock. I was worried I had gone too far.

"Is this okay sweet one?" I asked her, moving my finger gently along her sex. She felt so warm and inviting.

She nodded, silently and slowly. She was trusting me.

"You tell me if you want me to stop, okay love?" I told her. She nodded again.

Keeping eye contact I slipped one finger inside her. God she was tight and wet. She squirmed and closed her eyes but she was smiling and licking her lips, so I starting to move my finger in and out of her.

She started to rock her hips.

"That's it my sweet one, just like dancing, move for me love" I encouraged.

I moved my thumb so I could massage her clit while I slipped another finger inside her gently. She moaned and rocked her hips on my hand.

Her pace picked up so I moved my fingers in and out of her a little more firmly. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face, she was so beautiful, trusting me like this.

"C'mon, Isabella, I want to watch you cum for me" I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes to me again in sort of shock at my words but then she smiled again and started rocking on my hand again.

I could feel her juices on flow down my fingers, she was so fucking responsive. My cock was hard and aching, sorry boy, not tonight.

She ran her hand down my chest "Oh… Ed…ward…. this is… just… so…." was all she could say.

I moved my fingers a little more quickly and more firmly, she closed her eyes, dropped her head down on my chest. Her thick shiny hair fell down on my chest and it smelled beautiful.

Her moans were getting louder and her rocking was getting faster matching pace with the pumping of my fingers. My thumb was still circling her clit and she started to call out to me.

"Edward…. what… no… I don't know… how… please, Edward, please" she said.

She looked into my eyes with desperation and her mouth formed a perfect pouty 'oh'. Her face flushed pink and here hips jerked as her strong thighs shook. She clamped down on my fingers like a vice and her juices flowed freely.

Fucking amazing.

I slowed the movements of my fingers and thumb helping her to wind down from her orgasm. I removed my fingers and replaced her panties again. I took my fingers and licked them clean. Damn she tasted fucking sweet. I can't wait to go down on her and really taste her.

She sighed and hit her hand on my chest looking straight in my eyes.

"Edward, what the hell did you do to me?" she gasped still coming down from her high.

"Are you all right sweet one? Was I too rough?" I was concerned by her reaction until I realised that she was smiling.

"I am more than fine" she chuckled.

"Was that your first orgasm?" I asked, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"Yes" then she leaned down to kiss my sweetly "Thank you, Edward."

I must be such a caveman because I found that sexy as fuck.

"You are so naturally sexy Isabella. We are going to have so much fun together" I smirked at her. She giggled, I loved that fucking sound.

I took her hand and placed it in my crotch so she could feel my erection desperately trying to get free from my pants "Feel what you do to me love" I told her.

The sensation of her hand against my cock made me hiss.

"Shouldn't I … um…? " she stammered "I don't know how to but …."

Realising she wanted to return the favour I reassured her "No love, not tonight. One step at a time remember."

"Believe me there'll be plenty of opportunities for you to return the favour. We are going to be such a sexy pair, you and I. But not yet. Okay?" she nodded.

The sound of a small tapping against the divider from Tyler signalled that we had arrived at Bella's.

Bella was still straddled across my lap so I pulled her dress back down over her hips and gently moved her so she was sitting beside me again.

I kissed her nose chastely "Are you sure I can't see you tomorrow sweet one?" I asked putting on a pouty face.

"No. I have church in the morning, then a community meeting to attend and some other things. I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Okay love" I acquiesced "But I will see you on Monday afternoon at 4 o'clock, yes?"

"Yes, you will. There's so much I want to tell you. Perhaps I could cook dinner for you after we talk some more, if you still want to." She seemed a little nervous.

Tyler opened the door.

"That would be lovely. Here let me walk you to your door." I said following her out of the car.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Edward" she said kissing my cheek.

"Oh Isabella. We will have many many more evenings together if I have my way." I said holding her cheek in the palm of my hand.

She turned her face to kiss my hand.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I want to dance with you my sweet one." My words heavily laden with sexual meaning.

I took her lips in a deep passionate kiss. She leaned her whole body into me reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. I groaned at the pleasure of her light tugging of my hair. So sexy.

"Have a good day tomorrow, love" I said as I stepped back from her.

"See you Monday afternoon Edward. Sweet dreams." she said smiling up to me.

I took one last deep breath taking in her beautiful smell and then I opened her door for her and watched her go in.

I walked to the car and looked up to the window. Her lights were on upstairs and I could see shadow of someone by the window, Rose I think. I raised my hand to wave but the person had gone already. Most likely to talk to Bella who would've just made it upstairs.

I hopped back into the car. When Tyler dropped me home I went into my apartment. It felt empty so I went straight to my bedroom. I put my phone on the charger, emptied my pockets, stripped off and took a quick shower before climbing into bed.

Before I went to sleep I picked up my phone off the charger. There were texts from Alley and Emmett as well as one from my Uncle Aro but they could wait until tomorrow.

There was another text from Bella which must have come while I was in the bathroom.

_'Thank you for making me feel so special Edward. I definitely want to dance with you too. B'_

Damn she is sexy.

I quickly messaged back _'Good night love. I'm going to enjoy dancing with you, one step at a time. E'_

I placed my phone back on the charger and rolled on to my back. I slid my hand down into my boxers to tend to my aching swollen dick.

I wasn't even going to try to not to think of Isabella's face as she came on my fingers. It was just too hard.

**A/N: Well, date number two done. I feel better how about you? **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters, especially Edward.**

**Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline.**

**Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.**

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and most especially for the lovely reviews. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Chapter 12 - chocolate croissant as well as brioche**

"Hey Boss" Jessica's voice is a bit louder than necessary for a Monday morning "what kind of do for you on this beautiful rainy Seattle day?"

"Jess, Uncle Aro sent me a text on the weekend to move my meeting with him from Wednesday afternoon to this morning for breakfast" I told her.

"So you'll need to move my meetings around" I instructed.

"Okay boss. Should the Executive team meet without you?" she asked.

"Definitely, just email me your Meeting Minutes as usual, okay?"

"Sure" she said. "Hey does that mean we won't get our Bella treats and coffee this morning?"

I chuckled, they were all spoiled.

"Well you could also call Emmett and talk him into going." I told her. Emmett's been dying to meet Bella and see the bakery himself so I'm sure he'll jump at the chance. As well as that he'll be like a bear with a sore paw if he doesn't get his morning Bella goodies. He's addicted.

Jess laughed on the other end "Great idea Boss. Guess that's why you've got the corner office" she quipped.

"Anyway, Jess, I should be in the office by 10.30. See you then."

"Okay" she said "I don't think your diary will be a problem. Mostly internal meetings this morning so I can reschedule them easily enough."

I ended my call with Jess and finished getting ready for my meeting with Uncle Aro. I was pleased in a way that he'd moved the meeting. I normally avoid breakfast meetings because I like to work out in the mornings with Lauren and Emmett. I also like to get my dose of Bella in the morning. But Uncle Aro's worried about what happened with James and I am keen to get this sorted out.

I pulled out the business card for the florist. I need to put these details in my phone. I wanted to send Bella some flowers since I won't see her until this afternoon and I like the idea of her placing the flowers on the counter like Alice said she'd done the last time. Then she'll be thinking of me each time she looks at them.

I looked online to find the flower which meant innocence. I didn't want to ask the florist because he was going to deliver them to Bella and I didn't want him knowing her business. Her virginity was my business and no one else's as far as I was concerned.

But according to Wikipedia there were four flowers which symbolised innocence and virtue. I didn't want to choose the wrong one so when I called Riley, that's the florist's name I remembered as I read his business card, I just asked him to put together a dozen each of white roses, white carnations, baby's breath and white lilac.

He talked a lot of how he'd arrange them in white baskets with ribbons and such. I told him to do whatever he thought best. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about but he promised the arrangement would "make a statement", so I went for it.

I asked him to put it all together ready for delivery this morning but I wanted to send something along with the flowers so I'd drop them off first thing this morning.

I went to the bookshelves in my office, found the book I was looking for and headed out. It was Tyler's day off today so I drove myself. I like driving but I have a bad habit of speeding. Given my parents died in a car accident and my strong desire for history not to repeat itself, I hired a driver to do most of my driving for me. When I drive myself I try not to speed but I fucking love it.

When I got to the florists he had the flowers all done up in two baskets, they looked fucking amazing. Riley really knew his stuff. I asked him for an extra couple of pieces of that baby's breath stuff and I marked my two favourite poems in the book.

The book was a really lovely edition of William Blake's "Songs of Innocence". I'd always loved this particular edition as it included copies of Blake's own illustrations which were quite beautiful.

I thought the title suited my little virgin Bella but also it included two poems which have always resonated with me 'A Little Boy Lost' and 'A Little Boy Found'. These were the poems I marked with flowers for Bella.

Once again Riley provided me with a gift box for the book and he tied it with ribbon to match the baskets.

I wrote out a small card telling Bella that since our sweet date that I couldn't stop thinking of her, that I hoped that she was thinking of me too and that the book was rare treasure just as she was. I placed the card in an envelope, wrote Isabella's name on the front and handed it to Riley.

"You are lucky man Mr Cullen, she is a very beautiful girl" Riley said while attaching the card on to the gift box. Of course he had met Bella when I insisted he deliver the flowers I sent her after our first date to her and only her.

"That she is Riley, now don't you get any ideas old man, she is spoken for" I teased him.

"I think my wife would have a problem with me getting any ideas about your Isabella too, Mr Cullen" he laughed.

My Isabella. Damn straight.

I paid Riley and added a generous tip because the man was an artist and he called Bella my Isabella, then headed out to meet with my Uncle Aro.

Whenever Uncle Aro comes into the town he loves to stay at the Fairmont Olympic and so our breakfast meeting was to be in their restaurant The Georgian. We'd met here so often over the years that the staff knew us and we knew them by name.

As I walked into the richly decorated restaurant I thought perhaps when Bella and my relationship had progressed that far that I could bring her to the Hotel for a weekend. The suites here were lovely and the restaurant is superb. I think she'd really like it. I know I'd really like it when our relationship progressed far enough to have a dirty weekend in a hotel!

I shook those delicious thoughts from my head as I walked towards my Uncle Aro who was already seated. Aro was an attractive man. He was in his sixties but wore his dark, straight hair quite long. He's wealthy enough to be eccentric, I suppose.

His wife Sulpicia is very beautiful so it is no surprise that James is attractive enough to attract many lovely women.

I like Uncle Aro, I love him I suppose as family, but I like him too. He has always treated me with respect. After my parents' death though I was only thirteen, he did not engage with the legal action my Uncle Marcus started in his fight to get custody of me. Uncle Aro respected not only my mother's wishes, after all she was their sister, but he also just respected my right to choose for myself.

Where Aro was pragmatic and calm, Marcus was always more emotional. At least he was until his wife Didyme's death. After her death Marcus became numb and subdued, he was eerie to be around, almost other worldly. It was sad.

Although Aro was a calm sort of person he was warm and caring. Sulpicia on the other hand was always quite aloof and cold. I loved her as an aunt but I never could really warm to her. She was nothing at all like my sweet adopted mother Esme.

"Good morning Uncle" I said as I sat at the table across from Aro.

"Good morning Nephew" he said smiling at me warmly. "I'm glad you are here, I am hungry and want to eat all the things my sweet Sulpicia won't allow to eat at home." he smiled as he looked over the menu.

"Okay, then" I replied "let's order straight away and then we can talk."

Aro waved to the server who came immediately to attend us.

"Are you ready to order now, Mr Volturi" the young man asked.

"Yes, I would like to indulge myself with the American Breakfast today please Geoffrey. with the english muffin not toast and one of those fancy coffees with vanilla and whipped cream to go with it please." Aro said excitedly.

It was funny watching him acting as though he was being a naughty boy.

"If my wife asks what I ate you tell her I had the cholesterol free scrambled eggs, okay. Remember I'm a very generous tipper" he said, tapping the side of his nose as though it was all a big secret.

"Aro, maybe you should have the healthy breakfast" I was teasing him although he really did have high cholesterol and probably shouldn't have what he'd chosen.

"Don't be mean to your Uncle, Edward. You remember I always let you get away with sneaking out when you stayed with me as a teenager and I never told Esme what you were up to" he said as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay you win. Eat what you want and please don't tell Esme about my misspent youth. Even though it is in the past she'd still punish me" I laughed at him.

"And you Mr Cullen, are you ready to order sir?" Geoffrey asked.

"I will have the Smoked Salmon and Brioche Benny and a large black coffee." I told him. "Oh, I see you have chocolate croissants. May I have one of those too please."

I wasn't able to go to Bella's this morning so I thought I'd try their croissants. It won't measure up to hers I am sure but I could tell her about it this afternoon.

"Fancy a chocolate croissant as well as Brioche today Edward. That's unusual for you, isn't it. Don't you usually have the egg white only omelette and the seasonal fruit platter" Aro laughed at me.

It is true I usually make healthier choices, especially when eating with my uncle by way of solidarity for his wife's insistence on his eating carefully.

"I've developed a taste for french baking just recently" I said simply.

"Edward?" he looked at me curiously, "Are you blushing?"

Fuck. I could feel my face getting warmer by the second.

"Uncle" I warned.

Aro grabbed my hand and looked at me directly in the eye "Edward?" he asked "What are you hiding from me? hmmm?"

"I've met someone" I whispered and then added "someone special."

Aro laughed the most ridiculous and loud laugh you have ever heard. People at the next table turned and stared at us.

Aro could always read me easily. I could never hide my secrets from him.

When I was in high school I would visit him for at least one weekend a month and for longer stretches during the summer break. If I would sneak out to go drinking with my friends or to go and see Irina, he would always get me to confess.

I would tell him my carefully crafted lies trying to hide my secrets from him but he would just take my hand and look into my eyes never saying a word. It would break me every time. I would blush or look away or do something to tell him I was lying.

Then he would say exactly what he said to me this morning "What are you hiding from me Edward?" and I would spill my guts. I would tell him my whole life story if he wanted me to.

Here I was twenty-seven years of age and he still does it me. Old Fucker!

"Her name is Isabella" I told him.

"Is-a-Bella" he said her name slowly almost singing it, "What a romantic name."

"She is a baker, she is nineteen, she is beautiful and I like her very much." I blurted out. Damn I'm surprised I didn't tell him her life story, not that I know it all but maybe I will after this afternoon.

"A baker?" he looked incredulous at my statement. "Well that is a change of pace for you, isn't it" he was smirking at me now.

Aro knew all about my relationship with Kate and also with Tanya. He didn't like it but he knew about it.

"Aro, I'm trying something new" I said quietly.

"Ah, Edward." he said clapping his hands together in front of his face "I am very excited for you. I want to meet her of course."

"You can go to hell" I laughed at him. I knew him. He'd meet her, get her talking and before you know it she'd hear all about my past indiscretions and he'd wheedle out of her all her secrets. And her secrets were mine to uncover.

"I don't want to share her with my crazy uncle just yet, okay" I teased warmly.

"Alright Edward. I will wait" he said smiling at me "but not for too long, Edward."

Geoffrey delivered our breakfast and our coffee. Time to get down to business. As we began to eat I thought I would open the conversation and just see where it led.

"I had to fire James, Uncle" I said. I wanted to get this out of the way.

"James told me" he said flatly "But he didn't tell me why, Edward. I am hoping that you are going to tell me and Edward" he looked me directly in the eyes "I want the truth. Don't sugar coat it for me."

The truth. I want that too.

I took a sip of my coffee thinking about how I would tell him about James and Caius. I hadn't touched my breakfast but Aro was thoroughly enjoying his wicked treat.

"James was attempting to steal from me Uncle" I said simply.

Aro put down his knife and fork. Clearly I had spoiled his breakfast.

"He and Caius set up a dummy investment group. They used Tanya as their front. James was screwing her by the way." I knew he would want to know that part too.

"He was leaking advance information of where we were investing our funds to Caius who was then investing in Tanya's name, basically shadowing our investment and trading before we moved. They were getting a jump on the market, benefitting from our research and our proprietary information." I explained.

"They made a tidy sum before I picked it up" I told him.

"James was the leak, Uncle. They were using Tanya as the front as I say but they cleared out the funds regularly, coming frighteningly close to money laundering."

Aro's face grew redder as I spoke, his lips were pursed tight and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked like he was ready to explode.

I was actually quite concerned. He did have high cholesterol and he was not taking this news well.

I continued, wanting to tell the whole story and get it all out in the open. "From what I could trace the money came from Volturi Investments."

"James was sleeping with Tanya to keep her on board with their plans, I suppose" I told him. Aro was turning purple now.

"They tried to get information about my business from Tanya as well, but that was a waste of time really. I did a lot of things with Tanya but talking business wasn't one of them" I said lightly, hoping to lighten his mood. Failed. "She accompanied me to some work functions but no deals we're done at those so she really didn't know too much."

Aro took some deep breaths and took a few minutes to calm himself.

Finally he spoke, his voice eerily calm "So let me see if I understand, shall we?"

I nodded waiting to hear which side of this fence he was going to come down on, to discern if he was going to try and defend his son or if he was, as I hoped he was, completely unaware of this whole scheme.

"You are telling me that my son and nephew used my company's money to make investments using information they stole from another investment company owned by their own cousin."

His voice was strained and his usual calm and controlled demeanour was coming apart at the seams as he shout whispered at me "Add to this you are also telling me that they invested my money under a fake investment group and that my son is cheating on his wife with your concubine!"

I cringed at the word concubine. Aro did not approve of my transactional relationship with Tanya and he made no attempts to hide it.

If James' wife Victoria found out about this affair she'd have his nuts in a vice and divorce his cheating arse faster than you can say pre-nup. Victoria's money made Volturi Investments look like small change. Her father had been against her choice of husband, wisely as it turns out, but acquiesced to the marriage only after Aro suggested a prenuptial agreement.

Guess James should've read the fine print before signing, infidelity on his part would mean she'd get the house, the kids, all the money she came in with and then some of his as well. Idiot!

Aro was steaming so I kept quiet. I didn't bother to ask outright if he knew about this scheme, as it was pretty clear that he didn't. However, I still didn't know how he was going to react.

Just then I received a call from Bella. I apologised to Aro and told him I'd step away to take the call. He waved me off, he looked distraught and I'm sure he'd appreciate a moment to compose himself.

I stepped out to the foyer to answer the call.

"Good morning sweet one" I answered, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh… Edward…. " she was sobbing again. I smiled.

"Love what is wrong?" I asked, knowing full well that this was a reaction to my gift.

"The flowers… the book… too much… too... " she was sobbing again.

"Isabella" I said sternly "of course it is not too much. You are very special to me. Do you hear me?" I wasn't really cross, although she needed to understand that she was worth so much more than a few flowers and an old book, I just wanted her to calm down and talk to me.

She took an inward shaky breath to calm herself and spoke in a deep and sultry tone "Edward, you are very special to me too. You don't need to give me gifts but I love them. The book is magnificent. I have a cheap copy of Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience but this one you have given me is so beautiful. It must be very valuable."

I stayed quiet. It was valuable but I knew she'd appreciate it. I waited and let the quiet rest between us.

"Thank you Edward." she whispered.

Appreciating the intimacy of this moment in her calm whispered voice I softly spoke "You are most welcome my sweet one. I look forward to kissing you this afternoon. I missed seeing you this morning but I had a meeting. Have a meeting, actually, it is still going on. I just stepped out."

"Sorry, Edward, I'll let you get back." she said.

"No, I would much rather talk with you love" I told her honestly.

"I met Emmett this morning" she told me. I could hear her giggle, I loved that fucking sound.

"Why are you giggling about Emmett?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I sort of met Emmett this morning." she said cryptically.

"How do you sort of meet some one Bella?" I asked.

"He introduced himself and gave me a hug. You're right he is like a bear" she giggled again "anyway he was telling me how I had you tied up in knots and you were like a man obsessed".

That was why I didn't want her to meet him, I knew he'd embarrass me. Fucker.

She went on "Then I introduced him to Rosalie and it was like I disappeared. He almost knocked me over when he turned to talk with her. I think he forgot I was there" she laughed.

What the fuck, he nearly knocked her over, I'll kick his arse. Wait, what was this about Rosalie?

"What do you mean? Do you think he likes her? Does she like him?" I asked suddenly fascinated.

"Well they're going on a date tonight, so I guess I would definitely say they like each other. Rosalie never accepts invitations for a date and she gets a lot of invitations, trust me" not surprising, Rosalie was gorgeous, not for me but maybe for Emmett.

"Oh I have to go Edward we're having another rush and I have choux pastry in the oven" she sounded distracted.

"I love it when you talk dirty, love" I teased her with soft tone of voice.

"Ummm …. Edward, I love it when you use that tone of voice." I could practically hear her bite her lip.

I laughed at the effect I was having on her "Go back to work sweet one. I will see you this afternoon at four o'clock, okay?"

"Yes, this afternoon, see you then and Edward thank you for the flowers. I will certainly think of you as they are spread all around the shop. Bye"

I didn't want her to go but I needed to get back to Aro and she needed to get back to her kitchen.

"Bye, my sweet one" I whispered.

I ended the call put the phone back in my jacket pocket and went back to Aro.

"Apologies Uncle" I said sincerely. I didn't mean to be that long but I love talking with her.

"Your baker?" he asked.

I nodded, blushing slightly. How the fuck does he read me so easily.

I looked down and realised the brioche was cold so I pushed it aside. I called Geoffrey over "Can you get Aro and I another coffee please Geoffrey and could you bring me my croissant now please. Uncle did you want anything besides more coffee?"

"No" he said his voice filled with tension "just coffee."

"Of course, Mr Cullen, Mr Volturi, I'll just clear the table for you and then see to your coffee" he said as he cleared away our uneaten food.

Aro looked at me, he was much calmer now "So Edward, I certainly see why you fired my son. I also see why he came to see me with a black eye."

I nodded, still waiting to hear which side he was taking.

"We need to talk with Marcus, Edward. He won't know anything about his and he'll be furious when he finds out, but he needs to know" my Uncle said.

"You're sure Uncle Marcus wouldn't have been involved at all?" I asked.

Aro looked me in the eye as he responded angrily "Edward, I realise that you may have trouble trusting your family given the way your cousins have behaved but my brother and I built Volturi Investments from nothing. Our excellent reputation was built from the hard work of your Uncle Marcus and myself during that time. Like you only used money from our trust funds to stake our early years in the business. We both returned that money to our trusts after just a few years. Marcus and I ran a strong ethical business. Of course he wouldn't have known about his scurrilous scheme."

"I'm sorry Uncle. I didn't mean to offend you" I said quietly but sincerely. I never wanted to believe my uncles were involved.

Just then Geoffrey arrived with my croissant and our coffee.

"Can we go back to your office and call Marcus?" Aro asked, "I want to fill him in on what has happened and discuss some ideas on what we should do about this situation."

"Of course. I just need to text my PA and get her to clear my calendar for the rest of the day." I told him while taking my phone from my jacket.

I started to text Jess when I noticed the delicious smell of the chocolate croissant. I finished my text and put my phone down. I picked up my croissant and smelled it. Aro looked at me as though I'd lost my mind and maybe I had because it smelled like one of Bella's croissants. I licked my lips and bit into the pastry hungrily. Oh… god… it must be one of Bella's. I moaned out loudly

Aro signalled to Geoffrey who came over "What can I get for you Mr Volturi?"

Aro looked at me, smiled and pointing at my pastry said "I'll have what he's having."

Geoffrey chuckled, nodded and disappeared to get Aro a croissant. I couldn't give a fuck who teased me this thing was like crescent shaped sex. Oh.. Bella… what do put in these things. I moaned again, I couldn't help it.

"Edward, what is going on with you and that pastry?" he asked.

"We're involved" I laughed.

Geoffrey returned and place a warm chocolate croissant in front of Aro who tentatively picked it up almost afraid to try it for fear of a public display like my own.

He bit into it and moaned lightly. He then proceeded to devour it muttering 'so good' and 'what is in this.'

"Geoffrey?" I called him back "Where do you get these croissants?"

"They are locally made fresh each morning Mr Cullen delivered to us from a little bakery not far from her in downtown Seattle, it is called Bella's Bakery. They also supply us with some other pastries, some bread like the Brioche from your breakfast sir" he told me proudly.

"We like to support local businesses…" he continued on blah, blah, blah. I heard what I wanted to know.

Bella's Bakery again. I am so proud of my sweet one.

"Thanks Geoffrey" I dismissed him politely. He nodded and left.

"Your baker… Isabella…. is she Bella's Bakery?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she is" I said proudly.

"Well, my boy, she has a gift" he said "So talented. Is all her baking this good? Because I think I have found my new favourite bakery if it is."

I smiled "Aunt Sulpicia wouldn't like that very much Uncle."

"She will after she tastes it" he laughed "let's head over to your office we have planning to do."

Aro charged the breakfast bill and Geoffrey's tip to his room account and we headed out to the concierge to get my car.

We headed back to my office and spent the next few hours planning and discussing ideas for a way forward. Marcus was as shocked as Aro had been and I could hear the sadness in his voice full of his disappointment in his son.

Once we had agreed on a course of action we agreed to meet again in a week's time when I would have all the necessary resources in place and we could finalise arrangements.

Marcus agreed to come back to Seattle next week to help finalise arrangements.

I dropped Uncle Aro back to his hotel where Aunt Sulpicia was waiting for him. They were originally going to head home tomorrow but would extend their stay until next week They were headed out this evening to hear the Seattle Symphony at Benaroya Hall.

After dropping off my Uncle I realised it was after three, so I decided to head over to Bella's a little early, happy to wait and watch her at work in her kitchen until she was free at four.

I parked near the bakery and headed in to find my Bella. The flowers I sent her were scattered around the shop in gorgeous arrangements. They added a lovely garden scent to her already delicious smelling store. On one end of the counter I could also see the cook book I sent her last week. It was open at a recipe. The book was held up with a frame which said recipe of the day. Clearly Bella was enjoying the book in a very practical way.

I looked around but couldn't see her. There were quite a few people bustling away working in her kitchen but no Bella. I saw Rosalie talking another staff member over at the coffee station so I headed over to ask after Bella's whereabouts.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rosalie" I said with huge grin on my face.

"Well good afternoon to you too Romeo" she said smiling. "We don't usually see you in the afternoons?" she said.

"I am here to see your boss" I replied, still unable to get the grin off my face.

"Oh…. was she expecting you Edward?" she asked with a strange tone in her voice. She seemed hesitant?

"Well we're meeting at four but I got away early so I thought I'd surprise her" I explained, not really sure why I was telling her all that, but she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh… okay… well, I think she's upstairs so I'll go and let her know you're here. Wait here" she said, turning back into the kitchen and holding her hand up to stop me following. She was acting very strangely. What the fuck?

I shook my head not wanting to spoil my good mood. Just then I heard Bella laughing. I looked up and through the window that gave a view from the front of the shop through the kitchen and to the stairs leading from her apartment upstairs.

There she was my sweet one. I smiled as I watched her but then my face froze. WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT WITH HER?

She was coming down the stairs, putting her hair back up into a pony tail. Walking down with her was a large native american man with long hair. He had his arm around her waist and was teasing her and tickling her neck.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he pulled her in for a hug, she placed her hands on his fucking chest and blushed. She fucking blushed. He reached to the stray lock of hair which always come loose and he curled it behind her fucking ear. He stroked her cheek and was speaking quietly to her.

WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK WAS GOING ON?

I stood there like the sap I was just watching them. It was like a mockery of the scene she had played with me just one week ago when I asked her out for the first time, right down to the loose lock of her hair and the fucking blush.

Why did I believe she was different? Why am I such an idiot? Why do they always cheat! MOTHER FUCKER.

I had to move. I shouldn't stand there another moment. She'd played me. They always play me and I fell for it hook, line and sinker.

I stood there surrounded by the flowers I'd sent her like the idiot I was. For a fleeting moment I wondered if Riley knew which flower meant lying, cheating, whore. I laughed at myself and shook my head. Idiot.

I looked up and she saw me. Our eyes met. My rage must have been written all across my face because she stared at me with huge doe like eyes.

I took one last look at what I thought was my future, I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

Never, ever, ever again. Emmett could go fuck himself with his dreams of 'having it all'. I tried and failed. It is out of my reach, no matter how much I want it. Fuck. A tear fell down my cheek. NO! Fuck it! Fuck her! and Fuck her fucking chocolate fucking croissants.

I needed to run. So I did. I ran as fast as I could. Away from the bakery, away from Bella and away from the pain. Fuck.

**A/N: Okay guys. Take a deep breath… everyone okay? Oh my, our poor Edward is broken hearted. How about you? Tell me what you think. Don't hate me.** **I promise to update the next chapter tonight or at the latest tomorrow so hang in there okay. **


	13. Chapter 13 cup cake

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters, especially Edward.**

**Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline.**

**Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.**

**Well our lovers ran into their first little hitch last chapter, let's see how they have reacted.**

**Chapter 13 - cup cake**

"Thanks Angela" I told her, politely dismissing her. "Keep me posted" I kept my comments vague because I honestly wasn't sure what project she'd been talking about.

"Certainly, Mr Cullen" she answered quietly. I think she knew I wasn't really listening. She's smart that one.

Yes, the staff have all been calling me Mr Cullen this week, news of my foul mood has permeated every layer of Cullen & Masen. Staff went to great lengths to avoid being too close to me for any length of time for fear of incurring my wrath. They jumped to escape from the elevator when I'd get in and all the staff review meetings I had scheduled for this week suddenly disappeared from my calendar. I suspect Jess had a hand in that one trying to protect her colleagues from paying the price for my all consuming rage.

Poor Jess she couldn't avoid me the way the rest of the staff could. I'd given her hell since Monday. I'd yelled about the coffee in the kitchen on our floor being bitter, I'd complained that she was typing too loudly, that she was tip toeing around the office, that the lifts were too slow, that my office gets too much sun and that my office is too dark when it rains.

Yeah I know. I was being unreasonable.

After catching Emmett eating one of Bella's pastries in a meeting I banned all food and coffee in meetings held in my office or the board room. I actually put that in the staff e-newsletter which Jess sends out each week.

Not my finest hour but fuck it. I don't want any reminders of her and it is my company damn it.

I was trying to get myself under control.

Lauren helped me try to work out and run my anger away to no avail. I went for long walks whenever I felt like I was going to explode, that just made it worse because I kept finding excuses to head in the direction of Bella's bakery.

I knew I had to stop but I just couldn't stop myself. I was just so angry, I have always had trouble with my temper. And I have serious issues with trusting people.

Logically, I knew I should've waited to find out who that was with her and why they were so intimate with each other. I shouldn't have run, I know that.

Emotionally, I've just been hurt too many times before. With Irina and Kate I stayed long after I should've and been hurt more than I needed to be. As soon as I realised they weren't truthful with me I should've left but I didn't. I wanted to learn from the past.

I had to protect my heart and I'd been hurt so much in the past. It was hard for me to put myself out there. I wanted to trust Bella but the thought of her with someone else made me physically ill.

Bella had texted me, called me, she'd even tried to see me but Jess knew if she wanted to keep her job she'd better make sure Bella didn't get any where near me. I was frightened to hear what Bella had to say and I was frightened what I might say. I had to get myself back under control before I could speak with her.

Finally after I'd yelled because she'd given me the wrong coffee mug, Jess had had enough. She sent me home banning me from the office until and to quote her words "I got my head out of my arse and fixed things with Bella."

I'd gone home and although it was only around lunch time I stripped off and fell into bed. I hadn't slept more than a couple of hours all week and I was exhausted.

After laying there for an hour staring at the ceiling I knew I had to find out what had really happened so I picked up my phone and I sent her a two-word text

_'Why Bella?… E'_

She tried to call me but I rejected the call I couldn't stand to hear her beautiful voice it would kill me. When I didn't answer her call she sent me a text. I had deleted all her previous texts but I had started this conversation so I read her message.

_'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. I miss you… B'_

A loud sob burst from me as I read her message but I didn't understand it. Was she apologising for her 'wrongs'? Was she telling me to be patient? Fuck I just didn't understand. She said that she missed me.

I read the message over and over again.

My phone rang again interrupting my confused thoughts, it was Emmett's ring tone so I answered it "Brother" I said curtly.

"I hear Jess banned you from the office" he said plainly.

"Was there a purpose for this call other than to annoy me, brother?" I sighed, I was exhausted.

"Yeah, I want you to meet me at the decorative fountain in Freeway Park at three o'clock. We'll talk about whatever the hell happened between you and Bella." he told me firmly.

"No fucking way Emmett. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else. She's not who I thought she was and that is that. I can't have it all, Em." I almost lost it as I said those words. I took a deep breath to regain control "I'm going to lie here until I stop being angry and then I'll just get on with life as before."

"Great attitude dick head. Whatever has happened I am sure it is a misunderstanding. I know you've had your heart stomped on repeatedly in the past Edward but Isabella is different. You know this."

"Emmett, she was with someone else." I told him.

I could hear Emmett sigh on the other end of the phone. He spoke softly then "You don't know that Edward. You have to trust if you are going to find love."

Was that what she was saying with her message that I needed to trust her? She has so many secrets how can I trust her.

"Emmett" was all I could say, I'm not even sure what I wanted to say to him.

He spoke more firmly this time "Be at the fountain at three o'clock or I will come to your apartment with a baseball bat to beat some sense into you. I mean it Edward."

He did mean it, not the bit about the baseball bat but that he would come around here and I didn't want that either. So I gave in.

"Fine Emmett. But not because you threatened me. I'll be there" I sighed. I was just too tired to argue with him.

"Whatever dick head. See you at the fountain at three." he hung up.

Fucker.

There was no point in staring at the ceiling any longer I was never going to sleep. I jumped in the shower and ran steaming hot water over myself. I scrubbed myself from head to toe and then just stood there under the running water for longer.

What did her message mean? I ran through the words again and again. I knew the passage, it was from the Bible, Corinthians something or other. Anyone who's been to a wedding in their lifetime had heard this passage. But why did Bella send it to me. What was she trying to tell me?

I knew Emmett was right I don't trust anyone. I knew Bella was different from Kate so why was I assuming that she was cheating on me. Maybe because she was coming downstairs from her apartment with him, he was touching her and she was blushing at him.

Fuck.

I shook my head and got out of the shower. When I was dry and dressed, I made my self a sandwich and sat down to eat. I decided to check all the messages I had ignored for the past few days on my phone.

I had deleted all of Bella's earlier texts without reading them. The only one remaining was the one she sent me today which just confused the shit out of me. I scrolled back to the beginning of my unread messages.

_'Ed. I had dinner with Rosalie tonight. She's is a winner! She said you were acting weird this afternoon at the bakery. You okay? … Em'_

_'Edward, you missed our work out this morning? Everything okay? …. Lauren'_

_'Marcus will arrive on Saturday … Aro'_

_'Happy to redo your work out schedule Edward. Exercise is a great way to exorcise your demons … whatever they are... Lauren'_

_'Edward, what is going on? Are you okay dumpling? I had a meeting with Bella today and she looked liked someone had stolen her puppy… are you two fighting? … Mom'_

_'Edward, you missed family dinner, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in two days. I've left messages. Call me … Alley'_

_'Edward, stop yelling at everyone at work or I'll have to kick your arse… Em'_

_'Son, call your mother, she's worried about you…. Dad'_

_'Hope you feel better, sorry I banned you from the office :) …. Jess'_

_'hey shit for brains - mind explaining to me why my best friend and boss is a zombie this week and can't work in her own kitchen. when Bella starts burning shit I know things are serious, what did you do? strike that, I don't want to know, just fix it mister. Rosalie'_

How the fuck did Rosalie get my phone number and why is she hassling me. I'm not the cheater.

Bella is burning things in the kitchen. She's upset and can't work properly. Well - neither can I. Okay not a mature response. Dammit.

I shot a quick text back to everyone except Emmett as I was going to see him this afternoon.

_'I'm okay Esme, just need some space. sorry I missed dinner … E'_

_'I'll call tonight Alley…. E'_

_'Sorry Dad been a shitty week… E'_

_'Thanks Uncle Aro. Let's get together Saturday or Sunday night for dinner once Marcus recovers from jet lag… Edward'_

_"I am sorry Jess. I am an arse. Thanks for covering for me this week. Might be time for a raise?…. E'_

I held the phone in my hand and stared at Bella's message and read the words out loud ~

_Love is patient_ - I can be patient sometimes

_Love is kind_ - sure I can be kind

_It does not envy_ - I don't envy okay well I do get jealous

_It does not boast_ - no I don't boast

_It is not proud_ - no that's okay

_It is not rude_ - well I've been rude all week to everyone

_It is not self-seeking_ - not really sure what this one even means

_It is not easily angered_ - yeah, I am easily angered, I've been easily angered all week well for a bit longer than that really

_It keeps no record of wrongs_ - isn't that what I am doing with Irina, Kate and Tanya and Bella is paying the price

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth_ - truth but what is the truth, who was that guy? I suppose if I had waited to asked I would've found out… Idiot.

_Love always protects_ - I want to protect her

_Love always trusts_ - I should've trusted her

_Love always hopes_ - is she hoping i'll catch a clue and act my age and not my shoe size?

_Love always perseveres_ - is she holding fast to us?

_I miss you… B'_

Fuck. I - am - an - idiot.

I picked up my phone and replied to Bella's text. I thought for a while of what I wanted to say to her to convey how hard it was for me to trust so she might understand my reaction and who better to explain heartbreak than Patsy Cline:

_'"(You're keepin') too many secrets from me_  
_But, baby, now I'm wise to you_  
_You'll fool me like the others_  
_And I know what you'll do_  
_You'll find yourself a new love_  
_And keep me a secret, too"_

_I told you I've been hurt before and have serious trust issues but I want to believe that love can always trust …. E'_

I pressed send and hoped she'd understand the fear and the hope in my message. I sat staring at the phone and waited. After what felt like forever my phone vibrated and the familiar ping of a message came through. It was from Bella.

_'Love is patient…. I can be patient …. B'_

I smiled for the first time since Monday. A tear rolled down my cheek. She would be patient and I would try. I googled the lyrics for Nelly Furtado's Try and found the words I needed. I typed out the text:

_"Then I see you standing there_  
_Wanting more from me_  
_And all I can do is try_  
_Then I see you standing there_  
_Wanting more from me_  
_And all I can do is try"_

_I want to try. I miss my sweet one… E'_

I pressed send. Her reply came seconds later:

_'Please. I want to talk to you explain what you saw. Please trust me. I promise I will tell you anything you want to know. Please baby don't run from me. Let me see you…. B'_

She called me baby.

_'Let's try again love. I promise I won't run this time. I promise. I have to see Emmett but can I come over to you after that say at five o'clock? …. E'_

_'Yes baby. Five would be perfect. Stay for dinner, I want to cook for you. I want to kiss you but most of all I want to talk to you. You've made me happy…. B'_

_'I am so sorry I ran… I won't do it again. I want you so much sweet one. See you at five… E'_

I took a deep breath which felt like the first time I had breathed properly since Monday afternoon. She promised to explain and I promised not to run. We could do this.

I sighed and headed out to see Emmett. This wasn't going to be pretty, he was going to kick my arse and I deserved it.

I'd given Tyler the rest of the day off so I drove myself down to Freeway Park. When I arrived at the fountain I was reminded of what a beautiful park this was. My mother used to bring me here when I was young and we'd meet my Dad for a picnic lunch.

He would walk here from his office, wearing his ever-present navy suit. Mom would bring a blanket and a picnic basket. I remember my mother and father would sit on a blanket snuggling and kissing while I explored the fountain and the beautiful gardens. They were always kissing. Funny I hadn't thought about that memory in a long long time.

I looked at my watch and realised that it was five after three and that my bossy bear of a brother was late. Fuck, this was his idea. He forced me to come here and now he's late. I want to get to Bella's place. I can't wait to have her in my arms and beg her forgiveness for being such an immature ass hole.

I was standing near the fountain thinking about how much I would enjoy bringing Bella here and walking through the park. That would be a nice third date, we could talk, hold hands, talk some more and have a picnic. I lowered my head and thanked the powers that be that I would get a second chance with my beautiful Bella.

I still had so many questions and at the top of my list was Who the fuck was that guy with the pony tail? My hands were in my hair tugging it by the roots. She said she'd explain. I have to trust her and believe in us.

Then I heard her voice. Bella was here. I turned on my heel trying to locate her. I could hear her but not see her.

She was calling out and laughing "Lil Bit, wait for me baby".

"No momma, Lil Bit walking by I self" a tiny voice laughed back.

I looked to where the voices were coming from and I was completely confused by what I saw.

It was Bella. She was wearing skinny jeans, chucks and a deep blue long sleeved blouse which made her skin look creamy and delicious. Her gorgeous mahogany coloured hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders. She looked pale and tired but she was wearing this incredible, beautiful smile which just made me smile. She was reaching down to a little girl, a very little girl.

"No momma, No" the girl squealed while Bella growled and had her fingers curled into claws threatening to tickle, just as my mother always had done to me when I was little.

They were beautiful. They were laughing and smiling so naturally. The little girl was in all the colours of the rainbow with a sunshine yellow cap on her head, a bright red woollen jacket over a blue dress with pom poms dangling off it, green tights and multicoloured boot things.

So fucking cute.

I smiled, wanting to be part of this happy scene I started to walk over when I stopped suddenly as reality sank in.

Wait… Momma? Did she say Momma? Bella had a child? But she told me she was a virgin? And this little girl must be at least three years old and Bella is only nineteen. That would mean she had this child when she was still a child herself fifteen or sixteen.

What the fuck?

I peered through the fountain and around the trees as they were playing and running. I tried to get closer without being seen so I could get a better look at the little girl.

She had Bella's beautiful rich brown locks which fell into curls all down her back, she had Bella's cute heart shaped face, she had her creamy skin. She was a mini Bella but with bright blue sparkling eyes.

I leaned back against the fountain and tried to catch my breath.

Bella lied. Had she lied to me about everything… about being a virgin, about no boyfriends.

We had been on two dates and there was no mention of a child or being a teen age single mother!

I tugged my hair at the roots. Was that man I saw her with the father or is this another man?

I took out my phone and was about to call Emmett. He'd set me up he wanted me to see this. But why? He would never intentionally hurt me. Emmett is my wing man.

Damn it. I want to run. I looked down at my phone and instead of calling Em I pulled up Bella's text again … Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres… it should say Love always hurts. Fuck.

Love? Was I in love with Bella?

I put my phone back in my pocket and took another long look at the happy scene as Bella and her child walked hand in hand along the path.

Yes, I was. I was in love with Isabella. I would not run. I would wait and she will explain this all to me. I would trust my beautiful sweet one with my heart.

My heart was racing and I was overwhelmed with the realisation that I was in love. For the first time in my life I was going to give my whole heart over completely. I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I couldn't pretend that I could live with out this.

I would go to her place at five as agreed and she could tell me her stories and I would tell her mine. I could do that. I could be patient.

I turned to walk away when I heard Bella's voice again. This time though she wasn't laughing and I could hear the small child crying "Leave us alone, please. Here, take my bag, just don't hurt us okay".

Was she in trouble?

I couldn't see them anywhere so I walked towards the last spot I had seen them. I could hear a gruff gravelly voice "Oh come on sweetheart, we just want a little kiss. Give us a little kiss and we won't hurt the baby".

What the hell?

Bella pleaded letting out a little shriek "No, please don't take my baby from me" the sound of a small child screaming pierced my heart and I stormed in the direction of the voices. I still couldn't see them for all the bushes and trees.

What the fuck was going on?

"Bella" I called out "Where are you love?"

"Please just take my bag. Give me my baby. No, please don't hurt me" she was sobbing.

"Bella, I'm coming sweet one".

I started running but they weren't on the path and there were so many different places they could be. I stopped and listened trying to isolate where the voices were coming from but the child's screaming made it impossible.

"Leave her, she's not worth the trouble and this kid is screaming" another voice shouted.

"Fucking bitch, too good for us, hey?" the other voice shouted menacingly and the then came a sound that sickened me.

A hard thump and the sound of something smashing against a tree.

"Bella" I screamed.

"Oh Christ, why'd do you do that? You might've killed her, let's get out of here" the second man sounded panicked.

"Shit, she's not moving. Someone's coming. Forget the purse, drop the kid. Let's go" The first man sounded like he was already running.

Oh God, Bella!

"Bella, baby please where are you?" I begged.

Suddenly I caught sight of a flash of red, the child's coat "Bella, baby is that you sweet one?" I called as I ran towards them.

Hidden behind some trees and lying on the ground was Bella, unconscious. There was blood on the back of her head where she'd obviously been thrown against the tree and a deep dark mark the shape of a large hand was already forming on her face. Her lip and nose were bleeding. Oh my god. The little girl was sitting next to Bella sobbing hysterically.

I sat down next to Bella afraid to move her. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled 911. I gave them the best instructions I could as to our location given we were off the path near the fountain. It was hard to talk as the baby was sobbing uncontrollably.

I then called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you at the hospital?" I all but screamed down the line at him not even waiting for him to say hello.

"Edward what is wrong, son? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it is Bella" I half sobbed "She was mugged and they hit her. She's unconscious. An ambulance is on its way. I need you to look after her Dad, please. I don't know what to do".

Carlisle gasped but then slipped straight into Emergency Room doctor mode.

"It's okay son, I'll be here when the ambulance arrives." he assured me "Edward? Is that a child crying?" he sounded confused.

"Yes" was all I could manage. I hung up the phone and looked down to Bella. She looked so small, so pale and so beautiful. My sweet one.

I sat down next to her and took the screaming child in my arms "shush, shush… lil bit" That's what I had overheard Bella call her, "shush little love, your Momma will be alright. Edward will look after you." I was rocking her gently "Shush now Lil Bit".

The baby girl sobbed and put her face in my neck as she held on to my neck for dear life.

"Momma okay?" she sobbed.

I pulled back as best as I could so I could look into her little face. She was so adorable, so much like my Bella.

"Yes Lil Bit" I said quietly and as calmly as I could manage "Edward called for help for your Momma. She'll be fine" and as I told her this I prayed that it was true.

**A/N: Oh my. So how y'all doing? I got a bit teary along the way. Did you? Poor Edward his past experience guided his reactions but he caught a clue eventually. and what about Bella's Lil Bit? Okay. well I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

Song credits:

'Too Many Secrets' by Patsy Cline Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

'Try' as written by Julio Reyes, Nelly Kim Furtado, Gerald John David Eaton, Brian West. Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

Bible reference:

1 Corinthians 13:4-8 New International Version (NIV)


	14. Chapter 14 carrot sticks and a juice box

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker. Sometimes I may use spelling or expressions that seem odd because I am Australian and we have our own style of English :).**

**I have been so excited by your various theories on who Lil Bit is. Well let's see who was right shall we?**

**Chapter 14 - carrot sticks and a juice box**

We sat there on the cold wet ground for what seemed like hours but was really maybe five or ten minutes waiting for the EMTs to arrive. I was holding Bella's hand rubbing circles gently on the back of her hand. All the while I was holding Bella's child close to my chest, cooing softly in her ear that I would protect her and her momma.

Bella is someone's momma. I just couldn't get my head around it, I mean she is so young. I tilted my head so I could look at the little girl's face and marvelled at how like her momma she looked, everything about her was a mini Bella except for the startling blue eyes..

I really knew nothing about children but I desperately wanted to keep this little one calm until Bella woke up. So I rocked gently to hopefully comfort her. I had no idea really what to do but that seemed to be the natural thing.

The little girl's sobs were rhythmic now and her sobs hitched and he head felt heavy against my shoulder so I took that as a sign that she was calming down.

Bella looked so pale. I had placed a shirt I found in her bag under her head gently not wanting to move her at all but I did want to try stop the bleeding on the wound on the back of her head.

The lady on the 911 number had been very stern about not attempting to move her no matter how uncomfortable I felt about just sitting there next to her. I was growing more agitated about how long we'd been sitting there waiting when the emergency assistance called me back seeking an update on Bella's condition and requesting more specific directions to guide the paramedics to us. I tried to remain calm as I gave what directions I could whilst holding a toddler and watching over the woman I love lying unconscious in front of me.

When the paramedics arrived they starting asking me questions which I tried my best to answer. They referred to Bella as my wife and I didn't correct them cos it seemed trivial at this point and I just wanted them to do something to help her.

With the flashing lights and the noise of the paramedics, the little one in my arms started to cry again so I stood with her and moved to the side out of the way. They affixed a brace to Bella's neck, lifted her gently to a gurney and then moved her carefully to the waiting ambulance.

I asked to ride with Bella and they agreed.

I couldn't believe how frail Bella looked strapped into that gurney with the neck brace on and the paramedics attaching monitors to her and shining lights in her eyes.

I asked them if we were headed to the UW Medical Centre and they confirmed that it was the closest. I held up my phone in an silent question and they said it was okay to text so i shot off a text to Dad to let him know we were coming now.

"My Dad is Chief of Emergency Medicine at UWMC" I told them for no real reason.

"Dr Cullen?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's a good doctor. You wife will be in good hands, sir" he said.

"Edward" I said simply, offering my name to this man who was caring so gently and attentively for my love.

"Mike" he replied, "Listen, your Dad is a dedicated doctor and always does his best to help patients. This is his daughter-in-law, I'm sure he'll make sure she gets the very best of care. Her blood pressure is low but the rest of her vitals are okay. But she's taken a hefty to blow to the head and her back. What happened?" he asked.

"She was walking with Lil Bit" I nodded to the child in my arms, "I was some distance away and lost sight of them. Two men dragged them off the path and tried to steal Isabella's bag. I was desperately trying to find them because I could hear them but I couldn't see them." I could feel that my eyes were getting wet as I spoke of my desperate search but I took a deep breath to get control of myself.

The little one was curled tightly on my chest her hands holding desperately around my neck but her eyes were glued to Bella lying on the gurney still unconscious.

"One of the men grabbed the little one and the other tried to kiss Isabella." I said with disgust in my voice. "She must have put up a fight as the next thing I heard was a sickening thump." I closed my eyes for a moment to regain control, reliving in my head the sickening sound of Bella being thumped against a tree.

"I was shouting out by this stage. They must have heard me as they dropped the baby and Bella's bag before they ran off. She was unconscious when I found them and hasn't woken since. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" I looked to him desperately hoping he could tell me something that would comfort me.

"Your wife has taken a nasty hit Edward. We're almost there and I'm sure your father will be waiting ready to look after her. I know it is difficult but you need to remain calm especially for your beautiful little baby girl." he said gesturing towards the child in my arms.

Instinctively I held the little just that little bit tighter and I placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. She took in another shaky breath.

"Momma wake up soon?" she asked.

"Soon, Lil Bit" I told her "We're taking her to the hospital so my daddy can make her feel better."

I placed another kiss on her temple as she turned her face back towards Bella while leaning her head on my chest. I slowly stroked her beautiful hair which was just like her momma's.

"Dat smelly man gave Momma an owie" she said.

I squeezed her closely to me as I realised that she had seen the violence against her momma. Poor little love, she must have been so scared.

"I know little love but the smelly man is gone now and Mike here is taking really good care of Momma" I said hoping to comfort her.

She looked up to Mike and gave him a little smile "Fank oo" she said to Mike.

"She's very cute" Mike said "How old is she?"

I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know and if I really were Bella's husband and Lil Bit's daddy I would know the answer.

"I free" the little angel said holding up her fingers and waving four fingers at Mike.

I took her fingers gently and kissed the tip of each one counting "One" kiss, "Two" kiss, "Three" kiss. I then folded the other two down and smiled down at her.

She beamed up at me and then turned her three fingers to Mike "I free" she said proudly.

Mike shook his head and smiled "Such a lovely little family. I am so sorry this has happened." He gave me a reassuring look and a press on my shoulder.

He stood up again and walked to the doors ready to open them as we arrived at the Hospital. The doors opened and there was Carlisle. I was never so glad to see my father in my life.

Mike climbed down out of the ambulance to grab the end of Bella's gurney. The other paramedic who had been driving came through and went to the head of the gurney and after they moved her out of the ambulance.

I climbed out holding tight to my small precious charge following as close behind Bella's gurney as I could manage.

From the moment Mike stepped out of the ambulance he was giving Carlisle information about Bella's condition. He referred to her as Isabella Cullen, at which Carlisle raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Mike spouted off a whole lot of numbers and medical terms which I didn't have a clue about.

It was amazing to watch Carlisle in his element. He had one hand on Bella's gurney and was listening to everything Mike told him. A crew of people were following us, nurses, interns all trailing behind Carlisle. He was spouting out instructions and people were running to do his bidding. I hadn't realised how commanding Carlisle could be.

Mike shared the story I had told him in the ambulance of what had happened in the park to Bella. He referred to me as Isabella's husband and Carlisle shot a quick look at me.

A woman came between me and the entourage wheeling Bella into the Emergency Unit. I had to stop or run into her.

"Excuse me, sir" she was holding a clipboard and I wanted to hit her over the head with it. I looked past her to where they had taken my Bella.

"I am sorry sir" she said calmly "I just need to get some details and then I can take you to the waiting room."

"I don't want to go to the waiting room" I told her firmly "I want to stay with her."

"Only family can go in and only with the doctor's permission" she explained "let me get some details and then I'll speak with the doctor and let him decide, okay."

"I don't think that will be a problem Sue" I looked at her name tag "as the doctor is both the Head of Emergency as well as being my father. Also the patient is my wife and this child's mother.

I was claiming the title of husband, if it meant I could avoid being relegated to the waiting room. And from what Bella told me the other night she doesn't have any living family to come and be with her. Mind you she didn't tell me about Lil Bit so who knows what the fuck is true.

Sue, looked at me a little nervously now realising I was Carlisle's son. She was only doing her job so I tried very hard to be patient with her.

"Sue can this paperwork wait a little please until I find out Bella's condition and speak to my father?" I spoke softly now.

"Where's Momma?" Lil Bit was turning her head this way and that trying to see her momma. Her voice was a little high and panicky. I really didn't want her to start crying again.

"Mr Cullen" Sue said quietly. "It is very noisy and stressful in the Emergency Unit and your father may need to run tests and take blood samples from your wife."

She was looking at Lil Bit now "It may not be a good idea to take your little girl back there. It could frighten her."

I looked down into the big blue eyes of the little angel in my arms. Sue was right. I sighed. Carlisle was looking after Bella. There was nothing I could do to help him but I could help Lil Bit.

I stroked her hair "My daddy is looking after Momma and he's going to make her all better so we need to stay out here while he looks after her, okay?" I looked at her soulful eyes.

She pouted her pretty little lips and nodded.

"Brave girl" I said and kissed her forehead.

She reached around my neck to hold her self tighter to me. So I hitched her up a little higher and held her a little tighter so she'd feel safe and secure with me.

"Sue here is going to show us where we can sit down and wait until my daddy comes to tell us how momma is, okay little love?" I looked to Sue hoping she'd pick up my cue and take us to the waiting room.

"Of course. This way to the waiting room and I'll get all the details I need while you're waiting." She turned and led us down the corridor to a room with lounge chairs and small tables, there was a vending machine and a small play area with toys in it in the corner.

Mike caught up with us just before we went in to the room "Edward" he called "Here's your wife's bag, we picked it up at the scene."

He handed me Bella's large shoulder bag.

"Thanks for everything Mike" I said grateful for his kindness.

"All part of the job, Edward. You take care of your two beautiful girls okay man." I nodded as he slapped my shoulder gently, turned and headed off.

I made a mental note to make a sizeable donation to the paramedics service. They do a tough job.

I gave a quick glance into Bella's bag and noticed there were spare clothes for Lil Bit as well as little lunch boxes with food and a juice box in them probably for the little one. It suddenly occurred to me that Lil Bit probably needed to go to the bathroom. Fuck. Can I do this? Well it's either that or a mess all over the floor and a screaming kid, Edward. Man up!

"Sue?" I turned to the administrator "I need to take my little one to the bathroom, where can I take her?"

"Oh, yes" she said "follow me there is a unisex toilet on this floor so you won't have to take her into the men's room.

Thank god. I don't want to think of taking her into a men's room with guys coming in and out, using the urinals. No fucking way!

Okay I can do this, she's just a little girl, I can take her to the bathroom. What if she needs help? Fuck.

"Lil Bit?" I looked down to her face as we followed Sue to the unisex bathroom "we're just going to go to the bathroom okay?"

"Ehwed needs to go potty?" she asked me. Adorable.

"Well no, I don't, but do you need to go potty little love?" I asked desperately hoping she knew how to do this.

"mmm" was all she said. Was that yes? Was that no?

"Here we are" Sue was holding the door to the little room which had a small wash area as well as a toilet cubicle. "I'll meet you back in the waiting room."

Inside I was panicking and feeling very foolish for being terrified of taking a toddler to the bathroom. C'mon, idiot. How hard can it be?

"Okay, Lil Bit" I announced placing her down on the ground and acting as though I took little toddlers to the bathroom all the time. "Do you need help?"

She pouted her little lips and nodded slowly with a sad little face.

Poor little thing, c'mon Edward, of course she needs help, she's only 'free'.

"C'mon little one, let me help you okay" I said smiling at her. She gave me a very small smile back.

I unbuttoned her jacket and placed it in Bella's bag. Lil Bit reached under her little blue dress to pull down her green tights and her little panties. Thank god she seemed to be able to handle the mechanics.

I took one look at this tiny little girl standing next to a toilet which was almost her height and realised I would have to lift her up. I put my hands under her arms "okay little love up we go" I lifted her and held her so she wouldn't fall in.

Fuck these things are dangerous for little kids.

"Momma sings when I tinkle, Ehwed" she told me.

"Does she little love? that's nice" Then I realised she wanted me to sing too. "Oh umm. I don't know if I know any children's songs" I told her.

"Tinkle, tinkle's my favwite. You know dat song Ehwed?" she looked up at me smiling.

I chuckled that she said tinkle instead of twinkle because she was supposed to go tinkle.

"Yeah, I think I know that one" and I started to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high" Little one was making a star with her hands and was now holding them above her head, I chuckled as I kept singing "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." She was twinkling her fingers as I sang the last line and it was possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Finish" she announced proudly. I was relieved to see her take some toilet paper and wiped herself clean. I stood her on the ground and we pulled up her panties and tights together.

I took her to the sink and held her up while she washed her hands. I put her back down on the floor as I tidied up after us.

"Do you want your pretty jacket back on little love?" I asked, not knowing if she was cold.

"No, fank oo" she told me sounding a little tired. She turned and put her hands in the air "up Ehwed"

I reached down and picked her up "Let's go back and wait to here about how momma is okay?"

"mmmm" she said, yeah definitely sounding tired.

We made it back to the room and Sue was waiting with her clipboard. I sat down beside Sue with Bella's child nestled on my lap playing with my shirt buttons with her little fingers.

I reached into Bella's bag and pulled out a little cooler bag lunch box which had a juice box, some little sandwiches with no crusts and some carrot sticks in them. I smiled thinking about what a healthy little snack this was and that Bella was obviously a good momma to her Lil Bit.

"Are you hungry little love?" I asked handing her the little lunch box.

She climbed down off my lap and sat on the floor at my feet, putting the lunch box on the little coffee table. I opened the box for her and she put the lid down to use it as a plate. Such a good little girl.

Sue reached forward "May I?" she asked taking the juice box, opening it and setting it back on the table with the straw in it ready for drinking.

Lil Bit turned to me "ehwed can oo peeese dink some so I doesn't spill."

I wasn't sure what she meant at first but then realised that it was very full and if she tried to drink it she'd likely spill it everywhere. Bella had obviously taught her what to do to avoid that. Clever momma.

I took it from her and took a long draw of the juice and then placed it back on the table for her "fank oo, ehwed"

"My pleasure little love" I told her and once satisfied that she could manage the rest I turned back to Sue who was smiling at me.

Sue handed me the clip board and pen "Just fill in the name, medical insurance, who is responsible financially and address details" she said kindly "I can get the rest later when she's settled into her room."

"Room? Will she have to stay here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not a doctor Mr Cullen so I can't say for sure but your wife's had a head injury and been unconscious for over an hour. I'd say it would be safe to say that your father will want her to be here at least overnight for observation" she explained.

"Of course" I said. I wish we knew how she was. I filled in the forms calling her Isabella Swan Cullen. I used my address and gave her my credit card details for the financial responsibility. I didn't know if Bella had medical insurance but we could sort that out later.

Sue left and I was glad of a few moments alone with Lil Bit. Luckily we were the only ones in the room for now. I reached into Bella's bag and found her mobile phone. I scrolled through the contacts wondering whom I should call to let them know what has happened. I decided to call Rosalie.

"Hey Bells, how was the park?" Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie, it's sme, Edward. Bella has had an accident and we're up at the hospital" I said not knowing really how to break the news.

"Oh my god Edward, is she alright? what happened? where's Lil Bit?" she was very upset and practically shrieking over the phone.

I reached down and stroked Lil Bit's hair "Lil Bit is here with me, it's okay I'm taking good care of her." I assured her.

"Bella was mugged, I can't say too much over the phone because I have the little one here with me and I don't want to upset her by talking about it, too much okay" I prayed Rosalie would understand.

"Oh… okay… you're right. Thanks Edward. Can you tell me how Bella is at least?" she asked much quieter now.

"She's unconscious but my dad is looking after her." I told her quietly.

"Your dad? oh right Doctor of course, Emmett told me that" she sounded a little confused but it was likely the shock. "I'm coming up there. Are you at UWMC?" she asked.

"Yes. Rosalie? is there someone else I should call?" I asked. The question made me nervous, Bella told me to trust her and I wanted to but perhaps the little's one father should be called. If it was me I would want to know. But just the thought of some other guy made me feel ill.

"I have Bella's phone and there are lots of names in here but I was wondering if there's someone…. important…. I should call?"

"Jacob" was all she said.

My heart sank. Who the fuck was Jacob? I knew I didn't really want the answer to that question right now.

"You call Jacob and I'll let everyone else know." she said.

"I don't want too many people coming here Rose. please, she'll need to recover" I was worried we were going to be enveloped by everyone in the contacts list and there were a lot of names in there.

"Sure Edward. I'll just send out a group text and promise them an update later." I could hear her moving around in the background, she must be getting ready to head up here.

"Okay Rosalie. I'll call this Jacob and you handle the others. See you soon." I ended the call and scrolled through the numbers until I found a Jacob Black listed. It was the only Jacob I could find so I selected it and pressed call.

"Bells. What can I do for you today?" a friendly masculine voice answered.

"Hello Is this Jacob?" I asked.

"Who is this? and why are you calling from Bella's phone?" he sounded agitated.

"Edward Cullen." I told him, I was about to go and explain my call when he interrupted me.

"Oh you. You're the idiot that upset Bella this week. You still haven't explained why you're calling me and from Bella's phone." he sounded agitated with me.

What. The. Fuck.

"Listen. I called because Bella's been in an accident. We are at UWMC and Rosalie thought I should call you. I'm not sure why but she said I should so I am" I was rambling a bit but all I could think about was who this guy was to my Bella.

"I'm on my way" he said simply and then ended the call.

What the ever living fuck.

I stared at the phone for a moment and then threw it back into Bella's bag. Fuck.

I looked up and saw my father was at the door.

"Edward" he strode into the room to sit in the lounge chair opposite me, his eyes fixed on Bella's little girl who was happily eating her food and drinking her juice box.

"How's Bella, Dad? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine son" he said calmly. "She took a nasty hit to the face and the impact obviously knocked her into a tree. She has a gash in the back of her head and some nasty bruising on her back."

"Luckily, her ribs are fine and the CAT scan showed nothing for us to be worried about. She has woken up a couple of times and is being moved to a room upstairs." he explained.

"She needs observation for the next 24 hours at least." he stated, his eyes still glued to Lil Bit.

"Can we see her now Dad?" I asked.

"we?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lil Bit?" she looked up at me, eating one of her carrot sticks. Fucking adorable! "This is my daddy" I told her gesturing towards Carlisle.

"Hi" she said very shyly. "you fixed momma's owie?"

Carlisle smiled "It is lovely to meet you, Lil Bit. Yes, but your momma is going to need to stay here tonight to rest okay?"

She turned back to me and climbed back into my lap. She started playing with the buttons on my shirt again "Can we stay with momma too, Ehwed?"

"Well, let's go see Momma and ask her, okay?" I told her. I didn't want to promise she could stay when Bella may not want her to stay here or want me to stay either. The thought upset me.

"Can we go now Dad?" I was already standing to put the little one's things away and back in the bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and hitched Lil Bit higher in my arms and started moving out of the door.

"Yes" Carlisle chuckled "I'll take you up."

I was grateful he didn't ask more about Lil Bit, I didn't know how to explain.

We followed Carlisle who was stopped multiple times by other staff with questions about other patients and other goings on. I was getting irritable as I wanted to get to Bella immediately. When Carlisle was paged he just gave me the room number and we parted ways.

We got to her floor and went to the nurses station. They told me to keep quiet and calm while visiting Bella. She was in the room opposite which had all glass walls and doors so they had a clear view of her room. I knocked lightly and slid the glass door open. There she was sitting up looking bruised, pale and a bit woozy but smiling.

Lil Bit tried to wriggle her way out of my arms and was reaching out to Bella "Momma" she sobbed out.

Bella was reaching out for her so I took her the little one over to her. She crawled up the bed and snuggled into Bella.

"Oh baby, it's alright, shhhhh" she cooed to the little one.

They were both crying now. I silently sat in the chair next to Bella's bed pulling it closer to them so I could touch both of them.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

She looked over to me with tears in her eyes. "I am now" she said kissing the little one's head.

"Thank you for helping me Edward. You calling out sent those horrible men running, I hate to think what would've happened…" she sobbed again.

I stood up and reached over them both and kissed Bella's swollen lips very carefully, she'd obviously been hit hard. The evidence of the brute force used was getting darker on her face.

She smiled sadly at me. I sat down again.

"I see you've met Elizabeth" she said, stroking the little one's hair.

"Elizabeth?" I looked at the little angel in Bella's arms "I've been calling her Lil Bit" I laughed.

"Her real name is Elizabeth but when she tried to say it, all she came out with was Lil Bit and it kind of stuck with all of us" she said quietly.

"That was my mother's name" I said to her.

"Really?" she beamed back at me, well as best she could with a swollen lip and cheek. Fuck those bastards for hurting my girl.

Lil Bit sat up a little "Ehwed give me lots of hugs, momma" she told her mother proudly "and he took me potty and he sang tinkle tinkle and her gave me my juice box and sammiches."

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes "Thank you Edward. Thank you so much. She is the most precious thing in my life"

Deciding to confront the elephant in the room "Your daughter is a very sweet angel Bella. You didn't have to hide her from me. You didn't have to … say you were a virgin" I didn't want to call her a liar.

"Thank you" she said quietly "Elizabeth is my daughter now but she was born my sister, half sister really. She was Renee and Phil's little girl."

I stared at them both for a long while and then said softly and sincerely "I don't care.

"It wouldn't matter to me if she was your daughter, Bella" I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Edward… I ….." she started.

"Bella?" she was interrupted by the man I saw her with at the bakery.

She looked up to him and smiled as broad a smile as she could "Jacob? How did know I was here?"

"The idiot who made you miserable all week called me and told me you'd had an accident." he said gesturing towards me.

I stood up set to confront him when a tall beautiful native american woman came in carrying a small boy around the age of Lil Bit.

"Leah!" Bella called out and reached her arms out to the woman.

Leah put the little boy down and rushed over to Bella "Sweetie, look at your face what on earth happened?" she gave me a look to kill.

Fuck that, I didn't do it. I was just about to set her straight when Bella explained "Leah, Jacob - this is Edward. Edward saved me from getting much worse from two hideous men who jumped me and Lil Bit when we were in the park. I don't know what would've happened to us today if it hadn't been for Edward" she told them.

Jacob stretched his hand out to me to shake "Thanks Edward. sorry about teasing you before. Bella is very special to us."

Leah came over and planted a kiss on my cheek and gave me a quick hug "Thank you Edward."

"I'm glad you got over your jealousy man!" Jacob slapped me on the back "As you can see I have my own gorgeous woman and child - this is our son Seth."

The little boy was sitting on the floor with a book quietly reading.

"Leave him alone Jacob. Stop teasing him. He's a hero remember." Bella laughed.

"A hero, huh?" I leaned in close smiling at her and gently touched my lips to hers again.

"We've got a lot to talk about, haven't we" I whispered to her.

"I want you to know everything, Edward" she whispered back to me.

"I want you to know everything about me too Bella. So you'll understand why I was such an idiot on Monday".

"Ehwed?" Lil bit called "I need go potty peese' she whispered very loudly in my ear.

"Okay, little love" I said picking her up and moving towards the ensuite bathroom.

"Will you sing tinkle for me again, Ehwed" she asked holding my cheek with her little hand.

"Yes Little Love" I'll sing for you.

As I shut the bathroom door the shocked faces on Bella, Jacob and Leah as they watched us.

"What? You think I've never taken a toddler to the bathroom before?" I scoffed.

**A/N: So for those who guessed correctly well done :) Isn't Lil Bit gorgeous.**  
**Thank you for readng. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

song credit:  
. /e541640/twinkle-twinkle-little-star-lyrics


	15. Chapter 15: Humble Pie

**A/N: Okay so it's pretty clear that I do not own Twilight. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline. **

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who have been reading and supporting this story. I LOVE the reviews, so much. *mwah***

**Chapter 15 - humble pie**

As I came out of the bathroom with Lil Bit in my arms, two policemen had just walked in to Bella's room.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" I asked them.

"Mr Cullen?" the older policeman queried. I nodded. "My name is Officer Biers and this is Officer Mackenna."

I shifted Elizabeth to my other hip as she continued to fondle the buttons on my shirt with her tiny fingers. I extended my free hand to shake their hands.

"We need to speak to you and Mrs Cullen about what happened in the park today" he said.

"_Mrs Cullen_?" Leah asked.

"Do we have to do this right now gentleman. Isabella needs her rest."

I thought it best not to tell police officers that I'd lied to the medical staff about Bella being my wife.

"Could we do this in the morning? We'll both be happy to give you a full statement then but Bella needs to rest now."

"Yes, I agree", Carlisle backed me up as he came back into Bella's room and headed straight over to his patient. "Isabella needs rest and more recovery time before she is stressed recounting the details of the attack."

"Okay Doc", Officer Biers nodded to Carlisle. He then turned back to me handing my a contact card, "Mr Cullen we'll be back in the morning around nine o'clock, please call the station if your wife is discharged before then and we'll come by your home instead."

"Thank you for your understanding, gentlemen", I said as I ushered them out of the room.

Lil Bit and I turned back to the others only to find Bella and Leah looking at me with confused expressions, Jacob had his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow while Carlisle was smirking at me.

"_Mrs_ Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that", I said laughing. "Mike the paramedic at the scene started it, he just started referring to Bella as my wife and I didn't correct him." I shot a sheepish look at Bella.

Walking over to stand by her bed I continued to try and explain myself, "Then when we arrived at the hospital Sue in administration said only family could go in to see you. Soooo, I may have said that I was your husband."

"You may have said?" Bella asked, chuckling at me.

I kissed the top of Lil Bit's head and lowered her down on to the bed and she immediately went to curl up in Bella's arms.

"Well, okay, yes, I definitely did say you were my wife…. sorry. But sometimes you just need to say what needs to be heard to close the deal… business negotiation 1-0-1." I reached down and kissed Bella's forehead.

Gesturing towards Carlisle who was smiling at Bella I decided I should do the 'meet the parents' thing, she already knew the rest of my family. "So…. _Mrs Cullen_… may I introduce you formally to my father. Dr Carlisle Cullen this is my sweet one Miss Isabella Swan."

"Ehwed's daddee fix you owie, momma", Lil Bit proudly announced as she gently touched Bella's bruised swollen cheek with her tiny fingers. I reached down and stroked Bella's hair smiling down at her.

"We met in the emergency room Isabella but I doubt you'd remember", Carlisle said quietly.

"Thank you for looking after me Dr Cullen. Please call me Bella."

Carlisle took her extended hand and covered it with his other hand. "A pleasure to meet you Bella and please call me Carlisle. Thank you for putting a smile on my son's face."

My sweet one blushed that beautiful blush I adore. So gorgeous even with the bruising and swelling, poor love.

"Carlisle now can I introduce some of the loveliest people you could ever meet", Bella gestured her hand to Jacob and Leah. "Reverend Jacob Black, his wife Leah and their son Seth."

Carlisle moved over to shake hands with Jacob and Leah then he tousled Seth's hair. I turned to Bella and mouthed 'Reverend?', she nodded as though this was common knowledge.

I looked down and shook my head with embarrassment. I am doomed. I practically accused Bella of having an affair with a Minister. No strike that, a happily married Minister. I am an idiot.

Bella must have realised what I was thinking as she slipped her hand into mine and gave me a sympathetic look. I returned an apologetic smile hoping she understood that I was a jealous idiot and that I was sorry.

"Bella," Jacob said after reading a message off his phone, "Sam and Emily will be here soon."

"That's very good of them," Bella said yawning.

"Okay everyone" I announced. "That yawn is our signal. Time to give _Mrs Cullen_ some rest time." I winked at Bella. She just shook her head and smiled.

"How about Jacob and I take the children to the cafeteria to get them some food and let them have a little run around in the play area?" suggested Leah.

"No junk food Jacob" warned Isabella.

"Have a little faith Bells" Jacob laughed.

"Ugh… Jacob", Leah said punching Jacob's arm playfully. "You've been trying to get a laugh out of that line since you graduated God school. When are you going to get that it's not funny?"

"Never", he said simply. "C'mon kids let's got get some grub from the cafeteria?"

"Ehwed?" Lil Bit turned her pretty little face to me, "oo gonna come to the cap-n-tea-ah too?"

"I think I'll stay here and watch over your momma while she's sleeping, okay my little love?" I sat back down in the chair next to the head of the bed and reached out to hold Bella's hand.

"Ok." she smiled and turned towards Seth. "wess go sef. Bye momma, Bye Ehwed." She took Seth's hand and skipped out of the room with Leah and Jacob behind them.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while Isa… I mean Bella" Carlisle said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

I looked over at Bella and she looked exhausted. "Time for some sleep my sweet one. You've had enough excitement for now." I fluffed her pillows for her and gently helped her to lie down.

She reached her hand up to my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Fank oo Ehwed" and she giggled quietly.

"Cheeky girl", I teased her as I leaned down to kiss her lips as gently as I could.

Sitting back in my chair I watched her as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so small in the bed and it occurred to me just how lucky we were that she was here with us. She was hurt and bruised but it could've been so much worse. I cringed at the thought.

Once she was asleep I took my phone from my pocket to check my messages.

Word of Bella's attack had obviously spread as I had texts from Alice, Emmet, Esme, Jessica and Lauren, all sending their concern and best wishes.

I sent a group text telling them where we were, that we were staying overnight and although a bit bruised and sore Bella was doing okay. I also asked them not to visit yet as it would be best not to have too many visitors as Bella needed her rest.

There were also missed calls from Aro and Rosalie.

I sent a text to Aro to tell him what had happened but tentatively confirming our lunch meeting with Uncle Marcus on Sunday, dependent on Bella's recovery.

I wanted to speak with Rosalie but I didn't want to wake Bella so as quietly as I could I walked over to the furthest corner and dialled Rosalie's number.

It rang twice before she answered with a concerned tone in her voice, "How is she Edward?"

"She's doing okay Rosalie, they've given her pain meds and she isn't complaining but she's obviously tired and sore. She's sleeping right now. Are you on your way?" I asked.

"Soon, I am just packing some clothes for her and then I'll be right there."

"Could you bring some clothes for Elizabeth too, please?"

I wanted to make sure we had what we needed in case Bella agreed to have Lil Bit and I stay in the room with her tonight. "We're going to stay with her in the room tonight" I explained.

There was a long silence and then she finally answered, "Okay, I'll pack some clothes and a few of her favourite toys. I'll see you soon."

Rose ended the call. She sounded a little hesitant but I hoped she understood that I didn't want to leave them tonight.

I put my phone back on silent and vibrate before going back to my seat back next to Bella.

My phone vibrated with a new text:

_'Can I bring you some clothes, too …. Emmett."_

I shook my head, he must be with Rosalie, interesting.

'That'd be great bro …. Ed'

I then sent a text to Alec:

_'I need you to come to UW MC tomorrow just before nine. My girlfriend Isabella Swan was mugged in park today. We need to give statements to the police in the morning and I would appreciate having my/our lawyer present… Edward'_

It never hurts to have legal support when dealing with police. I also had a small concern that I had lied to the hospital when completing her admission forms saying that Bella was my wife. I didn't want that to be a problem.

My phone pinged with a text:

_'Will be there, boss - hope Isabella is ok …. Alec'_

Bella slept for a solid hour and while she slept arrangements of flowers starting arriving. There were large arrangements from managers and owners of hotels and restaurants from all over town. There were also flowers from my family as well as from Jess and Lauren. There were smaller arrangements from groups from her church, I suppose that was Jacob's church, and small businesses near Bella's bakery. Who the hell were all these people? There were so many flowers it was like a florist shop.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived together. Interesting. Rosalie sat in the chair on the other side of Bella's bed while Emmett sat on a chair next to me. We were all silent not wanting to risk waking Isabella.

Bella was lying on her side facing towards me and I was holding her hand while she slept. Rosalie was watching our hands. I had a feeling she wanted to say something but we were all keeping quiet so she was holding her tongue.

Emmett looked after the floral deliveries and made sure to block anyone wanting to come in. He even tried to stop the nurses but they weren't having that, pushing past him to check on Bella.

My sweet one was deeply asleep but she muttered occasionally. I couldn't really make out what she was saying but I'm pretty sure she said my name a few times and at least once she cried out for Lil Bit. Whenever she was unsettled Rosalie would stroke Bella's hair and I would kiss her hand.

Finally Bella opened her beautiful eyes and looked straight into mine. She smiled but then looked confused as though she wasn't really sure where she was.

"Hello sweet one" I said smiling at her. "Rosalie and Emmett are here."

"Hey Belly, how are you doing?" Rosalie stood and stroked Bella's hair tenderly again. "You gave us all a fright you know. I think the whole neighbourhood has sent you flowers" she chuckled.

Bella went to sit up. Both Rosalie and I reached down to help her sit up. "I've got it Edward" she told me firmly. Yeah Rosalie definitely had something on her mind. Well fine, bring it on but she won't keep me back from Bella. Fuck that.

I used the bed controller to tilt Bella's bed up for her and I rearranged her pillows behind her.

Bella smiled at us both, "Play nice, you two" she warned us.

Sitting up Bella could now see the extent of the floral tribute in the room.

"Oh my god. Where did all these flowers come from?" she narrowed her eyes looking at me.

I held up my hands in surrender "Don't look at me, sweet one. I haven't moved from this spot."

Rosalie moved towards the flower arrangements "I told you, the whole neighbourhood and most of the bakery's catering clients have sent you flowers."

"How sweet of everyone. The flowers are so beautiful" Bella's eyes were getting teary.

"You're beautiful, baby" I told her, "and everyone just wants to let you know that."

"Can you gather up the cards from the arrangements please Rosalie" Bella asked. "I want to read them and I'll need to send thank you notes to each of them."

I sent Jacob a text to let him know that Bella was awake.

"Hello Emmett" Bella said looking over at my big brother who was shadowing Rosalie around the room, gathering all the cards with the flowers.

"Hey short stuff" he smiled at Bella. "I'm glad you're okay, I don't think Eddie boy could handle it if anything else happened to you." He punched my shoulder.

"Hey don't punch your brother" Isabella scolded him. "He took great care of me and my little Elizabeth."

Emmett tousled my hair, "Glad to hear there's a good guy under that asshole persona."

"Hey" I protested, knocking his hand away.

Rosalie brought all the cards from the flowers over to Bella and they read the messages together. While they were talking, I took Emmett over to the other corner of the room.

"So Emmett, did you know about Lil Bit when you set me up to meet with Isabella at the park this afternoon?", I whispered.

"No way bro" he was shaking his head. "I only found out about her when Rosalie told me what happened to Bella. I would never send you in blind like that Edward, you know that. I just wanted you and Bella to see each other and talk things out, so I told Rose that I'd get you to the park and asked her to make sure Bella was there too."

I smiled and nodded my head. I knew Emmett would never set me up like that. Always my wingman.

"What is Lil Bit like anyway? Rosalie says she is adorable, but y'know women and kids."

"You'll see for yourself in a minute. Jacob and Leah are bringing her back from the cafeteria." I couldn't wait to see my little love with Emmett.

The door opened and we all looked to it expecting to see Jacob and Leah and the kids but it wasn't them. A very attractive native american couple came into the room looking anxiously around.

"Sam! Emily!" Bella called out wiggling her hands reaching out to them. They beamed at her with relief and both went straight over to her hugging her close.

"Careful" I protested, "she's bruised."

They both leaned back immediately and apologised.

"Edward, come and meet two of the dearest people in the world," Bella called to me. I quickly resumed my place beside the head of her bed taking her hand in mine again. "Edward Cullen. This is Emily and Sam Uley."

I reached my free hand out to shake each of their hands. Like Jake and Leah, Sam and Emily were around my age and were both quite striking in appearance. He was a big guy but had softness to his face. She had the most beautiful warm smile. She had a scar on her face but you could barely notice it when she smiled.

"Sam and Emily live in Forks, where I grew up and Emily and Leah are cousins." Bella explained.

"Where's our little girl?" Emily asked.

"Jacob and Leah have taken her to get something to eat. They should be back soon, shouldn't they Edward?" Bella looked to me.

"I texted them to let them know you were awake, sweet one. I am sure they're on their way back up", I assured her.

Emily looked around at all the flowers and then noticed Rosalie standing with Emmett near the door.

"Rosalie, babe. How are you?" she went over to hug Rose.

"Great Emily. How are you?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily rubbed her abdomen in gentle loving circles, "18 weeks and counting, that's the furthest we've ever gone."

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for you both" Rosalie leaned in to kiss Emily's cheek.

"How are you Bella?" Sam asked. "Jacob told us what happened when he called. Are you really okay? Have you spoken to the police yet? That bruise on your face looks pretty painful", Sam was looking concerned at Bella.

"I was so frightened Sam. One of the men took Lil Bit out of my arms and she was screaming", tears were pouring down Bella's cheeks. This was the first time she'd really opened up about the attack.

"Shhh, love" I coo'ed as I hugged her close but gently. "You're okay. Lil Bit is fine and she'll be back her any minute."

As if she heard me, Lil Bit burst into the room followed quickly by Jacob, who'd obviously been trying to keep up with her.

"Wosie!" she ran over to Rose and hugged her around her legs.

"Hey, Lil Bit. Did you have something to eat with Uncle Jacob?" Rosalie laughed stroking the little one's head. "Did he give you something healthy for dinner?"

"unca ja-coob giv me fesh fings" she explained.

Bella nodded at Jacob, clearly happy with that choice.

"… and ice cweam with choklit spinkles", little one added.

"Oh Jacob. You couldn't help yourself could you." Bella shook her head.

Leah came in then with Seth asleep in her arms, "It's okay Bella. We made sure she ate all her fish fingers and vegies before she had the ice cream."

Emily went over to her cousin, kissed her cheek and walked over to Bella's bedside with her arm around Leah's shoulders. Leah sat in Rosalie's chair on the other side of Bella from me.

"Hey, Lil Bit don't you have a hug for your Uncle Sam and Auntie Emily?" he opened his arms to catch Elizabeth who was running towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"unca sam, I wuv oo" Lil Bit kissed his cheek. "I wuv oo too auntie em-ee" she said as she blew a kiss to Emily.

Sam stood up with Elizabeth in his huge arms. I am a tall guy standing 6 foot 2 and Jacob'd be around my height but this guy was more like Emmett in height and size. Lil Bit looked like a little doll in his arms. She had her arms around his neck the same way she'd been holding me earlier. I felt a little pang of jealousy, which was just ridiculous.

"So Edward," Sam turned his attention to me. "What's going on with you and Bella?"

I was so shocked at his question. Who was this guy to Bella? They were all so protective of her.

"She's my sweet one." I said casting him a challenging look, trying to keep a friendly tone in my voice and failing. "What's it to you?"

"Don't be alarmed Edward. Sam and Jacob are just a little over protective of me." Bella assured me. "Edward and I are dating" she told him with that mother tone that there's no point in arguing with. "And you should know Sam, that Edward scared off my attackers, then called the paramedics all the while looking after a traumatised Elizabeth even though he hadn't even met her officially. So leave him alone he's a good guy."

I squeezed her hand and gave her a wink.

"He's also a jealous idiot, so careful you don't get too close to Bella or he'll lose it." Jacob teased me.

"Hey" Emmett stepped over, "Edward may have acted like an idiot earlier this week but you need to understand he has reasons to be wary. But he really cares about Bella and I'm sure he won't be so quick to jump to conclusions again. Isn't that right Ed?"

Fuckers, airing my dirty laundry in public. But they were right, I was an idiot and it was time for me to enjoy a nice big slice of humble pie. Suck it up Cullen!

I turned to Jacob, "I know you must think I am a crazy, jealous fool and you'd be right. I jumped to conclusions when I saw you with Isabella and instead of staying to find out what was going on, I left. I'm sorry for assuming there was something going on between the two of you."

I looked over to Isabella, "I have some trust issues, but I am working on them." I smiled apologetically at her.

"Ehwed is my fwend unca sam" Lil Bit said holding her hands out to me.

I jumped up and reached in to take her out of a surprised Sam's arms. I curled her up in my lap as I sat down next to Bella again. Lil Bit smiled up at me then rested her head on my chest and I landed a soft kiss on her head. Bella smiled at me.

My curiosity got the better of me, "So how do you all know each other? I mean you haven't lived in Forks since your thirteen." I was looking to Bella hoping she'd explain.

Bella sighed but then spoke in a quiet voice, "After the car accident that killed my mom and Phil, I was unconscious and pretty banged up"

"Huh, there's an understatement!" Jacob added. "She had two legs broken, multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, internal bleeding and a nasty head wound. They kept her in a medically induced coma for a week. When she finally woke up she had surgery after surgery followed by months of rehab to get back on her feet and regain her strength."

"Oh my god Bella" I was shocked at the extent of her injuries and I squeezed her hand. I looked around the room and apart from the shocked looks on mine and Emmett's faces the others just nodded. Clearly they were all well acquainted with this story. I looked back to Bella and hoped she'd continue.

"As I said," Bella looked over at Jacob with a small, sad smile, "I was pretty banged up but our precious Elizabeth was fine. She was in the car, in her baby safety carrier and she came out of the accident without a scratch. It was a miracle really."

I instinctively held Lil Bit a little closer to me, she had started to droop with sleepiness.

"Anyway, obviously I couldn't take care of her and there was no one else. Sam here is a policeman in Forks and was one of the officers who attended the accident, he recognised Renee from when we lived in Forks. Jacob's dad, and my dad Charlie were best friends. So we were known to most of the families on the reservation.

"Anyway, Sam contacted Jacob who'd just graduated from Theological College or God school as Leah calls it, and was home with Leah at La Push. Sam asked Jacob to help out with trying to track down any family to notify them of the accident but also to ask them look after Lil Bit."

"Jacob found that there was no one to contact. Phil had a nephew but no one could track him down." Bella stopped at that point and looked over at Emily giving her a small smile.

"It's okay Bella, I don't mind you telling him", Emily said quietly.

"Sam and Emily have had some ….. difficulty in having children." Bella continued and I noticed Emily was gently rubbing her abdomen again. "They were registered foster parents and on the waiting list for adoption. So Jacob arranged with social services for them to be foster parents for Lil Bit until I was well enough to care for her."

"We wanted to foster you too Bella" Sam said warmly.

"Yeah well you know me Sam. I was born grown up", she said cryptically.

"How long did you care for Lil Bit?" I asked Sam.

"Six months. She was our little darling for six months", he said looking at Elizabeth all curled up in my arms.

"Thank you" Bella and I said to them at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

A nurse came in and told us that it was time to get Bella ready to sleep and to give her pain meds. Everyone stood, shuffling around gathering up bags and discussing where they were going from the hospital.

I leaned over to Isabella and whispered to her "Lil Bit and I are staying here with you tonight sweet one." I decided it was best not to ask and to just tell her. There was no way I was leaving her and that was that. I braced myself for an argument but she surprised me by simply smiling and nodding agreement.

Rosalie came over with the bags for Bella and Lil Bit while Emmett brought my bag over to me.

"I was hoping to stay with you" she said to Bella, "or at least take Lil Bit home with me." She hesitated and looked back to Emmett who smiled warmly at her nodding support to her "but Edward here seems to have it under control. So I'm going to head home. I'll can open up the bakery in the morning and supervise the kitchen team for you if you want me to."

Bella smiled "Thank you Rosalie. I'll be fine here with Edward and Lil Bit. But I really need your help with the kitchen tomorrow. We have all the restaurant orders and that wedding lunch catering booking. It's all in the order day book. Eric can lead the kitchen team to handle the bakery list and the restaurant orders but you'll need to go over the details for the luncheon with Zafrina so she can lead the catering team. It's a wedding and there are always last minute changes. Thank you so much Rose, you're an angel."

I love listening to her talk business. So sexy.

"I love you Bella" Rose said and planted a kiss on my girl's cheek. "Take care. I'll look after the bakery and hopefully you'll be home soon."

Rosalie gave me a long look and then headed over to Emmett, who gave her a gentle kiss and led her out of the room waving to us as they left. It occurred to me that Rose was the perfect name for her. She was incredibly beautiful but watch out for the thorns. But Emmett seemed to be doing okay.

Once they'd all gone, the nurse came in and helped Bella into the bathroom.

I took the opportunity to look through the bag Rose had brought up for Lil Bit and found pyjamas, toys, books, and clothes for tomorrow. There was a teddy bear which had a satin heart sewn on the front with 'Rose's angel' embroidered the front. I smiled knowing so many people loved my girls.

Lil Bit was asleep but I wanted to change her into her comfy pyjamas while the nurse was helping Bella in the shower. I lay Lil Bit down carefully on the bed and laid out her pjs next to her. I slipped her out of her red woollen jacket which Leah must have put back on her at some stage, then I removed her cute little multicoloured boots. I gently rubbed her little toes and then slipped her pyjama pants over her little feet and gently worked them up her legs. Finding how her blue dress was fastened was like trying to work out a multidimensional puzzle. I was about to give up when Carlisle walked back in and chuckled at me. "It's fastened across her shoulders to make it easy to get on and off."

Ahh. The voice of experience, sure enough there were clips across her shoulders. I undid them and gently lifted her dress over her raising her sleepy head so I could work the dress off. Carlisle helped and I though how funny it was that it took the Head of Emergency Medicine and the CEO of a successful investment company to work out how to change the clothes on a sleeping toddler.

I slipped her arms through the pyjama shirt one at a time and then buttoned her up. I looked in the bag and there were some face wipes, so I took one and gently wiped it over her little face and took the little pink brush to run over her hair.

I bundled up her dirty clothes and threw them into the empty plastic bag Rose had put into the baby bag.

There. All done and I didn't even wake her! Dad patted me on the back and I looked up proudly as though I'd invented the cure to cancer. Well, hey this was my first time and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Will you watch her for a moment dad while I get changed into sweats or whatever Emmett put in this bag for me?"

"Sure son I'll just keep my hand on her."

I stepped into the corner and pulled the privacy curtain across, no need to give the nursing staff a show. I looked into the bag and Emmett had packed clean boxers, sweat pants and t-shirt for me to sleep in as well as clean jeans and stuff for tomorrow. He even thought to include my toiletry bag. That's my wingman.

I quickly changed then washed my face and used my toothbrush at the little corner basin near Bella's bed. I pulled the curtain back and went back to Carlisle who was just staring transfixed down at the sleeping Elizabeth.

"Thanks Dad, sorry to hold you up." I looked down at Lil Bit in her cute lavender pyjamas which had butterflies printed all over them. "She's an angel isn't she?"

"You sound almost reverential when you talk about her Edward. I think this little one has stolen your heart", he looked at me smirking.

"Isabella got it beating again and now this little one captured it. I am lost to them Dad", I said with a touch of fear in my voice.

I was afraid. I was scared shitless. I was in love with Isabella Swan and now her little sister… daughter… too. Could I do this? I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing and after my little spoiled brat jealous hissy fit this week, do I even deserve them? I don't know and I don't care because I wanted them… both.

"I am about to head home" he was looking over Bella's chart. "Her vitals all look good and the nurses tell me she's been lucid and interacting with everyone. I hope she had some rest."

"Yeah, she only had a one hour nap but she'll sleep tonight" I assured him.

The nurse came back with Bella who looked so much better all cleaned up dressed in her sweet pink pyjamas.

I picked up the sleeping baby and held her close to my chest, making room for Bella to get back into the bed. "You look more relaxed" I told her.

"So do you and did you change Lil Bit all by yourself?" she asked amazed.

"Well Dad stopped by and gave me some help" I told her sheepishly.

"Well that's amazing Edward. Are you sure you don't have any kids I don't know about?" she giggled.

I looked down at Lil Bit and I realised that my child that Kate had aborted would've been around her age or maybe a little older. I felt sad.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella looked worried. I sighed. No, I wouldn't tell her that story tonight. She really needs to get some sleep.

"I'm fine, love" I assured her. "Take her pain meds and get settled into bed so I can lay Lil Bit down with you, okay?"

She nodded, took her tablets and snuggled down into bed. "Where will you sleep Edward?"

"The chair folds out, I'll be fine" I told her, nodding my head to the recliner next to the bed.

"Won't you like down with us?…. please?" she looked up at me with those huge brown eyes. How the hell could I say no to that.

"The nurses won't like it but I don't really care. I'm not sure there's enough room but I'll lie down for a little while. If it is uncomfortable for you tell me straight away and I'll move back to the chair."

I lay Lil Bit down in Bella's arms and then climbed up into the bed so the baby was cradled between us. Bella sighed and snuggled around Lil Bit.

I turned the bed side lamp off so the only light in the room was the small light over the doorway. I pulled up the blankets and lay with my arm around them both.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's lips gently and then lay my head back on the pillow just gazing at my two girls.

"Y'know Isabella" I said in soft low sensual tone of voice.

"mmmm" she said sleepily.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined when I fantasised about our first night sleeping together."

Her eyes popped open and looked into mine.

"Y'know Edward" she matched my tone of voice in a whisper, "this isn't how I fantasised about sleeping with you either. But I kind of like it anyway."

"I like it too Bella. But I'm pretty sure you'd like my imagined night too."

"mmm, Edward. I think I'd like it very much baby."

"Good night love. Sleep now" I leaned over and kissed her forehead and then I leaned down to kiss my little love on the cheek.

My girls.

** A/N: So, I actually teared up writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. See you soon. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 sour and bitter

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. apologies to Gooseonline and to you my lovely readers but this is unbeta'd. I ran out of time and if I didn't post tonight I wouldn't post until next Sunday and I thought that was a worse crime than maybe a few typos. So extra tolerance needed this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone reading my story, I am so moved by your support and especially your wonderful reviews. There's lots more fun to come…. so let's go shall we.**

**Chapter 16 - sour and bitter**

"Mr Cullen…. Mr Cullen, I need you to move so I can check your wife's vitals…. Mr Cullen."

"My wife?" I was half asleep but I could feel someone tapping my shoulder and why were they whispering?

"Yes, Mr Cullen," the voice giggled. "You're in hospital curled around your wife and little girl so tight I can't take your wife's blood pressure." More giggles.

My eyes shot open and it was true I had completely enveloped my sweet girls.

"Oh… Sorry," I mumbled as I extricated myself from around Bella and Lil Bit. I slid out from the bed, careful not to disturb Lil Bit.

"Sorry," I said again as I sat back into the chair while the nurse ran her tests. Bella barely moved and Lil Bit was tucked against Bella's chest and breathing deeply.

"I won't be long Mr Cullen and then you can climb back in with your lovely family" she said warmly.

"I thought you'd frown on my being in there with them." I gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, if I told you not to you'd probably do it anyway," she had her eyebrow raised at me. She was right, I was itching to climb back into the warmth of that hug.

"Anyway, your wife is only in her for observation and so long as I can kick you out when we need to take her obs, I don't mind. She's probably sleeping better having you here with her after her ordeal. Poor girl." The nurse worked quietly and efficiently writing everything on the chart.

"Good night Mr Cullen. Her vitals are all in the normal range so we'll leave her be until the morning", she smiled and then left the room.

I climbed back into the bed and brought my two angels close to my chest again. I was awake now so I just lay there watching them. Bella was a little more restless and when she opened her eyes, she smiled at me.

"Are you watching me sleep?" she asked, her voice full of sleep.

"Yes. You're both so beautiful."

I reached my hand over to tuck her hair behind her ear so I could see her face more clearly.

"I'm sorry about his week. I was an idiot. I jumped to conclusions and I caused this terrible thing to happen to you." I was so angry with myself for being so stupid.

"You didn't do this to me. You saved me from worse than this." She was emphatic but she was wrong.

"I did cause this. I wouldn't see you or listen to you. I was furious and petulant. I behaved worse than a child all week. I didn't know Jacob was a friend … a married, reverend friend." I needed to get this out, be honest and apologise for my behaviour.

"I was so awful to everyone at work that finally Jess had enough and sent me home," I chuckled. Bella smiled at me with so much understanding on her face.

"Anyway, Emmett and Rosalie concocted a plan to get me to talk with you. So he told me to meet him in the park and Rosalie told you to go to the park.

"Don't you see, you wouldn't even have been there if I hadn't been acting like an immature asshole," I whispered asshole 'cos I didn't like to swear in front of Lil Bit, even if she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry my sweet one. Really I am. I hope you can forgive me." I sounded desperate and pathetic, I knew that. I wanted to be strong for her and to be someone she could count on and here I was whining like a whimp. I was furious with myself.

Bella smiled and reached her hand up to my cheek. "Bring your face down here so I can kiss you," she demanded. I chuckled and did as she asked. She kissed me softly and gently, all the while holding my cheek. She was so warm, so delicious. I couldn't help it I licked her bottom lip as we parted.

"It wasn't your fault," she stated. "I take Elizabeth to the park every Friday. That's probably where Emmett and Rosalie got the idea to suggest the park in the first place."

She looked up at me again with a guilty pout on her face. "I was pretty awful all week too. I was confused and didn't know why you were so angry. I was going to skip the park this week but Rosalie insisted. That's probably why she was being a little odd earlier. Knowing Rosie she probably feels guilty, just like you. But just like you it wasn't her fault."

She chuckled softly "I thought she pushed me to go to the park because she was sick of my being so cranky and out of sorts but now I realise she wanted us to make up. I think she likes me being with you."

That took me by surprise, I had thought Rosalie's mood towards me earlier was because she didn't like me. Maybe she has less thorns than I thought.

Bella looked at me as though she was thinking about something and then she asked softly, "Why did you jump to the wrong conclusions, Edward?"

I sighed and dropped my head back on the pillow. I turned a little more on my side so I could like back and continue talking with her. Time to come clean, Cullen. She deserves to know how screwed up I really am.

"When I was in high school I was a pretty popular guy. Star Quarterback, school smart, money in my pocket, not bad looking, well dressed thanks to Alice. Hey, I can even dance old school thanks to Esme insisting we all take ballroom dance classes." I laughed lightly and Bella smiled up at me.

"All the things a boy needs to be popular in school. I even had the perfect girlfriend," I sighed. "Well, I thought she was perfect. She was gorgeous - tall, blond, built for fuc… " I looked over at her and saw her eyes widened. "I mean, she had a really good figure."

I ran my free hand through my hair, nervously.

"But Irina was far from perfect. She liked my money. She liked having the status of being my girlfriend. She liked to be seen with me. She even liked having sex with me but she also really liked was having sex with other guys… lots of other guys."

I looked over at Bella who had a sympathetic look on her face. I really hated telling her this and I really hated remembering all this but after this past week I owed Bella an explanation.

"Like the idiot that I am, I didn't even know. I thought she loved me. She always said she loved me, she was always clinging on to me, shoo'ing other girls away from me and talking about going to the same college with me.

"Anyway, it turned out she'd had sex with most of my teammates on the football team, given my football coach a blowjob to get me out of a practice so I could take her to some party and I heard she'd been with a couple of her teachers to improve her grades."

"When I finally found out about all her sleeping around I broke up with her and to get back at her I stupidly slept with as many girls in our year as I could, especially her friends."

I was ashamed to admit to my sweet innocent girl that I'd slept around so cruelly in high school.

"I am not proud of sleeping around Bella. I could tell you that all those girls knew I wasn't in it for a relationship or for love and that they were okay with it just being sex. But that wouldn't be true. I used them. I was young, hurt and and humiliated. I wanted to get my male pride back but I was wrong."

Bella just kept watching me. She didn't say anything. I guess she knew I had more to tell.

"Soooo, after high school my nasty ways continued and to be honest got worse when I first got to Dartmouth. So many girls, so little time." I grimaced as I looked over at Bella knowing that i'd have to tell her about Kate.

"Everything changed when I met Kate," I stated. "She was beautiful and smart as hell. We were in a lot of the same classes and I fell in love with her. She didn't take any of my shit. Kate came from a successful, rich and powerful family. She didn't need me for status or money the way Irina did. She had it all on her own."

"When I first met Kate at a frat house party, I tried all my usual lines and pick up tricks and she shut me down flat. She wasn't going to let herself be the next notch on my bedpost.

"Her rejection stung but it also made me want her all the more. She made me chase her though. I can't remember how many times I asked her out but it was all for nought. She wouldn't have a bar of me.

"Finally she agreed to a coffee date. Coffee turned into lunch, which turned into dinner, which turned into breakfast. We were together and we were going to stay that way."

I smiled as I remembered how proud I was when Kate finally showed an interest in me.

"How long were you together" Bella asked quietly.

"Almost four years. I met Kate just after I'd started at Dartmouth and she broke up with me in the last few weeks of our final year." I remember that day so well.

"I thought we were okay. I thought she loved me. I was wrong." I was trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "She was smart, ambitious and sort of bossy, which I hated but I put up with it because she said she loved me.

"We'd been sharing an apartment off campus since halfway through our second year. I thought we were going to go to grad school together, get married, have a family of our own and live happily ever after. She'd met my folks and I'd met hers. I thought I future was all set."

As I said the word family, that old familiar ache threatened to tear my heart again. I pursed my lips as I mentally wrestled with my memories to try and stop the pain from overtaking me. I took a deep breath to settle my voice.

"One day, towards the end of our final semester, Kate asked me not to go to class but to stay and talk because she had some important things to say. I knew something was wrong but I had no idea what it was." I sighed out a soft laugh with absolutely no humour, shaking my head incredulous at my own stupidity. "I actually thought maybe she was pregnant and I was sitting there preparing myself so I wouldn't react badly to the news, wanting to be supportive." What a fool I was.

"But she completely knocked the wind out of me, she told me that she was leaving me. She told me that she'd fallen in love with one of our professors, that they were going to be married and that she was wanted to start a family with him as soon as she could. I was in shock. Not only did we have plans but we had a really healthy sex life, even after almost four years together we were always hungry for each other. We'd made love that damned morning."

Bella reached up and brushed away a tear from my cheek that I hadn't even realised I had shed but I wasn't surprised, the pain of this particular memory was acute.

"But that wasn't even the worst of it. Kate then told me she wanted to leave me with a clean conscious and that she wanted to confess to me that she'd been pregnant to me the year before but because she wanted to get her degree and didn't wanted to get bogged down with a baby, she'd had an abortion."

I sobbed the last word and more tears fell. I pulled Lil Bit just a little closer to me and stroked Bella's hair. It was comforting. Lil Bit's warm little body between Bella and I just made the loss of my own child all the more painful.

Bella put her hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock at the word abortion. Her eyes glistened with tears.

I looked at her with a sad smile. "Yeah. She'd aborted my child and never even told me she'd been pregnant. She'd stayed with me a whole year after that and never once hinted at what she'd done. Don't get me wrong Bella. I'm not against abortion when the circumstances make it impossible for a woman to have a baby. But Kate had money. She had a loving family….. she had me," I whispered the last part because I knew that this was in fact the problem. I was not what Kate wanted. I wasn't enough.

"I am so sorry I didn't get to be part of that decision. I would've begged her to have my child. I would've done whatever I could to support her. But she gave me no choice. It was done.

"To add insult to cruel injury she then told me that she wasn't going to go to grad school after all because she and her professor wanted children straight away. She was going to have his kids. She aborted my child but she was having his."

I squeezed my eyes closed and covered them with my free arm. I took some deep breaths trying to fight back the deep buried sorrow of this horrible memory.

My tone became sour and bitter but I couldn't help it, the pain was still so raw.

"After dropping all that on me I simply sat there, unable to say or do anything. She calmly got up from the table, told me she'd booked a removalist to come and get her things, that she hoped I'd be okay. Then she just left."

"Oh Edward, my sweet darling Edward. How cruel she was to you. How wrong she was. I am so so sorry that happened to you, baby. So sorry. You would make such a wonderful father." Bella reached up and was kissing me in between her sweet words.

We both had tears in our eyes. We both held each other tight. She was so warm, holding her was like being wrapped in a loving blanket.

I took a shaky breath. I wasn't done. I would get through the rest of my confession and hope that she still wanted me when I was done.

"After Kate. I didn't go back to my womanising ways. I actually went to the other extreme and became celibate. I didn't trust that any woman could be truthful and certainly not faithful."

"After finishing at Dartmouth, I went straight on to Harvard where I completed my MBA in half the usual time. I started Cullen & Masen and devoted myself to building the business. I was determined that no woman would betray me again.

"That's when I met Tanya Denali. She was a model at one of Alice's fashion shindigs. Tanya was beautiful but she was shallow, obsequious and so appallingly obvious about what she wanted. She wanted the prestige and invitations my name attracted, she wanted my money and she was prepared to do anything to have them.

"Honestly, I thought that at least she was being upfront about it." I was nervous to tell Bella the next part, what would she think of me?

"Sooo, I offered Tanya a deal" I explained.

"A deal? What kind of a deal?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Well…." I started nervously, "I offered her the use of an apartment, some spending money as well as a budget for clothes and trinkets. I also agreed to take her to some of the fancy parties and events I received invitations for but never went to."

"And… what was her part of the deal?" Bella asked but I suspect she'd already guessed.

"Well, she was to be my …. escort… guest… at the functions I attended." I said. Bella looked at me like she knew there was more. "And she'd … entertain me, when I … needed … entertainment." It sounded so dirty now telling my sweet girl about basically hiring Tanya for sex.

"So you paid her for sex," Bella said bluntly.

"Well, no, I didn't pay her… really… I mean I gave her a living allowance, plus paid for her apartment, her clothes… okay, yes I suppose I did pay her for sex."

Bella looked at me seriously for a long time. I didn't dare say anything.

Finally, she spoke, "I suppose you thought that with this… arrangement… that at least you'd have control of this situation and that you'd be safe from more heartache."

Yeah, Bella is pretty smart. She understood exactly what I'd been trying to do with Tanya. I wanted the sex and I wanted someone to go out with but I didn't want to risk my heart again.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I didn't want to get hurt again so I thought if it was all on my terms that I'd be safe."

"You do know that was wrong, don't you Edward? To pay her for sex and expect it to be safe and give you control, you know that's not right…. right?"

I nodded. There really wasn't much I could say in my own defence. Honestly I thought it was the best I could do. Now knowing Bella and seeing what we could have if she forgives me, I realise that what I was doing with Tanya was borderline self-abuse.

Bella looked at me shyly and then asked, "Are you still in this …. arrangement… with Tanya?"

"No sweet one, I'm not. A little before I asked you to go out with me I found out that had Tanya cheated on my with my cousin James. They were both working with my other cousin Caius to do some dirty business dealings using my information."

Bella was shaking her head. "So when you saw me with Jacob, coming downstairs from my apartment you thought I was cheating on you. Just like Irina, Kate and Tanya, right?"

"Right," I replied. "But Bella I was wrong to jump to conclusions. You told me you were innocent. You trusted me and I let you down. Whether or not I've had a bad time with previous women in my life, it doesn't mean I should assume the same about you. I was wrong and although I hope you understand now just why I have trust issues, I also hope you know that I will try very hard not to jump to conclusions again.

"You've taught me something important this week, sweet girl. Love always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres … " I reached down to cup her cheek with my hand and I looked directly into her beautiful rich brown eyes, "… that's what this is Bella. This is love. I love you. I trust you." I reached down and placed a chaste but loving, lingering kiss on her soft full lips.

As I pulled away from her she smiled the most amazing smile at me, "I love you too Edward. I know this is quick but I know this is right. I love you so much."

She reached her hand up to the back of my head to pull me down to her once again. We kissed a deep slow loving kiss full of passion but not manic or urgent.

"I love you, my darling sweet one" I whispered in her ear.

"I would never treat you the way those other girls treated you. Believe me please. You are worth loving and I do. I do love you my beautiful Edward."

We kissed again softly and sweetly. We pulled away just far enough to see each other's faces. We looked at each other silently for a long while just taking each other in. Bella's eyes started to drift and I could see she was fighting sleep.

"Sleep now my Bella. My love. We'll talk more tomorrow." I smiled down at her.

"… mmm… okay, tomorrow… good night my Edward…" She went back to sleep and I lay there watching her, counting my blessings.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I was aware of was the sweet sounds of Lil Bit giggling as someone sang to her.

"Incy wincy spider went up the waterspout."

Lil Bit giggled.

"Down came the rain and washed poor incy out."

Another giggle.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain."

"wat hap den?" she asked.

And the singing started again, "theeeeen incy wincy spider went up the spout again."

"Oh Look, sweetie, Edward's awake."

I stretched and opened my eyes to see a tiny little face with huge sparkling blue eyes staring at me.

"Mor-ning Ehwed", Lil Bit laughed, reached her face down and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning my little love," I reached my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "How long have you been awake?"

"aaaaages" she giggled and patted my chest, "oo needs wakes up Ehwed."

"Yes, Ehwed. oo needs to wakes up!" my sister Alice teased.

"Good morning my darling sister and what, pray tell, are you doing here?" I asked her as snuggled my face into Lil Bit's hair making her giggle again.

"I came to make sure Isabella was okay. She's sleeping well. You looked so cute when I came in. I took oodles of photos and have sent them to everyone I know" she teased.

"Well so long as I wasn't drooling and you sent some to me that's fine", I told her.

"I also called Tyler for you to let him know what was going on. He offered to pick you all up some breakfast and real coffee on his way over", she said. "I didn't bring it over myself 'cos I didn't know if you'd be awake yet and I didn't want it to get cold waiting for you."

"That's actually great Alley Cat. Thank you." The thought of real coffee made me sincerely grateful.

"Awwey Cat?" Lil Bit asked as she sat up.

"Yes, little love. This is Alice, she's my sister and I like to call her Alley Cat." I explained.

"Alice. This is Elizabeth. Isabella's daughter." I introduced them.

"Daughter?" Alice couldn't hide her shock.

"mmm. Long story and this isn't the right time," I said looking down at Lil Bit, "But yes… daughter."

"Well, it is lovely to meet you Elizabeth." Alice put her hand out to Lil Bit for a handshake.

Lil Bit took Alice's hand and shook it in an exaggerated dramatic way, "I Lil Bit. Momma's Lil Bit."

Adorable.

"Yes, you are… and you look so much like your beautiful Momma!" I squeezed her.

"Ehwed I go potty pweese?" she said starting her climb off the stairs.

"I'll take you Lil Bit. Now that we are friends can I take you to the bathroom?" Alice reached her hands out to help Elizabeth down off the bed.

"wes Awwy cat. oo sing da spider song why I tinkle?" Lil Bit led Alice to the bathroom.

They looked so cute chatting to each other.

Alice laughed, "Yes sweetie, I'll sing the song while you tinkle."

Alice looked back over her shoulder and mouthed to me "Oh my god, she's so cute."

I nodded and laughed.

I turned to my sleeping angel and gently stroked her hair. "Sweetheart. Are you ready to wake up and see a new day? I promise it will be better than yesterday."

She mumbled into her pillow "Better be. I don't want anyone to hit me today."

I chuckled, "Okay, that's a deal. No one hits you and hopefully we can leave this hospital soon too. Tyler is on his way with some breakfast and Alec will be here soon to help us give our statements to the Police." I leaned over and started tickling her, "So you might want to wake up and get dressed before we have visitors."

"Stop it, Edward. Don't tickle me, please." She rolled over with a huge smile on her poor bruised face.

"Do I look hideous?" she asked suddenly bashful.

"No actually the swelling seems to be going down. But you are a lovely shade of blue this morning. Does it hurt?" The area around her eye was black and her cheek was an angry mottled blue.

"Thank you for sleeping with me last night", she said quietly and then she blushed when she realised what she said.

"Women usually tell me they enjoyed it but no one has ever thanked me for sleeping with them before. It is rather nice", I teased.

She hit me in the arm and tried to push me off the bed. "Get off my bed if you're going to tease me like that… you know what I meant. I felt safer with you here holding me."

"I know sweet one, I'm only teasing. I slept well knowing you and Lil Bit were safe in my arms."

"I love you", I said quietly.

She smiled a gorgeous beaming smile, "I love you too, baby." I like it when she called me baby, no one has ever said it that way before, it's so tender. Fuck I am a lost cause, this woman has my heart in her hands.

Alice and Lil Bit came back into the room so I headed into the bathroom to 'tinkle' myself.

"Morning Alice. It's nice of you to visit. I see you've met my Lil Bit." Bella reached her hands out for Lil Bit and Alice helped her up onto the bed.

When I walked back into the room Alice was grabbing her bag to leave.

"Well, I am glad you're okay Isabella. I'm delighted to have met your beautiful daughter," she turned and pointed to me, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Alley. Thanks for coming to see us." I blew her a kiss and she giggled as she left the room.

"I'll just change into my day clothes. Then I'll get the nurse to help you in bathroom, okay love?" I grabbed my bag and headed back into the ensuite to change quickly.

I stripped down and gave myself a quick wash before putting on my clean clothes. I sent up silent thanks again to Emmett for my clean clothes and my toiletries. I brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair. Fail. I threw my dirty clothes back in my bag and headed back to Bella.

A nurse was there taking her obs and offering to help Bella in the bathroom. So I reached over to grab Lil Bit and with her on my lap I sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Shall we see what Rose packed in the bag for you to wear today little love?" I pulled the bag over closer to us and we both peeked inside.

"yay…," Lil Bit started bouncing and clapping her hands, "my horsies dwess."

I reached in and sure enough there was a brown dress with a horse design on it, there was even a little shaggy bit at the top of the dress for the horse's mane. So fucking cute.

"There are tights and undershirt too, Lil Bit. When momma goes to the bathroom, I will help you dress, okay?"

"O-k ehwed." She was holding her horse dress and playing with the buttons on the front.

"Will you two be okay while I'm in the bathroom?" Bella asked.

"I have an MBA from Harvard, Bella, I think I can dress a toddler." I was perhaps being a little overconfident, given I needed my surgeon father's help to get her changed last night.

Bella cocked her eyebrow at me, "Well Harvard let's see how you do."

Challenge accepted.

"C'mon Lil Bit." I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

This was definitely harder than I thought and I thought I might have to get some help.

Lil Bit giggled, "I dwess I self, ehwed, seee?"

She stood up on the bed and started to undress. I was grateful she understood the mechanics 'cos I was lost. I helped with the tights and getting her arms through the sleeves of her undershirt. I'm sure there was probably a better way to do it but we managed. Once we got her dress on, I sat her on the edge of the bed so I could put her shoes on her.

I took out the hair brush and gently brushed her hair.

"oo a good momma, ehwed", she smiled up at me.

"I'm not a momma, little love, men are daddies", I explained softly.

"I not has a daddee, ehwed. I has a momma. I has wots o fam-wee. I has fwends at pay goop. sef is I speshal fwend. I has oo too, huh, ehwed?" she told me as I buckled up her little shoes.

I leaned down and kissed her cute little nose, "Yes little love. You have me too."

So fucking adorable.

"There ... all done." I stood up and we looked at each other proudly. "We're a great team, little love."

She smiled the most amazing smile, just like Bella's.

"You look like the cat that got the cream, Edward. Well done, she looks lovely." Bella congratulated me.

"Oh, Lil Bit. Rosie packed your horsey dress. That's one of your favourites. Rosie loves you very much, doesn't she." Bella sat up on the bed and reached out to hug Lil Bit.

Bella was all changed into clean fresh clothes. She looked much better.

"Mr Cullen?" Tyler was at the door carrying a large box and a tray of drinks. I jumped up to help him and welcome him into the room.

"You are a god-send, Tyler. Thank you." I nodded towards a chair for him to sit in.

Everything had been labelled by Rosalie no doubt. There was coffee for me and for him, tea for Bella and a hot chocolate for Lil Bit.

"Tea? Bella?" I asked while handing it to her.

"Yes, I like coffee sometimes but I don't really handle caffeine very well. There's less caffeine in tea and I like it more. Especially in the mornings."

I smiled realising this was a new thing I knew about her. I loved learning her likes and dislikes.

"And a hot chocolate for you little love" I was about to hand it to her but i looked to Bella for permission. Not sure if I should just give her the cup. Do three year olds hold a cup like this?

Bella put her tea on her bedside table and took Lil Bit's drink. She opened the lid and tasted it. "Not too hot", she said relieved. She took a gulp and then put the lid back on securely. "Not too full." She was looking at me, she was teaching me. I smiled gratefully to her.

She handed it to Lil Bit, "Now hold it with two hands, okay Lil Bit."

"o-k, momma"

"Momma?" Tyler looked to me.

I nodded.

"Tyler, this is Bella's daughter Elizabeth. Lil Bit this is my friend Tyler."

Tyler stood up and shook Lil Bit's hand "Lovely to meet you, Miss Elizabeth."

Lil Bit giggled, "wov to meet oo iler."

Tyler's face broke out in a warm smile and he looked over to Bella. "She looks just like you Bella", he said.

Bella? Huh, I can't get him to call me Edward but he's calling her Bella. Interesting.

Bella smiled at him shyly.

"Bella, I'm sorry to hear about the attack yesterday. I hope you're feeling better", he said with a genuine tone of concern.

"Thanks Tyler, I am feeling alot better. Edward's taking such good care of us", she looked over to me and smiled.

"Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let's see what we've got to eat." I threw open the lid to the large catering box and found four plates inside all wrapped in heavy duty foil and each with our names on it. There was even cutlery.

I pulled the bedside food table across the bed and placed Bella's and Lil Bit's food on it. I handed Tyler's tray to him and I took mine as I sat back down in my chair.

I opened my plate and found a delicious stack of crepes, with strawberry compote and a scoop of cream all lightly dusted with vanilla icing sugar. I leaned in and breathed in the enticing smell. Also on my plate separately wrapped was a chocolate croissant and the wrapper had a huge smiley face on it.

Tyler's plate had a large slice of quiche and a brioche separately wrapped.

Lil Bit had crepes like mine, with a brioche on the side.

Bella had a croissant and a small cup of fresh berries.

"Eh-wed, oo has cwapes jes wike lil bit" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, crepes are my second favourite breakfast", I told her.

"What's your favourite Edward?" Bella asked obviously curious to learn about me too.

"Your chocolate croissants, of course", I told her honestly. "I have a growing addiction to them."

My phone pinged with a new text. I took the phone from beside Bella's bed and laughed out loud when I saw the message and the picture:

_'Aren't you adorable … mr and mrs cullen with baby cullen…. Em_

The image must've been one of the photos Alice took this morning. Bella, Lil Bit and I were fast asleep snuggled closely together on the tiny bed with me curled around my girls like I wanted to protect them from the whole world.

I showed Bella and Tyler the text and they laughed with me.

"i see, too eh-wed… i see" Lil Bit reached for the phone. I showed her the picture and she smiled. "ooo, wee a famwee!"

Bella blushed bright red, coughed and pulled Lil Bit back down to sit on the bed. "Okay, Lil Bit, sit down now and eat the lovely crepes that Rosie and Zafrina packed for you."

I chuckled and went back to my delicious crepes.

"Bella?" Tyler looked at Bella, "Um…. do you happen to know if Zafrina is … single?"

**A/N: I'm getting a handle on this new job thing and will be able to write and post more easily so I shall see you soon. Love you guys. Big hug and begging for forgiveness of my wonderful beta Gooseonline *mwah* **

**Okay, so Edward has shared his most intimate saddest secrets with Bella… sad. So how about Tyler? So what do you think about that? **


	17. Chapter 17 a hint of spice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows - I am so honoured to have y'all reading my story. Thanks to gooseonline for her patience and beta goodness. oh and by the way I still don't own Twilight. okay well here we go. see you at the other end.**

**Chapter 17 - a hint of spice**

"Who's Zafrina?" I asked. Looking at a sheepish Tyler.

"Za-ffy is bak an bood-i-fool, Lil Bit is pink an pweddy!" Lil Bit sang out with a mouthful of crepes and strawberries.

"Don't sing with your mouthful Elizabeth," Bella reprimanded sounding very like Esme.

Wait, did Lil Bit just say 'black and beautiful'?

"That she is Lil Bit," Tyler was nodding and laughing.

"I hope you're not offended by Elizabeth saying 'black' Tyler," Bella cast a worried look at Tyler. "Zafrina sings that with her whenever they're together. I thought it was cute but I'm worried now that other people could be offended."

"I'm not offended," Tyler reassured her.

"Zaffy say bak is boodi-fool. iz oo boodi-fool oo, iler?"

I chuckled waiting to hear Tyler's response to that!

"Well, I don't know about beautiful but I am definitely black Lil Bit" Tyler laughed. "But I have to say, I think Zafrina is possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Wow, way to go Tyler. I can't wait to meet this Zafrina, she must be some woman to get Mr Cool to thaw out.

Bella smiled at him and then turned back to me while she sipped her tea, "Zaffy… Zafrina... is my event manager. She's really brilliant, so creative and so organised. She runs her catering team like a well-oiled machine and no matter how large or small our events she just handles all the details. She can turn any event into something magical and just make you believe you're somewhere else. Actually, she and Alice are working together on that fashion show Alice has coming up next week."

"Yeah, Alice was at your place with … Zafrina, when I stopped by to pick up breakfast. Alice introduced us."

I don't think I've heard Tyler talk this much with anyone other than me... ever.

"aw dun, momma." Lil Bit announced putting her spoon and fork together on her plate. Such a good girl.

"fank oo fo bwek fes, iler… yummy in my tummy", Lil Bit beamed a happy smile to Tyler who smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Cullen and sweet little Elizabeth", Carlisle strolled into the room and headed straight to Bella's chart. "Good to see you,Tyler."

"Doctor Carlisle good to see you Sir." Tyler slipped back into his formal manner, before looking over at me and mouthing "Mrs Cullen?" I chuckled, waved him off and mouthed back "Later".

"Well, Bella. You've done very well overnight. How are you feeling? Any nausea? dizziness?" He was flashing a light in her eyes and looking at the gash on her head.

"No, Carlisle" she told him quietly.

"She slept well all night and even ate a nice breakfast this morning, Dad."

"Yes, Alice sent me the photos of you curled up all around my patient, son. It's a wonder the nurses didn't kick you out." He laughed while Bella blushed furiously.

"He probably looked at them with those sparkly green eyes his and flashed them his cheeky smile. They didn't stand a chance." She giggled and then she fucking winked at me. My girl was getting flirty, she must be feeling better.

"Yeah, that would probably work. He's been pulling that one since high school." Carlisle agreed.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about." I leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh yes you do," she whispered to me. "You dazzle people all the time." She reached up and cupped my cheek.

"But do I dazzle you, that's the important question?" I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes, thinking how dazzled I was by her.

"All the time." She reached up and kissed me again. Mmm,definitely feeling a little better. So fucking cute.

"Good to know." I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck just below her ear. She laughed and hit my chest playfully. I sat on the bed next to her and pulled Lil Bit up onto my lap. Lil Bit sat there and played with the buttons on her little horsey dress and rested her head against my chest.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "We just need to change the dressing on your stitches and then you'll be good to head home. Do you have someone at home who can keep an eye on you and look after your sweet girl?"

I jumped straight in without letting Bella answer. "I'll be staying with you sweet one." I looked in her eyes. I wasn't asking. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." she whispered to me.

Thank fuck. I couldn't bear the thought of parting from them now. I was prepared to argue about it but her willing agreement was sweeter than winning any argument.

"Good deal." Carlisle patted Bella's hand, "I'll write up the dressing change request, organise some medications for you to take home with you and start the wheels turning on your discharge."

"Take care Bella. And try not to let this one," he gestured at me, "get his way too much."

Fucker, what does he mean get my way. I never get things my way.

"I'll try Carlisle. But I can't promise anything. He can be quite charming you know."

Carlisle waved and left to get things sorted for Bella's discharge.

She looked at me and blushed a beautiful pink. I couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She thinks I am charming.

Just then Alec arrived. Tyler started clearing all our dishes and rubbish back into the catering box while Bella was wiping Lil Bit's hands and face with the wipes from her bag.

I waved Alec over and formally introduced him to Bella.

"Alec, this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan. Bella this is Alec Ringer. He is my friend, my personal lawyer and also Head of Legal for Cullen & Masen." I love introducing Bella as my girlfriend, it didn't seem enough but it was more than last week.

"Girlfriend?" Alec looked at me and I wondered why he seemed so surprised. "The nursing staff said you and your wife were in here." He smirked and raised one eyebrow at me.

"Yeah… that's actually one of the reasons why I wanted to talk with you this morning." I gestured to a chair for Alec to sit and Bella started giggling.

"Nice to meet you finally Bella, I've been eating your delicious food for a few weeks now. I have to say I am very glad you straightened this guy out. We were ready to ship him out of the country last week. He was like a bear with a thorn in his paw. I take it you forgave him for whatever stupid thing he did?" He smiled and shook Bella's hand.

"Okay, okay. Enough picking on me. It was all a mix-up but we're all good now aren't we sweet one?" I looked to her for back-up, taking her hand out of Alec's clutches and claiming it back to me.

"Yes, baby, we're all good." Damn, I loved it when she called me baby.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Alec touched the tip of Lil Bit's nose, making her giggle.

"i Lil Bit."

My little love did not have a shy bone in her body, but she wasn't obnoxious she was just friendly Lil Bit's soft hair.

"Well you look just like your mother, Elizabeth." Alec smiled warmly at them both.

"I hope you're feeling better, Bella. The police are due in half an hour, so I'd to go over what happened so I know all the details, okay?" He turned to me then, "and you need to talk me through the whole 'Mrs Cullen' mix-up?" Alec was in lawyer mode now.

"Yeah, I don't want to have any legal issues with the hospital or the police."

"Bella and Edward?" Tyler interrupted. Wow, he's used my first name. Interesting.

"Do you want me to take your little one out of the room while you talk about what happened and while the Police are here? I'm sure you don't want her hearing it all over again."

Bella looked to me, "Perhaps Tyler and Elizabeth could share my flowers around the wards. I can't possibly take them all home with me and there are so many people here who could enjoy them, even the nursing staff."

Such a generous girl. I leaned down and kissed her nose. "That's an excellent idea sweet one."

Bella turned to Tyler, "Perhaps you and Elizabeth could take one flower from each arrangement and I'll take that home with me. But I'd like to share the rest with other patients and the nurses. Would you be okay with doing that with Lil Bit?"

Tyler nodded and then reached out to my little one, "Will you help me share flowers with other patients and the nurses, Lil Bit?"

"yay…" she clapped her hands, "I hap oo iler." She reached up happily to him and he lifted her into his huge arms. She looked so tiny with him.

They went over to the huge wall of flowers. Tyler put her down on the floor asking her to take one flower from each bunch and give it to her momma. He left the room for a few moments and then came back in with a trolley which he loaded up with the flower arrangements.

Lil Bit brought the flowers to Bella's bed and I wrapped them up into several bunches.

I leaned down and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, "Be good and listen to Tyler won't you little love."

"i ood eh-wed, i a bewwy ood irl." She softly kissed my cheek.

"Yes you are a very good girl, my little love." I hugged her and walked her over to Tyler, who'd finished loading up all the flowers.

"Don't let her out of your sight will you?" I was nervous but released Lil Bit to his care.

"She's precious Edward. I get that."

That's twice now he's called me by my first name.

Tyler turned back into the room, "Um… Bella… you never did answer my question y'know… about Zafrina?" He smirked at her. "Is she single?"

Bella smiled and him nodded enthusiastically.

"That looks like a yes and I take it that's a good thing Tyler?" I said waggling my eyebrows at him.

Tyler broke out into the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, "Yes, you could say that was a very good thing."

"Okay Lil Bit, let's go deliver some flowers." He reached down and Lil Bit curled her little hand around two of Tyler's fingers.

She turned and waved to me over her shoulder, "i bee ood, ehwed. wess go iler."

I chuckled watching Tyler going down the aisle of the hospital pushing a large trolley covered in all sorts of flowers, with Lil Bit holding his hand skipping along beside him.

"Okay, Alec what do you need from us?" I moved back and sat back down next to Bella. I raised my arm and she snuggled in with her head on my shoulder. I closed my arm around her and rested my cheek on the top of her head. We were going to have to talk through the attack at least twice today, once with Alec and then again with the Police. I hoped it didn't upset her too much.

We sat with Alec and talked him through everything that had happened the day before including the hospital. He listened and took a few notes.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse came in to change the dressing on Bella's head wound which had been stitched. While the nurse worked the Police arrived and Alec took them outside to wait until the nurse was done.

"Are you okay sweet one? Do you need some pain killers?" She'd been grimacing as the nurse worked but never complained.

"Does your head hurt Mrs Cullen? These sorts of injuries can give you a terrible headache. Dr Cullen left permission for some light painkillers."

"Yes, that would actually be good. It does hurt," she said quietly.

The nurse got her some pain killers and I sat with her gently guiding her head to rest on my shoulder and stroking her hair.

The nurse gave Bella a small cup with two tablets in it and a glass of water. "These may make you a little drowsy so Daddy here will need to look after the little one when you get home, okay. You need to rest."

Bella blushed again but I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when she said Daddy.

"Your daughter is the cutest thing," she said. "She's handing out flowers all over the wards and telling everyone to "ee appy". She was singing songs with some of the older patients when I walked past before, she's adorable. You must be very good parents to have such a good little girl."

"It's all her momma's doing." I kissed the top of Bella's head softly.

"Well, she's adorable. Okay, now once you've finished with your police interview, you should be right to head home. I'll go check that all the paperwork is ready for you Mr Cullen and I'll bring back your wife's meds."

After the nurse left Bella sat up and looked at me. "Let's get this police interview over with Edward, I want to go home." She looked tired already but I knew we couldn't put this off any longer.

"Okay, love. Let me get them in here." I left her warm embrace and walked over to the door signalling for Alec and the police officers from yesterday to come in.

"Morning gentlemen, Bella's tired and she has a bad headache so if you could keep this as simple and brief as possible I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Mr Cullen." They walked over to Bella's bedside and I went to follow when Alec pulled me aside.

"I've cleared up the 'wife' mix-up already so don't worry about that. Also the police picked up a couple of dudes in the park late yesterday who had been were acting suspiciously and they may want Bella to see if these are the same men who attacked her. Just wanted to give you the heads up."

When I made my way back to Bella she was talking them through what had happened. I took my place on the bed again, pulling her into my arms gently. She had tears in her eyes as she told them about them grabbing Lil Bit and I remembered as she spoke how Lil Bit was screaming with fear.

"And Mr Cullen can you describe the men?" Officer Riley asked me.

"Sorry, I heard them but I never saw them. When I finally located Bella and Lil Bit, Elizabeth, the men were gone, Bella was unconscious and Lil Bit was screaming."

I could feel my body tense with anger at these men scaring my two beautiful girls but I did my best to relax as Bella was upset and needed my support.

"Mrs Cullen… sorry, I mean Miss Swan … Two men were picked up yesterday in the park. They had threatened a few people who felt sufficiently frightened they called 911. The men were picked up and were brought in for questioning. One of them mentioned something that may have had something to do with the attack on you, so they were held overnight for questioning."

Bella looked concerned and a little pale. She squeezed me ever so slightly so I knew she was frightened.

"We have pictures here of over 10 men and we wondering if you could look at them to see if the two men who attacked you are in any of these photos. Would you be willing to look?" Officer Riley reached back to the other officer who handed him a folder.

"Yes" was all Bella said. Her voice was faint and I knew she just wanted this to be over so we could go home. I hated that this had happened to her. I never wanted her to be hurt again. I wanted to be able to look after her and protect. I loved my sweet one and I was starting to realise how scary that could be.

Riley moved the bedside table and spread the photos out on the table. "Your legal counsel is here and can serve as a witness."

He laid out the 10 photos all of men who looked around the same age and roughness. Bella looked over the photos and gasped. She pointed to two photos "That is them. Definitely."

Officer Riley nodded at Alec who picked up the photos and read out the code number on the back of the photo.

Riley filled in a form and placed the two photos with the form and asked Bella to sign it. Alec read it and nodded to her so she signed it. Alec signed it and the two officers signed it.

"Thank you Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. If we need to talk with you again we'll contact your lawyer, Mr Ringer."

Alec walked the two officers out of the room and spoke with them in the hall for a few moments. When he came back into the room he told us that the men Bella had pointed out had in fact been the men arrested yesterday. Bella's body immediately relaxed into me and I held her just a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Well done sweet one, they can't harm you or Lil Bit again."

Just then Alec stood up and gathered his papers together. "I'm off then. I'll stay in touch with the investigation and keep you posted. Remember to direct any enquiries from the police or the press, if there is any, to me. I'll look after it, okay?"

"Thanks Alec." I shook his hand with my free hand and he turned to leave.

"It was lovely to meet you Alec. I hope we can meet again soon in better circumstances." Bella had brightened up a bit but she still looked quite tired.

Alec nodded and then left.

I stood up and starting packing up all the odds and ends that belonged to us and put it into our bags. I was keen to get out of this damn hospital.

Just then Jacob and Sam came into the room laughing and pushing a wheelchair.

"Good morning, Bella. You look better today. We brought your chariot, m'lady." Jacob leaned in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Morning Edward. From the pictures Rosalie showed us you looked like you were making yourself mighty comfortable with our girls last night." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and was trying to intimidate me with his 'big brother' moves. Jacob chuckled.

Fuckers. I wasn't going to be intimated by their teasing, even if Sam was the size of house.

"The bed was a little small but we managed didn't we sweet one?"

Bella giggled, "No fighting today boys, I have a headache."

"Bella, I'm going to check with the nurse and make sure everything is okay for you to leave. I'd like to know where Tyler and Lil Bit are too."

"Thank you Edward, the sooner we get all the paperwork done the sooner I can go home. Sam and Jacob will keep me company."

I left to go out to the nurses' station.

The nurse behind the counter looked up and smiled at me in a little more than friendly way, "Mr Cullen, is everything okay with your wife? Can I help you with … anything?" She leaned forward giving me goo goo eyes.

Seriously did she not hear herself just ask me about my wife. If she thinks I am married why the hell is she flirting with me. I rolled my eyes and looked around for the nurse who helped us earlier.

Finally I located her as she came back into the nurses' station and when she saw me she walked over to me with a folder in her hands. "I have your wife's discharge papers and medications here Mr Cullen. Would you like to step over her and sign your life away for the account and then we can get you out of here?"

"Thank you." I said to her most sincerely and for more than just her efficiency. I really appreciated her rescue from the Nurse Strumpet.

The hospital had my credit card details so I just signed the account and read through the information about the medication and after-care Bella would need.

"Eh-wed!" I heard Lil Bit call to me. I turned around and there she was running towards me. I squatted down and put my arms out to catch her.

"Hello my little love. I was just coming to find you." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her nose and then blew a raspberry on her cheek. "I was missing you Lil Bit."

"i issed oo eh-wed" she kissed my cheek and put her hands around my neck.

"She's been such a good girl. We gave away all the flowers didn't we Lil Bit." Tyler was smiling broadly and put his hand on Lil Bit's back.

"ooo, an i sing da spi-da song, dids i, iler"

"Yes honey. You taught everyone the spider song." Tyler laughed.

"My dad says your momma can go home now, Lil Bit. So shall we go then?"

"yay… i wov home. oo come home eh-wed?" she patted my cheek.

"Yes, little love. We'll all go home together. Let's go get your momma."

I carried her back into Bella's room and found Bella sitting on the end of the bed with our bags all packed.

"hi unca ja-coob, hi unca sam. dis ma speshal fwend iler" Clearly Tyler and Lil Bit had bonded.

Tyler moved forward and shook Jacob's and then Sam's hands. "Tyler Crowley. I work for Edward."

"Reverend Jacob Black and this is Sam Uley. We're friends of Bella's. Good to meet you."

I went around the others and offered Bella my hand "C'mon sweet one, all the paperwork is done and I have all the information about aftercare, let's go home."

She took my hand and I helped her to the wheelchair. She sat down and I placed Lil Bit in her lap.

"ee go home, momma." she snuggled into Bella.

"Yes please, let's go."

I looked over to Sam and Jacob, "Can you guys grab the bags please?"

"I'll go bring the car around." Tyler left while Sam and Jacob grabbed the bags.

I wheeled my girls out of the room and we all made our way out of the ward, into the lift and then out the front of the building. Tyler was already there with the door open for us.

Sam and Jacob dropped the bags into the boot, "We'll meet you back at Bella's."

I helped Bella into the car then sat Lil Bit in the middle and did her seat belt for her. I'd have to get a car seat for her, actually I'd have to think about a few changes to my apartment too. Maybe Esme could help.

I asked Tyler to stop by my place on the way to Bella's so I could pick up some clothes.

When we got to my place, I ran in and grabbed clothes for the next few days, my laptop and phone charger. I bolted back out to the car not wanting to keep my girls waiting.

I threw my bag in the trunk and climbed back into the car. "Sorry for the delay sweet one, I just wanted to grab a few things for the next days."

"That's okay Edward. I am only sorry I don't feel up to getting out of the car. I'm very curious about what your place might look like."

"I am just as curious about your place. What's it like to live above a bakery?"

"Well, you're about to find out I suppose." She smiled up at me and winked.

We pulled up outside the bakery and after getting my girls out of the car I asked Tyler to grab the bags while I took Bella and Lil Bit upstairs.

Rosalie burst out of the front of the bakery. "You're here at last. I am so glad you're home." She reached forward and hugged Bella, wrapping her arm around Bella's waist she pulled her inside the bakery. I trailed behind carrying Lil Bit. Now having a free arm I grabbed one of the bags from Tyler as we all made our way through the bakery and the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I'll give you a tour later Edward," Bella turned in Rosalie's arms towards me. "I just want to get upstairs now and rest if that's okay."

"Of course, Bella. Relax, I can look around later." I couldn't help but look around the bakery kitchen, it was so neat and clean. I could smell chocolate and a hint of spice, the smell was incredible, it was like Bella.

We made our way up the first half flight of stairs which turned and we went up the second half flight to arrive at a large entry area. It was all polished wood and smelled of lemon wood polish. There was a beautiful round table in the entryway which was covered in flowers and get well cards. Rosalie had obviously arranged all the cards from the arrangements and it looked really welcoming.

"Thanks Rose. The cards look lovely." Bella obviously noticed it just as I did. She really looked tired.

"C'mon sweet one, let me get you into bed." I chuckled as I realised how it sounded. Bella turned and blushed a beautiful pink.

Rosalie laughed a brilliant carefree laugh, "Slow down Tiger, the girl's been injured y'know."

"Alright, we all know what I meant." I rolled my eyes, embarrassed that I embarrassed Bella.

We walked down a long hallway, the wall covered in framed photos. Some old some new. I stopped occasionally to look at them, there were some of Bella as a little girl and the likeness to Lil Bit was extraordinary. There were pictures of baby Bella with a couple I assumed were her parents. Bella looks very much like her mother. I laughed when I looked at a photo of Bella in the arms of a policeman with a porn moustache. That had to be her Dad, he was looking with adoration at his little girl.

I noticed then that Lil Bit's head was getting heavy on my shoulder and I realised she was dropping off to sleep.

I tapped Bella on the shoulder and when she turned I whispered to her, "Where is Lil Bit's room?"

Bella tilted her head indicating to follow her. She and Rosalie turned down a connecting hallway which opened into a large open casual lounge room with toys and bookshelves everywhere. There were a child's paintings pinned on the wall. There were three rooms which came off this open lounge room and Bella opened the door to one. "This is her room. Mine is that one …." she pointed to the room next to Lil Bit's.

I walked into Lil Bit's room which was painted a light lavender colour. On the largest wall was a magnificent mural. The scene was a beautiful brown haired woman in a greek tunic and sandals holding a bow. She was standing on a rocky hillside and was surrounded by a pack of dogs. She was magnificent. With Lil Bit sleeping on my shoulder i stared at the mural. It looked like Bella dressed like a greek goddess.

"It's Artemis." I turned to find Bella standing beside me looking up at the mural. "In Greek mythology, Artemis was the virgin goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, that is why the painting is at night and she is surrounded by her pack of hunting dogs. She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto. She was the guardian of girl children and protector of the vulnerable. I couldn't think of anyone better to watch over Lil Bit while she sleeps."

I was starting to realise there was something truly remarkable about this woman I'd fallen in love with. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

"In the painting Artemis looks like you, my sweet one."

Bella looked down and then looked at me, "You're the one who is sweet, my Edward. She reached up and touched my cheek lightly."

We looked at each other for several minutes just drinking each other in.

Looking down at Lil Bit asleep on my shoulder I said quietly, "I think I should lie her down and then get you into bed, my love."

Bella turned and walked over to the lovely lavender bed which was framed in a book cases filled with books and photos. She turned down the covers and I lay the little one down. I reached down to undo her shoes and slipped them off her. Then I pulled up her covers and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I turned to Bella who was smiling at me. "You are so natural with her Edward. It's like you've known her all her life."

"I can't explain it," I shrugged. "I just feel connected to her."

I walked over to Bella, put my arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "C'mon my love, you need to rest."

We left the sleeping angel and headed towards Bella's room. Rosalie and the others were nowhere to be seen but my bags were in the centre of the lounge room at the centre of the three bedrooms. I guess no one wanted to presume which room to put them in. I reached down, picked up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and walked towards Bella's door.

Bella smiled up at me, took my hand and led me into her room.

I knew exactly where I was staying.

**A/N: well that was nice... our lovebirds are getting so close aren't they. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	18. Chapter 18 peanut butter and honey

**A/N - sad that I don't own Twilight but am grateful for my beta gooseonline.**

**Chapter 18 peanut butter and honey**

After Bella and I went in her room we went straight to the bed, lay down in each other's arms and dropped off to sleep. But I just couldn't stay that way. I lay there for a while just looking at her. Her beautiful hair was still a bit messy from the gash from where those bastards had pushed her against the tree. The bruising on her face made me want to wrap her in cotton wool and never let anyone near her.

This was our first time lying together in her bed and I couldn't help but think about how well our bodies fit together. With my arm around her waist, her back to my front I could imagine sleeping here with her every night. Waking her with kisses down her neck to her shoulder. I'd slip the strap of her little tank top down so I could kiss the bare flesh along her collarbone. Her skin is so beautiful. Her scent is divine and her body is just delicious. I can't wait to taste her and have her writhing as I bring her to the edge. I want to see her cum again. The flush of pink on her cheeks.

I sighed, I had to get up and clear my head before I started something I shouldn't. She needs to rest and recover. She sighed. Damn she looked so tempting.

It was in late in the afternoon and Bella had been asleep for a few hours. I was fucking tired but I just couldn't stay asleep. The name Artemis was nagging at me.

I remember reading about Artemis when I was a kid, although I was more interested in Apollo and Zeus than any of the female gods but I do remember Artemis because she had a pack of dogs and she hunted with her bow and arrow, which of course I thought was pretty cool.

But I'd heard it recently? I just couldn't remember where. Before getting out of the bed I leaned forward and whispered into Bella's ear, "I love you sweet one."

I tried not to disturb her as I grabbed my laptop from my bag and headed out to the lounge area. I hadn't really looked at it before but it was clearly a playroom for Lil Bit. With comfy lounges surrounded by toys neatly but casually sorted around the room. There were books everywhere just like at the bakery. Bella obviously loved to read. Not only were there children's books by the hundred but also dog-eared books she has left absent-mindedly around the room. I smiled imagining Bella forgetting where she left her book and just coming across a different lost book while searching for another.

I sat down on one of the couches and cranked up the laptop. I wanted to check my email and work things that I missed last week while I was throwing my tantrum over seeing Bella with Jacob. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.

When my laptop came to life I logged into my work email. I authorised some payments for Jess and answered a few queries from various department heads. Then I opened Angela's weekly projects update report reviewing her team's progress with projects we've agreed to pursue investments in and to review the new opportunities section identifying opportunities we might want to pursue for investment. Everything was in order and nothing too exciting. Many new opportunities were small companies which are showing high yield potential for investment or even other investment groups which might be purchase opportunities.

Angela's team watch the markets closely and look for these opportunities, when they see potential they work up information on the company. Pitching these new opportunities to the leadership team was actually one of Angela's strengths I've discovered since she took over from James. She really sold the sizzle.

I looked through the list of opportunities her team have under review and my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw the name Artemis Investments. That's where I'd heard it. This had been the opportunity Angela had tried to talking to me about on Friday morning but I had my head too far up my own arse being angry with Bella to listen to anything. Dammit.

Usually there's a hyperlink in the report to the information the team have put together but this was a new entry so there wasn't anything there yet.

I shot an email off to Angela to ask her to meet with me on Monday to give me any and all information she had on Artemis.

I pulled up some of my best research sites and starting looking into this Artemis myself. I'd reviewed every reference to this Artemis Investments I could find for about an hour and I could seriously understand why Angela thought it was an interesting company. They had their fingers in small businesses all over Seattle. It was a fascinating and eclectic group of investments. Their annual yield showed positive growth with their capital investment returned with higher than market return, since their inception for the past two years.

I received an email from Angela with her research attached in a project development file. I shook my head. Of course, she is working on the weekend; such a go-getter. I really liked this woman. Intelligent, nice sense of humour but not in your face. She was a great choice to replace my idiot cousin.

I sent her back an email:

'Thanks for the file. Fascinating company. Let's still meet on Monday to discuss, I am intrigued. By the way stop working on the weekend. Get out and get a life!'

She replied immediately:

'Happy to meet on Monday boss. It is a fascinating investment opportunity, they're getting a great return on their investments but all their transactions are small by our standards. The largest is $100,000 but most are around $20,000, there's just a lot of them. Oh and I'll stop working weekends when you do - get a life yourself boss.'

I was going to read more when I felt little fingers on my neck. I'd been so engrossed in my email and research I hadn't noticed that Lil Bit had woken up and was sitting next to me. She had reached her hand up and was walking her fingers across the back of my neck.

"Hello little love, did you have a nice nap?"

She yawned and looked at me sleepily "mmmm. hungy now eh-wed."

"Me too, Lil Bit. Why don't I try to get you something to eat but I have to tell you in all honesty, I am a terrible cook."

Lil Bit laughed and her joy was a beautiful sight to see.

"Momma cook some-fing?"

"We need to let your momma sleep. Why don't you show me where the kitchen is and we'll see what I can do for us, okay?"

She hopped down from the couch and held out her hand. I moved the laptop on to the chair, stood up and took the tiny hand offered to me.

"i show oo, eh-wed."

With that Lil Bit started walking me down the long hallway. When we got back to the beautiful entry way she turned a corner taking me down a different hallway. This time we passed a formal lounge room which was huge and littered with gorgeous lounge chairs. The room was beautiful and really inviting. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with books. The walls were in that beautiful wood that I'd noticed yesterday and there were more flowers on the serving table in the middle of the room.

Lil Bit pulled on my arm, "dis way, eh-wed."

Next we passed a massive dining room with a long formal dining table surrounded by beautiful carved wood chairs. There were china cabinets against the walls filled with china and tea settings. The smell of the polished wood was lemony and rich. The table was enormous with seating for 16 people.

Fuck, this place was incredible. How did all this fit on top of Bella's Bakery?

"hungy, eh-wed."

I chuckled as Lil Bit attempted to drag me along to get to the kitchen, "Okay, little love, I'm coming."

The room opened up to the most glorious kitchen I'd even seen. It was large but it was homey too. Not at all like the professional bakery kitchen downstairs. Beautiful mahogany wood, rich marble counter tops. Double ovens, double sink, double fridge, cupboards everywhere and what looked like a wall furnace in the corner with cut logs underneath. There were pots and pans of all shapes and sizes hanging from a frame on the ceiling above a large food prep counter in the middle with stools on one side. Lil Bit went straight to one of the stools which had rungs on the side for her to use to climb up. She climbed up and settled herself giving me a huge grin.

"Wow, this is a beautiful kitchen." I couldn't help but stand amazed looking at this magnificent space which make any cook happy and realising I felt completely out of place in here. I wanted to pull up the stool next to Lil Bit and watch Bella move around this beautiful room.

"dis iz momma's hair-ven." I chuckled as she waved her arms and had such a dramatic look on her face as she obviously mimicked Bella.

"Yes, I am sure it is." I moved over to the cupboards and started opening and shutting them randomly. Not really sure what I was looking for but wanting to find something to feed us both. "Aha! Bread! Well that's a start isn't it little love."

She giggled as I put the loaf of bread on the bench. "Now I need a knife to cut the bread," I mumbled to myself as I opened and shut drawers looking for a bread knife. "Although I suppose I could just rip the bread apart with my bare hands."

Finally, I found the knife and a cutting board and I gave Lil Bit a triumphant look holding up my prizes before placing them on the counter and cutting slices of the delicious smelling bread. She giggled at my antics.

I went back to searching for food to put on the bread. Finally I found a pantry cupboard and I hit pay dirt. Peanut butter and honey, yes! Now if I could just find a banana this would be the perfect snack.

I turned to Lil Bit, "Bananas?" I questioned.

She pointed to a bowl on the other end of the kitchen full of fruit. Ah perfect.

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "I am going to make you my favourite sandwich ever. Peanut butter, honey and banana. Yum."

She clapped her hands with glee. So adorable.

I found us a plate each and then set about making one of the very few things I knew how to cook, well assemble really. I spread the peanut better nice and thick, sliced the banana sharing it between our two sandwiches.

"And now for the piece d'resistence!"

I made a ridiculous show of drizzling the honey over the banana slices. I closed the other slice of bread to complete the sandwich. I cut hers into four pieces and placed it in front of her.

"Do you want a glass of juice? or milk?"

"miwk, pwease."

I found a little mug with Elizabeth written on it in the cupboard and I half filled it with milk. I poured myself a large glass and sat down next to Lil Bit."

"fank oo, eh-wed." Such a good girl.

"My pleasure, Lil Bit. I hope you like it."

She picked up one of the quarters I'd cut for her and she bit into it hungrily. Her eyes lit up as she chewed. "Good isn't it, little one." I bit into my sandwich taking a huge bite.

She swallowed, "mmmm, eh-wed, yummy."

"What is going on in here?"

I turned to see Bella and I nearly choked on my sandwich. She'd changed into a little pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a tank top. My eyes must've been bugging out of my head like a cartoon character as she walked towards us.

"What have you made Edward?"

"dis yummy, momma."

Bella leaned down and reached across me her breasts brushing against my arm as she picked up my sandwich and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned.

I gulped. God could she be any more gorgeous. Fuck. I licked my lips watching her mouth as she ate the bite from my sandwich and swallowed. Oh god. She is so sexy. I just wanted to lick along her neck and….

"Are you alright, Edward?"

What? What did she say? I shook my head and grinned at her. "I like your shorts."

She blushed a beautiful pink. "It's what I like to wear around the house. I hope that's okay."

"Oh yeah, sweet one. That's more than okay." I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her neck just under her ear.

She smiled at me and we just looked at each other for a while.

"oo hungy, momma?"

Bella looked me straight in the eye, bit her bottom lip trying to hide her grin, "Yes I am."

I chuckled and stood up. "Well stop eating my sandwich woman and let me make you one of your own."

I put together another sandwich for Bella while she sat next to Lil Bit watching me move around her kitchen.

"This is a beautiful house, Bella. How does it all fit over the Bakery. It didn't look this big."

"Actually the apartment is spread over the bakery and the two other shops."

"Oh, I don't remember noticing the other shops." I said as I passed her the sandwich. "Here you go. A sandwich all your own so you can stop eating mine, okay."

She giggled and picked up the sandwich.

"I bought the building and I opened up the whole of upstairs to build a nice homey space for Lil Bit and I to live in."

"Oh. You own the building?" I was a bit surprised and impressed. "So what else is downstairs?"

"The commercial kitchen and the offices for the catering business." She said this as though I already knew she had a commercial kitchen and a catering business.

"Oh." I was a bit overwhelmed. "I thought the kitchen in the bakery was where you did all your baking?"

"For Bella's Bakery, yes. But I have a larger commercial kitchen and ovens to handle all the restaurant and café orders, as well as the catering jobs we have."

"I used to work out of the bakery kitchen while I built up the customer base but it soon became unworkable so I converted the other two shops in the building into the more commercial operation. I'll take you down later to show you around if you like."

"Yeah. I'd love to see that sweet one." Frankly I was dumbfounded. She'd achieved so much. I was having trouble putting it all together in my head and I wanted to ask her about it but I lost track of all coherent thoughts as she wandered over to the sink to wash the plates and clear up.

I just couldn't stop staring at her arse. It was round and plump and perfect. She bent down to place the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher and I thought I might faint. I quickly looked away. Fuck there was a toddler in the room and I was having lascivious thoughts about her momma. I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to change the direction of my thoughts.

"So where are Rosalie, Sam and Jacob?" I asked.

"I got a text from Rose saying everyone was coming over tomorrow for lunch. It should be fun, I just have to decide what to cook. Maybe you should invite your family over too Edward?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'd love it. I love entertaining for large groups. I was an only child remember. Well for 16 years I was anyway." She smiled at Elizabeth.

Lil Bit lifted her arms to me asking to be lifted down from her stool. I reached down and cuddled her close before placing her down on the floor, sending her on her way with a kiss to the top of her head.

She trotted down the hallway heading back to her playroom lounge I supposed.

As I watched her until she turned around the corner at the entry way I remembered my Uncle Aro. "Oh, I just remembered I have to meet with my Uncles tomorrow for lunch. Could I maybe invite them too?"

"More the merrier." She went over to a bookcase over by the wall which was obviously filled with cookbooks. She sat at a dining table which was placed near the windows and starting sifting through recipes.

"Okay, I'll just let everyone know. Around midday, love?"

"mmm" she was clearly lost in her world of recipes.

I sent off a group text to invite my parents, Alley and Em to join the lunch party. Then I sent another to Uncle Aro and invited him, Sulpicia and Marcus to join us.

My phone pinged repeatedly with new messages coming in:

_'Fuck yeah. sounds great. more time with rosie for me?….Em'_

_'Does that mean I finally get to meet Miss Elizabeth? We'll be there dumpling….. Mom'_

_'We'll be there Edward. Thank you. Is that at your Baker's?…. Aro'_

_'I can't wait…. Alley'_

"Everyone said yes, love. Are you sure it won't be too much for you? You are supposed to be resting, y'know." I was a little worried this was going to be too much for her.

She looked at me with a huge grin. "This is my idea of fun, Edward."

"Don't worry. I'll pick something easy. I think Italian if Marcus is going to be here. He loves Italian food." She got up and went over to the pantry cupboard checking ingredients against her recipes.

"Yes. He certainly does."

Wait, what did she say? "Love, what did you say?"

"Marcus," she said absent-mindedly from inside her pantry. "He loves my cooking, but he especially loves it when I cook Italian."

What. The. Fuck. How the hell does she know my Uncle Marcus? My mind went crazy jumping from theory to theory and none of them good. I sat down, leaning my elbow on my knees with my head in my hands. I was tugging on my hair trying not to give way to panic. What was I missing?

Love is patient, love trusts… I repeated this over and over in my head. I just wanted to calm down.

Bella obviously saw my traumatised posture and ran over to me.

"Baby!" She dropped the book on to the table. "What's wrong, Edward? Baby? Talk to me?"

I breathed out desperate to calm my panic. Still with my head in my hands I tilted my head to look at her but my expression must have been desperate because she looked even more panicked looking at me. I looked back down to the floor. What was I missing?

"Edward, baby, what's wrong?" She knelt in front of me and cupped my face in her hands.

I tried to look away from her not wanting to looking into her deep brown eyes. I just couldn't reconcile this. How did she know Marcus?

She held my face and leaned her forehead to my forehead and whispered to me. "Calm down baby. Tell me. What's wrong? Don't run from me again Edward."

I looked straight into her eyes for a long time, using her sweet face to calm me. I wouldn't run. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. She wasn't conspiring against me. She wasn't cheating. She was my sweet one. My Bella. I loved her and love is patient, love is kind, love trusts.

I leaned back and gave her a small smile. She leaned back on her heels and waited for me to speak.

"How do you know my Uncle Marcus, sweet one? Please explain it to me."

She tilted her head and smiled with relief I think.

"That's a bit of a long story, baby. Why don't I make us some coffee and I'll tell you all about it okay."

Just then a crash sound and Lil Bit was crying. We both leapt up and headed down the hall. As we turned the corner Bella called out "Lil Bit are you okay baby girl?"

When we entered the playroom lounge, Lil Bit looked up to Bella with tears in her eyes. There was a sea of colourful building blocks all around her.

"i twy i self" she sobbed.

"Oh, baby girl, don't cry. You are a very good girl to try to put the blocks away all by yourself."

I leaned down and started picking up the blocks. "C'mon Lil Bit we'll do it together, okay." I reached over and placed the block into the box she had at her feet.

"fank oo, eh-wed. i twy i self."

"I know you did Little Love. It's okay."

"o-kay, eh-wed. sowwy momma."

All the blocks were back in their box and the box was safely back on its shelf.

"It's alright baby girl. Let's go to your bathroom and get your bath ready. Then if you're a very good girl we might all watch a movie together, okay."

Bella starting leading Lil Bit to her room but she gave me an apologetic look.

"We will talk Edward…. later, okay"

**A/N: yes, i think they definitely need to talk later...! **

**If you don't like it there are plenty of wonderful stories available so i wish you well and hope you find something you really like.**

**However, I hope you did like it and I'd love you to leave a review or send me a PM. love you guys. see you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19 cinnamon and simply Bella

**A/N - It is my wedding anniversary today, so i decided to celebrate by sharing a special chapter with all my lovely readers. Thank you so much for supporting my story. this is unbeta'd as i am on holidays with hubby for our anniversary and I have one of wi-fi available. All standard disclaimers apply. Love you guys.**

**Chapter 19: cinnamon and simply Bella**

Bella walked over to me with Lil Bit cuddled close in her arms. "Baby, I don't want you to run from me before I can explain things to you but I know that running helps you to clear your head. Down the hall, the third door on the right is a gym room. Why don't you go work out some of that stress and shower while I get Lil Bit bathed and tucked up into bed? Okay baby?"

I smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I won't run from you ever again, love, but you're right a workout will help clear my head."

I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and she smiled her beautiful patient smile at me.

"Okay, good deal." I turned towards her room to get my running gear from my bag in her room.

I found the gym room which was a sensational set-up. I stretched, plugged in my headphones and set the machine to a tough running session. Bella was right, I needed to clear my head.

While I was running I realised that Bella obviously had some serious money and that her knowing Marcus probably had to do with that. After a few miles it occurred to me that maybe Bella might have something to do with this Artemis group given her obsession with the legend and her obvious business acumen. I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier.

Another few miles and I was feeling far more at ease. I loved Bella. I loved Elizabeth. I wanted to be a part of their lives and I wanted them to be a part of mine. There was still so much to know.

My running session was winding down. When it stopped, I stretched out my muscles and drank down a full bottle of water I took from the small gym fridge. I walked into the bathroom off from the gym and took a long, long shower.

I stood for a while just letting the water pour over me. It occurred to me I'd been here quite a while and that Bella would be waiting to talk to me. I got out and dried myself down. I headed back to her room wrapped in a towel. When I got back to her room I heard the shower going and realised that she must be in there so I quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

After a short time, the door opened and Bella stepped out wearing a deep blue silk slip. Her hair was loose and wild. Fuck. I stood up and she walked straight into my arms. I wrapped myself around her, leaned down and kissed her.

Her hand snaked up around my neck and tugged lightly on my hair as I kissed her.

I pulled back and we smiled at each other.

"Hmmm… not that I am complaining love but what brought this on?"

She tilted her head slightly and looked at me for a few minutes.

"You aren't the first man to ask me out, Edward. But you are the first man I said yes to."

"That morning you first came into Bella's Bakery I was struck by your beauty." I scoffed at her words.

"Handsome I suppose you'd prefer me to say," she chuckled. "But to me there was a fierce-some beauty to your look. You were angry about something… frustrated maybe… I didn't know what made you look that way but when you looked at me with those fierce green eyes you took my breath away.

"I was so drawn to you. Like a magnet. I was pulled towards you, I wanted you to stay. I wanted to walk into your arms and for you to hold me, just like you are now. I looked up into your eyes and I thought how much I liked looking up at you, you're so tall and I wondered how your arms would feel wrapped around me. Then Tyler came to take you away and I thought I'd never see you again. But you turned back and I heard my name fall from your lips for the first time. I stood there after you left and didn't move until Rosalie nudged me out of my stupor. I have NEVER had that feeling before."

I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. We kissed for a few minutes before she pulled back and continued with her story.

"I thought I'd never see you again but I really wanted to.

"When Jessica called to order some catering for an afternoon meeting at Cullen & Masen I realised that Tyler had called you Mr Cullen and I wondered if you were one and the same.

"Normally for a business meeting catering job one of the catering team would make the delivery and for a new client we'd send a petit four sampler to the booking contact at the business as a means of a thank you to build good will. When I saw the name on the booking sheet I told the team that I would handle the delivery myself. I packed two sampler packs one for Jessica and I hoped I might be able to use the second one as an excuse to see you again.

"When I arrived I dropped off the catering trays and I gave the pack to Jess telling her the other was for you. I told her that I'd like to give it to you personally. She was pretty busy and told me to leave it on her desk, that she'd give it you. But when she turned to take a phone call she was distracted by something so I took the opportunity to slip into your office, hoping you might be there."

She blushed as she admitted to this naughty secret. So fucking cute.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know what was wrong with me. I would never normally do that kind of thing but I was obsessed. I really wanted to see you again. I went into your office but you weren't at your desk. Disappointed, I picked up a pen from your desk and wrote a note on the back of the card. I just wrote the sort of thing I usually wrote to new clients but I couldn't help putting a little smiley face under my name. Not the sort of thing I usually do but you were making me act like a love-struck teenager… which I guess is actually what I was… am." She chuckled and shook her head.

"I was about to put the box on your desk when I heard a sound. I turned to see what it was and saw you asleep on the couch."

She stopped talking and just looked up at me. She reached up and stroked her hand through my hair and smiled. I leaned my head into her hand and moaned lightly.

"You were beautiful. Your hair was all over the place and I couldn't help it, I walked over to you, leaned down, breathed in your delicious scent. I ran my fingers through your hair and kissed your cheek gently.

"I'm not sure but I think I fell in love with you at that moment. Jess was finishing up her phone call and I didn't want to get caught, so I leaned down quickly to whisper in your ear 'Good bye my beautiful Mr Cullen'. I went out to Jess gave her your sampler box and left. She gave me a puzzled look but I just smiled and left."

"Then you started coming into the Bakery each day and I hoped you were going to ask me out. I could feel your eyes on me and it was exhilarating. I made sure I was the one to serve you each day and it fast became the highlight of my day. Rose teased me about it every day. She thought I had a crush on you but it was more than a crush Edward. Much more."

She stood impossibly closer to me. So petite, so perfect. I looked down to her beautiful face. I love her looking up at me. Our bodies were touching in all the right places. I let my hand slide down her back until it rested in the small of her back. I held her close to me. My other hand lightly traced along her jawline and she moved her face to lean into my touch.

"I was thinking about what you told me last night with your previous 'relationships' and I realised something interesting… empowering."

Her eyes looked at me softly and she was barely speaking above a whisper. Her gentle fingers were gliding over my cheek. Her honey voice flowing over me, relaxing me, enticing me.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the spot just below her ear. "What did you realise, my sweet one?"

"This will be the first time for both of us."

I pulled back from her looking at her with a puzzled expression, "I'm no virgin Bella." Wait, did she say this will be… as in she wants to have sex… now?

"I know you've had sex before Edward." She brought her fingers down to my shirt and started to undo the buttons on my shirt very slowly. I watched her, wondering what she was trying to tell me.

"In fact, you've probably had more sex than I want to think about." I shrugged and gave her a playful, pouty look. I wasn't going to apologise, I wasn't proud of my relationships before but I was a guy, I liked having sex. It's what we do …. when we get the chance.

She had the buttons undone on my shirt and it fell open causing Bella to let out a small gasp as she reached in and ran her fingers over my chest. I took a deep breath and licked my lips. I wasn't sure where this was all going but I wasn't going to stop her. Her touch was warm and sensual. I pushed the small of her back just a little tighter to pull her closer to my body. My erection was abundantly evident but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around to my back and placed a soft kiss on my chest.

She turned her face back up to me again and I looked down to her beautiful brown eyes and her luscious lips. I just wanted to kiss the fuck out of her.

"This will be the first time for me as you already know but it will be the first time for you too. The first time making love with someone who loves you more than you love them."

She reached her hand up to me cup my cheek and drew my face to hers. I couldn't resist any longer, I kissed her with my heart and soul.

She was right in a way. Not that she loved me more than I loved her because that was impossible. But she was right that this would be my first time making love with someone who did in fact love me back and my heart almost beat out of my chest at the thought.

I reached down to her ear. "I'm going to make you mine tonight, sweet one. But you need to think carefully love because I am a controlling, possessive man Isabella. I want to share a love with you that is all or nothing. I will be your first and I will be your only. So you need to be sure my love. Are you ready to be mine always?"

I didn't want to scare her or for this to stop. I wanted her badly, but in truth I am a controlling possessive fucker and she needed to know that is who I am because that wasn't going change.

I could feel her melt into my arms, my words obviously pleasing her. She looked up to me, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "I've waited for you Edward. I've been alone for a long time, most of life really. I've been loved by my family but I've waited for so long to share myself with someone who will accept me, love me, take my hand and walk with me."

"I want passion in my life Isabella. My mother and father shared this kind of love and we will have it too. Consuming, intoxicating, exhilarating, frustrating, frightening, thrilling … the two of us together, we will have it all."

She smiled up to me and I lifted her into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked with her in my arms over to the bed where I lay her down gently.

Keeping my eyes locked with hers I stripped down to my boxers and lay down beside her. I kissed her and she reached her hands into my hair.

"I can't promise it won't hurt Isabella but I can promise that I will be as gentle as I can manage and that it will never hurt again."

I kissed my way down her neck, sliding the straps of her silk slip down her arms so that I could kiss down to her breasts. My other hand moved down her body and gently glided up her thigh; her skin was so soft. My fingers traced gently around her sex. She bucked her hips which made me smile, she was so responsive to my touch. I continued to kiss her left breast, I suckled on her nipple and then blew on it, watching it pebble and harden. Just as she gasped from the sensation I slid a finger inside her. I moaned and so did she. God she was so tight, I was going to have to prepare her well or I would really hurt her when I finally entered her.

I moved my finger in and out in a gentle rocking motion, my thumb gently rubbing her clitoris. She was writhing and moaning making my cock grow harder still knowing that she was so close to orgasm.

I slid another finger into her and she bucked into my hand. I moved across her body and began to kiss my way down her delicious body. I didn't want to leave off from kissing her luscious breasts but I needed to taste her. I knelt up between her legs and lifted her silk slip. She sat up and let me take it off her completely. I stood up to remove my boxers returning to cradle my body between her legs. I lay her back on the bed and kissed my way down her body. Her scent was amazing, cinnamon and simply Bella.

She tried to close her legs but I looked at her and smiled. "No you don't my love, I want to taste you. I have waited long enough. I'll make you feel good, I promise. Just open and relax."

I gently pushed her legs apart and lowered my mouth over her sex. I licked her once and she gasped. I smirked knowing that she had no idea how good this was going to be. I fucking loved being her first everything. I don't give a shit if that makes me a Neanderthal or hypocritical but she was mine and I wanted to pleasure her like no one else ever has and never would either. I growled at that thought and the vibration thrilled her. She bucked into my face. I placed my arm across her hips to hold her down and I set about bringing her to orgasm with a passionate fervour.

I licked and sucked her as she moaned and writhed. I moved my mouth over her now swollen clit and slid two fingers back inside her. She cried out and I knew she was close.

"Let go, sweet one, I'm here… just let go." Her thighs trembled as she squeezed my fingers and she came so beautifully. I dipped my mouth down so I could lap up her juices. She was ready for me.

I climbed up her body and kissed her. She moaned and writhed.

I hovered above her holding myself above her. I was panting, my body ached for hers, I had to join with her soon or I would combust. But I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted too.

"Last chance my love… remember… all or nothing… I love you. God knows I want you but I won't settle ever again… if I take you now… I want you to be mine…. all mine… just as I will be yours… but you can still choose…. yes?… or… no?"

Her eyes looked up to lock with mine as her hand reached down gripped my hard cock bringing my head to her entrance. "Yes, Edward. I am yours and you are mine."

"Hold on to me love."

As gently as I could manage I pushed myself into her and we both moaned loudly at the sensation. I was part way in when my cock was blocked by the evidence of her virginity. I leaned my forehead down to touch with hers.

"I love you my sweet one. I love you, I love you, I love you …" I chanted as I pushed through with one forceful thrust. I held there fully seated inside her. She let out a cry and squeezed my arms. "I'm sorry baby… I love you, I love you." I brushed away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. I panted trying to resist the urge to thrust into her, she was tight. Her tiny body felt so good beneath mine. I kissed down her neck whispering my love over and over to her. She gasped again and gently bucked wanting me to move. I lifted my head and smiled down to her as she smiled up to me. I gently started moving and we found a sensual rhythm together, her had tilted and her back arched and I knew she was ready for me to really love her.

I picked up the pace, raising her hips to me by lifting her from underneath. She wrapped her long, toned legs around me while licking her lips. She was close, god I loved this woman. She felt so good. I let go and thrust fiercely into her, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"… yes… Edward… yes, baby…. that's so good…." She was panting and calling out to me.

I thrust impossibly harder, moving her whole body up the bed I gripped her legs and lifted them over my shoulders so I was even deeper inside her.

"Cum for me sweet one…. cum all over me…."

"God… Edward… oh, god…. I am cumming… again…. " Her whole body trembled. I dropped her back to the mattress and leaned down enveloping her small frame with my whole body. We were coated in sweat. Her body clamped over my cock coating me in her sweet juices and I thrust once more calling out her name my body shaking with the force of the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

We were both out of breath. I lifted up on to my arms so as not to crush her. I looked down and she was smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She loved me and she was mine. A tear fell from her eyes so leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"My love." Kiss. "My own." Kiss. "My Isabella."

I pulled out of her body and lay beside her. I reached down and covered our bodies with the sheet. I pulled her naked sweaty body to mine. We were both still panting. I brushed the hair out of her face.

She sighed a deep soothing sigh.

We lay silently for a long time and just looked at each other, gently touching each other. Holding hands, touching each other's cheeks and lips. Sweet kisses.

"Thank you Edward. That was beautiful… amazing. I had no idea sex would be like that. You said once it was like dancing and you were right. We found our own rhythm together. It was wonderful."

"I should be thanking you love. Umm… Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Umm. I owe you an apology love. I should've checked with you about birth control. I'm clean you don't need worry on that score but we had unprotected sex and that was irresponsible. I doubt you are on the pill or anything and I didn't wear a condom."

Looking at me with an intense gaze for several minutes she finally broke the silence, "You can trust me Edward. I won't ever betray our love."

O-kay, that wasn't the response I was expecting. Where exactly was she going with this?

"I don't want to use you like Irina or Tanya. I don't want you for your money Edward. Only a very few people know this but I have a net worth of over thirty-million dollars and that's not counting the trust fund which Marcus helped me set up for Lil Bit."

I gasped and pulled back from her a little. What the fuck was she saying? Thirty-million dollars? Was she kidding?

"Don't freak out baby. I want to tell you everything, I've been wanting to tell you everything for a while but every time I plan to tell you, something happens and so now I want you to just listen to me and let me tell you, okay?"

I was in shock, so I just nodded slowly.

"When my mother found out she was pregnant she wasn't going to tell Phil. They were in love but they weren't married. Mom loved my Dad so much and I think she felt guilty that she was falling for Phil, but she was terrified when she found out she was pregnant. Phil was younger than her and she was afraid she'd lose him.

"I begged her to keep the baby but I was afraid she wouldn't listen to me so I did a bad thing - I betrayed her trust. I told Phil that mom was pregnant. I couldn't let her ruin her chance at happiness because I knew if Phil found out she'd aborted his baby he'd never forgive her."

I nodded.

"I couldn't let her kill my baby sister or brother. She was healthy, Phil had a good job and I was there to help. I would never forgive her or myself if she'd gone through with it when unlike some women she had choices."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and I realised I was crying too thinking of the loss of my own child.

"As I suspected he would be, Phil was ecstatic when he learned that he was to be a father. He married my mother two weeks later at the local courthouse, I was their maid of honour. He had practically no family, just a nephew he hadn't seen in years so a couple of his baseball buddies were their witnesses. Almost immediately after they were married Phil changed his will to leave everything to Renee and in the event of her death everything would go to me and whoever else came along. Such a sweet adorable man, he didn't hesitate to look after me and accept me as a daughter. Renee nor I had any idea of his wealth, he never talked about it. Apparently he was from some wealthy southern family - 'old money'. He had no interest in business and so it was all in managed funds and investment portfolios which Volturi Investments, specifically Marcus, looked after.

"After the accident Marcus came to see me in the hospital and told me about the money. I didn't believe him. I was so angry, you wouldn't have liked me very much then.

"Thanks to the accelerated learning program I never really had any friends as everyone around me was always older than me and I was that 'brainy freak kid'. I had lost my father whom I'd adored and then I'd been dragged all over the countryside with my crazed grieving mother. Sure we had fun but I never stayed anywhere long enough to make any friends or go to school or have a boyfriend. Then I thought at last my life was going to settle here in Seattle with Renee and Phil but they were taken from me too.

"I had a little sister who needed me, a body that was broken and here was this man telling me I had all this money. I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted my family back. I wanted their love back.

"Everyone was so patient with me. Leah gave me a sister's love, Emily gave me a mother's care, Jacob gave me guidance, Sam gave me strength and Marcus gave me vision. He helped me understand that the money could liberate me and that I could have the life I wanted even if I had to make it by myself.

"He and Jacob supported me in my case to become an emancipated adolescent so I could stay out of the foster system. Jacob, Leah, Sam and Emily helped me through the painful rehabilitation. The money and my support system helped me to officially get care of Lil Bit proving I had the means and ability to care for her. I completed my business degree with honours online in just under two years through U-Dub. As soon as I turned eighteen I adopted Elizabeth as my own so we could never be parted again.

"All these good people, including your Uncle Marcus, helped me to get my life on track. I owe them a great deal."

Wow. This was overwhelming. I didn't know what to say.

"After the accident I was bitter and sad but with the loving support of those wonderful people around me and some serious reflection I shifted my focus to how blessed I was to have Elizabeth as well as the means to give her a good life.

"I decided that when it came to falling in love, I was never going to give myself to anyone less than someone I could love with my whole heart.

"You can trust me baby. I won't betray you like those other women. I love you and I will never hurt you like Kate. If I were to be find out that I was pregnant I would be the happiest woman in the world."

Damn. I think I may be the luckiest fucker in the world.

**A/N - Happy Anniversary to me! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20 fresh homemade pasta

**A/N: Our love birds are now lovers, let's see what they are up to now shall we. Thanks to you guys for all the reviews, I really love them. I am truly humbled by your kindness.**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Thanks again to Gooseonline for beta goodness.**

**Chapter 20 - fresh homemade pasta**

I love the curve of her hip. I couldn't help but just stroke my hand over it again and again. We were facing each other, gloriously naked and loosely covered by a soft cotton sheet. I was leaning up on my elbow and just gently touching her body. She was so small compared to my six foot two inch frame and although she was well toned she wasn't hard or sharp, her curves were soft and feminine.

I wanted to make love to her again but I was sure she would be sore. I had tried to be gentle but I craved the intimacy of joining with her body so much I was probably a little rougher than I should've been. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, such a sensual creature. Sex with Isabella was only going to get more passionate and intense as she gained more confidence and the thought of it had me hard again.

"Let's shower sweet one and then get something to eat, I don't know about you but I am starving."

I took her hand and we headed to the bathroom. Bella noticed then the blood stains on the sheets, her inner thighs and a little on my cock. She blushed and lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face to try and hide from me.

I reached out and moved the hair clear of her beautiful face. "Don't be embarrassed, love. That blood is just evidence of the gift you've shared with me."

I reached down and pulled the sheets from the bed and bundled them up to put in the hamper. I took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. "C'mon, the hot water will make you feel much better."

"After our shower, I will get us something to eat and then I want to make some homemade pasta for tomorrow's menu. Which would you prefer meat or mushroom ravioli?"

"Definitely mushroom, it's my favourite."

She smiled at that. "It's Lil Bit's favourite too."

I turned the shower jets on full setting the temperature steaming hot and let her impressively large double-shower unit fill with steam. I stepped inside pulling her in with me. She let out a squeal when the hot water hit her skin and jumped into my arms. I laughed and squeezed her tight.

"The hot water will relax your muscles, love. Here, let me wash you." She was snuggled close into my body and while still holding her close I reached out to the shelf to grab her shower sponge. I squeezed some of her body wash on the sponge, stepped back a little and began the most delightful task of washing every inch of her voluptuous body.

I paid particular attention to breasts and she leaned into my touch. She moaned lightly as my hands glided the sponge over her skin softly.

I leaned my face down and whispered into her ear, "Now we can get to know each other's bodies and how to please each other, love. I told you we were going to be a very sexy pair, you and I."

Standing behind her I reached my hands around her tiny frame to glide over her skin, I moved the sponge down into between her legs and she licked her lips, enjoying my touch. "Reach behind you love and grab hold of my cock."

She obediently reached her hand behind her body, wrapped her hand around my very erect cock and started to move her hand up my length. "Oh… that's right… sweet one... just do what comes naturally. Glide your hand up and down squeezing as you go…. Ahh…. yes love ….that's fucking perfect."

Her head was reaching back on my chest as her small but strong hand stroked me. Fucking baker… yes! Her breathing was increasingly laboured as I dropped the sponge and slid my hand down her sex. "Open your legs for me love."

I slid two fingers slid into her and began pumping in and out. Her moans grew louder as I placed kisses all down her neck and across her shoulder. As I increased the pace of my fingers pumping into her, she began to lose her rhythm stroking me. I couldn't take it any more. I had to have her, so I pulled my fingers out of her and turned her towards me. I kissed her passionately and she reached up to grab my hair.

"Isabella …. I love you angel …. I have to have you…"

"Yes… Edward… I'm yours, baby… please."

I reached my hands down her back grabbing hold of the cheeks of her round, perfect bottom. I lifted her and she immediately wrapped her legs around me. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, greedily licking and suckling on her breast. She let out a guttural moan… sexy as fuck. I moved across to her other breast giving it the same rough treatment from my mouth. I took her nipple in my teeth and bit down gently. She screamed, her legs shaking as her orgasm overtook her. I shifted my weight, slipped my hand down to grab my aching cock, lining up with her entrance I slid deep into her tiny body. Fuck, she was perfect, wrapped around me.

She cried out again and I stilled. I knew I shouldn't be so rough with her but I was finding it hard, literally, to hold back.

"More Edward, don't stop baby… it feels so good."

That's all I needed. I pumped up into her barely containing my desire to ram her into the wall.

"You.." Thrust "… Are…" Thrust. "Ugh…" Thrust. "… Mine…"

Her head was leaning on my shoulder and she was squeezing my arms. "Oh, Edward… I love… ugh…. I love… you, baby."

I reached my hand down between our bodies and rubbed her clit. "Cum sweet one… ugh… I want to see you cum… for me again."

She screamed again. My girl was loud. As her legs shook her body arched with her orgasm and she clamped down on my cock which was my undoing.

"Isa… bella…" I cried out as I emptied myself into her again. Damn. I was loud too.

She was wrapped around me, grabbing me close to her. We were both panting. Finally, she leaned her head back against the wall of her shower, still in my arms, still with her legs wrapped around me. She smiled at me, a satisfied, blissful smile. I chuckled and kissed her on her nose.

"Well," I said as I tried to regain control over my breathing and my heart rate. " I'd say that we both enjoy shower sex."

She laughed. "Definitely, enjoy shower sex."

I lowered her gently so she could stand up. she was a little shaky and gripped my arms to steady herself. She giggled. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. I was a bit rough again. Dammit, why couldn't I control myself.

"Sorry, love. That was probably a bit rough for you. I have trouble controlling myself once I am inside you." I kissed her softly on her swollen lips.

"Edward, don't you dare apologise. I loved it." She looked up at me and touched my cheek. "I loved it, a lot."

I. Am. The. Luckiest. Fucker. In. The. World.

"Okay, let's clean up and go eat!"

We finished up in the shower. We couldn't stop touching each other, making drying and dressing slow but fun. We both dressed in comfortable relaxed sleep pants and t-shirts before heading towards her fabulous kitchen holding hands all the way.

"I have some homemade pumpkin soup in the freezer. If you'd like that, I could defrost it and while it is heating up I'll make some garlic bread. Would you like that baby?"

Damn, I love it when she calls me baby and I love to watch her move around the kitchen. She caught me staring at her and a pink blush blossomed on her cheeks. I smirked at her. So gorgeous.

"That sounds great, love. Can I help?"

She snorted and pointed to the stool at the end of the bench. I guess that's a no. That suited me sitting here I could just enjoy the view.

"So… what are you making tomorrow? Not too much I hope, you should be taking it easy?"

She raised her eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "Okay, I know, I've hardly taken it easy with you… but I can't help it… you're so damn sexy." I gave her my best pout.

She laughed and walked towards me. "Well, I don't know about that but I certainly feel sexy around you." She leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm, so sweet." I licked my lips.

"Now stop that. I need to feed you… I mean, food…oh, dear." I burst out laughing as she blushed and grew flustered embarrassed by her own innuendo.

She slapped my arm and I grabbed her and pulled her tight against me. "I am hungry, love. For you and for food." I nuzzled her neck and bit down gently. She moaned. So sexy.

I turned her and gently pushed her back towards the stove, slapping her round, firm bottom. "Hurry up and feed me woman!"

She giggled and I think she muttered 'neanderthal' but I couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, back to your question about tomorrow, I did think it best to keep it simple tomorrow, so I thought platters of Antepasto to start. Then mushroom ravioli for an entree, Osso Bucco for main and peach zabaglione for dessert. I think everyone should enjoy that."

Damn, listening to her talk about food and cooking was a huge turn-on. She's so passionate.

Once the soup was heating on the stove and the garlic bread was in the oven filling the kitchen with a sinfully delicious smell, she started getting started going through her recipes for tomorrow and checking on her ingredients. I found myself having incredibly lustful thoughts about her again watching her as she moved around the kitchen getting out bowls and dishing up the soup for us.

As I enjoyed my hearty soup, I had a sudden pang of guilt that Lil Bit had basically gone to bed without any dinner.

"Lil Bit is sleeping well. Does she always sleep through the night? I feel bad that she didn't have any real dinner, just that sandwich I made for her." I was worried that I should've given her more to eat.

"Don't worry, Edward. She had plenty to eat today." Isabella reassured me. "You saw how tired she was before she went to sleep. Her speech was more babyish and she couldn't even put her blocks away without dropping them and crying. She's had a stressful couple of days, I think she's better off asleep."

"She'll be up very early in the morning she's used to getting up early with me while I potter about in the kitchen and then supervise the baking team downstairs. You'll see, she's bright and bubbly in the morning and she'll be looking for a big breakfast. We'll look after her Edward."

I nodded, enjoying listening to her talk about their usual routine.

"Do you mind if I put on some music, Edward? I like to listen to music when I am in the kitchen."

"I know you do. Mmm, babe this soup is great and your bread is so delicious."

"It's all in the flour. Good flour and patience." She was walking over to a dark touch screen on the wall. With a few swipes of her fingers on the wall music sounded from around the room.

"That's quite a sound system." I walked over and looked it over, this was high quality stuff but you barely noticed the panel built into the wall and I hadn't seen speakers anywhere the sound was definitely surrounding us.

Bella cleared away our bowls into the dishwasher and went back to checking off the ingredients she'd need for tomorrow's menu.

"Yeah. I spend a lot of time her alone and I like music to keep me company while I read or cook. I don't really watch television unless it is with Lil Bit.'

According to the touch screen we were listening to a pretty diverse playlist rather than just listening to one album. "Eclectic taste in music, Bella. Are you the same with books? I noticed there's a wide range … um, lying around. And the library shelves in the lounge are impressively stocked. I'd love to spend days in there just reading with you."

She was standing near her kitchen bench cleaning it down in preparation to start cooking. I went over, standing so close behind that her back was against my chest . I circled her waist with my arms, "Shall we hide away my sweet one? Reading, making love, cooking, eating and playing with Lil Bit? Would you like that?"

She giggled and tilted her head up to me. Damn, her eyes were like rich chocolate. I am so lost. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Sounds lovely, but we actually have over a dozen people coming for lunch tomorrow, babe. So we might have a problem with your hide-away plan." She raised her eyebrow to me.

"Okay. Well not tomorrow, but it does sound nice, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes, It sounds so very nice." I turned her in my arms and gently ran my fingers along her jaw line. She leaned her face sensually against my fingers. "Baby, let's go back to bed. You can cook in the morning. I'll help… I promise." I gave her my best sexy pouty face and she laughed.

"Okay, okay." She was laughing and shaking her head. She threw her hands up in surrender. "I can't resist that beautiful face. You can look after Lil Bit while I cook in the morning, okay?"

"I'd love to baby." I gave her a mischievous grin, reached down and grabbed her fireman style, throwing her over my shoulder.

She squealed and pummelled my back, "Edward, put me down."

"No, you are mine. I told you that." I patted her delicious butt. "I'm keeping you, so you'd better behave."

She giggled, "Yes sir…. Mr Bossy."

"You better believe it sweet one."

I walked her over to the sound system and she reached over while still upside down and turned off the music, giggling the whole time. "Good girl. Now you can get the lights as we go."

As we moved through the house making our way back to her bedroom, I stopped at the light switches and she dutifully switched them off. Finally back in her lovely room, I slid her down my body to place her gently on the floor. Her thick mane of hair was all over the place and she had a beaming smile. I leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. It was soft, gentle and chaste.

"I love you little girl. I am completely and totally in love with you. You surprise me at every turn. There is so much more I want to know about you but right now I want to get ready for sleep. I want to wrap you in my arms and hold you all night. Is that alright, my love?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you Edward. I am used to being on my own and making my own decisions. Even before my mother died I was looking after things, even Lil Bit. I'm sorry if I keep things to myself, I don't mean to, I'm just not used to sharing things with anyone. But i want to. I really want to have someone to share my life with, to share decisions with, share good times and bad times. I want that someone to be you baby. You are smart, handsome, sweet, loving and so sexy. I always want to sleep wrapped in your arms."

I was blown away by her declaration. She was right, she was reserved and sort of removed. But I wanted to share it all with her. I didn't want her to be alone anymore.

"I'm here now love, you don't have to do everything yourself anymore. We're together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I leaned my face to hers and we kissed softly again.

We looked at each other for a few more moments and smiled.

"I'll just make up the bed." Bella walked over to a cupboard and pulled out fresh sheets for the bed.

"No, I'll do that." I reached down and kissed her nose. "You first for the bathroom while I make up the bed." I patted her butt as she passed me and headed into the bathroom. So fucking sexy.

I made up the bed and while Bella was in the bathroom, I went and poked my head into Lil Bit's bedroom to check up on her. I didn't want to frighten her by going in and her night light cast enough light into the room that I could see her all snuggled into her blankets. So fucking cute. When I turned Bella was standing behind me.

"I told you. She sleeps so soundly most nights and she was very tired. She's a magical little creature, everyone loves her. She just has a gift for connecting with people. You'll see, after a good night's sleep she'll be herself again tomorrow."

"Can I give her a goodnight kiss? I didn't see her before she went to sleep earlier. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, Edward. She's yours now too, isn't she?"

I smiled at Bella and nodded. I walked quietly over to the sleeping angel in her warm bed clothes. I tucked her up, leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you Elizabeth." I kissed her forehead.

I turned and walked quietly out of her room and into Bella's open arms. "I am the luckiest fucker in the world, Bella."

She slapped my arm "Edward… language."

I laughed and guided her back to her room. "C'mon sweet one, bed time for you. I'll just be in the bathroom real quick and then we both need to get some sleep."

I tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead, grabbed my toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. I finished up as quickly as I could, keen to get back to my sweet one. When I came back into the room I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Lil Bit had crawled into the bed and was curled up into Bella's arms.

I leaned against the door frame and just watched them sleeping. How the fuck did this happen. I have a family. My sweet Bella is so beautiful, so sexy and successful… damn, I really want to know more about her businesses. And Lil Bit is just like a mini Bella. they look so alike except for the eyes. Lil Bit's startling blue eyes sparkle when she talks. She is adorable.

I couldn't stay away any longer. I pushed away from the door frame, flicked off the bathroom light and made my way over to the bed. I slid in behind my girls and pulled them close into me. Lil Bit in Bella's arms and both of them in my arms. I breathed them in and drifted off for the best night's sleep of my life.

"Eh-wed, wake up time."

Tiny fingers were patting my cheek gently. I opened my eyes and sitting on my chest was the most adorable little girl with a huge grin on her face.

"Morning, little love. You're very cheery this morning." I reached around her and tickled her.

She burst into loud giggles and wriggled all over me. "Morning, Eh-wed. I feel wery gheery. Is wake up time!"

"Yes, little love. It is wake up time." I remembered that she had not eaten dinner last night. "You must be hungry. Shall we get you something to eat?" I looked over and realised Bella was not in the bed.

"Where's your momma Lil Bit?"

"Momma's cooking silly. Momma say bwekfest is weady so it wake up time."

"Okay, let's go. I am starving and I want a kiss from you and from your momma to start my day." I hopped out of bed, turned and reached out for Lil Bit.

She leapt into my arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Love oo Eh-wed."

I tapped her nose. "I love you too little love. Now let's go to the kitchen and find my sweet one."

When Lil Bit and I walked into the kitchen, Bella had the music going and she was dancing around the kitchen. Her hair was tossed on her head with what looked like chopsticks sticking in the bun holding her hair up. Huh! how does that work?

She had a long apron on and flour on her cheek. I love this woman but I especially love her when she's cooking. So fucking sexy. She turned around to put something in the oven. Oh, mother of god, she had those Daisy Duke shorts on again. Fuck. I must've groaned louder than I meant to as Bella turned towards me.

"Edward!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Morning baby. Did you sleep well?" Damn, I love it when she calls me baby.

"Yes, love, best night's sleep I've had in a long while. How are you feeling?" I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. The bruising on her cheek was less angry but still dark enough to make me want to find those bastards who did this to her and give them a taste of their own medicine.

She held my hand as I stroked her cheek. "I'm fine Edward." She turned her face into my hand and kissed it.

"Eh-wed wants kisses momma!"

I laughed. "Yes I do Lil Bit. My girl wasn't in the bed with me when I woke up this morning so she owes me a good morning kiss."

Bella looked up at me shyly. "Sorry baby, but I'm used to waking up early."

I pulled her closer to us and I leaned down and kissed her soft sweet lips in a slow, gentle but very PG kiss.

"Mee too, momma!" Lil Bit reached over for a kiss from Bella.

"Okay, I am starving. Lil Bit said there was breakfast, so lead me to the food!"

"Yes, it's all ready. Why don't you get Lil Bit settled in her chair and lay the table while I get the food?"

"Okay, love." I walked over to the table and sat Lil Bit on her booster seat and strapped her in. I went over to the cupboards I'd looked into yesterday and grabbed placemats, plates, glasses and cutlery.

"This room smells amazing, love what all have you made here?" The room was filled with those Bella scents - cinnamon and something else… I don't know what the hell that smell is but it's making my mouth water.

I have the Osso Bucco already in the oven. So it can slow cook for hours, which is best. So by the time we sit down for lunch it will be perfect. The mushroom mix is all ready so we can assemble the ravioli after breakfast. I made the pasta sheets so we are all ready." She pointed to the bench in the corner which had long sheets of freshly made pasta laid out.

"Yay… I help make wavy-oli momma?"

"Yes. Lil Bit you can help but first you need to eat up all your breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, momma. I be a good girl."

Wow. Bella has done so much already today, she must've woken up so early. "You've been busy. I'm surprised you had this much energy this morning after all…. the.. uh, activity yesterday."

She blushed and I smirked at her. I turned back to the table and was surprised to find Lil Bit was sitting quietly with her head cocked to one side, just watching Bella and I with curious and observant eyes. What's going on in her head I wonder?

"Ready for some yummy breakfast, Lil Bit? What would you like to drink? Milk? Juice?"

"Joose pwease."

I filled all our glasses with fresh orange juice and then remembered to take a sip from Lil Bit's glass so she didn't spill it.

"Fank oo, Eh-wed."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Bella brought over bowls with muesli and yogurt drizzled with honey. I was surprised to see Lil Bit grab her spoon and eat enthusiastically.

"Yummy in my tummy, momma." She beamed a happy smile at Bella.

"Good girl." Bella brought over a cup of coffee for me and tea for herself.

"Thanks, love. When will everyone be getting here this today?"

"Well Rose will be here soon, she wanted to help me. But Leah, Sam, Seth, Emily and Jacob have church this morning of course so they'll be won't be here until lunchtime. What time did you tell your family?"

"Midday. I know you know my Uncle Marcus, although I really want to hear that story, but have you met my Uncle Aro and his wife Sulpicia?"

She shakes her head no as she sips her cup of tea.

"Okay, well they should all arrive together around midday as well and I'll introduce you then."

"If they're anything like Marcus we'll get on fine. Okay, are you ready for your eggs now Lil Bit?"

"Yummy, yes pwease momma." Lil Bit was clapping her hands. I took the bowls and loaded them into the dishwasher and took our plates over to Bella who was at the stove preparing the eggs.

"Smells yummy, love. What have you made here?"

"Eggs with ham, cheddar and chives. It's simple but tasty and full of protein for Lil Bit." She placed some sliced tomato on each plate and sprinkled them with some chopped chives. then she served the eggs shared for the three of our plates. I took them over to the table to find Lil Bit holding her fork ready to eat. She was definitely hungry after missing dinner last night.

I waited until Bella sat down again and then we all tucked into the delicious eggs. God this woman could cook.

"Sweet one, this is delicious." She beamed at me.

"Thank you Edward. I love to cook and try to make sure that Lil Bit has a healthy diet." She leaned over to me and whispered, "But I did make a small batch of chocolate croissants for you since they're your favourite."

Luckiest. Fucker. In. The. World. "You are teasing me with your sweet temptations, love."

"Oooh, that's a good name for my boxed sweets idea. I'll be back in a minute, I don't want to forget that one."

She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with her laptop, which she closed and put on the end of the table.

"What are you talking about love?"

"I had an idea to market boxed pastries, like my pastry sampler I gave you and Jess when you ordered our catering. I think there'd be a nice market for them in the delis and more high-end grocery stores. And Sweet Temptations would be a great name. You're a genius, baby. We make a good team don't we?" She reached over and gave me a kiss.

She's right that would be a good idea and it would be a great name too. "That's a great idea Bella, when were you thinking of doing this?"

"Oh, I am already working on it. I think with the right partnership and the right marketing we could take it nationally. I've been trying to think of the best name for a while and I have a few ideas but I like yours the best so far."

"Have you already approached any distributor partners?" I was impressed she'd gone this far and it was great to get an insight into how her business mind worked.

"I've been talking with a few different groups. AFD is the largest of course but I'm not sure if they're the right fit for my product. Anyway, time is getting on and we still have lots to do before we're ready. Are you done Lil Bit?"

"Fank oo, momma. Wavy-ioli now?"

"Yes love, time to make Ravioli."

**A/N: Okay folks, I hope you liked it. I've already started on the next chapter so hope to have it done in the next few days. it's going to be a lot of fun with all those friends and family coming to lunch. What will they think of our two lovers? **

**Please drop me a note to let me know what you thought. See you soon, lovelies. *mwah* **


	21. Chapter 21 a baker's dozen

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I do love these characters though. Huge shout out to my Beta Gooseonline… mistakes are mine.**

**Well everyone is over for lunch. It's loud and chaotic how will everyone get along? Let's see shall we…. see you on the other side.**

**chapter 21 ~ a baker's dozen**

Bella and I took turns getting dressed. We tried to dress at the same time but we just couldn't stop touching each other which was fun but we were running out of time. So finally we just decided to take turns.

I dressed while Bella gave Lil Bit a bath and then I took over dressing the little one while Bella showered and dressed.

Lil Bit was so excited to have everyone over for lunch that she couldn't stop bouncing which made it very hard to dress her. It was like trying to dress a bouncing ball. Not to mention that the dress Bella had put out for her was a gorgeous pink party dress or 'pwincess dwess' as Lil Bit insisted. The damn thing had layers and frills. I lost the little girl inside it completely once I got it over her head. She was bouncing and giggling and I was feeling like an idiot. Once I had her arms through the correct holes, her head finally appeared out through the neck. Her little face grinning up at me, apparently completely unaware that I had no idea what I was doing.

It was actually all pretty funny until we couldn't find her 'woses' shoes. Apparently Rosalie had given her some shoes that had roses all over them and she just had to have them.

I searched everywhere for them but was coming up empty. I offered her plenty of others which were also pink to match her dress. I thought I could convince her to try a different pair but then her little bottom lip came and tears started well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little love, I can't seem to find your Roses shoes. Won't you wear one of the other pairs?" I must have had 10 pairs of pink shoes but none of them would do. Her beautiful blue eyes were so sad. I was about to panic when Bella came in and put her hands on the missing shoes within a few seconds looking in Lil Bit's walk-in closet. Damn woman, how did she do that!

"Where were they? I looked everywhere."

She just laughed at me.

"Don't you look beautiful Lil Bit. Edward dressed you so well in your pretty pink dress. The shoes must have been hiding from him, but we've found them now."

"Fank oo, momma." Lil Bit beamed her beautiful smile at Bella and at me. Thank fuck, I don't think I could stand to see her cry. Ever since I comforted her after the attack in the park the thought of her crying just broke my heart. Especially not over something as stupid as shoes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now let's get these pretty shoes on and then we'll be ready for our guests. There's so many lovely people coming to see us today." Bella slipped the shoes on Elizabeth's feet and did up the buckles. She reached forward and kissed the tip of Lil Bit's nose. Damn I am completely lost to these two.

"Well, look at my two pretty girls!" I reached down, picked up Lil Bit and pulled Bella into my arms. I planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Oo pwetty, too Eh-wed."

"Yes, Edward, you are very pretty too." Bella smirked.

I was about to tickle her mercilessly for calling me pretty but just then the doorbell rang.

Showtime!

The next hour was complete madness. Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time. Rosalie arrived with Emmett, hand in hand I noted. Alley arrived with my parents. Sam, Emily, Jacob, Leah and Seth arrived in a group.

Bella had some lovely classical music playing over the sound system but nothing was going to calm this crew. We were all congregated in the lounge room with Bella introducing everyone to everyone else. For some reason Sam and Jacob were giving me the evil eye, no idea what the fuck that was about. I just ignored them as I was busy getting everyone beverages.

Esme and Carlisle were besotted with Lil Bit. When they arrived Lil Bit was a little shy but then Esme told her to call them Nonna and Poppa. Lil Bit beamed at them and Bella silently wiped away a tear which I am pretty sure I was the only one to see. Esme clinched the deal with Lil Bit when she handed her a pink gift bag covered in a butterfly print. The bag was overflowing with ribbons and fluffy paper. Girls!

"Fank oo, Nonna. Fank oo, Poppa." Lil Bit was so excited she burst into giggles, plonked herself on the floor next to Seth and pulled everything out of the bag.

From the bag she pulled out a princess crown which she put straight on her head, several boxes of colours, a Disney princess colouring-in book as well as a Knights and Castles colouring-in book, which she immediately handed to Seth.

"He-ah Sef. A colour book for oo, too." Seth smiled at her in this adoring way, took the book and some colours and set to work quietly colouring-in. It occurred to me that I didn't think I'd heard Seth talk. Odd.

Lil Bit ran back into Esme's arms, smothered her face in kisses and giving her a tight hug around the neck before running back to Seth. They sat there colouring in their own little friendship bubble with Esme keeping a constant maternal eye on them.

Alley and Bella were talking excitedly about the fashion show coming up this week. Ugh. I hated those things but at least this time I would be going with my Bella.

Rosalie, Emily and Leah were talking babies. Emily was obviously enjoying her pregnancy as she was lovingly rubbing her little baby bump almost continuously. As I watched her I imagined Bella swollen with my child and I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face.

"What's got you smirking, baby?" Bella and I were never too far apart as we moved around the guests so she'd obviously seen me grinning. I reached my arms around her and placed my hands on her stomach and rocked her gently from side to side.

"I was just imagining you pregnant with my baby."

She let out a gentle sigh, smiled and leaned her head back against my chest, "Imagining me pregnant and yet you're not running away."

"I told you, love, I am never running away from you again. You are stuck with me. I am going to be right here next to you until you send me away."

"Never."

"Well then I am here to stay."

She rolled her head on my chest to turn her face towards me and I leaned down to give her a soft peck on the lips. I could feel the eyes of most of our guests upon us with most of them smiling warmly at us.

Just then I noticed that Jacob and Sam were staring at us with anger on their faces. What the fuck was their problem. They must have realised I had seen them glaring at me and were just about to walk over to me when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll go." Bella left my arms but I grabbed her hand so we could go together to greet the last of our guests.

"Marcus!" Bella jumped into my Uncle's arms. She looked like a child embraced by Uncle Marcus' 6 foot 6 inch frame.

"Isabella, il mio angelo prezioso, how are you feeling?" He reached down and gently ran the back of his hand over her bruised cheek. "Carlisle tells me the police have arrested those animals who attacked you."

Aro had a look of surprise on his face by the emotional welcome between Bella and his normally quite reserved brother. Frankly so was I.

"It is so good to see you Marcus. Yes, I am fine. Edward's been taking very good care of me. Don't worry." She was still enveloped in my Uncle's arms as she looked over to me.

I took the opportunity to step forward and remove my girl from Marcus' hold. I whispered to her, "Come to me, my love."

I shook Marcus' hand holding Bella close to me with the other arm. "Hello Uncle. I am glad to see you."

Marcus smiled. "So it is true. Aro told me you were in love with my precious angel. My apologies Isabella. I am being rude, please let me introduce my brother and business partner Aro and his gorgeous wife Sulpicia."

Marcus stood behind Bella slightly as he gestured to Aro and his wife. "Aro, Sulpicia, this is my precious angel Isabella Swan."

"Actually Uncle," I teased as I moved Bella to my other side away from Marcus and pulled her close to me "Isabella is my precious angel… she is my sweet one."

Marcus laughed, "Yes, my dear nephew she certainly is your sweet one. Edward, I was surprised but delighted to hear that you and Bella have found each other. She is a truly wonderful young woman."

I then stepped forward to Aro. "Hello Uncle" I shook his hand. "Aunt Sulpicia, lovely to see you." I reached forward and kissed her cheek.

Aro took Bella's hand and kissed it. "Edward my boy, so this is your lovely baker. Lovely to meet you Isabella, my dear, Edward has spoken very warmly about you. Isn't she a beauty, Sulpicia?"

"Dear nephew, Aro told me how in love you were but I could hardly believe it. But here now I see it for my very own eyes. Aro they remind me of us when we first met." Sulpicia reached forward to hug and kiss Bella's cheek. "It is lovely to meet you my dear. I am so glad that Edward has finally found his beloved."

"Thank you for coming today, it is lovely to meet you too. Please come into the lounge room and meet everyone please." Bella took my arm and we led the way into the lounge room.

Of course Esme and Carlisle went over to greet Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia. Esme then took responsibility for introducing them to everyone there. Bella excused herself to go and check on things in the kitchen. She brought out platters of little pastry treats circulating the room with them but just as quickly as they'd disappear she'd go and collect more. The woman just seemed to produce food like magic.

I looked around for Lil Bit only to find Alley sitting on the floor with her and with Seth. Alice was helping with colouring in Seth's castle book. He wasn't talking but you could see that he was comfortable with her. Lil Bit was humming a song of some kind while Seth and Alice were quiet but happy.

I went around offering drinks to everyone and once done I was going to check on Bella. But Sam and Jacob cornered me near the bar and asked to speak with me privately. Well it looked like I was finally going to find out what was with their attitude.

"Let's go in Bella's study." Jacob led the way. I resented the fact that he acted like he owned the place and was just going to use Bella's study without so much as a by your leave. I looked around but I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"I'll just be a moment guys, I just want to check on Bella." I started towards the kitchen. Sam grabbed my arm, "No need, the girls will tell her where we are."

I looked at his hand on my upper arm and raised my eyebrow at him, silently waiting for him to remove it. He took the hint and removed it quickly. Good. Fucker. Who does he think he is?

Just then Bella walked back in the room, took one look at the three of us staring each other down and came over quickly. "What's going on here? Is everything alright? Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweet one. Jacob and Sam wanted to chat with me about something. Do you mind if we use your study, love?" There Jacob, see, I asked to use her space.

"Of course you can use the study, Edward. Let me just tell Rosalie what's happening and I'll join you in a minute, okay?" Bella was clearly concerned that Jacob and Sam seemed so hostile.

I nodded and the three of us headed to the study. The room was another fascinating glimpse into Bella. This was obviously a room which Lil Bit did not come into as it was all Bella. It was filled with her scent - cinnamon and something else. The walls were lined with filing cabinets and bookshelves. There were business books, management, marketing, finance and economics. Her desk was organised chaos with a large iMac computer on the desk. There was a whiteboard on the facing wall with ideas and thought maps drawn all over it. I loved it. I felt very at home in here. Boardroom Bella was something i definitely wanted to see.

But it was time to get this meeting underway so I could get back out to my sexy girl. I sat in the chair behind Bella's desk clearly stamping my claim on the space. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Sam and Jacob looked at little confused by my bossy attitude but they didn't know me so they'll just have to get used to it. Finally they both took a seat in front of me. I had definitely taken the upper hand and they weren't expecting that. Whatever.

"Well, Edward. You have to understand that we are all the family Bella has and we're always going to look out for her. Sam and I have some concerns about your relationship with Isabella and we wanted to talk to you about them."

Okay, well that's fair enough. I know they care about Bella and Lil Bit a great deal and they really don't me at all. On one hand they know that I took care of Bella and Lil Bit after the attack and they know that Bella likes me. On the other hand Jacob knows that I am a distrustful dick who made Bella sad for a whole week just because I saw them talking together. I am a dick. Sam knows me even less.

I leaned forward crossing my arms over each other leaning on the desk. "Jacob and Sam, I want you to know that I am glad that you both care so much for my girls. Tell me what concerns you and maybe we can clear this up quickly and get back to the others."

Sam looked to Jacob who gave him the nod to go ahead. "Edward, what exactly is going on here. You are what 26… 27? Bella is only 19. Don't you think you're a little old for her?"

The age difference… so we're starting simple, okay. "Isabella is young but I think we all know she is mature well beyond her years and honestly she has no problem with the age gap which isn't that large really. Not to be rude, but if she and I don't have a problem with it, I really don't see what business it is of anyone else's. "

I gave them both a look as if to say 'is that all you got?'

Jacob tagged in at that point, "Edward. Bella is an innocent girl, she doesn't have the, uh, …. romantic experience that most other young women have at her age. I am concerned that your expectations for a more … physical… relationship will pressure her to act, well, inappropriately."

At this I held my hands up in surrender. "Whoa, I'm sorry gentlemen but I am not going to sit her and talk about our sex life… that definitely would be inappropriate."

"Sex life?" Jacob stood. "You mean you've already had sex with Isabella? You barely know each other. How could you take advantage of her this way?"

I was prepared to take some heat from these guys because they obviously love and care for my sweet girls but no fucking way he was going to accuse me of taking advantage of her. What the fuck!

I stood up and was about to tell Jacob off when Bella came into the room. She paused for a moment taking in the sight of Jacob and I staring each other down and then calmly closed the door behind her. She walked over towards me and placed one arm around my waist and laid the hand other gently on my chest. I leaned my face down to hers and we kissed each other softly.

"So what are you boys talking about?" She gave us all a no-nonsense look and I smiled as I was reminded that Bella was one hell of a woman. I gestured to her chair behind the desk but she motioned for me to sit down. So I did and she surprised the hell out of me by sitting in my lap resting her head on my shoulder. She was staking her claim. She was telling these two guardians, her protectors, that she was with me. Damn. With no words at all she told them that she and I were bonded. I was so proud of her. I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Bella, Sam and I are concerned that this relationship with Edward is moving too fast. You really don't know him well enough… to be… well to be…"

Bella cocked her head smiling sweetly challenging Jacob to finish that sentence.

She sat up held her hand up to stop Jacob's ramblings.

"Sam, Jacob, you know that I love you. I will never in my whole life be able to really thank you enough for everything you've done for Elizabeth and me. You will always be like the big brothers I never had."

She smiled warmly at them and then took my hand in hers and held it to her cheek. She turned back to them again.

"But I'm not that broken sixteen year old girl anymore. I am almost twenty. I have a daughter who is loved and cared for. I am a successful businesswoman. I contribute to my community and I have proven myself over and over again to be a responsible, rational adult. I am also a woman who is in love for the first and the l…" she looked over to me and I nodded knowing what she wanted to say next. "I am a woman in love for the first and last time."

Both the men looked at us in shock at this declaration. I just pulled her tighter to me amazed at just how wonderful she was, she was all class.

"Bella, I didn't want to say this in front of you. But we have reason to be concerned and since you are here maybe you should hear this too."

"Okay Sam, go ahead." She leaned back into my arms as we waiting for Sam's accusation.

"Have you told Isabella about Tanya, Edward? Does she know that you had a relationship with this model until only a few weeks ago? Hmmm?" Though still sitting while he was speaking Sam was leaning forward and pointing his finger at me.

"Actually, yes. I have told Isabella all about Tanya. I've told her everything about my previous relationships and she knows about them in intimate detail."

Sam sat back in his chair. "Oh…. well, I am glad you've been open with each other. I'm sorry Edward, please don't take offence but Lil Bit was mine for six months when we cared for her while Bella recovered after the accident. I am very particular about who is in her life. Isabella is right, she is a grown woman now. But Lil Bit is not. I just want to know that we can trust you in their lives."

"I can't fault you for caring Sam, Jacob. As I said earlier, I am grateful that my sweet girls have had such wonderful, loving people around them supporting them."

At this point I pulled Bella closer to me, "But believe me gentlemen, I love Isabella with my whole heart and soul. I know it is quick and I know it is intense but it is real. They are both now the most important people in the world to me. I would suffer harm myself before letting harm come to either of them. I will protect them, always.

"Well, Edward. I hope you do. No hard feelings?" Jacob stood and reached out his hand to me. I took it and shook it. I extended my hand to Sam and he shook it smiling. "Welcome to the pack!"

I gave him a quizzical look. "Pack?"

"Old Quileute legend, we're all descended from wolves."

"So that's what you've been trying to do here is it? Compete for Alpha position?" We laughed as we moved towards the door to leave but all I could think of was, game over boys, I am the Alpha in this pack!

I took Bella's hand and pulled her back into the room after Sam and Jacob left to find their wives.

"You are the sexiest, smartest and scariest woman. I love you …. and I hope I never get on the wrong side of Boardroom Bella."

"Well, you'll have to be a good boy for me then won't you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

My lips kissed hers hungrily, she moaned and I wondered how long before we could be alone again. We slowed our kiss. "C'mon, sweet one, let's go feed our guests. Lil Bit must be hungry for her lunch."

We moved into the lounge room and found the group were all chatting noisily together. Even Sam and Jacob seemed more relaxed.

"My dear friends," Bella spoke clearly to attract everyone's attention. "I think it's time to move the party into the dining room and get comfortable ready to enjoy our lunch."

"Hey Bella, I hope you've got plenty of food… I am a growing boy, y'know." Emmett, of course.

"Brother if you keep growing you'll bust out of your clothes!"

"Hey, you're going to have to go the gym twice a day if you keep eating Bella's cooking. "

I was about to kick his arse when Bella joined in the teasing, "Don't worry Emmett, he's getting plenty of exercise!" She patted my butt as she walked past me.

She shot me a wink as she looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Behave, sweet one." I mockingly warned her.

Esme was standing in the doorway with Lil Bit in her arms and smiling at us. Lil Bit reached to me, "Oo sit wif me, Eh-wed?"

"Yes, Little Love, I'll sit with you. Let's go wash your hands and then we'll go to the table for lunch."

Esme handed Lil Bit over giving her a kiss on her cheek before turning to Carlisle "I'm going to help Bella."

"Okay angel. I'll go sit with the Volturi crew, I'm dying to know how Bella knows Marcus."

I shrugged, 'cos I wanted to hear that story too but first things first.

I stood Lil Bit down on the floor, taking her hand and reaching the other out to Seth. "C'mon Seth. Let's wash up for lunch, little man."

He looked over to his mother seeking permission. She gave him a smile and a nod, giving him the okay to go with me. I smiled my thanks to Leah for her trust. She smiled back and pretended to slap Jacob upside of the head, letting me know that she didn't share his concerns. I laughed and took the little ones to the bathroom.

"Liz-a-beth, you wash your hands first. Then I'll wash mine."

What the hell. I realised this was the first time I'd heard Seth speak and he spoke beautifully with a warm, calm voice.

"Seth, that's the first time I've heard you speak."

He looked at me with a small smile. I think he's decided I'm okay.

"Sef is my speshal fwend, Eh-wed." She leaned over and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. Seth smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He then moved a little booster step over to the sink and held Lil Bit's hand as she stepped up before turning to wash her hands. I handed her the hand-towel to dry her hands. She turned and Seth held her hand again while she stepped down.

"Fank oo, Sef."

"C'mon, Seth, your turn." Once he'd finished he moved the booster step back to where it was when we came in and I realised that they'd obviously done this many times before.

He reached his hand out for hers silently and they headed back to the join the others, hand in hand. It was cute as hell, watching him look after her and watching her so sweet with him.

When we returned to the dining room I watched as the kids went to find their seats. Seth went to his dad who greeted him with open arms. Jacob lifted him over to a seat with a booster seat so that Seth was between himself and Sam. Lil Bit walked around the table and found a seat with a booster on it which was between Carlisle and Alice. Huh! Alice greeted Lil Bit as though she was her dearest friend, hugging her as she lifted her to her seat. They were chirping and chatting away to each other and Carlisle unconsciously moved his arm around the back of Lil Bit's chair protectively while he continued to chat with Marcus and Aro.

Sam and Emmett were deep in conversation about the Seattle Seahawks. I was about to go find Bella when Leah stopped me.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. He's having a hard time realising that Bella doesn't need us anymore."

"She needs you. She'll always need her friends around her." I wanted to reassure her that I supported their friendship. She nodded.

"Leah, how old is Seth?"

She chuckled, "I take it he spoke to you? That's a good sign, he only talks to people when he likes them. "

"Yeah I kind of thought that was the case. He speaks amazingly well but he can't be much older than Lil Bit, can he?"

"Actually he is five." She sounded a little sad. Wow, five - he is small for his age.

"He was a premmie." She said this like I had a fucking clue of what she meant but when she looked at my face I think she realised I had no idea.

"Premature, he was born premature. Full term babies are born at around 40 weeks but Seth was born at 32 weeks. We spent a lot of time in hospital in his first year but apart from being a little small for his age he's all good now. We weren't sure he'd survive but he's got an ancient soul."

Wow, eight weeks early. That's scary. "Why was he born so early?"

"I had pre-eclampsia, which is basically dangerously high blood pressure. It was pretty scary for poor Jacob. If they didn't deliver the baby I could have died. If they did, Seth could've died. Sam was with Jacob all the way but it was hard decision, wife or child. But here we both are to tell the tale."

"Jacob doesn't want to try and have any more children. He doesn't want to risk my life again and he never wants to have to make a choice like that again. So we have Seth and we are blessed."

"I can understand Jacob's decision, it would be hard to go through that twice…. to have to choose like that… wow."

I suddenly had a lot more respect for Jacob. I couldn't bear to have to choose but I know I couldn't lose my Bella. Man, that's tough.

"Well Seth is a lovely little boy, Leah. You should be very proud of him. I think he's a little sweet on Lil Bit." I smirked at her.

"It's weird y'know. That terrible night of the accident when Bella's mother and stepfather were killed and Bella was so broken. Jacob brought Lil Bit home while we waited for social services to approve Sam and Emily as her temporary foster parents. Seth tottered out, saw her and that was it, he never left her side." She chuckled, "He slept on the floor next to her cot. If I tried to separate them he screamed and kicked up a fuss. Seth never threw tantrums. When Emily came to collect her, I wondered if he'd let Lil Bit go but he seemed to understand that Emily was going to be her mother. He and Lil Bit are just bonded."

I looked at Seth, marvelling at this complex little boy. I noticed that although he was happily chatting with his father every now and again he'd glance over at Lil Bit to see what she was doing. Interesting.

Sulpicia and Rosalie came into the room carrying platters of antipasto laughing freely with each other. Rosalie looked over at me and grinned. What the hell is that? I wasn't really sure if Rosalie even liked me. Sulpicia elbowed her and they chuckled.

Then Esme, Emily and Bella came in carrying more food. Bella looked like she had tears in her eyes and I was about to head over and see what was wrong but then I realised she was smiling. What has been going on in that kitchen?

After sharing the platters on the long table so that everyone had easy access to the delicious looking selection of meats, olives and cheeses, Bella looked over to me. "Edward…. dumpling… could you get some wine please?" All the women laughed and Bella batted her eyes at me cheekily.

"MOTHER! What have you been doing in the kitchen!"

All the women giggled again.

"Oh hush, dumpling, I've just been sharing some childhood stories about you with your Isabella. She wanted to know what you were like as a little one."

I shook my head at her. "Mother!"

"Dumpling?" Jacob, of course, couldn't let it go and was laughing hysterically.

"Oh yes, I remember" said Aro. Damn it, I can't believe that fucker is going to join in this public humiliation.

"Uncle…" I warned him.

"When Edward was born he was a rather large baby." Aro started his story.

"Oh yes, such a pudgy little cherub." Marcus joined in.

"Our sweet darling sister Elizabeth who was a tiny slip of a thing, not much bigger than you dear Isabella." He gestured to my girl.

"Please uncles." I begged them stop.

They chuckled and I knew there'd be no mercy here, they were definitely going to keep going. Suck it up Cullen.

"Anyway," Marcus tagged in. "When we went in to visit poor Elizabeth at the maternity hospital she had black eyes from burst blood vessels from giving birth to such a large baby from her tiny frame. We kept talking about him being a brute of a baby and she wouldn't have it."

Aro piped in using a high-pitched womanly voice as he imitated my mother, "Leave my little dumpling alone, he's squishy and beautiful."

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned as the whole table laughed.

"My squishy dumpling." Bella teased and pinched my cheek.

I grabbed her around her waist and tickled her mercilessly. "You better not ever call me that again, missy or I'll have to find a special way to punish you." She squealed with laughter and the whole table laughed with her.

"Oo the tick-el monsta, Eh-wed." Lil Bit shouted excitedly.

"You hear that Miss Isabella, I am the tickle monster and if you dare call me 'dumpling' again, I will attack."

"I'm sorry baby. I won't tease you anymore. I promise."

I looked over to Esme and gave her a bashful smile. She'd always called me dumpling, just like my mother. It was so nice when I first came to live with them, after my parents' death. It made me feel loved and like I was home. She gave me a knowing smile.

"So who'd like some wine?"

Everyone spoke at once with orders for drinks. "Emmett you look after the non-alcoholic drinks and I'll look after the wine, okay?"

"Good deal, bro." He kissed Rosalie's cheek and then went around and took orders for juice for the kids and soft drinks for the non-drinkers.

I opened some nice french reds from Bella's wine rack. Bordeaux would be good with this menu. I spaced the bottles along the length of the table. I noticed Bella reach for the bottle and I quickly took it from her. I shook my head at her and she pouted.

"I don't think so baby." I shook my head at her. She pouted at me and then asked Emmett for an iced tea.

No way she was drinking when she could be pregnant.

**A/N: so lunch seems to be going well…. I was worried about Jacob there for a minute but they seem to sort things out. How cute was Seth. Thanks to everyone following this story and especially for those of you who have left such lovely reviews - I will be replying this weekend. I love this fandom! Leave me a note if you'd like to... Cheers!**


	22. Chapter 22 voila!

**A/N: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, I am just playing in her backyard for a bit. Thanks for the lovely reviews and messages. I love them. Here's part two of the big lunch - I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 22 ~ voila!**

Bella kissed my cheek and quietly excused herself to go and prepare the next course. After watching her delectable rear disappear into the kitchen, I turned back to the table to hear Emmett talking quietly with Rosalie. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of babe."

What was this? What had I missed?

"I know Emmett, it's okay, I don't mind talking about it." She patted his hand and he gave her a warm smile. I noticed he had his arm across the back of her chair and she had her other hand lightly resting on his on the table. I'd been so wrapped in Bella and Elizabeth I hadn't really noticed the growing intimacy between Emmett and Rosalie. They'd obviously been spending a lot of time together but watching them I realised they were very close to each other. Small touches, whispered conversations and not to mention that Emmett looked at Rosalie like she was something to eat. Sly fucker!

"I met Bella through Rev J and Leah," she seemed to be answering a question I'd missed from Alice but it was clear she was addressing Esme and Carlisle as well.

"Leah runs a community child care centre. I was volunteering there while I was staying in the Shelter which Rev J runs in the Community Hall next to his Church. I met Isabella one day when she was brought Lil Bit in to the centre for play time."

"The child care centre sort of grew out of the community centre actually," Leah added. "We had some families in our church group and some staying with us in the shelter who all had the same problem. They couldn't get into decent housing or get out of the shelter without a job but even if they could get work they couldn't afford child care. So Bella helped me get some funding to start the child care centre. We cover our costs with a combination of donations, funding from job placements so parents who use the child care can just pay what they can afford to cover the costs."

"How did Bella help?" My mother jumped in and asked the same question that I was about to ask.

Marcus chuckled at this point, "Bella is a bit of a business savant, my dear Esme. She is a very clever little lady."

"That's an understatement." Leah continued, "I tried for some government funding for the centre but Bella showed me a better way which would help everyone and didn't rely on government hand outs which weren't forthcoming anyway."

Leah leaned forward speaking with obvious passion as she explained further, "Bella's business idea was to bring businesses into the mix. There were local businesses who needed workers but couldn't afford to pay people full pay rates and we had people who needed work but had no training or experience. So Bells came up with the idea for our Helping Hands program."

"The workers work at half-pay for the two months while they get certified on-the-job training. They then get three months guaranteed work at three-quarter pay. The workplace give them full training and full benefits from day one which includes a contribution to the cost of daycare if the worker has children.

"At the end of the five months they are either offered a full-time or part-time job or provided with a reference and a certificate of training and Jacob looks for job placements for them.

"Jacob works closely with the businesses and with the people needing work to make sure they are doing work which suits them, which is good for them and for the business."

Jacob smiled at his wife, "Yeah, we've been running the program now for about eighteen months so I have a pretty solid network of businesses, so finding full-time and part-time work for people when they finish the program is getting easier and easier."

"That's actually how me and most of the people who work for Bella came to be here." Rosalie shrugged.

"I came to the Seattle to hide from an abusive ex. I don't have any family and I had no work experience so I ran out of money pretty fast ending up in Rev J's shelter." She looked down at her hand held tightly by my brother's. He kissed her temple and she gave him a small smile.

"I started volunteering in the child care centre to pay them back for taking me in. Bella would come in each day with Lil Bit who was only about eighteen months old. I presumed that Bella was a single mum who needed the company, because she never left Elizabeth with us. She just brought her in to play with the other children."

"She never made a fuss about it but I found out later that when she came she was actually dropping off some bread for the shelter everyday. Anyway I liked this young girl with her cute little daughter and we started hanging out. We had some things in common, no real family and we'd both been on our own since we were quite young.

"I had no idea she had her own bakery and employed so many people. She was so humble and nice. Anyway, she offered me a job through the Helping Hands program and I've been with her ever since."

"At the end of my five months I was a trained barista and Bella offered me a full-time job running the front counter and coffee bar in the Bakery. I accepted of course and chose to stay on the three-quarter pay program and Bella agreed to pay for my night classes. I am almost finished my small business certificate. Bella wants to open another bakery on other side of town and she says that I can manage it once if I complete my certificate."

Just then Bella came back in the room "Well the entrée is almost ready to be plated if I could get a couple of volunteers to help… Why are you all looking at me like that?"

I looked around the table and saw everyone looking at my sweet one with a look of awe and respect. She blushed furiously and narrowed her eyes to look accusingly at Jacob and Sam. "Have you guys been telling embarrassing stories about me while I've been in the kitchen?"

There was nervous laughter from around the table and I jumped up to break the awkwardness "I'll help bring in the food… Emmett? Dad? will you help?"

I walked over to her and cupped her face with my hands. "Rosalie was just telling us about how you met, love."

She looked at Rosalie and they exchanged a warm, loving smile. "Did she tell you she's almost finished her Business course? She's at the top of her class. Isn't that great?"

Everyone started congratulating Rosalie and she blushed under their praise. Emmett gave her a kiss on the top of her head before joining me and Dad to follow Bella into the kitchen.

Bella turned towards us as we entered the kitchen, "Okay guys our entrée is Mushroom Ravioli with a white wine, spinach and tarragon cream sauce." Emmett moaned at her description.

"So let's do this like an assembly line, I'll do one plate and then you can see what to do." As she talked she demonstrated how to plate the food, she made it look so easy. "Carlisle if you could please place a small mound of the buttered spinach purée on each plate like this and then baby if you could place four of the Ravioli on each plate like this, and Emmett if you can then drizzle a small ladle of sauce over the top then i'll sprinkle each plate with some finely chopped tarragon. Voila!"

She held out the finished plate she'd done as an example. We just stood there like grinning idiots watching this gorgeous woman trying to teach us how to make this food look so beautiful on the plate.

"Woo Hoo! Bella you are going to be my favourite sister with your amazing cooking!" He leaned down and noisily kissed her cheek.

Bella giggled at his exuberance. "Okay Cullen men, we've got hungry people out there, let's get on with it."

The plates were all laid out on the bench and we made our way around them silently performing our separate tasks with a ridiculous amount of concentration trying to make each plate look as wonderful as the one Bella had demonstrated. When we were done we all stood back looking proudly at what we'd done.

Bella giggled at us. "Great work guys, now let's serve it while it's hot, shall we?"

We each carefully took two plates each and went into the dining room to distribute our plates. There were oohs and aahs from everyone as we proudly explained what it was and how we'd put it together.

"Fank oo momma. Yay! Wavy-oli" Bella placed Elizabeth's plate down in front of her.

"You're welcome, do you want momma to cut your food for you?"

"Awwey cat help me, pwease." She was clapping her hands merrily.

"It would be my pleasure sweetie." Alice reached across and started cutting Lil Bit's food for her and they drifted back into their giggling girlie bubble again. I was glad to see Alley so sweet with Elizabeth.

Bella sat next to me again and once all the plates were delivered a silence fell over the table as everyone began eating. Bella was beaming a satisfied smile. They were enjoying her food and you could see the real pleasure she drew from their enjoyment.

As I took a bite of the ravioli I couldn't help but moan, "Mmm, oh … Bella… this is so … so… oh god."

"EDWARD!" Esme shocked me out of my food stupor. "Don't you dare start making those …" she covered her mouth and whisper-yelled "sex noises again, there are children present as well as Reverend!."

"Sorry Ma." I looked sheepishly at her and then Bella.

Emmett was just shaking his head at me and I shrugged. "Can I help it if my woman makes the best food on the planet."

Everyone laughed and went back to their eating.

"This food is certainly delicious Bella. Did you make the pasta yourself?"

"Thank you Sulpicia, yes I made it this morning, I'm glad you like it. Elizabeth helped me cut out the ravioli squares, didn't you baby girl?"

"Eh-wed and Lil Bit help momma wif wavy-oli." Esme looked at me with a laughing smile.

"Edward you are spending a lot of time in the kitchen for a man who refused to learn to cook." Esme was enjoying teasing me a little too much today.

Bella placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed. "Well, I guess I just needed the right incentive Ma." I leaned over and placed a small kiss on Bella's cheek.

Esme looked at Bella for a long moment and then asked the question she'd been dying to ask. "Bella, dear, how is it that you know Edward's Uncle Marcus so well?"

Bella looked as though she was collecting her thoughts to answer when Marcus answered for her. "Isabella's step-father Phil Dwyer was a new client of Volturi Inc. at the time of the terrible accident which took his life as well as the life of Isabella's mother."

Sulpicia obviously didn't know this story at all as she looked shocked and upset by Marcus' comment. Aro gently rubbed her back. Sulpicia had always been a very cold, reserved creature. She never liked too much emotion but Aro's love for her always seemed so protective. I suppose she was what you'd call 'delicate'. Personally, when I was younger I just thought she was a bitch and avoided spending time with her. Thank fuck my mother stipulated that I live with Esme in her Will and that the Cullens fought for custody of me.

"Jason Jenks was Phil and Renee's lawyer, he contacted me to tell me about the instructions in Phil's and Renee's Wills with respect to their finances and about their two daughters. I went to see Isabella while she was in hospital recovering from the accident."

"I didn't know Phil very well really, we'd only met a few times. He came to Volturi Inc. wanting to move the management of his substantial holdings since he was living here and planned to stay. He was such a down to earth man." Bella nodded and smiled a small sad smile, she reached under the table to grip my hand. I squeezed hers, resting it on my thigh as I drew lazy circles on her palm with thumb. I hoped it would be comforting.

Marcus smiled at Bella and Lil Bit as he spoke. "You'd never know from his behaviour or manners that Phil was an incredibly wealthy man. He lived quite modestly. I knew he had a new wife and baby and that his wife also had a teenage daughter from a previous marriage."

"Jenks explained that Phil had left all his wealth to both his children. This didn't surprise me as on the few occasions I had met with him he spoke with great pride about pretty little baby girl and his beautiful step-daughter Isabella. He bragged about her have an IQ that was 'off the charts'."

Embarrassed, Bella stood up to leave but I pulled her back to me. "Stay with me love," I whispered in her ear. She looked uncomfortable but she nodded and sat a little closer to me.

"When I first actually met Bella she was still in hospital. She had horrible injuries from the accident and was involved in quite intensive physical therapy. I tried to introduce myself but she threw a pillow at me and told me in quite clear and colourful terms to extricate myself expeditiously." Marcus chuckled and Bella dropped her head clearly embarrassed by this part of the story.

"I was so awful to you Marcus. I am so sorry for being so rude. I'll never forgive myself for being so …. awful." Bella gave Marcus an apologetic look. I was astounded, I couldn't imagine Bella could be rude to anyone.

"Bella," Jacob said softly. "You were in a lot of pain, you'd just lost your parents and you had to rely on total strangers to help you. Please forgive yourself for being human. We all have."

That was the first time I really saw the Reverend in Jacob. His tone was compassionate but authoritative. Bella nodded and smiled at him. Clearly this was a conversation they'd had before.

Jacob turned to Esme, "She had a lot to deal with, the loss of her parents, a baby sister who was being cared for by strangers...excuse me Sam, Emily but you were strangers to her then…. and in walks Marcus trying to talk to her about money. She didn't give a fig for money. She wanted nothing to do with him."

My sweet one squirmed in her seat, clearly she didn't like to be the centre of attention and they were touching on a very sad and difficult time of her life.

Marcus continued, "Anyway, I started visiting Bella every day. I decided not to talk about the inheritance but instead tried to get to know her. I spoke to her of my darling sister Elizabeth, Edward's mother, whom we also lost in a car accident. It was common ground for us to build a friendship.

"Remember, Bella I brought you that book of Elizabeth's on Greek Myths? Do you still have it my precious angel?"

"Actually, yes I do Marcus … Oh Edward, I should give it to you … it was your mother's after all." Bella rose from the table and headed to the library in the lounge room.

"It was too young for Bella. She is so bright, even at sixteen she was so mature. But Elizabeth loved that book and the legends especially the legend of Artemis."

Jacob chuckled, "Bella became so obsessed with that book and that legend. She started collecting books and reading text books on ancient legends. You certainly distracted her from her sadness Marcus. It was more than I could do and that's for sure."

"Found it." Bella came back in the room triumphantly waving a book in the air. She walked back to me, sat down next me and handed me an old well-worn book on Greek Myths. I took it from her. When I opened it I gasped at the sight of my mother's name obviously written when she was a young woman. I was surprised how familiar it was to me but I had other books of hers with similar inscriptions, "This book belongs to Elizabeth Volturi. If lost please return it to me as I love it very much."

I had no words. I was in a sort of shock. My Bella had my mother's book. The connections between Bella and I amazed me.

Bella pushed away from the table, "I think that's enough memory lane for today. I'll just check on lunch. Could you clear the plates, baby?"

Alice jumped up suddenly. "No Edward, it's my turn to help." She was joined by Rosalie, Leah and Emily all rushing to clear the plates so they could follow Bella into the kitchen.

The others at the table broke into lots of different conversations. I just sat there in shock looking at my mother's book. As I flicked through the pages a well worn piece of card fell from the book. I bent down to the floor to pick it up and I noticed the words on it were also in my mother's younger handwriting. This was my mother's card. I put the book down and reading the card I couldn't believe it. I stood up from the table so suddenly my chair fell. Everyone at the table looked at me in shock.

My eyes met Esme's and I opened my mouth as if to speak but I couldn't. I smiled at her and headed into to the kitchen to find my Bella. Most of the people at the table fascinated by my sudden strange behaviour followed me into the kitchen.

Clasping my mother's handwritten card in my hand I burst into the kitchen, my eyes searching for my Bella.

She saw me and before she could say anything I strode over to her took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply, passionately, pouring all my love into the kiss. I didn't give a fuck who was in the room. I didn't care for the polite throat clearing, the embarrassed laughter or even my brother's loud hollering.

Nothing could distract me from that kiss, until I could feel a small hand tug at my arm and Lil Bit's voice broke through "Ed-wed wuvs my momma."

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Bella's shining happy face still held in my hands. "Yes, Elizabeth. I do."

Bella leaned forward and kissed me with a soft, gently kiss. "I do… too. "

We realized then that the kitchen was filled with our friends and family all watching us with a mix of love and laughter. Bella and I both broke into an embarrassed blush.

"What's happening baby?" Bella asked me, lightly touching my cheek.

I handed her the card. She looked down and read the words. She let out a sudden laugh and her eyes shot back to meet mine. "I forgot all about this. I loved it so much and read it whenever I opened up the book that I memorised it."

We both looked down at the card which had written in my mother's teenage hand:

'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'

I knew then that my mother was still watching over me. She used to say them to me when I was angry or upset as a child. No wonder these words touched me so deeply when Bella sent them to me in her text. No wonder I could so easily use them to comfort myself whenever I stupidly became fearful of my love for Bella. I also now knew that my mother had sent me an angel to love me. That my sweet one was mine, she was meant for me.

**A/N: Three cheers and my thanks for my Beta Gooseonline!**

**I know this is shorter than my recent chapters but this seemed a natural place to break. So much here - Bella and Rose backstory - Bella and Marcus backstory - Bella and Edward's mother! that was unexpected. **

**Well we have some fun stuff ahead friends. Alice's fashion show is coming up where we'll meet James' wife Victoria and Tanya may even put in an appearance… going to be a fun night! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Fig Crostini

**A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to Gooseonline for her beta goodness. See you at the other end!**

**Sweet Temptations chapter 23 Sweet Fig Crostini**

"Hey Emmett, what flower do you think signifies luckiest fucker in the world?"

"Roses?"

"I'll have to ask Riley." I took out my mobile and started scrolling for his number.

"Only you would have a florist on speed dial!"

I turned to face him because for some unknown reason we all face the front when we get in an elevator, whatever.

"Emmett, do you know how many times I have fucked up with Bella since I met her?"

He chuckled, "Okay good point. But hey man, take it easy, you're making us mere mortals look bad with all these flowers."

"Fuck if I care. That woman is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am lucky she hasn't kicked me to the kerb with all my fucked up behaviour."

I turned back to the front of the elevator as the doors were about to open. "But instead, she loves me. I just want to make sure she knows that I know I don't deserve her."

Shaking his head, "Whipped."

Punching his arm, "Fuck you."

I stepped out of the elevator, walked over to Jess' desk and placed a coffee and brioche on her desk. She was on the phone and just looked up with a smile.

She'd forgiven me for my shitty behaviour while Bella and I were on the outs. I think the gift certificate for her and Lauren to enjoy a weekend in a suite at the Fairmont Olympic with dinner for two in Shuckers probably made forgiveness come a little easier. I was a little bitch and she shouldn't have to put up with that from me. She's the best PA I could ask for and she's also a good friend.

"Morning Angela, Alec." I place the tray of pastry on the meeting table in my office and Emmett placed the tray of coffees down.

I was practically living at Bella's so Rose had our standing pastry and coffee order ready for me each morning when I came down through the bakery to give me girl a goodbye kiss before heading out to a waiting Tyler for the drive to work.

Our morning executive catch-ups were always relaxed with everyone giving updates from their sections.

Angela's updates were always the most interesting to me. She heads up the New Proposals team which is a key part of the Venture Capital Investment wing of my business. Sometimes we receive proposals from businesses who lack capital to move but want to take their business in either a new direction or want to expand. Other times we approach a business we see as having potential.

Either way once we get involved with a business we can invest and seek a return, we can become partners in a joint venture with them essentially making me part owner. Other times we buy the business outright either to operate which Emmett looks after or to sell it off in part or as a whole which is what Alec looks after.

When it goes well it is a thrill. Success requires creativity and business acumen which I have but I also employ, a large pot of money which of course I have and a healthy approach to managing risk which is one of greatest strengths. I know just how much risk we can balance at any one time making us a very steady, profitable and growing company. It's fun. Well I think it's fun anyway.

Since Angela took over the team from James I've noticed an increase in the number of really interesting opportunities for potential new projects come out of her team. One of these potential new projects which had Angela's interest was Artemis investments. She was surprised on Monday when I'd told her that Bella was both the money and the brains behind Artemis.

Angela has some great ideas for different options for Artemis but now that she knew it was Bella she was unsure how I wanted to proceed. I told her at our Monday meeting, "Go for it, just like you normally would, I'm curious to see what you come up with." As a consequence Angela had a meeting set up with Bella for next week over at the Bakery. I declined to join them. I wouldn't normally be involved at this stage in a deal unless it was my own project so I didn't want to interfere. As tempted as I was to see Boardroom Bella in action. Sexy woman.

We ran through our usual updates. Alec had been working on some new security measures for our contracts and Emmett was working with Rev J, as he now called Jacob, on his job placement program to see if there were any opportunities here at Cullen & Masen. Overall, everyone moving ahead nicely.

"Edward, sorry to interrupt, Bella is on line three."

Jess felt really horrible that she had to block Bella when she called last week and I refused to take her calls. So after I apologised to Jess for my behaviour last week, we made a few changes. We agreed that even if I lost my mind again, was in a bad mood, was in a meeting with the Pope, if Bella called she was to put her through. Jess was never going to get in the middle again.

"Thanks Jess." I excused myself from the meeting table as the others kept going with the discussions and went over to pick up my desk phone. I'd only seen her an hour ago and was a little concerned that something might be wrong, "Isabella, is everything okay, sweet one?"

"Sorry to call you at work baby." Damn, I don't think I'll ever tire of her calling me that.

"You can always call me, love. What's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you that Lil Bit is having a sleep over at Jacob and Leah's tonight so I was going to take her over to their place around three this afternoon."

"Okay, love. I should be home," I fucking loved saying that to her, "around half past five. The fashion fiasco doesn't start until seven so that's plenty of time."

She snorted, "For you maybe. I need a little more work than you do to be 'fashionista' ready."

Women!

"Okay love, but do try and get a nap today. You were up very early in the bakery kitchen this morning and Alice's extravaganzas usually go quite late. I'm worried you'll get too tired."

"I will baby. I told Lil Bit she could call us before sleep time so I'll give Leah your mobile number okay."

"Good deal. I'll get back to work now and Bella - you can call me anytime for anything, okay."

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and realised it was strangely quiet. I turned back to the others still sitting at the meeting table to find Alec sitting with his hand held tightly over Emmett's mouth.

"We're happy for you and Isabella, boss." Angela stated.

"Yup, that's right. We're happy for you boss. Isn't that right Emmett?" Alec still holding his hand over Emmett's mouth, nodded Emmett's head for him.

"Okay, well we're done here. C'mon Emmett." He tried to move Emmett but I knew that wasn't going to happen so I tilted my head slightly waiting for Emmett to get loose of Alec's hold, which of course he did. I raised my eyebrow at him, challenging him to say whatever he was going to say.

"That's right. We're very happy that you are now a whipped boring family man." He teased expecting me to fight back. Instead I grinned insanely back at him "music to my ears Emmett, music to my ears. Now get out of my office and get to work. I shooed him off.

He left shaking his head mumbling something about me being sad and whipped. I knew he was just teasing and that he couldn't be happier for me.

"See you tonight at Alley's fashion frenzy!" I called out to him.

My day went by in a blur of meetings and reports and I was finally on my way home seated comfortably in the back of my town car. Before heading home to Bella, Tyler had taken me back to my place to pick up my suit for tonight, some other clothes and other things for this week.

I was almost home when my phone pinged with a text from Alice. I opened it straight away in case she needed something for tonight.

'call me - urgent… Alley'

I dialled her number immediately. She answered on the first ring and just started talking without even letting me get a greeting out.

"Forgive me brother please. I am sooooo sorry. One of my models had to pull out from tonight's show. She's got food poisoning, which is ridiculous because the woman obviously never eats so what could possibly have given her food poisoning unless she had a bad lettuce leaf.'

"Alley, what the fuck are you talking about? You're rambling."

"What? Oh. Sorry, I am a little stressed. One of the models for tonight pulled out and the agency sent over a replacement."

"Okay, disaster averted. What's the problem? Why are you sor…. oh fuck Alice don't tell me the agency sent Tanya? Please do not tell me that!"

"Okay. I won't tell you that."

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again, "But the agency did send Tanya."

Fuck. My. Life.

I realised then that the door was open and we'd arrived. "Mr Cullen? … Edward? We are here Sir. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I'm not though, I am fucked. I sighed and got out of the car. I took my bags and my garment bag from Tyler and confirmed that we'd need him to drive us to the fashion drama at seven o'clock. I took a deep breath and headed upstairs to see my sweet one.

When I reached the top of the stairs I turned down the hall towards our room and I couldn't help but smile as I could hear music playing. I knew Bella would be dancing. She always danced about when she had her music playing, especially when she had Justin Timberlake cranked up.

As I got to the door of our room, I was stunned into silence by the sight of my beautiful girl dancing around in her sexy blue boy shorts and matching blue bra. She had sexy smokey looking makeup on her eyes and her hair was tied in complicated knots and braids with the tail coming down her neck and caressing her neck to flow down to her breasts. I didn't move, I didn't want to break the spell. She was so naturally sensual. Damn, my pants were getting tighter by the second. She danced into the walk-in robe and moments later strolled out wearing five-inch high fuck-me heels, she stood in front of the full length mirror to admire the heels. A deep moan escaped from me. Her eyes lifted to stare into my eyes reflected in the mirror.

I dropped my bag and stalked her. I kept my eyes locked with hers and she was caught unable to look away. As I stood behind her I slid my arm around her waist pulling her tightly against my body so she could feel just how much the sight of her affected me. She blushed just like I knew she would as we stood in front of the mirror and I lasciviously gazed at the reflection of her luscious body barely wearing only her sexy lingerie.

"Hello my love, you look beautiful." I started kissing the curve of her neck where it sloped down to her shoulder. She moaned lightly and tilted her head making it even easier for me. My hands slid down her delicious body. "You look stunning." My finger ghosted over her breasts just dipping under the edge of her lacy bra. "This colour is my favourite on you, love."

"I know" she whispered.

I looked at her face again the mirror. I smirked. "So you are deliberately teasing me then, love. Wrapping your beautiful body in this delicate blue lace."

My hand slid down lower to skim over her panties. "I don't think I can resist you a moment longer, love."

I turned her in my arms to her and held her tighter in my embrace.

"Oh Edward," she gasped softly. Her hand slid up my chest and she began to play with my buttons. She looked into my eyes, seeking permission. I just smirked at her. As if I would say no! She smiled and undid my buttons and I pulled my shirt from my pants. She reached in to place a small kiss on my chest as her hands undid my belt and popped the top clip of my pants.

I dipped my head to capture her lips with mine. We kissed passionately and when we parted I hungrily made my way down her long elegant neck, licking, sucking and biting in between open-mouthed kisses.

I walked her to the bed, reached behind her and with a flick of my fingers unclasped her bra. I slid it slowly off her arms. My lips wrapped around her nipple and bit down gently. She moaned. My hand massaged her other breast.

"You're delicious… so responsive."

I gently laid her back on the bed moving my way down her body sliding her panties down as I moved. I kissed my way back up her legs until I reached her sex. She was wet and ready for me. "Mmm, I need to taste you, love." I licked the length of her sex and she dropped her legs open for me. So sexy.

I feasted on her on her until the urge to be inside her became too strong. I nibbled on her clitoris and slid two fingers inside her pumping them in and out until she clamped down on me and her legs shook. I grinned watching her respond to my touch. I loved to watch her cum.

I took off my pants and boxers, throwing them and my shoes across the room. She giggled.

I climbed up her body and stilled for a moment just looking at her beautiful face. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you with all my heart Edward."

I slid my cock inside her and we moved together both euphoric with our intimate connection. She still had the fuck-me heels on and with her legs wrapped around my waist I could feel the heels digging into my butt. So fucking good.

"More … Edward… please baby."

I lifted her legs so her feet were over my shoulders and with those fuck-me heels on either side of my head I quickened and deepened my strokes. We both groaned with the new depth. Damn, I was close. I just needed to hang on until she reached her peak.

I could feel her start to tremble so I pumped just a bit harder, I didn't want to hurt her. As her orgasm overtook her she called out my name like a prayer and I lost it, my pace became erratic before I came deep inside her.

I rested my forehead to hers and we were both panting.

"Delicious," I said as I rolled off her.

"That was wonderful, baby." She was panting softly and her hand was gently stroking my chest.

"I'd really love to stay her wrapped up in our own bubble but if we don't get up and get ready we're going to be late and Alice will make our lives miserable."

Bella sat up suddenly putting her hand to her hair, "I think you ruined my hairdo Edward." She mocked anger. I knew she didn't care.

"That's okay. I prefer it hanging loose anyway, love." I did. She had great hair and I loved the way it bounced and flowed down her back.

"C'mon, let's shower." I pulled her out of the bed and she flicked off her shoes.

"I fucking love those shoes."

"Edward… language!" She slapped my arm.

"What? Lil Bit isn't here."

We hopped in the shower and washed up, laughing as we tried to keep our hands to ourselves and failing.

It didn't take too long to dress. Bella looked stunning in a deep blue silky dress with fucking ruffles on the front and the back wrapping around her delectable arse. Damn I loved that woman's butt. Once she added those shoes my pants tightened again. We had to get out of here or I'd attack her again.

I went to my bag and found the box I'd taken from my safe at home.

"I have something for you, sweet one." She looked up at me with her gorgeous smile.

"It's a necklace. … um… It was my mother's. It was a part of a set that my father had given her one piece at a time. It started with her diamond and platinum engagement ring and then he'd bought her other pieces to match."

I opened the box and Bella looked with awe at the necklace.

"I'd like you to have this piece first." She looked at me in shock. "First?"

I kissed her nose. "I have all the pieces he gave her and I'd like to give them all to you. Starting with this necklace."

"Oh, Edward." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Turn around love and I'll put it around your neck." I took the necklace and dropped it around her neck as she lifted her hair so I could complete the clasp. She dropped her hair and ran over to the mirror to admire it.

"It's so beautiful baby."

"It's a diamond riviere necklace. It is set with fifty-five graduated brilliant-cut diamonds mounted in platinum. The diamonds increase gradually in size towards the front of the necklace."

"I love it baby."

I was so glad she didn't give me any protest. She was my forever girl and this necklace although extremely valuable was more sentimental to me. I wanted her to know where we were headed.

"I love you Isabella Swan… forever."

She turned to me with her hand on the necklace. "Forever, Edward."

Tyler texted that he was outside so we made our way down together.

"Good evening Tyler, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you. At the risk of the boss growling at me, may I say you look stunning this evening."

She blushed and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay enough teasing the boss."

Bella giggled as I ushered her gently into the car.

"Actually Edward, could I have a word?"

"Sure Tyler"

He stepped away from the car for a moment and turned so his back was to the car so Bella couldn't see him.

"Um, Mr Cullen… Edward. Do you know how Bella and Lil Bit travelled to Rev J's to drop off Lil Bit today?"

"How they travelled? What? you mean car, taxi?" I hadn't really thought about it. I knew she didn't have a car but I honestly hadn't thought about how she got around.

"Bus." he said flatly.

"What? You mean like a public bus, waiting at a bus stop, walking from bus stops that kind of bus?"

He nodded slowly. Fuck!

"I only mention it cos Zaffy told me that's where she was when I stopped by earlier and I just knew you wouldn't like it."

"No, I don't want them on a fucking bus. Anything could happen to them. Fuck. Thanks man. I appreciate you telling me. I'll talk with her and then we'll talk about a suitable vehicle and car seats for Elizabeth. Okay?"

He nodded once and we both headed back to the car.

"Is everything okay baby."

"Yeah everything is fine. So tell me what you and Zafrina have cooked up for us tonight."

I wanted to distract myself from getting cross with her for the whole bus thing. I was working on keeping my possessive protective nature in check so I wanted to talk about it when I was calm. So I thought if she talked for a while it would calm me and it did.

"Well, when we looked at the clothes that the designer wanted to showcase tonight, Alice, Zafrina and I decided to do a funky midsummer night's dream type of look for the function room. Wait until you see it, Zaffy is so magical the way she can make you feel like you are somewhere else completely. It's so gorgeous. We even found a local group who play sort electric celtic hippie music and they are going to play atmospheric ethereal music with electrified violins and beautiful pipes while we eat and mill around and then as the models move around in the clothes they'll play a more drum based set. You'll love it, baby."

I squirmed a bit in my seat at the mention of the models, I had yet to bring up the Tanya situation.

"The food menu I designed is all plated to suit standing guests. I wanted to combine lots of aromas, colours and textures." I loved it when she talked about food. I leaned my head back on the seat and held her hand. As she talked I just watched her mouth and drifted into a comfortably aroused state. Sexy woman.

"I've made sweet fig crostini; sirloin squares; sweet potato cakes with fresh cranberry relish; pancetta-wrapped scallops with lemon; Arancini - those are deep-fried risotto balls - served on a bed of thinly sliced prosciutto and served garnished with bundles of fresh thyme and rosemary; coconut shrimp with curried hummus; chilli chicken bite-sized quiche as well as smoked salmon ones - you'll love those baby; grilled salmon with dill and seared sea scallops wrapped in bacon…. what else? Oh yes! pepper crusted beef with horseradish on sliced baguette and my favourite caprese skewers. I love them, they're so fresh on the palate with grape tomatoes, fresh basil and bocconcini on little skewers. Then there's assorted baked savouries and breads plus of course my trademark petit-fours for after the parade served with coffee and liqueurs."

I moaned and was very grateful we'd made love earlier or I'd have lost my load listening to her describe her food. Fuck, I love a woman who cooks. Neanderthal man? Fuck yes!

"Of course some things will have to be cooked on-site but I prepped them all and Eric is running the kitchen tonight. I'll just pop in and make sure all is well. Rose is coming with Emmett. Zafrina will be there too of course and she'll run the floor staff making sure everything is as we expect it. "

I had met Zafrina earlier this week but only briefly. She was a very striking looking woman and I could certainly see why Tyler was so captivated.

Just then my phone rang, I pulled it from my pocket but didn't recognise the number. "Hello?"

"Eh-wed, is me, Lil Bit!"

I chuckled and put my phone on speaker holding it between Bella and myself. "Hello Little Love are you having fun?"

"I is a having wots of fun wif Sef. He's my speshal fwend."

"I know that little love. Momma is here too, do you want to say hello to her?"

"Hello momma! I is a good girl. unca ja-coob is weading stowies. He is funny."

"That's lovely Elizabeth. You always are such a good girl. I'll be over in the morning to collect you, after the morning rush is finished, okay."

Not on a damn bus you won't my dear…. later, Edward, we'll take that up with her later.

"Okay momma. I has a kiss good-night pwease?"

"Good night angel, mwah." Bella puckered her lips and air-kissed loudly.

"I wov oo momma, I wov oo Eh-wed. mwhah." She made the loudest kissing noise and I chuckled.

"Good night my little love I will see you tomorrow. I love you too, mwah."

"Bella? Edward?"

"Yes Leah. We're here, how is it going? Thank you so much for babysitting for me tonight…. I mean babysitting for us, tonight." She gave me a small smile. I beamed back at her glad that she knew she wasn't alone anymore. I tried not to feel hurt when she forgot to include me when it came to Lil Bit. So independent, it would take time.

"She's fine guys. She and Seth are two peas in a pod as you know so they just play together the whole time."

She whispered then, "I just wanted to let you know that she got a bit upset when I said she couldn't sleep in the same bed with Seth. She said he's her special friend like Edward is momma's special friend and that you too sleep in the same bed."

"Oh dear." Bella bit her lip. "Jacob wouldn't have like that much."

"Uh, that would be a no. He did not like it at all but he didn't say anything other than grown up special friends are different to children special friends and that seemed to placate her. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Leah. We'll talk about it and then we'll talk to Elizabeth about it." I looked at Bella hoping I hadn't overstepped and she just nodded at me.

"Have fun guys. See you tomorrow Bella."

I put my phone away and we looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well, that was awkward." Then we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously Bella, we'll have to talk about this but tomorrow, okay."

"Tomorrow," she agreed.

The car stopped and we were about to get out when I remembered that I still hadn't warned her about Tanya.

"Hold on a minute Bella." I lowered the privacy screen and asked Tyler to give us a minute and then put the screen back up.

"Before I came home tonight Alice called me. She was a bit stressed about tonight. Apparently one of the models dropped out and she had to find a last-minute replacement. She called the agency and on such short notice they only had one suitable model available. Unfortunately it was someone who Alice has worked with before and they don't get on…. at all."

"Oh, that's annoying for Alice. But Edward I am sure this sort of thing happens all the time. Alice is very professional, I don't think she'll lose it over something as inconsequential as not liking one of the models. Don't worry baby, I'm sure Alice has it all under control."

She patted my hand softly.

"Yes. You're right she'll be fine, it's just that this model … well… I know her too."

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly trying to work out what I was trying to tell her. "You know her? You mean you know her know her?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes. I know her, know her."

"Oh" she said quietly.

"It's Tanya."

'OH!" she said a little louder as realisation set in.

"Tanya… as in your Tanya… that Tanya?"

"Yes.. I mean no, she's not my Tanya… but yes that Tanya."

"Oh." She was quiet again.

"Bella we don't have to go in if you'll be uncomfortable."

She gave me a sharp look. "Of course I am going to go in. Alice is expecting us. My team are catering … and… I will not be chased away from this event I've worked on by someone … like Tanya."

She moved to get out of the car so I climbed out first and held the door for her. I didn't think it was a good idea to say anything at this point so I just put my arm out for her and she took it.

I couldn't really tell if she was angry with me or just steeling herself to see Tanya. I had no idea how to handle this, I'm fucking clueless. But I didn't want to go in there with this between us. I stopped and turned to Bella holding her hands in mine.

"Sweet one. I am deeply ashamed of the relationship I had with Tanya. I didn't think I would ever find a love that loved me. So I tried to protect my heart by being with someone who I knew was shallow and only wanted my money thinking I could control her and the situation.

"I had no idea there was someone meant for me but I know that now. I have you now. I love you with my whole heart and I would never do anything deliberately to hurt you. But I am clueless when it comes to love and I just might do something accidentally and I pray you will always find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't change my past but I know what my future is.

"My future is you, Ms Swan. My future is my life with you and with Lil Bit," I stepped close and gently placed my hand on her abdomen, "and with whoever else comes along. I love you. Please don't let Tanya being here spoil our night or spoil what we have together. Please love."

She looked at me for a long time and then finally she reached her hand to my cheek. "I love you, you silly man." She chuckled lightly. "You're right though, we have each other and I won't let Tanya or anyone else get in the way of that, we're better than that. But if she is fool enough to try anything Edward I can't promise not to let her have it."

My fierce little kitten.

"To be honest, Tanya isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Despite me kicking her out and cutting her off she just might come up and try something with me. But I need you to know you can trust me. You know that right."

"I know that Edward. C'mon, let's go have some fun."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I took her arm and we walked towards the entrance. There were photographers everywhere as all the elite of Seattle society streamed into the Hotel. They took our photos and asked questions. We politely answered them and headed inside.

We headed to the banquet room where we were greeted at the door to have our names checked off the guest list. We then went through the inner doors and I was amazed how beautiful the room looked. Scattered around the room were tables which were all under canopies. The tables and canopies were covered in draped fabric and vines giving a woody fantasy feel. All around the room were pots of shrubs small trees and pathways winding their way around the room. The paths were lined with small shrubs and flowers and the paths themselves were laid with deep brown carpet. It really looked like we stepped into a forest. Zafrina was good.

All the wait staff looked like woodsy nymphs in brown and black colours with vines draped across them. A waiter came to offer us drinks. Bella looked to me wanting to take a glass of champagne but I shook my head 'no' and she asked for a mocktail instead. I ordered a whisky. I needed something stronger than wine, this night had the potential to go south very fast.

As though the fates heard me and wanted to prove me right out of nowhere I was wrapped in a tight embrace my face smothered in deep auburn hair…. Victoria!

"Edward, you gorgeous creature, how the fuck are you?"

I tried to push her back a little but she really never did have a sense of personal space, such a tomboy. "Victoria, I am well. How are you?"

"Fucking fantastic."

Yup, that's Victoria. I chuckled, shaking my head. I turned and saw Bella staring at Victoria.

Victoria was a truly stunning looking woman. She was tall and in her heels she was almost matched my height. She had a great figure and long red sort of auburn hair, which was really wavy and flowed down her back. She had brown eyes. But she was not what you'd call a refined woman, she swore like a sailor, worse than me by a long shot. She drank like a wharfie and had next to no tact. She was sweet though and loaded. Very, very wealthy.

"Sweet one, I'd like you to meet Victoria - my cousin James' wife and Aro's daughter-in-law." Bella was still staring but nodded lightly.

"Victoria, this is Isabella Swan, my everything."

"Are you fucking kidding me. Edward are you in love? Fuck that's just fantastic."

Bella was so shocked by Vicky she simply stood there with her mouth agape so I nudged her lightly to try to break her out of her shock.

Bella reached her tiny hand out Victoria, "A pleasure to meet you." She was on automatic still so shocked by Victoria's larger than life persona.

"Isabella, wow your name is as much of a fucking mouthful as mine. Just call me Vicky, okay. How about you?"

Bella giggled, good, she was coming out of her shock. "Bella, you can call me Bella."

They shook hands. "Wow, good grip for such a little thing."

"Baker."

I choked on my drink at Bella's comment, remembering how Bella's strong grip had pleasured me again last night in the shower. Baker. Damn I love her.

"Isabella's a baker, Vicky. She and her team actually did the catering and theming for tonight." I waved my hand around the room.

"Are you shitting me! This is the best one of these bloody things I've ever been to and I go to a lot of them. The food I've had so far is fan-fucking-tastic and I know food my family are in the industry. This stuff is top-notch."

I laughed watching Bella trying to work Victoria out. She had such a foul mouth and Bella never swore, except in bed sometimes when I had her thrashing with an intense orgasm. But even then she tended to say my name rather than swear.

But Vicky was harmless. So I was hoping Bella would look past it.

"I love your dress Vicky, you look stunning."

"Thanks Bella. that's really sweet of you hon. I am useless at picking this shit so I have a stylist who helps me. James likes it when I look nice so I do it for him. He's an idiot but he's my idiot and I love him. Which reminds me…Edward. Why did you fire my idiot husband? What did he do? Lose a big deal?"

"Something like that." Poor Vicky. I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her husband whom she adored, was cheating on her with Tanya. Nope, I wasn't going to break her heart. For all her gruffness, she was a sweetheart and incredibly loyal. She loved James. I have no idea why but to each his own. Damn they're all here tonight. Tanya, James and Victoria! This was not going to end well.

"Oh well. Business is business and family is family. That's what my daddy used to say and I reckon he knew what he was talking about. He built his business from scratch to being one of the biggest in the country. Before he died he sold his controlling ownership of the company to his second in command because he said that no-one in the family had the killer instinct to run that business. He was probably right."

"He left me wealthy with a minor holding in the company so his business is still a success and the right person is running it. Business is business."

"Just like you hey Edward. You could have joined Volturi but you went out on your own. Aro still wishes you'd come in to Volturi. He'd rather have family run the business but with James and his shithead cousin Caius the only ones in contention I reckon he'd be better off doing what my Dad did. Keep business and family separate."

I nodded. I didn't want to say anything about what Aro, Marcus and I had agreed but she wasn't too far off the mark.

Turning back to Bella Vicky stuck her foot right back in her mouth, "Well, you're beautiful, that's for sure but you're pretty young there missy. Just how old are you? Edward robbing the cradle?"

It was Bella's turn to choke this time. "Actually I am nineteen but I turn twenty in a few weeks".

"A fucking teenager Edward, you sly old dog."

I was terrified Bella would be offended but she laughed. I think she likes Vicky. Good. I do too.

"Edward, is that you honey?" Oh god, Tanya. Fuck. My. Life.

**A/N: Well what do you think about Victoria - she's a hoot isn't she. **

**I am almost finished the next chapter so I should post very soon. Tanya coming up! **

**Leave me your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24 my secret recipe

**A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight, yada yada yada. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I LOVED your comments. Thanks as always to Gooseonline for beta goodness. Mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 24 my secret recipe**

"Edward, is that you honey?"

That voice could only belong to Tanya. Damn I hate it when she calls me honey.

I wrapped my arms around Bella just a little tighter and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Here we go, remember I love you."

I turned to face Tanya but never took my arm away from Bella. Tanya was wearing a bright red dress that looked at least one size too small which made her breasts bulge out the top and if she leaned over you'd be able to see from here to Sunday up her dress. She didn't wear tramp gear like that when she was with me but then again I bought all her clothing and I would never have bought something like that.

The stark contrast between the Bella's sensual, elegant style and the cheap, slutty style of Tanya was almost comical.

"Edward honey, how are you?" She reached out to put her hand on my upper arm but I leaned away from her.

"I have never been better. Tanya, I have no interest in speaking with you and I do not wish to embarrass Isabella or Victoria by making a scene, however I would remind you of the terms of our separation. Namely that you were to NEVER to speak to me in public …. EVER."

"I know honey, but you won't answer my calls and that bitch Jessica won't let me see you."

"That is because I never want to speak with you or see you ever again, Tanya. We are through."

I turned Bella and placed my other hand gently on the small of Vicky's back, "C'mon you two beautiful ladies." I pointedly emphasised the word ladies. "I'd like to find Emmett and introduce Vicky to Rosalie. I think you two may get along very well."

We left Tanya standing open-mouthed, indignant at being so publicly snubbed. I cast her a vicious threatening look back over my shoulder as I moved my sweet one as far from Tanya as I could without actually leaving the function.

"Tanya, here you are, you're late."

"Relax, I was just on my way to get dressed Alley Cat."

"Don't you dare call me that. Only family and people I actually like can call me that. You may call me Miss Cullen. You need to get backstage to dress and for make-up. What on earth are you wearing… wait, I don't care."

They headed back stage and Alice cast me a look of apology and mouthed 'sorry'.

Bella held my hand and squeezed it and gave me a proud loving smile. "That wasn't so bad, baby. You shouldn't have worried so much. It was just a little awkward but nothing dramatic. I imagined her causing some embarrassing scene."

I shook my head, "It's early yet Bella."

"Who the fuck was that Cullen?" Victoria leaned in to Bella, "That slut is after your man girl, you mark my words. C'mon, let's go get a drink"

Victoria took Bella over to the bar. "No alcohol Bella." I told her sternly. She smiled and nodded to me. Good girl. My blood was up after seeing Tanya and I spoke a little more harshly than I'd intended but I hope Bella understood.

Fuck. I needed to calm down. That bitch Tanya had some nerve to come anywhere near me.

I scanned the room looking for my parents or my brother and Rosalie. I would try to catch up with Alley after the showing and let her know that we're okay. She'd be too busy now. I could just imagine the mayhem in the dressing room with all the models, makeup artists and the designer all running in circles asking Alice questions she'd already answered multiple times, all of them in high-drama and panic. I really don't know how Alice could stand it but honestly she seemed to really love it.

All around the room was the high society of Seattle, including many of my business associates, but I didn't want to get caught up with work tonight, so I just nodded politely to people I knew. I hoped they'd get the hint not to come over to me tonight.

"Edward." Ah, my parents at last.

"Hey Dad." I pulled him in for a man-hug. We patted each other's backs and stepped back.

"Ma you look gorgeous as always." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Where's your beautiful girl? I like her so much Edward, please don't screw it up dumpling, she's a keeper. And Elizabeth is so adorable. I want you to marry Bella and have lots and lots of babies just like Lil Bit."

"Give the boy some credit Esme. He won't screw it up, he knows how lucky he is to have Isabella. She really is lovely, Edward."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Ma. I don't know why but she loves me and I am the luckiest man in the world. I'm going to try real hard not to screw it up. I promise."

I wanted to tell her that babies are definitely on the cards given Bella doesn't want us to use birth control! And there's no way I am abstaining from that woman's body. I definitely wasn't going to share that we may already have one on the way. Fuck I can't wait to see Bella round with my baby growing inside her. She's such a sensual woman, pregnancy is going to look beautiful on her.

Thinking of her pregnant was feeding my craving for her. Where the fuck is she? I need her close. I want to touch her soft smooth skin and smell her delicious scent.

Finally Bella and Vicky returned with their drinks. Bella was drinking some frou frou concoction. I raised my brow in question and she mouthed 'mocktail' to me. Vicky, god bless her, passed me a whiskey. I really did like this woman. If she wasn't married to my idiot cousin James I'd spend more time with her.

"Hey Mr and Mrs C, how the hell are you?"

"We're both very well Vicky. You look beautiful as always." There were hugs all round.

"Thanks Carlisle, you're always such a gentleman."

"Isabella!" Esme rushed to Bella and wrapped her in a motherly hug. I could see Bella holding on and enjoying it. She must miss her mother so much. "You look gorgeous, I love your dress sweetie. Oh and I love your necklace. Is that…?"

Esme looked to me and I nodded. Of course Esme would recognise it as my mother's necklace.

Bella blushed a little and reached her hand up to touch the necklace. "Thanks Esme. You look so lovely too. Edward gave me the necklace this evening. It's so beautiful. "

"What about me Bella? Don't I look lovely?" Carlisle play pouted at my girl. I rolled my eyes at Carlisle as Bella assured him that he was almost the most handsome man in the room.

She walked back into my open arms. I gave my father a challenging look.

He laughed and conceded with his hands up in surrender.

Damn right, I am the most handsome man for my girl!

Just then a tiny pretty young woman in a server's outfit carrying a tray of Bella's delicious food walked up to us.

"Hello Bella, you look nice. Thanks for letting me work tonight."

"Hello Bree. You look great in your outfit. How is college going?"

"Really well, I just have too many assignments and so much reading but I am keeping up. Glad for the night's work though."

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's pretty good right now. She's been out of hospital for six weeks. That's the longest without a hospital admission in two years."

"That's fantastic." Bella reached up and placed her hand on my upper arm. "Edward, baby, can I introduce Bree Tanner. She works as part of the catering team with Zafrina. She's also in her last year studying Law at UW. Bree, this my boyfriend Edward."

I loved it when she called me baby but I hated it when she called me her 'boyfriend'. It just wasn't enough.

I nodded at the pretty young woman. I realized she was actually older than Isabella. She was very small, had large brown eyes, long brown hair and was quite pale. She also looked quite tired but then again she was studying law. She was holding a tray so I couldn't shake her hand so I simply nodded. "Good to meet you Bree. How long have you worked for Bella?"

"Good to meet you too Edward. I've been with Zaffy's team for almost a year. It's great work because it is shifts rather than set hours so it is easier to fit in with my studies and caring for my mom. Bella subsidises my College fees which is fantastic because my scholarship doesn't really cover my costs. I'd better keep moving or this food is going to get cold. Would you like something?"

Her tray was covered with savoury treats, so I took a napkin from her and piled it up with Bella's cooking.

"Now Edward, no noises!" Esme warned and Bella giggled.

"What noises? Are you a sloppy, noisy eater Edward?" Victoria asked as she piled up her napkin too.

"No, Vicky he just makes sex noises when he eats Bella's cooking." Esme winked at Bella. Vicky laughed heartily and then popped one of Bella's savoury pastry bites in her mouth.

"...oh god… mmm.. oh my…"

"Vicky!"

"Sorry Esme but have you tried this, it's fucking amazing! Bella I think I love you! Seriously Bella, what do you put in this shit?"

"It's a secret Vicky. Maybe one day, if I get to know you better, I'll tell you my secret recipe."

We all laughed. I could see Bella was pleased that Vicky liked her cooking. Yeah, I think these two are going to be good friends.

Carlisle took Esme's arm. "C'mon Esme, let's go schmooze. With all these lovely society types here maybe we can raise some extra funds for my department at the Hospital. We'll see you later everyone."

Bella gave my parents a little wave as she was still chatting with Bree. "Have a good night Bree. Let me know if you need anything or if you want a ride home, okay?"

"Thanks Bella." She went on her way with her tray of treats and I noticed people were loading up just as we did. The food was very popular, of course.

Bella leaned in to talk with just me. "Bree's such a sweet girl. Her mother is very ill, in and out of hospital all the time. Bree has a scholarship but it doesn't cover everything and with her mother's medical costs there wasn't any family income spare to help Bree. She was going to have to drop out but we're helping her out through the Helping Hands program. She's a great little waitress too."

Damn I love this woman. I leaned over kissed her on her shoulder and leaned my lips close to her ear. "You are a stunning and wonderful woman, Miss Isabella and when you talk business you get me all hot and bothered." I kissed her shoulder lightly again.

"Keep it clean bro'. You're in public." Emmett. Cheeky fucker.

Emmett came over with Rosalie, both dressed up but also just a little dishevelled. What have they been up to?

"Emmett, you're looking pretty dapper there, bro'?" I reached over and straightened his bow tie.

Bella obviously also noticed their slightly dishevelled appearance, "You look beautiful Rose, I love your dress." Bella reached up and straightened the collar at the back of Rose's neck. Rose had the decency to blush.

"So where have you been Emmett?"

He grinned like a the cat with the proverbial cream and pulled Rosalie even closer to him, "Enjoying an evening with my beautiful lady."

I smirked at her. "It's good to see you Rose. You look very beautiful."

"Thank you Edward. It's lovely to get all dressed up. Emmett bought me the dress and Alice helped me pick it out. I haven't worn anything like this in a long time."

I think Rosalie has had a hard life so far. No wonder she loves my Bella so much, they are so very close and have been family to each other for a while. I am glad that Emmett has fallen for such a strong and, yes, very beautiful woman.

"Vicky, I'd like you to meet Emmett's better half, Miss Rosalie Hale. Rose, this my cousin James' wife but more importantly my friend, Victoria Volturi."

They shook hands. Rose went over to join Vicky and Bella, while I moved over to stand with Emmett.

"I usually hate these things but it is actually bearable with Bella here."

"Yeah, Rose was so excited to get all dressed up. Alley helped her find a dress and I treated her to an afternoon at the hairdressers. You'd think I'd lassooed the moon, she was so grateful. She's not used to little luxuries but she's going to have to get used to it 'cos I plan on spoiling her as much as she'll let me. She's the one Edward. I know it. I can't move as fast as you have with Bella because of Rose's experiences with her abusive ex, but I can be patient. Believe me, if it were up to me we'd be on our honeymoon right now. I fucking love her."

"That's great man. I am truly happy for you. This ex of hers sounds like a nightmare. There's no way he's still a threat to her is he?"

"Well, threat or not. If he ever finds her he'll have to come through me and I won't hesitate to put that man down. Fucking pig, abusing a woman."

"You ever need me, bro' and I am there. Just say the word."

"Thanks Ed. She's my one and only from now on." His eyes were bright and I realised he too had found his mate. Now all we had to do was find someone worthy of our Alice. I hate to see her alone.

"Edward?" My sweet girl was standing close and looking up at me. I loved it when she did that. "The girls and I are going to find a seat ready for the parade. Will I save a seat for you?"

"Sure, love. I'll be along in a little while." She walked off with the girls and as I watched her walk away from me I noticed how many men were watching her and checking her out. I must have growled louder than I thought as Emmett hit me in the arm.

"Settle down man. You're in love with a beautiful woman. You better get used to other men looking at her but you've got nothing to worry about. That girl is the real deal. You have a winner there man."

I nodded and smiled. "She's my one and only too, Em."

The lights started to dim and Alice's voice could be heard around the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen please take a seat and prepare to enjoy 'Ethereal Fantasy' by Dominic."

Emmett and I rolled our eyes and made our way over to our girls. I noticed James has finally arrived and was seated with Victoria with my Isabella on his other side. Fuck that!

When I made my way to them, he was leaning over and whispering in her ear and she was leaning away from him. She saw me. I opened my arms and she stood immediately, walked over and straight into my embrace. "You okay, love?"

"Just glad to be with you baby." She leaned in to whisper, "Would you mind if we swapped seats. I don't want to sit with your cousin. I think he's had a few too many."

Good girl.

"Of course, love. I was actually going to suggest that myself."

We made our way over to the seats which were in the front row and I sat Bella on my left with James on my right.

"James." I couldn't bring myself to even make polite conversation with him.

"Edward." Clearly James felt the same way. Good. Fucker.

On each of our seats was a catalogue with a pen attached, I turned to Bella and we starting looking through the images in the catalogue.

"So do I mark the ones I like?"

"Yes, love. It makes it easier if you want to buy any."

She wriggled in her seat and I realised how excited she was to be here. I've been to so many of these things I've become quite jaded. It was actually fun to watch Bella get so excited. The lights dimmed further and the music got louder with sort of tribal drums playing. The models came out one at a time and the clothes were actually quite lovely. Flowing and feminine with asymmetrical lines. The were quite sensual, I could well imagine Bella in several of them. Each time Tanya came out to model an item I deliberately looked away and focussed on Bella.

The music changed to a slower rhythm and the models paraded in lingerie. I really like these ones and I marked several that I'd like to get Isabella. Nothing slutty for my sweet girl, these were soft and sensual. My favourite was baby blue satin with chiffon waves or so the catalogue said. Whatever. It looked soft and sensual just like my girl. The other one was dusty rose satin with embroidered roses along the very low dip in the back. I could just imagine Bella's soft mahogany locks cascading down to the satin. Fuck. I definitely want that.

Bella looked at my card and smiled at me, holding up her card. She'd marked the same two items on her list too. I leaned down and started nuzzling her neck and I whispered in her ear, "I can't wait for you to wear these and for me to slide them off your gorgeous body."

She breathed in and leaned her head to my shoulder. I knew she was imagining just what I was imagining. Luckiest. Fucker. Ever.

I was so caught up in our little bubble I hadn't realised that Tanya come out. I was watching another model wearing yet another lingerie piece I'd like to buy my Bella. I looked down to mark my card when I noticed that a model had stopped directly in front of me wearing a rather nice forest green satin wrap. It was Tanya. Fuck. She looked me directly in the eye, untied the wrap and let it slide to the floor. Bella let out a small gasp. As the wrap fell to the floor Tanya was left standing in a completely see through deep forest green lace negligee and she was completely naked underneath. She smiled at me with what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy smile.

I wanted to get up and walk away but being in the middle of the front row there really was no way to do that and I didn't want to drag Bella out that way.

So I put a completely bored expression on my face and yawned a large loud yawn. People all around us laughed included Bella who held the card up to cover her mouth as she chuckled.

I reached down and picked up the wrap and held it out to Tanya. I tilted my head, pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows as if to challenge her to say anything. She snatched the wrap and walked off in a less than elegant manner. People snickering at her the whole way.

I turned to Bella, rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. She smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

We continued to watch the rest of the show and I did my best to calm down. I wanted to fucking kill that bitch Tanya. I knew she'd try something tonight. Fuck. I could only hope Bella wasn't too embarrassed. She seemed to be okay but she could be putting up a good front.

I was about to ask her when the lights dimmed a little more and the music changed to a softer more romantic sounding folk tune. At the entrance to the runway was a model looking like a greek goddess in a soft romantic dress which actually must be a wedding dress. It was stunning. Then everything went black and I couldn't see anything. Bella had held her card in front of my face and then a woman's pair of hands were over my eyes. I reached up to remove the hands from my eyes.

"Sorry dumpling but the minute I saw that dress I knew Bella would love it."

"Thank you Esme. Isn't it beautiful? Oh Edward, you mustn't look baby, it's bad luck."

I knew then what was happening my sweet one just found her wedding dress.

My mother leaned down and whispered in my ear, "She is going to be a beautiful bride, dumpling." She kissed my cheek and after a few minutes she removed her hands.

I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at me and was blushing her beautiful blush.

"Ahh, my blushing bride?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to presume. I just saw the dress and I knew… "

I took her left hand and held it to my lips. I kissed her fingertips and when I got to her ring finger, I rubbed my finger at the place where very soon I hoped to place her engagement and wedding ring. I kissed that finger slowly and locked my gaze with with Isabella's.

"We know where we're going love. Our love will be forever. We're going to have it all. Consuming, intoxicating, exhilarating, frustrating, frightening, thrilling. And we will have it together as a family."

We looked at each a long time, not realising the lights had come up and that everyone was mingling again. Finally, we broke from our private bubble and found the others.

"What the fuck is the story with that slutty model Edward? Bella, I would've tripped her as she passed me if I'd known she was going to try that with my man."

James coughed and choked on his drink hearing Vicky's comments. Guilty fucker.

"She's not worth it Vicky."

"Gotta say you handled it well Edward. Did you see she was completely naked under that lacey thing. Shit. What a slut! Alice will be furious."

"Edward, I'm going to go find Alice and talk about… well… to see if she'll introduce me to the designer, okay. But I need you to stay here so I can… um, …. talk about … y'know the dress."

I chuckled. "That's fine, love but I want someone to go with you."

"Rosie and I'll take her, Edward." Vicky had her arm linked with Rose's, I knew those two would hit it off.

"I'm coming too Bella. I want to talk to the designer about that dress too." Esme rushed up to Bella. I think Esme can sense a wedding in the not too distant future.

"Okay, sweet one, well I'll be here trying to stop Emmett from eating all your food. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She leaned up and gave me a sweet kiss to my lips. I licked my lips as she walked away.

James was holding the bar up in case it collapsed and I could see he was really pretty drunk. So Emmett and I decided to get coffee instead of another drink so we could avoid him. I had little interest in James when he was sober but drunk he was a nightmare. But we didn't move fast enough.

"Ed.. Eddie… c'mon cousin come and have a drink with me, man. Let's let bygones be bygones." Yeah like that was going to happen. I signalled for Em to wait for me and I walked over to James.

"What the fuck do you think I want to talk to you about… cuz? You cheated on your wonderful wife with my slutty girlfriend and you try to steal from me. You're lucky I didn't sue you. You stupid fuck. You and Caius both. Don't talk to me ever as though we don't know what really happened."

I went to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't make me punch you again James. Why don't you stop drinking, get your shit together and try to make it up to your beautiful wife. You don't deserve Victoria, James. She is far too good for you but the least you could do is try and act like a decent husband. Are you still screwing Tanya?"

"What if I am. She's great in the sack and sucks my dick like her life depended on it."

"She's using you for the money, you stupid fuck."

"Fuck you Edward."

At that I turned and headed back to Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I need to find a way to get him away from Vicky. She deserves better and if she and Bella are going to be friends, I can't have my sweet one anywhere near that sleazy fuck. Cousin or no cousin.

Emmett and I headed over to join Carlisle get coffee and enjoy some of Bella's petit fours. What? They're tiny and they go perfectly with coffee. I'll just have to run a few extra miles tomorrow on the treadmill. Mmm, damn…. so good.

After our coffee and cakes we all headed off to find our girls. As we approached the backstage area we saw a small group gathered together, all women. There was Esme and Alice, Victoria and Rose, Bella and Tanya. Fuck. Bella and Tanya!

"Hey missy. What was that stunt you pulled out there tonight with Bella's man?" Vicky had her hands on her hips and looked ready to get into a catfight with Tanya. So Vicky, she's loyal to a fault, ready to go to battle for a friend she's known for a couple of hours.

Tanya looked at Vicky in shock. "Bella's man. My Edward? Who the hell is Bella?"

At this point my little sweet girl stepped forward right up into Tanya's face. "That would be me."

Damn, my girl was sexy as hell when she was jealous.

Tanya looked Bella up and down and snorted, "Her? You think she can compete with me for Edward? Ha. He wouldn't look at twice at that little girl." She waved her hands to gesture up and down Bella's body. "Not when he could have this woman." She pointed back to herself and snorted again, mocking Bella.

Bella took a step back. I was about to step in to rescue her and tell her how perfect she was compared to Tanya.

"And how many men have had that?" Bella gestured her hands up and down Tanya's body.

"Perhaps Edward is more interested in a less used woman?"

Damn, Bella! She didn't need my rescue so I stood back with Emmett and Carlisle. James came in witnessing my girl giving back to Tanya as good as she got.

"Used! You bitch! I'll have you know I had Edward and his cousin for months. Edward had no complaints. He enjoyed my experience several times a night whenever he wanted me. Tanya was the name he called out when he came, little girl."

Fuck. I looked at Bella expecting to see her upset and hurt by Tanya's words. But my girl was calm. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Huh? What was she up to.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali?"

"Yes, that's my name. What's it to you?"

Bella cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head to the other side. She waited a moment to answer. "I was only checking because I thought your name might be Tanya Vasilii? There was a girl who looked remarkably like you named Tanya Vasilii from Alaska. You wouldn't know her would you?"

What was Bella talking about? Tanya obviously knew because she went white as a sheet and stepped back from my girl, shaking her head no.

"I only wondered because Tanya Vasilii is wanted on charges of prostitution and car theft by the Anchorage Police. You wouldn't know anything about that would Ms Vasilii, oh sorry, Ms Denali?"

"No," Tanya almost whispered.

"Really?" Bella stepped forward and I could see she was going in for the kill. She was standing with one hand on her hip and I'd never seen anything so sexy in my life as Bella just laying out the facts to Tanya.

"This is what is going to happen, Ms Visilii. My lawyer is going to wait three days and then he's going to contact the Alaskan authorities and tell them that Ms Tanya Vasilii, prostitute and car thief, is in Seattle under the name of Tanya Denali. I suggest that unless you want to give yourself up to the authorities that you use those three days to leave Seattle. I don't care where you go. I don't care what you do. But you are never to contact my Edward or his … any of his family again."

She was probably going to name James but decided not to so as not to humiliate or hurt Victoria. Good girl.

Vicky blew out a loud breath, "Whew. Well Shit Bella. Remind me to NEVER piss you off."

I walked up behind Bella. I snaked my arm around my girl's waist and pulled her back to press against my body. I dropped my lips down to plant a small kiss on her bare shoulder, "Well done sweet one. Let's go home so I can make love to my fierce little kitten." I dropped another kiss on her neck just below her ear.

Tanya stared at us in shock at what just happened.

"You're still here Ms Vasilii? I thought you'd be heading home to pack." Bella asked. Tanya turned on her heel grabbed her bag and headed towards the back door.

"Tanya, wait." I turned to see James following after Tanya.

Vicky stepped forward, drew her arm back and hit James with a powerful right hook to the jaw. James flew back before landing flat on this back on the ground. Fuck, that was a big hit.

"James! You shit." Vicky stood over him shaking out her punching hand. "You've been cheating on me with this cheap slut. Telling me I'm not good enough and this is what you've been banging."

She reached down and grabbed him by his shirt, "We are fucking through you weak shit. Remember that pre-nup you signed? Well you better invest in some industrial strength lube mister, because I am going to ram that pre-nup right up your arse. You won't get a cent of my money. Go ahead and take off with your cheap slut. You deserve each other. Good riddance."

She dropped him back to the ground and stepped over him walking back to us.

"Vicky, I am so sorry." Bella reached out and took her hand. All the women came and circled around her to wrap her in their love and comfort.

I moved in and took Vicky into a hug. I brushed away the tear rolling down her cheek, "Vicky, you are a strong, beautiful, loving women and that man may be my cousin but he's not worth one single tear. Not one."

**A/N: ….. so that happened! Poor Vicky. Good riddance with James don't you think? I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one….**


	25. Chapter 25 fresh coffee and green tea

**A/N: Thanks to Stephanie Meyers for having the best dream ever! Thanks to everyone for your reviews and follows, I am humbled by your support. *mwah***

**Thanks also to gooseonline my lovely and patient beta. Mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 25 - fresh ground coffee and green tea**

"Bella?"

"mmm?"

She's so cute when she's still all post-coital. She goes all limp and relaxed.

"What was all that rubbish about outstanding prostitution charges you were saying to Tanya? I looked into her background and there were no outstanding warrants. So what was all that about? Hmmm?"

We were both gloriously naked and her soft smooth body was wrapped around mine. She snuggled into my chest, damn I loved that. She then reached her hands up to play with my hair. Hmmm, she was definitely trying to distract me. Well, two can play at this game and she should know just how competitive I could be. It was time to turn the tables on this little seduction act, so I took her hands gently in one of mine and I reached the other across her hip and flipped her on to her back. I nudged her legs apart with my knee and I held her hands above her head against the headboard.

I tilted my head to the side and looked into her eyes. She blushed and I knew she was hiding something from me.

"What have you been up to my naughty little girl?"

Keeping her arms above her head I had her pinned beneath me. I pressed my hard cock against her heat and nuzzled my way down her neck before suckling on her left breast. She loved that, it always made her wet for me.

"Oh… Edward… don't stop… baby, please."

But that was exactly what I did, I stopped. Completely. I pulled back from her smirking at her, "Talk sweet one. C'mon, tell me what you've been up to."

She blew out a breath of frustration and I smirked at her again raising my eyebrows with expectation.

"Well… I may have exaggerated the situation when talking to Tanya… to scare her and get her to go away." She gave me a very guilty look as she spoke. "But I didn't really lie… well not really… well maybe…. but it worked didn't it, baby."

I sat up taking her with me and put my back against the headboard. I didn't want to break our touch so I pulled her up with me and cuddled her into my arms.

She rested her head on her shoulder and played with the hair on my chest.

"C'mon Isabella. I want to hear all of it."

My tone of voice was stern. Playtime was over.

She clearly understood that I was serious as she let the words pour out of her, "Tanya had been arrested on prostitution charges but she's only just turned eighteen. Apparently the prosecution argued that although she was guilty it was a first time offence and she had a clean record. The judge ruled that her record would not show the conviction unless she got into trouble again in the next year and that she didn't leave the state during that probationary time. The car theft charges occurred within six months.

"So when I said to Tanya that she was wanted on charges of prostitution and car theft, she believed me because she had stolen the car and she had left the state during her probationary period."

"But?" I knew there was more and she was going to fucking tell me. She was so used to keeping things to herself but this was going to stop. I had to show her that keeping shit from me was unacceptable.

"Buuuuut…. the car she stole was her father's. He only reported it because he wanted the police to help him find her but he dropped the charges as soon as he realised that if caught Tanya would face more serious consequences because she'd broken the conditions set by the judge. He lied to the police and said the car and his daughter were found and it was all a 'miscommunication'.

"But Tanya obviously know that the conditions set by the judge are now complete and that she is no longer under any threat of arrest. So my threat to get my lawyer to inform on her was a bluff."

"A bluff?" I looked at her.

"Yes. If need be I could've got him to inform Tanya's father of her whereabouts but I doubt I would've done that… not really."

We were quiet for while. I was stroking my fingers through her beautiful long hair while she played with the hair on my chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes baby?" Her voice was quiet, she was clearly nervous.

"Did you run a background check on me?"

She almost whispered, "Yes."

Fuck.

I pulled away from her embrace, swung my legs off the bed, pulled on my boxers and stood up.

"Edward?" She sat up pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"Get dressed Isabella. We need to talk about this and I don't want to do that in our bed, okay." I didn't want to bring an potential argument into our bed. I wanted to keep that place for our love and for our love-making.

"I'm going to make myself some coffee, do you want some tea, love?"

"Green tea, please."

"Okay, I'll get us our drinks and then meet you in your office, okay. I am assuming that's where you have the background information on me?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes."

I nodded and headed out to the kitchen. I made the coffee and the tea in a numb kind of haze. As I watched the coffee drip through the beans into the carafe and the drops were mesmerising. Was I angry? I wasn't sure. I was shocked that was true. My sweet one hired a private detective to investigate me. Okay, yes I was definitely angry. I had to find out why she did that instead of just asking me what she wanted to know. Isn't that what people in relationships did?

Fuck. I was confused but I was determined not to run. I was going to sit down and find out what the fuck was going on.

I fixed carried the mugs with our drinks into the office to find her sitting in the chair in front of the desk waiting for me. She was fiddling with the corner of a folder which she had on her lap and was clearly very nervous. Fuck that. I put the drinks down on the little coffee table went over and reached my hand out for her to take. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "C'mon love, let's sit on the couch and talk, okay?"

"Okay." There was relief in her voice, she took my hand and we moved to the large leather couch.

"Sweet one. I want you to know that I am upset about this, in fact, I am very angry about this but I want to hear you out and hear why you thought it necessary to investigate me rather than just ask me your questions. But I also want you to know that I love you. That sometimes we are going to argue and sometimes we are going to be angry with each other, but I meant it when I said I was never going to run from you again. We can disagree, we can even fight and be angry but we'll still be together. We'll just work it out together. Okay?"

Tears fell down her cheek and she nodded.

I picked up my coffee and sat back in the chair. "So why don't we start with why you felt the need to investigate me."

She put the folder down on the coffee table, picked up her tea and turned to sit sideways so she was facing me.

"Edward, I actually have a private investigator on retainer. I use him often to run background checks on people I am personally going to hire through the Helping Hands program.

"As you can imagine with the bakery and catering businesses I have people in the building at odd times of day and night. They not only have access to me but often times they have access to Lil Bit. So as a safety precaution I usually get a background check on each person to make sure they are telling the truth about their background. I believe in helping people get a second chance in life but I have to be careful with Lil Bit's safety."

"Okay. I understand that. That actually makes a lot sense. Elizabeth's safety is very important to me too. I am grateful you have this practice with your employees especially given many of them have lived rough and may have been involved in illegal activities. I am relieved actually that you do this. It reminds me that I want to talk to you about travelling on the bus with Lil Bit, but we'll talk about that later."

She looked at me quizzically but obviously thought it is wise to leave it alone for now.

I reached forward to put a stray hair back behind her ear. I wanted to touch her and comfort her because she was still distressed but calmer than when we first sat down.

"So, love, now I understand why you have a P.I. on retainer and you use him routinely to run background checks. When did you decide to run one on me?"

"After you stopped talking to me." She looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Baby, I didn't know what to do. I was already in love with you, we'd only been on two dates but I knew you were the one. You were so sweet, so loving. You'd warned me that you'd had a terrible past with bad relationships and that you had trust issues but when you ran from me, I just didn't know what to do. I was lost."

"I tried talking you, I tried visiting your office but you just wouldn't see me. I was desperate Edward. I'm sorry if you feel I invaded your privacy and I see now that I did and that it was wrong. I could lie and tell you that I did it to make sure there was nothing in your life that was a threat to Lil Bit or to me. I could say that I was protecting myself from gold-diggers. But none of that would be true.

She put her tea down and took my coffee from me to place it on the table too. She surprised me, again, and climbed onto my lap to straddle me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. Her hands cupped my face, leaned forward putting her forehead to my forehead.

"The truth is I wanted to find the answer to the mystery. How could such a handsome, loving, successful and wealthy man be so insecure. I wanted to know what had happened to you. I thought that if I solved the mystery I'd be able to find a way to get you to talk to me. That's the truth baby. I know now that it was wrong.

"Love is patient," I reminded her as I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Baby, I should've waited because in the end you did reach out to me. You sent me the text." She reached back to pick up the folder. "I didn't need this information and honestly it didn't help me anyway."

She slid off my lap to sit close beside me and I wrapped my arm around her, I didn't want her to move too far away from me.

"So what exactly did you find out?"

She opened the folder and starting flicking through the pages. "I found out that you lost your parents when you were young. That Esme and Carlisle adopted you, as well as adopting Emmett and Alice. I found out that you were a Volturi, a Cullen and a Masen. I found out that despite that and having all the money you could ever need from all three of your family fortunes, that you didn't take advantage of that but that you built your own successful investment business yourself.

"I also found out that you'd had three significant relationships, Irina in high school, Kate in college and Tanya until recently."

"I told you all about that myself, you didn't need a P.I. to tell you that, love."

"I know and I realise now how wrong it was for me to do it."

I took the folder from her and started flicking through the pages. Apparently, Irina is married to a wealthy developer, so all her dreams seem to have come true. Kate has two children but is divorced from the professor she left me for, apparently he cheated on her with another student. I suppose what goes around, comes around.

I tossed the folder down on the table.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should've trusted you to tell me when the time was right. I wouldn't normally invade someone's privacy this way unless it was for employment checks and they are aware that I am doing that as it is condition of the Program. I just seem to lose sight of good sense when it comes to you. I love you so much."

"Love is trust. I am trying so hard to trust and it is really difficult for me because women have betrayed my trust in the past. Finding out that you've done this and that you've kept this from me is challenging my resolve, Bella."

I reached across and pulled her into my lap. She leaned her head on my chest.

"I love you so much Isabella. You are smart, beautiful, loving, a wonderful mother to Lil Bit and you are fantastic in bed. You are my dream girl. I know that you've been on your own and that you've had a lot of responsibility but you're going to have to start letting me in. I honestly cannot be angry with your for doing this Bella. If you had cut me off and wouldn't talk to me I'd probably do this or worse to find out how to fix it. Don't get me wrong I don't think investigating someone you care about is right but I understand why you did it.

"I want us to share good times and bad times but most importantly I just want us to _share_ with one another. Neither of us have very much experience with relying on someone else or opening up to someone else. You were right the other night when you said this is a first time for both of us. I for one have never been in an open, loving relationship where trust was a factor. I think it will take us some time to work it all out and we'll probably stumble every now and again. We just have to help each other and lift each other up when we fall. Love forgives and we have to forgive each other when we make mistakes."

We shared a slow, passionate, loving kiss. Neither of us in any hurry. Both of us enjoying the warmth of each other's hold. We pulled away just enough to rest our foreheads together.

"I think that was our first fight, sweet one."

"Does that mean we get make-up sex now?"

I laughed, my innocent girl has developed a taste for sin and I love it. "Soon baby, There are just a few other things we need to talk about before I take you back to our bed and ravage you." I tickled her sides and she squirmed, giggling and trying to get away from me. I wasn't having that!

"Seriously, sweet one there are a few things I want to sort out."

"Okay." She handed me my coffee mug and picked up her own mug of tea. "Shoot."

"I don't want you and Lil Bit on public buses anymore. It is an unnecessary risk. I'm going to talk with Tyler about getting an SUV with full safety features and install a proper safety seat for Elizabeth. Whenever you want to go somewhere you'll call Tyler and he'll drive you. I'm not really going to ask you this one, love. This one I am just going to lay down the law. Yours and Lil Bit's safety is too important to me, okay?"

"I just don't want Lil Bit growing up spoiled. She's my little princess but I don't want her to grow up so privileged she has no idea how to catch a bus or balance a cheque book. But I do agree that at the moment it is an unnecessary risk. So I agree to the car and the driver but I want to pay for it."

"No."

"Edward? I can certainly afford my own car and driver."

"I don't care. No."

She pouted at me.

"I warned you, love. I am a controlling, possessive man. You and Lil Bit are mine and I will take care of you. Okay."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. I can only assume she was trying to work out if this was a battle worth fighting.

"Okay."

"Good girl. Please understand that I just can't bear to think of you being hurt again. You are very wealthy and so is Lil Bit. That makes you targets. I just want to keep you safe."

I leaned my lips down to hers for a soft, chaste kiss.

"I just have one more topic I want to discuss before we get lost in each other again - birth control."

"I don't want us to use any, Edward."

I looked at her with my head tilted to one side a I took in her words. "Why not, love? I mean, I just want to understand it."

"Well, I'm not sure if can really explain it properly. My reasons are complicated and yet they're simple too. I have never had any interest in a fling or casual sex. I was never even attracted to a man before you. I waited until I was in love to give myself physically to a man… to you.

"As you said before, I've been alone a lot in my life. I lost my father to cancer, I lost my mother and Phil in that terrible accident. But what little family I had I loved and they loved me. Unconditionally. I value family and that unconditional love above all other things even though the only family I have left is Elizabeth.

"When my own mother threatened to abort her pregnancy I begged her not to and I thank heaven everyday because if she had I would be alone right now and I would not have my sweet Lil Bit. Add to that that I've watched Emily and Sam go through the agony of trying repeatedly to have a baby of her own only to miscarry each time. I've watched Leah come to terms with the fact that she'll only have one child even though she'd love to have another.

"How could I in all good conscious try and prevent having a baby when I have love to give, money to support a child and a healthy baby to bear a child.

"I don't know if any of this is making sense but if you put all these things together they seem to point to the simple truth which is that in my individual circumstances, I simply want to accept the natural consequences of having sex with the man I love. In fact Edward, if I were blessed with your child I would be both grateful and happy."

"Well my love, you can be sure of one thing if or when you become pregnant our child will be born a Cullen."

She smiled and nodded. "So we're agreed. No contraception. We'll let nature take its course."

"Yes, Bella." I spread my hand across her abdomen. "I cannot wait until you are round with my child growing inside you."

"Does that mean we can have make-up sex now." She waggled her eyebrows, reached her hands up behind my head, tugged on my hair and then pulled my head closer to hers. Our chaste kiss became heated.

I stood up taking her with me. I carried her bridal style walking down the hallway towards our room.

"When is Lil Bit coming home?"

"Not until ten tomorrow morning."

"Can we go get her before then, I miss her already."

Bella smiled at me. "Yes, baby, we can get her whenever you like."

"Good, but for now I want to make love to you and make you scream out my name… repeatedly."

**A/N: I hope you like it and that it answered some of your questions. I also thought we needed a little Bella/Edward alone time. Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	26. Chapter 26 famous chicken pie

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, no surprises there.**

**Thanks to my beta gooseonline and thanks so much to my lovely readers and reviewers… I am so honoured by your support.**

**Chapter 26 - famous chicken pie**

"Eh-wed!"

I was just at the door talking to Leah when Lil Bit came barrelling down the hallway towards me her beautiful brown curls bouncing around her face. I squatted down and opened my arms to her. When she jumped into my arms I stood holding her up. She planted a big wet kiss on my cheek and I laughed.

"Good morning, little love. Have you had a nice time?"

"Yes, Eh-wed. I coloured wif Sef and unca Ja-coob made hot choklet wif marsh-allows."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go pack your bag, say goodbye to Seth and then we'll head off okay. I want you to see the new car seat Tyler bought for you so you ride in my car."

"O-kay Eh-wed." She spun in my arms and wriggled to get down. I put her down on the floor and she trotted off down the hallway calling for Seth and telling him about her new car seat. So fucking cute.

"Come along Edward. Your little love is waiting for you." Leah was laughing as she led me down the hallway to follow after Lil Bit. It was a nice home, modest but warm and welcoming. I could definitely enjoy spending time here and I really liked Leah she was very forgiving of me. She seemed to be amused by me.

"I can't help it Leah. She has me wrapped around her tiny finger."

"I think she loves you too, Edward. Last night when Jacob was saying their good night prayers with them, Lil insisted she include you in her God bless list."

Fuck. I stopped in the hallway and cleared my throat. I blew out a heavy breath trying to get my emotions under control. The thought of that little angel including me in her good night prayers. Fuck.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I looked at her, still unable to move. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Leah reached out and put her hand on my upper arm. "Welcome to parenthood, Daddy."

A laugh burst from me and I honestly don't think I've have ever been this happy. I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. I know the smile must've been huge because Leah laughed when she saw it.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you for supporting me. You've accepted me into Bella's and Lil Bit's life so graciously. I really appreciate it."

We could hear Lil Bit and Seth laughing and we turned to walk towards them. "You know Edward, my nickname used to be QB which stood for Queen Bitch. I was a very angry person and held people at a distance. I lived by a sort of reject before you're rejected philosophy."

Queen Bitch! I can't even imagine Leah like that. I mean she's a straight talker but she so kind and she's been nothing but generous to me.

"Jacob was always in my life but he was just a friend. Before he and I got together thought I was in love with someone else but they fell in love with my cousin."

Was she talking about Sam and Emily?

"The feeling of unrequited love made me even worse. I judged everyone harshly. I held people to impossible standards and found fault with everyone."

"What changed? Because you are nothing like that now."

"Thanks. It wasn't anything very dramatic but it was one of those moments - an epiphany I suppose Jacob would call it. I was hanging out with my younger brother Seth. He's a cop like Sam now. He still lives on the Res at La Push. Anyway, we were at a bonfire, sort of a tribal event. We were all sitting around and listening to the old stories and I was being my usual bitchy self keeping everyone at a distance. When Seth leaned over to me and said 'You're a beautiful person, sis and I want you to know that I love you. Everyone around this fire loves you.' His words shocked me at first."

"I don't know why it affected me the way it did. Seth is a kind lovely person who sees the good in everyone. He gets along with people so easily but he is unwavering in his desire to the do the right thing. Even if it is an unpopular thing. He never lies. So when he leaned over and said that I was a beautiful person and that people loved me. I felt unworthy, ungrateful and so ashamed of my behaviour."

Leah paused again and I could see that she was remembering what was obviously a very significant moment in her life.

"That night, after Seth said that to me, I looked around the bonfire and everyone just seemed different. Instead of seeing people's flaws, I saw their strengths. I saw our tribal leaders, whom I had previously seen as embarrassing, as dignified men and women who were trying to keep our ancient traditions alive and I was suddenly grateful to them. I saw my mother coping so well after my father's death, taking his place on the elders council. I saw the young ones all shiny and bright listening to the tribal stories with excitement and awe."

She chuckled then, "And I saw Jacob. He wasn't listening to the elders or joking with his friends. He was looking at me. He looked at me the way you look at Isabella. He smiled at me as I looked at him with new eyes. I smiled back."

She sighed, "We've been together ever since. Seth saw me for who I could be. That's what I see when I see you, Edward. I see the man you can be, a loving husband and a wonderful father. Love is trying to burst from you and I am happy to see that you are letting it."

I looked at this wonderful quiet natured woman. "Your brother was right Leah. You are a beautiful person. Thank you for sharing your story with me." I reached over and pulled her in for a tight hug. She hugged me back and I knew we would be friends for a very long time.

"Put my woman down. You've got your own from what I can understand."

Stepping away from each other Leah and I chuckled, "Hey Jacob. Good to see you." I extended my hand and he shook it readily. I hoped he would come to accept me soon. These were good people and I wanted to spend more time with them.

"Edward. You look well. Thanks to you I had quite the tangle with Lil Bit last night but I think we sorted things out eventually."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. Sorry man."

"You might want to try and explain things to Lil Bit when you can. She seems to be okay with your … sleeping arrangements … She is very young but she is also very bright and quite observant. She's happy and she loves you so I'm sure she'll understand as you explain things to her."

"Thanks Jacob. She and I are going to have a day by ourselves so I'll try and talk with her today.

"Where momma?" I looked down to see Elizabeth smiling and looking up at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

I squatted down to get closer to her eye level. "Momma has a friend visiting today, little love. I thought you might like to come and visit Nonna Esme with me. Would you like to do that Lil Bit?"

"Yay, I wov Nonna!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Okay, then. Let's go get your things and say our goodbyes."

"What's Bella up to, Edward? I didn't think you'd let her out of your sight. You two seemed to be joined at the hip."

Leah was leading the way again following Elizabeth as she ran to get her things.

"Vicky is over visiting. Victoria is my cousin's soon to be ex-wife. She and Bella hit it off at Alice's fashion frenzy last night, so Bella invited her over for lunch today. I told her I'd take Lil Bit and leave them to it."

"Soon to be ex?"

"You do not want to know. I will only say that I am gaining a friend and losing a cousin."

"Sounds like an interesting story. Maybe another time. For now let's get Elizabeth sorted."

I went into Seth's bedroom and found Lil Bit telling Seth all about visiting her Nonna. The room looked like a whirlwind had been through it, with blocks, colour markers, and toys all over the floor.

"Lil Bit, bring me all your sleep over things and I will put them in the bag. Then I think we should clean up Seth's room so we don't leave it in a mess."

"That's okay Edward, we'll clean up after you leave."

"No, I think Elizabeth should help. Don't you Lil Bit?"

"I help, Eh-wed. Sef is my speshal fwend, I wov him."

Seth smiled and quietly started picking up his room. He did most things quietly.

"Thanks for looking after Lil Bit for me last night Seth."

He beamed at me, "Liz-a-beth is my best friend. She can play in my room and make a mess too. I don't mind."

"I know you don't little man, but if she makes the mess she should help clean it up don't you think? We don't want her to grow up expecting everyone to clean up after her all the time, do we?"

He shook his head. "I don't want Liz-a-beth to be like mean girls."

"That's right Seth we don't want any mean boys or mean girls."

He nodded his understanding and while I packed Lil Bit's things into her bag, both children set about putting everything away. I looked up and saw Jacob in the doorway watching me.

"I think I may have been wrong about you Edward… I hope so."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Only time will tell I suppose. I'll have to prove myself but believe me when I tell you Jacob, I am going to be around for a long time."

I helped the children pack up the books, colour markers and other toys. Leah then took Lil Bit to the bathroom and I thanked them both for caring for her overnight. I offered to return the favour when they felt like a night out. Leah seemed very excited by that idea. I was glad.

"Okay, let's go Elizabeth. Tyler is waiting."

"Don't you drive Edward?"

"Actually Jacob, I loooove to drive. But I also like to drive really fast. I mean scary fast. I have had quite a few speeding tickets in my day." I leaned in so Lil Bit couldn't hear me, "Given my parents died in a car accident because they were careless and my own addiction to speed, I just think it is safer for me and … those important to me... " I nodded my head towards Elizabeth, "It is just better if I leave the driving to the professionals most of the time."

"Good decision."

"Thanks again for looking after her last night."

Lil Bit ran to Tyler who wrapped his arms around her, lifted her and then showed her the seat he'd chosen for her. It was pink with purple love hearts on it and across the top in cursive embroidery was 'Lil Bit'. She giggled and kissed Tyler's cheek as he sat her in her new car seat. He kissed the top of her head and then waited for me to get in the car.

"Looks like she likes the car seat, Tyler. Thanks man."

"It is the safest one on the market."

"Good deal. Let's go via the car yard and we'll let Lil Bit pick the colour of Bella's car."

Tyler nodded and shut the door after me.

I settled into the car next to Elizabeth. Do you like your new seat Lil Bit?"

"Gots my name on it, Eh-wed. Is my seat!"

"Yes, little love. It is your seat. Elizabeth I want to buy momma a car so Tyler can drive you and your momma wherever you want to go and you don't get the bus anymore. Will you help me pick a car for your momma?"

"Yay. I has a seat in momma's car, too?"

"Of course. You must always have a special seat to keep you safe in the car."

She clapped her hands and then looked out the window as we drove. She was humming to herself as we drove. So fucking cute.

We arrived at the Volvo dealership and I carried Lil Bit inside to the showroom.

I'd already picked out the model and all the safety features I wanted, I just wanted Lil Bit to choose the colour.

"Wed. I like the wed car, Eh-wed."

"Red it is." I nodded to the sales agent. He completed the forms which I signed. I handed over my credit card and closed the deal.

"The car has to be specially ordered due to the extra safety features you've requested but we should be able to deliver it to you in a little over a week, Mr Cullen."

"That'll be fine." I took Lil Bit's hand and we slowly made our way back to Tyler. Once she was happily back in her seat we headed off to my parents.

"Elizabeth!" Esme burst out of her front door as we were getting out of the car and before I could say a word Lil Bit was out of my arms and disappearing into the house with my mother both of them chirping away at each other. Huh. I think I just became invisible.

"Hi ma, good to see you too." I whined at her.

"Oh dumpling, you know I love you. I am just so excited to have you and Elizabeth here to visit with me while your father is away."

Dad had gone to a medical seminar in Los Angeles and flew out early this morning.

"How long is Dad away?"

"He's not gone long. He'll be back on Monday night. I would've gone with him only I am still working on this celeb wedding." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, it is like bridezilla meets Liberace. Sooo over the top. We've got Bella's catering team working on it with us… you know Zafrina? She's wonderful, so creative and so helpful."

"Nonna? I go potty?"

"Of course petal. Let's go."

They headed off down the hallway and I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone to text Bella.

_'At Esme's and lost Lil Bit to my mother *sad face*…. E'_

My phone pinged with a message almost immediately.

'So lovely for Lil Bit to have a nonna to spoil her *tears* … B'

'Are you having fun? How is Vicky doing?…. E'

_'We've had some tears and some laughs. I've made us some lunch and now we're talking business…. B'_

Lunch is a good idea, I didn't realise before but I am quite hungry and Ma's kitchen smells great. Wait, what business?

_'Business?…E'_

_'Vicky's got some great ideas for my 'Sweet Temptations' idea…. B'_

Oh, of course Vicky's fortune came from her father's business which included food distribution services using their trucking business. Interesting.

_'Can't wait to hear all about it… E'_

_'I've invited Vicky to meet with Angela from your firm when I meet with her next week. Is that okay baby?... B'_

Fuck it kills me when she calls me that.

_'Of course, love, it is your meeting…E'_

I could hear Lil Bit and Esme heading back down the hallway.

_'The girls are back, got to go. See you later, love…E'_

_'Love you…B'_

"Nonna maked pie for us, Eh-wed."

"I thought I could smell your famous chicken pie, Ma." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Eh-wed kisses momma all the time. Eh-wed sweeps wif momma too, Nonna."

Esme looked at me and I must've turned beet red.

"Does he now? Is that okay with you Elizabeth?"

"Wes. But Unca Ja-coob say I no sweep with Sef. Eh-wed is momma's gwowd up speshal fwend so he can sweep in momma's bed."

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing because Lil Bit was being very serious. I looked at my mother as she laughed quietly.

"Well, Uncle Jacob is right petal. Edward and your momma are grown up special friends. Now let's get some lunch. Are you hungry?" She walked past me and nudged my ribs with her elbow. I chuckled.

"Wes Nonna, I is vewy hungee."

I sat Lil Bit at the table and strapped her into a freshly bought booster seat. "Nice booster seat, Ma. You've been shopping I see."

"Of course I have. I want Elizabeth to have what she needs when she comes to visit me and Poppa Carlisle."

I lay our plates on the table with cutlery and then sat with Lil Bit. I reached down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Her soft round little cheeks are irresistable.

"Would you like to play in the sand pit after lunch Elizabeth?"

"Sand pit?" I stood up to look out the back window and saw a play set, a sand pit and cubby house under the big tree in the back garden. "You've been busy, Ma."

"It was Carlisle's idea. He wanted to have a place for Elizabeth to play when she comes over. He says this is the beginning of our grandparent phase of life and that soon we'll have lots of grandchildren visiting. he's very excited about it."

I forget sometimes that Carlisle and Esme had no children of their own. Having babies in the house would indeed be very exciting for them. I wondered how Esme would react to Bella being pregnant whenever that may happen. Now experiencing this bond with Lil Bit and Bella I had a sudden wave of sadness for Esme. Her first husband was an abuser and thanks to his abuse she lost her baby and the ability to have another. How could any man do such a dreadful thing? I couldn't help it, I stood up and hugged Esme close to me.

"I love you Ma. I am so grateful to you and Dad. Thank you for loving me."

Esme eyes were wet with tears, "Oh, dumpling. How could I not love you? Your mother was my very best friend and you are so like her."

"Oo sad, Nonna?" Lil Bit was watching us with intelligent, concerned eyes.

"I am very happy Elizabeth. Let's eat lunch and then we can go play."

Esme served up our lunch. I cut Lil Bit's food for her, poured her a cup of juice and we all three tucked in to our delicious lunch. We all laughed and chatted happily as we ate. After lunch I offered to clean up and sent Esme outside to play with Lil Bit.

After washing up I made some coffee. I sat by the window, sipping coffee watching my mother and my daughter play together. Daughter? Hmm. I shook my head thinking about how Isabella had changed my life some completely.

I wasn't going to wait for her to tell me she was pregnant. I wanted to put a ring on her finger now. I wanted her to know that I wanted to marry her. I also wanted to adopt Lil Bit. Watching her with her 'Nonna Esme', I realised I wanted her to be a Cullen too. I had an idea of how I was going to ask but I really wanted Lil Bit's help.

"Eh-wed, oo pay too pwease?" Lil Bit was standing in the middle of the sandpit with a bucket on her head. I had to get a photo of that. I grabbed my phone and snapped the photo to send to Bella.

_'Esme has set up a play area outside and as you can see Lil Bit is really enjoying it. Picture to follow…. E'_

I waved to Lil Bit, "On my way little love." I jogged out to join them. Esme looked up to me with the happiest face. "Edward, I love this little girl. You had better make an honest woman of her mother, make this little one my granddaughter and give me lots of lots of grandbabies. Soon."

I chuckled thinking how Esme and I were definitely on the same page. Just then my phone rang with Bella's ring tone, "Hello sweet one."

"…hello … ba… baby." She was crying, what the hell had happened. I moved away from Lil Bit so I could talk with Bella without worrying the little one.

"Isabella are you alright, are you crying? What has happened love?"

"Can … I talk… with… Esme… " She sobbed between every other word.

"Ma, Bella wants to talk with you."

Esme walked over and took the phone, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Bella, honey are you okay?"

I sat with Lil Bit and tried to figure out what was wrong, listening to Esme's responses.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're welcome."

She listened again.

"We love her and we love you too sweetheart."

I could hear Bella's little sobs. What the fuck was going on?

"Here sweetie, let me put dumpling back on." She handed me the phone and patted my arm.

"Sweet one, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. Just the sight of Lil Bit playing with a grandmother made me realise how much you've brought into my life. Thank you baby."

I laughed. "That's funny, I was watching Esme playing with Lil Bit and was thinking how much you've brought into our lives. Thank you love."

She laughed. "Vicky left a little while ago but she'll be back this week for the meeting with Angela. I really like Vicky, Edward. She's really smart - she had some great advice."

"What are you doing now?"

"I've just made a Cassoulet for dinner and crepes for dessert. When are you coming home?"

"Stop teasing me with your food porn, sweet one. Lil Bit and Esme are having a lovely time so I don't want to cut that short. Not to mention that Lil Bit will need a bath before we can head home." I chuckled as I saw how dirty Lil Bit was already. She looked so cute with her dirty little clothes. I looked over to see her and Esme making a sandcastle together. "Yeah, she's going to need a bubble bath I think."

Bella was laughing too. "I might have a bubble bath and then have a nap. I'm feeling very tired today."

Hmm, nineteen year old healthy woman, feeling tired in the middle of the afternoon. I really need to get that ring on her finger. Soon. Man I hope she's pregnant.

"You're tired my love? A bath and a nap sounds like a good idea then, while you have peace and quiet. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I went back over to Esme and Lil Bit and sat on the grass watching them.

"Everything okay dumpling?"

"Perfect, Ma…. perfect."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. A little Edward / Lil Bit time... Thank you all for your reviews, comments and questions. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter we have a surprise visitor… See you then.**


	27. Chapter 27 surprise breakfast

**A/N: Okay - tissues ready? I was told I should issue tissue warnings - even if they are going to be happy tears! So consider yourself warned.**

It was early but still dark. I was enjoying one of my favourite things in the world, watching my Bella sleep. I let my eyes lazily linger over her beautiful body, her gorgeous hair and her soft pouty lips swollen from our passionate kisses last night. We'd made love twice and she was now lying on her stomach, naked and deeply asleep, one of her hands was under her pillow and the other was resting on my chest. The sheet was gathered so that it just covered her luscious and biteable arse.

As I quietly watched her, I was idly twirling the Diamond Eternity Bracelet I had put on her wrist while she slept. It was the second part of the set my father had given to my mother that I was giving to Bella one piece at a time. The bracelet had 6.75 carats of diamonds in a platinum setting and shone so beautifully against her skin.

She had started to rouse and whispered my name in her sleep. I could tell she was about to wake-up because her fingers started to twirl the soft hairs on my chest. She stretched and then the sheet slipped even further. I watched her naked body stretch as she woke, she let out a small moan and the sound went straight to my cock. I wanted her again. I always wanted her. I would always want her.

I slowly rolled over towards her, kissing my way across her shoulders while my hand slid down her back and over the soft curve of her hip. I slipped my hand down to cup her sex and she let out another moan. She was not quite broken from her sleep but she curled her body towards me responding to my touch. I continued to move my hand until I slipped a finger inside her and I rolled my thumb over her clit.

She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes to look at me. "Mmm," she moaned, obviously enjoyed my movements.

I kissed her neck and moved my body so that I lay over her with she was still lying on her stomach. I circled my hand under her hips and raised her pelvis slightly.

"Good morning, love." I kissed all down her spine. "I cannot resist you a moment longer."

She was wet and writhing so I pushed gently inside her. She moaned again and pushed back towards me.

We moved gently together in a slow rhythm. I raised her hips a little higher, she bent her legs so that she was kneeling but her chest was still on the bed and our paced increased. I moved inside her, going much deeper with this angle. Damn that was good.

The only noise that could be heard was our deep grunting and low moaning. Wanting more Bella raised her chest up off the bed and begged me to go harder, to go faster. So I did. Soon I was pounding into her. I moved my fingers to pinch and squeeze her nipples. She cried out in pleasure as she came hard pulling my orgasm for me as I pulsed inside her.

Panting, I leaned down on to her back and then slowly left her body. I didn't want to and she also moaned at the loss of our connection. I rolled onto the bed beside her and pulled her close to me.

"That was a lovely way to say good morning, baby. How long have you waited for me to wake up?"

I reached down and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Not long, love. I enjoy watching you sleep although it does make me horny as hell."

She giggled, "I noticed. You know what else I noticed this morning?"

She held up her wrist and spun the new bracelet around it. "Edward, this is so beautiful. It is so extravagant though. You are too generous."

"It was my mother's. I didn't spend a cent so don't talk nonsense. I want to give you so many things but most importantly I want you to have my mother's jewellery."

She reached up and gave me a soft intimate kiss. "Thank you Edward. I love it."

"C'mon, it is time to get up. I am sure Elizabeth will be awake soon. I want us to have some fun together this morning. What would you like to do today?"

"Lil Bit has been out the past few days. Could we just stay home and enjoy a quiet day?"

"Perfect." I stood up and pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt and just at that moment a small knock could be heard from our bedroom door. I went over and opened it and found Lil Bit standing there in her cute little butterfly pyjamas, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and the book I was reading to her last night tucked under her arm.

"Wake up time, Eh-wed." She reached her arms up to me almost dropping her book.

"Good morning, little love. Did you sleep well?" I reached down and picked her up heading back to bed with Bella who'd slipped on a thigh length chemise and wrapped herself in a deep blue silky robe. Gorgeous.

"Momma!"

Lil Bit crawled over the bed and sat next to Bella, pulling open the book. "Wead pwease?"

"What's this? A new book?"

"Eh-wed giv me. I a pwincess."

"Esme and I took Lil Bit out …uh, shopping… yesterday. Of course that was after her bubble bath to remove the sandpit she'd collected in her clothes and changing her into clean clothes. We popped into a bookstore and when I found this book I thought it was perfect for her."

Bella turned it over and read the blurb on the back cover, "_Princess Elizabeth…," she looked at me and smiled, "plans on marrying Prince Ronald, who is practically perfect. However, a dragon arrives who destroys her kingdom, kidnaps Ronald, and burns all her clothes so that she has no choice but to wear a paper bag. Elizabeth follows the dragon and Ronald, and seeking to rescue her fiancé, challenges the dragon to burn forests with fire and to fly around the world. The dragon completes the tasks but after flying around the world a second time becomes tired and falls asleep. Elizabeth rescues Ronald, who is ungrateful and tells her to return when she looks more like a princess. Elizabeth realizes that she is better off without Ronald and sets off into the sunset to live her own life."_

I leaned down and kissed the top of Lil Bit's head. "Perfect. You don't need to marry a silly Prince do you Princess Elizabeth?"

"Oh Edward." Bella laughed at me. "You are too cute. I love the story and the book is wonderful, but one day Lil Bit may just want to fall in love and get married."

"Nope. Absolutely no boys." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Bella shook her head and chuckled at my idiocy.

"Sef is my speshal fwend, Eh-wed. I marry Sef."

I was about to argue but Bella started reading the book which I had read to Lil Bit three times last night. No boys, not for my Princess. Well, I suppose that was going to be difficult considering that she was smart, sweet and cute as hell. Dammit. We'll have to send her to a private girls school. No one would be good enough for Elizabeth…. except maybe Seth, there was something very special about that boy. Maybe, Seth. Maybe when she was thirty.

I watched them for a moment, then I took the opportunity to head into the bathroom to enjoy a good hot shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me just as Bella was finishing the story. She raised her eyebrow at me and licked her lips. I let out a laugh as I walked into the walk-in robe and pulled on some fresh boxers, old jeans and vintage t-shirt. I headed back out barefoot. I loved being barefoot at home.

"Fank oo, momma. Bwek-fast now?"

"Bella you grab a shower and dress. I'll take Lil Bit in the kitchen and get breakfast started."

I reached out to Lil Bit who jumped into my arms.

"Thanks baby. I won't be long." She disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked at Lil Bit. "Did you enjoy your story, little love?"

"Wes. I hungee, Eh-wed."

"Me too, let's go make breakfast." I popped her down on the floor and she toddled off ahead of me towards the kitchen. Damn, I loved this little girl.

I settled Lil Bit into her chair and she chirped away at me as I moved around the kitchen putting breakfast together. First I chopped up an assortment of fresh fruit and placed a bowlful with a nice dollop of yoghurt on top in front of Lil Bit . She enthusiastically tucked into that while I chopped and mixed together ingredients for spanish omelettes and toast.

Once ready, I leaned down to Elizabeth and whispered to her, "Let's go get the presents we bought for momma yesterday so we can surprise her when she comes in for breakfast."

"Yay…pwesents for momma." She was clapping her hands and trying to get out of her seat but I had her strapped in, so she reached her hands up to me and was kicking her feet. "Up, Up, Eh-wed."

I unstrapped her lifting her up into my arms, "Upsie, Daisie!"

"I not Daisee - Nonna say I petal."

"Yes, little love you are a petal…. a daisy petal."

She giggled as I popped her down on the floor and went into the lounge room to the cupboard where we'd hidden the presents. Lil Bit carried one gift while I carried the other parcels. I went to the guest bathroom to grab the flowers I'd placed in a bucket of water last night. Lil Bit and I had picked the flowers yesterday at Riley's florist shop the day before.

Together we went into the kitchen and placed the gifts on the side bench. I took the arrangement of flowers and placed them in a large vase in the centre of the breakfast table.

I put out some fancy tea cups and plates Bella had in one of the kitchen cabinets and proceeded to lay the table the way Esme had taught me too. I checked that I had all the breakfast things ready and brought another bowl of chopped fruit salad with yoghurt back in placing it on the table with a jug of juice. I made a pot of Bella's favourite Irish Breakfast tea and placed it on the table well out of Lil Bit's reach.

Just then Bella walked in, freshly showered and dressed. She reached up to kiss my cheek. "Edward, this looks so lovely. Thank you. Oh, I am so hungry." She sat down and immediately started feasting on the fruit. "This fruit is soooo goood."

I poured her some tea while she was in apparent raptures over the fruit. She took a sip, "Is this a different tea? It tastes a little funny? It's nice, it's just different." She put her cup down. Hmm, I think I may have gotten my girlfriend pregnant. I truly hoped so.

"Sit down, love. Let me make you an omelette. I saw this one on the cooking channel so I think even I can do it. Just enjoy the fruit and some juice while you wait. Maybe just sip the tea for now."

I went to the stove to cook the omelettes. I smiled to myself and I listened to Bella and Lil Bit chirping away, chatting, laughing while eating their fruit.

The eggs were quick to cook and looked pretty good even if I say so myself. I carried in the three plates and set them down on the table, "Voila!"

"Yummy, Eh-wed."

"This looks lovely, baby. Well done."

Thank you cooking channel. I'll never cook like Bella but I'd like to think I could manage more than simple toast or chopped fruit so she doesn't always have to do the cooking. Especially as I know she doesn't like Lil Bit to have take-out.

We all tucked in to our eggs and they honestly were pretty good. Once we were done Bella went to take the plates but I jumped up and cleared the plates from the table. "No love, let me take care of the dishes."

"Edward, you cooked. It's only fair that I clean up."

"Just stay there okay, please love. I have a surprise for you."

"Sir-pwise for momma!" Lil Bit was clapping again.

Bella chuckled. "Okay, I'll sit here and wait for my surprise, I love surprises."

I went into the kitchen, clicked the music track on with the playlist I programmed in last night, grabbed my parcels and headed in to my girls. The first song, Savage Garden's 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', played softly in the background.

"Oh, I love this song… what are all those gifts? It's not my birthday, Edward. What are you up to mister?"

I handed Bella the first parcel. She took it giving me a quizzical look while she started ripping the paper off the gift. I was glad she wasn't one of those neat careful unwrappers. She just tore that paper right off. I chuckled and shuffled nervously.

She looked at the book and read the title out loud, 'Love: Quotes and Passages from the Heart'. There were two white satin ribbons marking passages. She pulled on the first one which opened to the front inside cover where I had handwritten our favourite passage.

_To my sweet one,_

_'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. __It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'_

_I promise to always try my best to love you as you deserve._

_Yours always and forever,_

_Edward_

She read it out and I leaned down to kiss her cheek. Leaning over her shoulder I pulled on the other ribbon, opened the book to the next marked page and read the very short quote from Lao Tzu softly into her ear, "_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage."_

I kissed her cheek and then knelt down beside her. As she realised what I was doing, she took a breath and I could see she was trying to calm herself down. I smiled a nervous smile.

"You have given me your love, my Isabella. You've also given me the courage to love and to be loved.

"I had given up on ever finding a love like my father had for mother, like Carlisle has for Esme, like Aro has for Sulpicia or like Marcus had for Didyme. But I found you. I waited so long for you.

"You are my heart, you are my future, you are my forever. You are my sweet one, my love, my Isabella… please… please… say that you will now also be my wife."

She looked down to my outstretched hand, to the diamond ring lying in my open palm.

"My father gave this ring to my mother. It was designed by Harry Winston as part of his _Belle_ collection." I looked up into her beautiful face to see her surprised look.

She still hadn't spoken, so I took her left hand in mine and slid the ring along her ring finger stopping when I reached the first knuckle. I looked back up into her soulful, tear filled eyes.

"We are so connected, my love. You were meant just for me and I was meant for you. Please say that you will be mine, that I can be yours, that you will be my wife. Please say yes. Please say you will be Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

She let out a shaky, emotion filled breath and smiled the most amazing smile I have ever seen. She slowly, gently and silently nodded her head. I slid the ring all the way on to her finger, reached down and kissed it. I stood up grabbing her with me as I stood, pulling her tight to my body and gave her the deepest most passionate kiss of her life. I kissed the hell out of my fiancé. Damn. I was engaged….to be married.

I looked into her happy face, "Sweet one. Just for me, say it, say it out loud… let me hear you say that you will be mine. Please?"

She laughed. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. She kissed all over my face and I was laughing too.

I looked down to see Lil Bit wriggling to get out of her chair, clapping and laughing. "Momma, Eh-wed is or pwince and oo his pwincess."

Bella unclipped the straps holding Lil Bit on to her chair and lifted her up.

Lil Bit sang out, "Upseee, daiseee petal." I held them both in my arms and closed my eyes to offer a silent prayer to any power that was listening. Thanking them for sending me my beautiful girls and promising to care for them always.

I pulled back and reached over to the end of the table to get the last two parcels. "I have some presents for you too, Elizabeth."

"Yay, Lil Bit pwesents."

Bella sat down with Lil Bit in her arms and I sat next to them, handing Lil Bit the first gift. She tore off the gift-wrapping just the way Bella did, to find a book called, "Daddy Loves His Little Girl." by John Carter Cash. There was a long white ribbon marking one of the pages.

"I has a speshal book with a wibbon too, momma."

I reached out my arms and Bella passed Lil Bit over to me. We opened the book to the page marked with a long white satin ribbon. I read the words on the page:

_"Daddy loves his little girl,_

_deep as the ocean blue._

_Wide as the mighty river,_

_forever I love you."_

She smiled and I looked down to her handing her the second present which was a little blue Tiffany jewelry box. Bella gasped and Lil Bit shouted and clapped. She took the box and I helped her open it. Inside was a platinum necklace with a miniature diamond ring hooked onto it.

"I love you with my whole heart Elizabeth, my little love. Deep as the ocean blue, wide as the mighty river, forever I will love you. I hope you'll let me be your daddy so I can take care of you when you are sick and play with you when you are well. So I can share every day with you and protect you always. Will you Lil Bit? Will you say yes? Will you be my little girl and let me be your daddy."

Lil Bit smiled up to me while tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks. "Wes, Eh-wed… oo be I daddee."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you little love. Thank you."

I placed the necklace around her neck, locking the little clasp as well as the safety clasp. She played with the ring with her tiny fingers.

"I mawwy oo, just like momma."

Bella laughed and I cried with pure joy.

I don't think I have ever been so happy in my whole life. I sat and read the book to Lil Bit while Bella played with my hair wiggling the fingers on her left hand every chance she could so she could see her ring sparkle. The ring fitted perfectly and suited her so well.

When we finished the book, I looked over to Bella. "Shall we call the family and our friends to tell them our good news?"

"Oh, yes. They can all come over here to eat. I can cook … "

She stopped suddenly and had her hand over her mouth. She was looking a little green. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't look fine.

"No, really I am perfectly fine. I was thinking of what I could cook for everyone… oh, dear."

Bella clasped her hand over her mouth while she sprinted to the guest bathroom, which was the closest. I stood Lil Bit up and ran after Bella.

"Are you okay, love?"

Stupid fucking question, Cullen. I could hear her violently throwing up before I even reached the bathroom. Yup. I think we have a little someone on the way.

I reached over and grabbed her hair to hold it out of the way while she puked up her breakfast straight into the toilet bowl. We stood there like that for a while as I stroked her back gently.

"Momma sick, daddy?"

Oh my god. Was it wrong that I reached a new level of happiness in just that moment. Probably.

"Yes and No, Lil Bit. Momma will be okay, we just need to help her for a little while, okay?"

"O-kay, I help."

"Good girl. You sit there in the hall and look at your new book while I take care of momma."

Bella vomited again and then stood up. I looked at her giving her a shrug of my shoulders and a guilty smile.

"I need to brush my teeth," she said as she moved past me and went over to the basin.

"And take a pregnancy test… " I muttered.

**A/N: Not quite the visitor you were expecting? expecting… LOL. So did you like the proposal? I thought it was perfect for these two - they're not the showy, big display kind of couple. And Lil Bit is marrying Edward too. I'd love to hear your thoughts.. oh and there is another visitor … next time.**

**A few people have suggested I start a facebook page for the story - what do you think? good idea? **

**Three cheers for Stephanie Meyers for writing Twilight. Three cheers also for my beta gooseonline.**

**And three hundred cheers for my readers and reviewers. **

**I love y'all so much for supporting my story. **

Congratulations also to all the wonderful Twilight fandom writers, readers, reviewers nominated in the Twilight Fandom Awards. We love you.

Credits:

**'The Paperbag Princess'** _(one of my daughter's and my favourite books)_ Written by: Robert Munsch; Illustrated by: Michael Martchenko; ISBN: 9781865049212; ISBN-10: 1865049212; Audience: Children; For Ages: 3+ years old; Format: Paperback; Language: English; Number Of Pages: 28; Published: 1st February 2006; Publisher: Scholastic Australia

**'LOVE: Quotes and Passages from the Heart'** Written by B.C. Aronson; ISBN: 0375722165; Publisher: Random House Reference (March 3, 2010); Sold by: Amazon Digital Services, Inc.; Language: English

**'Daddy Loves His Little Girl**' written by John Carter Cash _(this is a delightful book). _Illustrated by: Marc Burckhardt; ISBN: 9781416974826; ISBN-10: 1416974822; Audience: Children; For Ages: 3 - 6 years old; Format: Hardcover; Language: English; Number Of Pages: 32; Published: 27th April 2010; Publisher: Simon & Schuster

**Songs on Edward's proposal playlist (_i listened to these on repeat while writing the chapter)_**

'_Truly, Madly, Deeply'_ performed by Savage Garden (JONES, DANIEL / HAYES, DARREN; Columbia Records)

'_As'_ performed by George Michael with Mary J Blige (STEVIE WONDER; Epic)

_'Feels like home to me'_ performed by Chantal Kreviazuk (Randy Newman; Randy Newman Music)


End file.
